


White Lights

by Yuki_mura12



Series: White Lights project [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Out of Character, Politics, Self-Indulgent, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 124,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_mura12/pseuds/Yuki_mura12
Summary: Mere whispers amongst Seraphim and drowned in myths with Humankind, who were called 'Elohim' are revered for their powers and beauty...And unknown to all, a new one had been born in what the historian called "The age of Chaos".With greater powers and new duties, how will Sorey's journey change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on AO3 and the second I ever posted...  
I began watching the anime and was hooked as soon as armatized Sorey appeared!  
Then I played the games and one of Rose's quote made my mpreg-crazy mind wild!  
"Remember, your job is to give life. Mine is to take it, got it?"  
I was like: I can work with that! And thus this fic was born...  
I do hope you'll like it but do know that English isn't my first language and that I added my own lore/played around with the confusing background of Zestiria (and Berseria a little bit).
> 
> Here's my fanart for the fic! :D  
https://www.deviantart.com/wing-gold-tiger/art/White-Lights-816816052?ga_submit_new=10%3A1571096653&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1  
(I managed to embed it in the chapter! Yay XD)

All these years ago in Gramp’s wooden home, when Sorey had read the stories about the Shepherds… who would have thought he’d become one later?  
Neither Mikleo nor himself, that’s for sure!

But here he was in Ladylake with a dragon whelp obscuring the stained glass windows of the cathedral and with an eon-old Seraph, asleep and forgotten till now, talking to him.

Asking him if he was sure of his choice!

For years, he had believed he was a Seraph and to be told he wasn’t had been hard. (Even for Mikleo.) But now that he had met another Human, one such as good as Alisha to boot, he didn’t felt as disconnected with his own specie as before… Thus he had to do something.

And as he felt Lailah’s burning Æther flow into his veins, felt his clothing change and her essence cuddle into the cradle of his soul, it felt right.

When the dragon whelp had been cleansed by Lailah’s purification imbued fire and a wave of pain and fatigue assaulted him, Sorey greeted unconsciousness and the following meeting with an instinctive knowledge: alike with armatization, Sorey already knew things.  
Proof that he was fated to become Shepherd maybe…

However when Mikleo and Lailah both, as well as Alisha of course, were worrying and taking care of his unconscious form, his soul – his very being – was having yet another encounter happening.  
“Waking up” in his inner mind, Sorey was unsurprised to feel a presence with him.  
It was ethereal; a whisper on the wind of his thoughts but something was undeniably here with him. Something powerful.

Alike with Lailah, it explained things to him: how Seraphim and Shepherds came to be, how important his presence will be in their world so deeply entrenched in malevolence, forsaken so long even by previous Shepherds too little connected to Seraphim…  
And the presence – Gaia’s spirit – then proposed something to him: some Shepherds were very powerful, and it whispered that he himself would be incredibly powerful too, but some had been near godly in power.

Those very few Shepherds, less than half a dozen since it granted them the power, had incredible power but also a very important Duty.

A very difficult and demanding task that would demand great mental, morale and physical toils from him, added to his “normal” responsibilities of fighting and purifying hellions and protecting populations from rampant malevolence…

Bearing life where life is impossible.

Seraphim are all infertile: as elemental and immortal beings, time is relative but it makes every Seraph fallen to malevolence all that more terrible…  
Because only Shepherds can fully purify hellions but Seraphim, while unable to cleanse them, can repel them enough to protect Humans.  
And to have them gone or in hiding would mean the death of their world.

Elohim Shepherds are able to bear Seraphim fledglings and this fact alone, overlooking the tremendous powers, make them revered by all.  
But also hunted for it.

It’s what Gaia proposed to him: take a vow of silence about their whole meeting and an Oath for the incredible Elohim powers, the ability to bear life in return for Seraphim’s fledglings.  
A child would grow in him from the first armatization if he accepted and more would be added if he took more bonded in him.

Sorey of course asked about maturation and the way adding babies would work, (because Gramps had all kind of books and he was naïve, neither illiterate nor stupid) but decided to accept the proposition.

It would cause him a lot of strain, because multiple pregnancies, even lengthened ones, were hard on the body… and purifying hellions was harsh.  
But the gains surmounting those difficulties would outweigh the disadvantages and end even sweeter. It would also help his and Mikleo’s dream.

And thus Gaia, very pleased with the new Shepherd’s pure soul, strong beliefs and beautiful mind gladly changed him into an Elohim.

And when Sorey woke up in Alisha’s stately residence, achy and exhausted still, it was with the knowledge of his new duties and the inability of saying anything about them…

As a male, his body will have to adapt before Lailah’s child began its long development and for that, he’ll have to hide the pain and discomfort.  
According to Gaia, his body will change for weeks to enable him to use his powers without being completely exhausted, his child in pause until then…

He’ll have to ask his Seraphim to train him hard these weeks, maybe using the exuberance Mikleo knew him for as pretext… before his baby began to grow and take even more of his energy than what the changes will undoubtedly demand of him.  
(And the training will help with knowing about malevolence!)  
He’ll have to train for the great powers of the Elohim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey slowly but surelly change and adapt to his new life but trouble is approaching...

Mikleo for his part was greatly worried for his friend: Lailah was very happy to see a new Shepherd, overjoyed to have one so powerful already as to be able to armatize on the first time and to purify a dragon whelp!  
But the water Seraph had read all about Shepherds, about their interminable fights against malevolence, about the way the Humans either feared or revered them and made everything all the more complicated…  
And now Sorey, his bright childlike friend, would have to fight corrupted nature, fallen Seraphim and Human-born malevolence and hellions…

However what made him worry was his friend’s sudden urge to train.  
Oh, he was always eager to learn new things but he had never been so… intense before.  
It could be from the fact he now had a lot of pressure on his shoulders but…  
His instincts were telling him it was more than this but Sorey only smiled and told him everything was alright.

But it was true that he was incredible: first with the whelp but also with Alisha, who had the ability to see and communicate with them but next to no Resonance…  
He managed to have her interact with them merely by holding her hand!  
Even Lailah was awed by this!

However, now that he could feel the ambient malevolence Sorey seemed very affected by it: he had been nauseous when he had first awaked but it had been understandable…  
But that feeling of illness had not abated and even if Sorey didn’t say anything about it, Mikleo knew him and could tell he was still feeling sick.

“Come on Mikleo! I’m only nauseous! There is a lot of malevolence so it’s not really a surprise…”  
It was true, however… Mikleo sighed deeply, frowning. Sorey was very… white.  
“No, « Come on » yourself! You’re about as white as I am and you don’t have the hair for it!”  
Sorey groaned at the weak joke and laughed but still didn’t eat his ice cream, his comfort food.  
(He felt really sick then!)  
“I’ll feel better when malevolence will be destroyed. And my hair is alright! What do you have against it?”  
“It’s a rat-nest: all spiky and messy!”

Lailah decided to intervene then. “I find your hair beautiful Sorey! Mikleo is just jealous of the fluffiness of it!”  
This made the green-eyed boy finger his hair doubtfully but the fire Seraph only smiled brightly at him.

The whole thing was soon forgotten as they went to find a focus for Ladylake’s protector and Mikleo left to find himself a weapon for armatizing with his friend after a fight, in a fit of pique.  
He wanted to be useful, Sorey’s protectiveness be damned.

* * *

While Mikleo was searching for his weapon, Lailah was training her new Shepherd and, truthfully, he was already breaking all her expectations.

Her previous Chosen had been found exceptionally young: merely six years old, and she had began his training gently but daily for years… and he had ended able to create a powerful Domain, large enough to protect a village at its heart, but never could wield her harsh purification for other than weak hellions or to armatize with her fully…  
And while Sorey ended unconscious for several days, he was able to armatize with her at his first time! He even purified the dragon whelp and permitted the freed water Seraph to protect Ladylake with her now unable to!

And if Mikleo had his way, and she’s sure he’ll do, her Shepherd will have another bonded before the end of the week!  
And the best thing? He’ll be able to!

Because as they trained it became apparent that while inexperienced, the boy was already a powerhouse.  
He was unusually affected by malevolence but with his power, it was maybe normal? A kind of disadvantage of having so much of it?

After all her power was cause of some disagreement too.

Thus she wasn’t really worried, only helped Sorey find things he could eat without making him feel sick and to find some tea that would appease his nausea.  
Because Mikleo was right: he was very pale.

“Sorey! I’ve found a tea that some women vow kill nausea! It’s usually used for morning sickness but nothing in it would cause problems for you: no sleepiness and no loss of appetite. But we do need honey: it’s going to be bitter.”  
The boy didn’t even look annoyed or reluctant about using a “womanly” tea: most would have been at least embarrassed! He only looked grateful.  
“Thank you Lailah! I hope this one works!”  
And thankfully, it did.

* * *

Because in the two weeks he had become Shepherd, he had been ill since « day one » with his body working to prepare for his Duty and soaked in hormones…  
And while he could do with the constant pain and ache of his changing biology, the nausea was a bit too much. (Even making himself sick hadn’t relieved the constant queasiness…)  
Fortunately, Lailah’s tea did work and while he still felt ill in the morning, the rest of the day became pleasantly lighter without it.  
His training was also progressing very well: his Prime Lord had already taught him to recognize different malevolences: he could now distinguish between animal and Human hellions at range and was able to gauge the power needed into the purifying flame to cleanse them.

He’ll also be able to brace himself for the corresponding amount of Æther he’ll need to take in himself to do the purification fully.  
Because the flame destroyed the malevolence but for the corrupted being to be really freed, it wasn’t enough.  
Oh, they would be purified but only superficially: their soul would still be corrupted and they would end as hellions again if they let the negative emotions overpower them again, either their own or those of the people around them.  
No, for them to be fully uncorrupted, a Shepherd able to purify would have to take the malevolence in themselves by understanding the feeling that birthed the corruption… and absorb it.  
And that process was hard and painful. Physically and mentally.

Animal and Human corruptions were hard but doable, one by one… but the sheer mass of it was the kicker.  
Corrupted individuals and animals fled from inhabited places when possible but Humans as a whole were woefully unprepared and often disregarded corruption, taking it for « normal » criminality… and brought back the corrupted in the cities.

But fortunately now that they were searching for the pure water and would later on search for an earth Seraph, they should meet few Humans and thus reduce Human-born malevolence encounters that would ask too much for his current condition.

Lailah had nonetheless talked to him about Squires and with Alisha wanting to help her people and her ability to interact, Sorey felt it would be a good idea to have her bonded to him.  
This way she would generate a small Domain that would protect her and the nearest people from malevolence; (both to corruption and to repel corrupted beings) and he would be able to share some of the pain of purification with her.

Sorey would like it very much: she was his first Human friend and her heart was pure enough that the demand on him would be negligible, especially as being Elohim made him incredibly strong.

He would just have to wait for his body to be done preparing first and he’ll do the ritual. Lailah approved too.

Unfortunately, things happened fast and they had just escaped Edna’s dragonfiend brother that an envoy from Alisha’s force came to ask for his help; the princess had been sent to her death in a battle that would certainly overpower her small retinue and kill her.

The battleground promised to be full to the brim of hellions, of suffering and of death but Sorey couldn’t let his friend be killed this way.  
Because he liked Alisha, sure, but the death of a royal princess of Hyland would give the bloodthirsty nobles he had the « pleasure » of meeting all the reasons to create a new war that would make his work all the harder.  
Would make Alisha’s work as a peace-maker null too…

And now with Mikleo and Edna’s children cradled along Lailah’s deep in his core, the idea of a war-torn land made him angry.  
Malevolence was already so bad! Did greedy and violent men really need to add to it, for years to come, only for their own gratification!?  
Killing their own princess to do so to boot!

His body had just ended its alteration: his bone structure and musculature strengthened, his innards perfectly specialized for carrying life and his pelvis widened enough to make any woman green with envy; the Elohim great power was feeding his Lights but also his new and ameliorated body…  
Thus he’ll go and end this war before it truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see the beginning of the changes beeing Elohim create!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glaivend Basin... a budding war between Glenwood's two armies...  
And in the very middle, an unexpected force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I watched the anime and began to write this before playing the game and reading the manga...  
So I mixed everything up and the timeline in thus thrown out of the window!  
Let's hope you enjoy the mayhem!

“Sirs, sirs! We have a problem! A new force has appeared on the battlefield and is annihilating our troops!”  
The young soldier observed with well hidden disdain the decorated Hyland generals scoff and drink their wine unconcernedly.  
“Annihilating? Really soldier? Our great army, while Rolance and Diphda’s forces pain to even resist our assaults? Preposterous!”

The soldier gritted his teeth: he had seen the white-caped man use hair-rising power to effortlessly bowl whole battalions over with the ease one would swap a gnat… Raising enormous boulders from the ground to block passageways and, in horrifying ease, summon fire to blind and earth to send men flying.  
The rumors of a new Shepherd were apparently true because such magical feats could only come from a Chosen one.

As en envoy, he had been able to listen to some of the talks around the ranking officers and had been horrified to discover the ruse used to have the youngest princess sent to her death… and by her own government too.  
They were unhappy with her policy of peacefulness and had apparently decided that killing her off and provoking a war by framing Rolance with her assassination was the best solution…!

With his low rank, he couldn’t even report it to his superior: the man deaf to his pleas or with the ploy to begin with, but it didn’t mean he had to accept it!  
Fortunately it seemed the Shepherd himself would try to rescue their princess!

“You’re still here soldier? Go back to your battalion and cease your stupidity. Now scram!” He’ll do that, gladly.  
If Bartlow was trying to kill the youngest Hylander royal… let him deal with the Shepherd and with their princess’ force all by themselves.

* * *

For her part, Alisha was glad to have Rose with her.  
That she had tried to kill her beforehand was now forgotten: her own people was trying to destroy her and all her attempts at peace… she knew of course that her government was against her peaceful way of doing things but to have her sent between warring armies with barely enough men to count as a section? It could only be called a death sentence.

And now with her men away defending their camp, their own life, only an assassin with a pure heart stood between her and her death.  
And she couldn’t even hate the soldiers fighting her: they were merely following orders and some looked truly horrified when they recognized their enemy…  
But unfortunately, the fatigue and number of men ended being too much for them and one soldier got in a lucky strike.

Crying out in agony, Alisha could only watch as her blood began to pool terrifyingly fast around her and as Rose fought more and more fiercely in return, wounding soldiers and trying desperately to find a way out of the tower they took refuge in.  
It looked desperate until…

The whole southern wall exploded forward, sending men and debris flying every which way… and standing in the rubble was Sorey, eyes shining strangely.  
He looked truly furious.

As the men rushed him, he effortlessly heaved the rubble at his feet at them and, fire lighting around him and bathing him from behind, he kicked and made his way forcefully through them with a terrifying ease, sending trained soldiers flying like ragdolls.  
The fire and great powers made him resemble the Angels drawn in her old books.  
As he sent tongues of flames toward terrified soldiers, making them flee for their lives, both Alisha and Rose decided to never anger the apparently gentle and optimistic naïve newcomer.

Snarling at the petrified men who couldn’t flee; he rushed to her position, kneeling beside Rose who was putting pressure on the wound. Alisha could barely feel it, which was really bad…  
The lucky strike must have touched an organ because she was losing blood too fast for gels to act and blackness was eating at her vision now that the adrenalin was ebbing…

“Alisha, stay conscious damn you! I haven’t decided to help you to see you die in front of me, under my hands!” she was crying, damn it!  
“Nobody is dying. Please, Rose, can you let me try?”

Closing his eyes, Sorey placed his hands were Rose’s had been but he didn’t press on the wound: to everyone’s awe a great blue glow began to shine in the flame-light.  
Concentrated under the Shepherd’s hands, the azure light began to pulse like a slow heartbeat and Alisha had to gasp as great waves of power flowed into her.  
Her back arching, all witnesses could see the large wound glow from the inside and receding.  
When the wound stopped glowing the blood no longer flew and Sorey, sighing at the resulting energy loss, sat down exhausted.

A great silence resounded in the tower that should have become a grave.  
Looking at the wounded soldiers, Rose could see their wide eyes from where she sat.  
They looked awed, reverent even.

“Alisha… How do you feel now? Did I manage to heal you fully?”  
The strawberry blond princess nodded, mute with reawakened pain and awe.  
“How did you even manage that?! I know about fighting, about wounds and that one was… she should be…! But you…”  
The redhead was also near mute with shock: it was a miracle.

“It wasn’t easy and I wasn’t even sure it’ll work. But I’m glad it did.”  
Sorey looked around seeing all the wounded, some by his own fault.  
“Say Rose, do you have something we could use to drink? I want to try something.”  
She shook her head but found an abandoned stone goblet under a table.  
“There it is. What are you going to try now?”  
“Hmm…” closing his eyes once more, he cupped his hands above the recipient and to all renewed shock; water began to pool into his hands and gently flow into the cup.  
When it was full, he slowly gave it to her.  
“Take a sip; it should heal you from your wounds.”  
And it did! And it finished healing Alisha’s too.

Summoning more pure water, he also healed the wounded soldiers.  
They were so frightened and awed by his display of power that they eagerly explained the situation and vowed to follow Alisha’s orders from now on.

“One of your men came to find me: you’re my friend and a loved princess! So of course I’d come to help!” Alisha could only thank her lucky star and hugged the brunette.  
Sorey gently patted her back, his Seraphim smiling at the scene, before he turned to the redhead.  
“Rose, are you alright? How did you end in there?”

She sighed deeply: she was a little wary at explaining her secondary « job » but, well truthfulness and all that.  
She explained everything to the powerful Shepherd who listened raptly to her story. Alisha could hear the Seraphim commenting to the side and had to intervene in the assassin’s favor.

“Mmh, Rose may be an assassin but she helped me… and the Scattered Bones are known to us to be very peculiar: they never kill indiscriminately or just for money, even if they are one of the best assassin’s guilds.”  
Maybe because amongst the best, they could be “picky”, but she felt it was more than that.  
“Well, I can’t condone killing but I’m very happy that you changed your opinion on Alisha and ended helping her, Rose. Thank you.”

After that, they all exited the tower warily.  
Fortunately, the surroundings were deserted. Entering the nearest forest, they all managed to rejoin the battlefield.

Alisha’s section had succeeded into finding a safe position and was defending itself rather well when they, and the scattering of soldiers that had followed them willingly, attacked the opposed force.  
Summoning heavy rain, the resulting mud was a terribly effective weapon against heavy armored men and soon the poor Rolance soldiers were all unconscious, but unharmed, in a pile.

“So we need to kill that war in the bud. Who’s the leader of the Hyland’s force? If we take him out, the soldiers will retreat and the fight should end. At least for now.”  
Sorey transmitted Mikleo’s question to their acquired force.  
General Marzan was the one leading the battle, the one who had also given the order to kill the youngest Hyland royal too.  
Both Sorey and Rose’s scowls made every Human, and Seraph, shudder.

Edna smirked then: those warmongering primates were screwed!  
Because her new Shepherd seemed to have no problem whatsoever sending them flying!  
He healed them afterward if they got too damaged but still!  
And he had looked so dorky gushing over ruins during their travels! Who knew he could be such a beast?

Lailah clapped her hands, a smile on her face.  
“Let’s end this fight and go far, far away from this battlefield! I’m sure Rose and Alisha are exhausted and need to rest!”  
And Sorey did too. It was incredible that he hadn’t needed to armatize yet but all these Artes he had used, (and that healing!) to “fight” and destroy constructions must be taking their toll on his still young and untrained reserves…  
“Yes! Let’s!”

And even if it took much longer than what they had hoped, like Edna had thought the Hylander and Rolanese ranking officers were screwed.  
With their new little soldiers, Rose assassin’s techniques and Alisha’s trusty section allied to them, they had absolutely no chance.

In the confusion, a scout even managed to oppose his own force with some soldiers which ended joining those already with them.  
The only problem came from their leader: general Marzan.  
With most of the soldiers retreated, wounded, rebelled or captured, his force was the only one still standing by having hidden from them until now.

And when they saw him, they understood why.  
“Ah! What the hell’s wrong with him!?”  
“What the…!”  
Rose and Alisha could only stare, horrified, at the disfigured monstrous form of the general.

“He’s hellionized… That explain why he was hiding and why he was so eager to attack his own force…” Lailah had seen that the Domain of her Shepherd was already so powerful that it destroyed low malevolence and purified those who were just corrupted superficially. Those who were hellionized seemed to realize his presence because most fled rather than try to attack.

Seeing he had no choice but to attack, Marzan crossed the line and hellionized fully, becoming a true Hellion. The now hulking Minotaur like beast then charged at them.  
They tried to fight it but its skin was magic resistant and its body so strong, it sent their soldiers flying breaking armors and bones alike.

Sorey hissed at it, glaring darkly at the thing. That Humans could lower themselves to become monsters disgusted him: superficially corrupted and hellionized people were victims but full Hellions choose to transform, hungry for power, violence and multiple different negative gratifications.  
The pain of malevolence and of understanding these emotions was what made purifying Human Hellions so harsh on Shepherds.  
“Lailah, let’s purify this Hellion. _Fethmus=Mioma_”

One minute they all were fighting for their life against a monster and one later, the two female leaders were staring open-mouthed at the Shepherd’s transformation.  
Gone were the thick leather pants and the elegant cloak: he was now wearing skin-tight white silky clothes with gold elements making him shine in the torchlight. The gold heels, twin crimson belts and the floor-length pans of his garment alongside the incredibly long hair fluttering in the wind made his figure stand out even more.  
He now truly looked like an avenging angel with the red feathers at ears, wrists and hair-band and with the enormous flaming sword.

The hellion made a whimpering sound before making a desperate dash toward Sorey.  
He had no chance.  
As he turned from the now downed Human general, Rose and Alisha could only gape at his beautiful form, at his otherworldly beauty compounded by the red eyes, glowing skin and floor length hair.  
And by the gasps and soft prayers coming from behind them, their soldiers could see the transformation too.

Seeing their reaction Sorey flushed, making him even lovelier if possible.  
In a burst of light, he shed his new form to become the Human Shepherd people knew him for.  
In the utter silence that followed, Sorey’s loud humming made them all startle.  
“Hmm, now that the generals are out, let’s people know to retreat… Alisha? As their princess you should maybe give the order?” She nodded at him like a doll. It was difficult not to giggle.

It was how the new war got killed in the bud.

But now Sorey had another problem.  
“It’s a shame to be covering such a bod with all those bulky clothes!  
Come on Sorey! Give us females of all Glenwood joy by staring at you! You’d kill malevolence just with tighter clothes!”  
And Alisha clasped her hands gleefully, eyes shining and head nodding.

Sorey could only groan amongst his Seraphim’s laughter.  
“People shouldn’t have been able to see the Armatus in the first place! The soldiers stare at me when I walk among them now…”  
Rose snorted loudly “Of course they stare at you! That Armatus thing made you look like a divine being fallen from Heaven itself! And now that I look at you, you kinda still glow…”  
Face flushing at the attention he was receiving, he hid his face in his gloved hands as Alisha aww-ed at his pink cheeks.

“Come on Rose, leave the boy alone. I wouldn’t want grizzled soldiers mentally undressing me neither…” it was his new Seraph that came to his “aid”.  
“You had to say that, really? Thanks for the mental image!” Edna’s snark made Alisha giggle.  
“I don’t know, the mental image is not all that bad!” and Lailah too…  
Mikleo just looked displeased.

But Sorey didn’t want people staring at him! His little Duty would soon be hard enough to hide without people gaping at his armatized skin-tight form!  
Because white was not a good color to hide curves and the belts would only make his belly stand out more.  
Fortunately, he had months before he’ll show but still!  
(And with the rate he was picking Seraphim up, he’ll end with a small army of Lights…)  
His hips were already making some people stare even with the heavy leather pants in the way! He couldn’t but sway them when walking: it went with the lowered center!

“No! I don’t want to have more people undressing me in their mind!” he shuddered.  
“But Mikleo is doing it, with all those belts! Why not you?” she wasn’t whining…  
“Then stare at him! He’s all pretty already, no need for me to be too!” But he was.  
All the Seraphim, bar Dezel, laughed at Mikleo’s loud complains about:  
“Not being pretty, damn you!” and the whole night ended in gentle ribbing and bad puns.

Later in the main horse cart of the Sparrowfeathers/Scattered Bones, Rose was in front leading the horse and thinking about the two other Humans sleeping in the back.  
Alisha should have died.  
That had been a gut wound with her liver at least nicked… had Sorey not healed her…

Then he had destroyed the forces against him and damn but that had been terrifying…  
Then there had been Dezel’s appearance and Sorey then making her able to see him…  
Because apparently, her fright of ghosts made her unable to see Seraphim even with her having Resonance?!  
And now she could really talk to him! After telling him he was a creep! He had always followed her, since her childhood even, like a stalker!

“I think you should stay with the Shepherd: I knew only one another and while I wasn’t one of his bonded, I can tell you he wasn’t half as powerful as the boy. Especially with that bit of miraculous healing he did for the princess.”  
the red-haired assassin looked at her newly found companion.  
“Yep. He was pretty much incredible! And joke aside, his transformation was really ethereal: no one can deny that he’s the Shepherd seeing it. And…” She hesitated  
“Since I’ve met him, in Ladylake before he even took the mantle, I’ve felt… I dunno, attracted to him…” Seeing Dezel grimace, she swiftly added “Not like that! Well, kinda like that too, especially with the Armatus, but being at his side is right. Good. Whatever.”

Dezel assented. “The boy seems to have that effect on people: Edna, the earth Seraph, in known for her dismissive character and to have her descends her mountains and bond to a Shepherd is unbelievable.” Even he had heard about her behavior.  
“So we stay with him? Good for me. I’ll have to make the guys know about it but it should be alright.”  
And that was it for Rose.


	4. Special chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another point of view.

However, Sorey’s presence had more consequences elsewhere: when they had climbed Rayfalke Spiritcrest to find Edna, and found Zaveid and dragonfiend Eizen, unknown occurrences bloomed from these meetings.

Sorey easily smacking Zaveid in that little battle made the wind Seraph reconsider the new Shepherd.  
With his wind, he had known of the dawn of a new one and having observed Michael during most of his life, had been prepared to find Lailah’s new Chosen to be about the same: pure (of course) but not really powerful.  
Poor Michael: for all of his training, his end had been catastrophic… and all for nothing.

But the boy had handed him his ass and smiled while doing so.  
Then he had managed to make him reconsider killing Eizen and got Edna to bond with him!  
That alone was enough for him to <strike>stalk</strike> observe him.  
But there was something weird about that boy… but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Still if the meeting got the old wind Seraph to <strike>stalk</strike> follow Sorey, the very same meeting got never seen before consequences on the dragonfiend:  
Sorey’s Domain, with his ongoing transformation then, had been already strong but not enough to ping on Zeveid’s radar… but to the mass of mindless malevolence that had become Eizen, it had shined.

Thus it had shown itself and met with the new Shepherd.

Immediately the budding Domain, with Eizen so near its center, ate at the superficial layers of his malevolence and the true draconic instincts of this form, drowned till then by the bleak corruption, awoke.  
The boy sensed something because his Domain concentrated while Eizen was frozen and Zaveid was trying to kill it.  
Several layers destructed and instincts of survival helping, a spark of Soul got unburied… And that spark instantly recognized what really was the Shepherd in front of it.  
A Bearer! An Elohim!

Thus when the Elohim and his Seraphim fled the newly born dragon, still corrupted and producing his own Domain of malevolence but now able to think and feel like a true dragon, he desired to follow the Bearer.  
The soulspark was painful to feel and he’ll need time to get used to be able to feel and think but he would go and find the Elohim…

And become a true dragon!

Thus it was why, while Rose, Sorey and Alisha were slowly going toward Marlind to rest, a dragon prepared to leave its lair, for a precious person, a treasure to conquer.

Because other dragons will certainly be awakened: especially if the transitioning Elohim’s Domain was already enough to wake him up…  
His full Domain will be a bucket of water for others for sure!  
And the boy wouldn’t even need to be that close to them for it to work…  
Elohim were almighty beings after all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted, Hyland's force and the Shepherd's suite retreat for Marlind but unfortunately, the bridge is gone.  
To add to everything, a 'Plague' is in its walls...

Back with the group, they had managed to travel toward the bridge to pass the Fallkewin Hillside and, to all lack of surprise, found it gone.  
Marlind was just beyond.  
“That thing broke again? What the regime is doing? We asked their help in strengthening it and that’s the result! Argh!”  
One of their purloined soldiers, now happily in Alisha’s force with his fellow rebels, explained to them the situation.

Sorey stared at the torrential river with wide eyes.  
“How can the river be so wild? Last time it was already strong but it was because there was a lot of rain around Marlind, right?”

Alisha, Sorey and some of their soldiers were on horseback, Rose on her cart and the rest on foot and all were weary and exhausted.  
The verdant-eyed boy and Mikleo had managed to heal most injuries but many of their soldiers were still sporting fractures, bruises and scrapes… really needing rest and food.

As they approached the remnants of the bridge, they met with a group of villagers. All were staring bleakly at the ruins.  
Seeing Alisha, several cane to speak to them.  
“Princess Alisha! Have you been sent to help with the Plague? Thanks goodness!”  
A second man only glared at the rushing water, not addressing them.  
“Well, without the bridge it’s useless. All our people are going to die, alone.”

His Seraphim appearing around him, Sorey exchanged significant looks with them.  
Rose climbed down her cart, frowning.  
“Hi! Can you explain what this is about? I’ve not heard about any plague! Oh, I’m Rose of the Sparrowfeathers.”  
The man seemed to light up a little. “I’ve heard of you! Well, about the Plague… it’s been raining non-stop for a long while in Marlind and people have gotten sick. A lot of people.”  
He sighed, pale faced. “We call it a plague because when we left to find medicine, we were about the only people still healthy… Villagers, soldiers and even animals are sick. Some of our weakest members have already died… As if too tired to continue living… And some became crazy, attacking, killing… Even our museum is cursed… We’re all cursed…”

“Sorey… It look likes the village is full of malevolence. It’s making people feel sick, corrupting them and even hellionizing some…” Lailah sighed too.  
A full village of malevolence wouldn’t be harder than a battlefield but…

Alisha, who had listened to her while talking to some men, spoke then.  
“I’ve heard of Marlind. I was even on my way to the village when I received my orders to the Basin. I will try to help as my best; as a knight.”

The villagers then seemed to realize they all looked ragged and exhausted, their clothes covered in bloodstains and their limbs in bandages.  
A young man, now grey faced, approached them further.  
“So it’s true? That Rolance and Hyland are fighting again? That… that there is a new Shepherd and that he fought too?”

They all looked at each other. Some downed soldiers must have already reported the battle but how could isolated villagers know of it already?  
“Unfortunately, it’s the truth. I was sent with my section to appease both borders but we weren’t prepared for them to be so… confrontational.” Or so numerous.

Which the villagers rightfully took as « I was sent in the middle of two armies without being informed of it ». Alisha hesitated but Sorey and the Seraphim Lailah and Mikleo nodded at her.  
“Shepherd Sorey was a great help to us and managed to create a standstill between all forces.” she smiled “He saved my life and those of many soldiers.”

Receiving Edna’s permission, Sorey walked forward.  
“I used my powers to end the battle. We mustn’t create wars now with our land so entrenched in sorrow…” He looked at the various disbelieving faces.  
“I can help with the bridge.” He stepped forward, the incredulous men staying behind.

“Sorey, you need to walk to the middle of the ruins: there are great rocks in the water and you’ll need to raise them from bellow… I think you should armatize for it: the river really is too strong, even for you.”

Mikleo hesitated “Are you sure you want those people seeing the Armatus? They’ll certainly react at least as strongly as the soldiers. Worse maybe now that its daylight and no denial will be possible.”

Edna agreed with him, concern visible in her suspicious looks toward the villagers.  
“Morons like these may panic, even cry. Be prepared for some strong reactions, especially if you create a whole platform rather than just some stepping stones.”

Sorey smiled at them both “Yes, this way none of them will deny I’m the Shepherd.  
I think that it will help us to have people in the known: the Celestials Records told of Shepherds who hid their powers, who were either forgotten or killed as heretics…”

Mikleo’s face brightened, “So if people know you’re the real deal, trying to snuff you out of the way will be harder?”  
Sorey grinned brightly “Those bigwigs in Ladylake looked really unhappy when I refused to be their little playtoy and seeing what they schemed with their own princess‘ life, I’ll feel better with people happy to see me use my powers.”

Edna smirked widely, eyes glinting under her umbrella.  
“Nice! I like the way you think.”  
“Thank you Edna. Ready?”  
At her nod, he took a step forward to be on the undestroyed part of the bridge.  
“_Hephsin=Yulind_”

Feeling the sap-like Æther flow in him, Sorey closed his eyes.  
With Mikleo helping by calming the water as much as possible, he could feel the earth for what he needed. He was lucky because a large sheet of sandstone made the floor of the riverbed and with Edna’s help; it was possible to take a slab of it without destabilizing the riverbanks.  
Searching a little farther down, the Shepherd managed to find granite blocks that would be great to make pillars.

Opening bright amber eyes, he raised the wickedly clawed gauntlets on his hands and, with a loud rumble and quacking ground, great stones rose from the frothing water.  
Using great concentration and a lot of his remaining strength, Sorey aligned and drove the new pillars in the riverbanks hard enough that they’ll support the huge slab of sandstone and repair the bridge to the point where Rose’s cart would be able to cross safely, it’s weight fully supported.

The new bridge in place, Sorey sighed and ignoring the sudden lightheadedness, turned toward his spectators/witnesses.  
Mikleo was the first he saw and the boy drank into the proud look on his face, his gentle smile, before looking at the Humans.  
Alisha and Rose, with Lailah at their side, were beaming at him. Dezel watching from afar.

Their soldiers were either gaping or smiling. The villagers on the other hand…  
They were staring wide-eyed at his form, some with mouth wide-open and yes, some were tearing up. He smiled at them gently, softly like for wounded animals.  
“My powers can help a lot more than to wound.”

His soft voice seemed to wake them and they all moved away to let him pass, watching him with awe. But no fears, thanks the Elysians.  
Letting the Armatus go, it was hard not to sway with the sudden fatigue but he somehow managed.  
“Now we can all go to Marlind. You have medicine, right?”  
“Yes… Gentle Shepherd... Thanks to you we’ll be able to save our village! Thank you, thank you!” The old man was crying, overwhelmed.

Mikleo must have seen his trembling hands because he was there, at his back, supporting some of his weight.  
He smiled wanly at the cheering Humans and got into the cart with barely hidden distress. Inside, the two female warriors helped him lay down.  
“Thanks… gonna pass out now… see you later!”

The blond and redhead gave each other a worried look as Sorey did just that.  
Lailah got his head in her lap and Mikleo curled against his side while Edna and Dezel sat down next to the two.  
All were worried, in their own way, about their friend.

One of Alisha’s soldier, Amara, was in front leading the horse thus they were now moving on the new bridge and other than her, they were secure to talk.  
It’s Alisha who began.  
“Edna, Dezel can you explain to me what is that malevolence Sorey talked to us about? Apparently, we can’t feel it like he or you can.”  
Rose nodded, turning to watch the two Seraphim.  
“You’re right princess. Humans can’t feel malevolence: only some animals, Seraphim and Shepherds can. It’s the amalgamation of all bad, negative feelings living creatures produce.”  
Dezel continued, “Malevolence is born of negative feelings but it becomes energy all its own: it corrupts everything that gives it birth. No living creature is spared from it.”  
Edna smiled wryly, “It’s one of the main problems that: corruption. Humans not recognizing malevolence, it makes their corruption all the easier.”  
She looked down, “Seraphim when corrupted become dragons, the ones in the various legends in your books.”

Dezel nodded, head cocked to the side strangely. Edna winced.  
“Humans and animals that are corrupted first become merely more aggressive, before becoming hellionized. Then, they mutate into monsters. Fully corrupted, they become Hellions but for that, they need to somehow lose their humanity.”  
“Like that Hyland general who transformed?”  
Edna agreed with Alisha, “Exactly.”  
“Is that why Sorey went all avenging angel on his ass?”

Lailah, petting her Chosen’s soft hair, giggled softly at that. Edna smirked.  
“Yep. That moron chose to lose his humanity and apparently, it’s a good way to piss off even our new Shepherd… And it was glorious!”  
Dezel sighed, “Rose told me that too. I would have liked to “see” it in person.”  
Rose nodded, “Yeah but I think you’ll soon be able to: there are a lot of bad feeling all around us so… is there many Hellions or dragons around too?”

Edna thought for a moment, “Hellionized people and animals, yes. Those are victims; they can’t help but become crazy because of all the corruption. Seraphim are called “whelp” and “drake” at this stage and they can be purified by a Shepherd with the ability to do so. Full Hellions are rare and dragons even rarer. Thanks Elysians for that.” she shook her head, “Hellions are very difficult to purify: only powerful Shepherds in Armatus can do it at all.”

Alisha and Rose looked at each other, hesitant.  
Rose decided to ask, “And what about dragons?”  
Edna only shook her head and exited the cart, going on its canvas top by the sounds. Seeing their faces Lailah answered them softly as to not wake Sorey up.  
“Edna’s brother transformed into a dragon, a long time ago. He’s… It’s still living in Rayfalke even. There is no known way to purify dragons, only death.”  
Both girls looked horrified, Dezel did too.  
“And… and the whelps, the drakes… they can be saved? What happens to purified Hellions, like that general back in the Basin?”

Lailah tackled Alisha’s new question.  
“Back in Ladylake, when Sorey became Shepherd, it was a whelp that was corrupting the cathedral. When he armatized with me, he saved the water Seraph who’s now the new protector of Ladylake.”  
“He armatized then? But…”  
“I was there too and I would have remembered seeing it… I only saw him take the sword and then, there were some flashes but he never went all angel-like on us…” Rose sounded almost disappointed.

Lailah startled. “You’re right! But, well no Humans should be able to see the Armatus so… it became strange later on! In Ladylake, it was normal!”  
Alisha sighed, “Too bad. It would have been good for the chancellors and generals to see it: they would maybe have been awed enough to not risk his wrath if they did.”  
“Too right!”

Lailah hummed, continuing to answer their question.  
“Hellions becomes Humans again but are often traumatized by the purification, and the realization of what they willingly did when Hellions. They need a long time to be well again… but they always end better for it. Realizing you can be a monster is harsh but it certainly opens eyes.  
Purifying Marzan is part of why Sorey is so exhausted.”

Alisha looked relieved by the news but still anxious.  
“But if I understand everything, are we all prey to malevolence? The soldiers were in the Basin for longer than any of us! And Sorey has to _take_ it in him to destroy it, right?Isn’t he even more at risk than any of us?”  
Rose startled, “Right! He said that he had to take it in him! Damn…”

Dezel looked a little shocked too, “Really?”  
Lailah acknowledged them, “Yes, it’s the only way purification works fully.  
Fortunately for all of us, Shepherds produce a Domain, as Seraphim do, that repels and even destroys layers of malevolence. With him acting as a Vessel for us, we are protected from it and he’s a kind of barrier for people around him. It’s why we can rest in him too!”

Rose nodded. ”But what happens if a Shepherd can’t take the malevolence? Because some mustn’t have been as pure as Sorey, right? With him having been raised away from Humans and all that.”  
Lailah winced, a grimace on her beautiful face.  
“Unfortunately, it can happen: if a Shepherd becomes corrupted, he will be in pain, terrible pain and will corrupt his Seraphim in turn… If he let himself become a Hellion… he then becomes something worse than even a Lord of Calamity and his bonded Seraphim corrupt into dragons…”

Alisha gasped. “A lord of Calamity!? Worse! Isn’t one the cause for the plague that killed half the population some centuries ago?”  
Dezel nodded, “And one is making all these calamities appear now."

he bared his teeth, "He’s the cause for all those Hellions appearing everywhere.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And somewhere else...

And speaking of Lords of Calamity…  
The current Lord, once a man called Georg Heldalf, was now staring somewhat confusedly at the Glaivend Basin’s battlefield: he had sensed a lot of budding malevolence and had decided to leave his crucibles to come and “Poizon” hellionized warriors into full Hellions, but…  
Apparently, he had been too slow because even the crows were already gone.

Symonne, his loyal Seraph, was bemused too.  
“My lord, my information was accurate: there was a war beginning between Hyland and Rolance. The men I spied even told of a scheme to kill the youngest Hylander princess.”  
“I know your information is accurate, Symonne. Still, where are the Hellions, the malevolence?”

Because his presence was making it skyrocket, of course, but the ambient corruption had been very low especially for a battleground. The Seraph shook her head.  
“It’s weird. There aren’t even any animal ones… I’ll go and find a Hellion: there must have some around.” Receiving a sharp move of his head, Symonne went to do so for her master.

And she found Hellions alright. Hidden, trembling ones.  
In fact, the two she managed to coax out of their holes were so petrified they looked relieved to know the Lord of Calamity was there to see them!  
“My lord, these were hidden behind a shield about half a kilometer away.”

Turning, Heldalf looked at the two her Seraph brought to him.  
Both Hellions were large and powerful: a scorpion hybrid and a wolf one…  
And both were terrified, eyes wild.  
But not of him. His feline nose twitching, he bared his fangs at them, tail swishing angrily.  
“What happened there to have powerful Hellions such as you two hid in holes like mice? Talk!”  
The wolfman’s ears flattened to his skull and the scorpion recoiled but they answered their master.  
“There… there was a Shepherd… he came here and… and…!”  
Whimpering the wolf curled on itself. The scorpion continued, stuttering.  
“His Domain was like fire, like the sun. It made us burn and feel… feel all those… emotions! It was agonizing!”

Heldalf and Symonne looked at each other, surprised.  
They had known of the new Shepherd of course, and Heldalf had wanted to meet him but…  
“His Domain burned you? Burned your malevolence?”  
The scorpion nodded at the Seraph.  
“And we felt our fellow Hellions being purified, even the strongest of ours. He’s… really powerful…”  
The wolf snorted, uncurling a little, “I’m one of the generals of Rolance and I can tell you how powerful he is: that Shepherd singlehandedly annihilated both forces. And while he killed no one, many won’t be able to fight for a long while. He’s able to use the elements easily… I’ve only ever seen another Shepherd but this one seems much stronger… And he’s…”  
The wolfman shook his head. “I felt terrified when I saw him, like my instincts were screaming at me to flee… And so I did.”  
The scorpion then stared at his lord. Symonne watched, curious.  
“That Shepherd… he’s grander than a normal mortal. He’s more.”  
And other than gibberish, the two couldn’t learn anything more about it.

“Symonne, go and find what you can on this new Shepherd. I’ll need to reinforce some of my crucibles and go in the north; find me there when you have some information.”  
The dark Seraph curtsied, stared at the cowering Hellions, and left.  
Heldalf swiftly killed the two creatures at his feet.  
“A new Shepherd… I wonder…”  
Then he left for the north, leaving behind him a thick miasma of malevolence.

* * *

For his part, back in Rayfalke, the dragonfiend whom had been once known as the earth Seraph Eizen had recovered enough to finally quit his lair.  
And with his new draconic instincts screaming at him to find the precious Bearer, he flew off the mountain he had made his prison.  
He was still a walking, flying malevolence nexus but his soul spark made him sentient, the seed of a true dragon.  
And it made him more dangerous than ever.

Even his form was beginning to change, to evolve from that of a dragonfiend to that of a true dragon: frills were growing around his face and along his neck, on his legs and arms… a secondary pair of wings and tailfins appearing on his tail…  
His thick, powerful wings were unchanged for the moment and permitted him to still fly but he soon would be grounded, he was sure of it.  
His turquoise-red eyes gleamed: he would have to exit the bare mountains fully before his wings changed, that’s all!  
But even grounded, he would writhe and slither his way down the find the Bearer.  
He had awoken his life spark, gave him back his life!  
He’ll find him to become more and then he’ll protect him with his own life if he needed or even merely asked of it!

* * *

Zaveid, unaware that the monster he had passed years keeping watch over was escaping Rayfalke, was also searching for the Shepherd.  
Most specially, information on him.  
Because people as powerful as he is always made waves, even if they tried their best not to.  
Lailah had been with him, as Prime Lord to boot, so Ladylake was to be his first place to visit.

Letting the wind guide him, he started toward Hyland’s capital city.  
Other than his exceptional powers, something niggled at his mind about the verdant-eyed Shepherd but he still couldn’t put his finger on it…  
He’ll soon understand anyway. Nothing resisted him for long!

In Ladylake, he used the wind to listen to the inhabitants.  
People were speaking of the latest festival: something had happened in the cathedral, during the sword-lifting ceremony at that, and the youngest princess had announced that a boy from outside the city was the new Shepherd at the end.  
They were talking about how the boy fell unconscious after doing something that flashed bright, how it ate at the darkness and how everything fell better afterward and better still as he went to explore Ladylake with princess Alisha. Some were unsure of even disdainful but many were hopeful and happy to have seen or heard about the whole thing.

Grinning, Zaveid went into the cathedral and bingo! The blessing was back and an unfamiliar water Seraph was at the altar, gazing at the Humans milling around.  
The guy was happy to talk about the new Shepherd who helped him gain back his sanity.  
Unfortunately, he didn’t tell him anything new so he went out… only to hear soldiers speak.

Princess Alisha, who had apparently met him beforehand, had been sent to the battlefield and had been somehow endangered by her own government… but he had saved her, much to the soldiers’ joy. The boy had seemingly single handedly stopped the brewing war and saved the princess and her group; they had then left the battlefield and both forces were searching for them.

Glaivend Basin, huh? He would have to visit the nearest villages then: the Shepherd and his Seraphim would have to rest… so Lastonbell or Marlind it was.  
He had heard about a “plague” in Marlind so… the goody-two-shoes would surely want to see what was happening! So Marlind it was!

* * *

Down Rayfalke Spiritcrest a dragonfiend, having lost flight, was stalking his quarry.  
The delicious smell of the Elohim would lead him straight to him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Marlind, they realize just how bad the situation really is...

Back with the Shepherd and his retinue, they were finally reaching Marlind…  
And it was bleak, and truthfully, diseased looking.  
Sorey had awakened from his “nap” and was trying to hide how all that malevolence made him nauseous. More than usual, that is.  
He was with Amara on the cart, breathing the fresh air. He could feel hellionized animals and Humans all around and could also feel his Domain eating at their corruption.

“Do they have an inn here? It looks pretty sad, frankly.”  
“I do hope so: we all need to rest. Some of the soldiers need a doctor too.”  
Sorey turned around to talk to Rose and Alisha at that.  
“I hope there’s an inn… about the injured, I can maybe use the pure water for them…”  
Rose looked at his milk-white complexion and shook her head, “Nope! We don’t need our great Shepherd fainting like a damsel! Think of the talks!”  
Alisha snorted gently, “What Rose meant to say is that they can wait: their health isn’t compromised in anyway… And you do look exhausted, Sorey…”  
He smiled wanly at them. “Armatization is wonderful but really tiring.”

And they had no more food when they retreated from the Basin: they had used it all during the days of fighting… and he really needed to eat something soon.  
He had managed to armatize only for Marzan but all that fighting had depleted his energy… and even if his body was giving all it had for his Lights, being hungry wasn’t good.

As they entered the village itself, Sorey couldn’t stop a gasp escaping him.  
And as he curled in pain he could hear his Seraphim cry out, hurting too.  
They had been surveying the surroundings but their presence awoke something just then.

Something old and powerful, corrupted.

The four rushed to the cart only to find the assassin and princess trying to make their Shepherd uncurl from his tight ball of misery.  
Bright pain-filled eyes locked on them, locked on Mikleo’s equally pained eyes.  
“All of you come inside! Fast!”  
The foursome immediately took their ethereal forms and did so, going into the Vessel space inside Sorey.

Their passive Æther boosting his near-empty reserves, Sorey managed to uncurl somewhat.  
He would protect them from this terrible malevolence, sparing some of the pain. Panting because of it and the even stronger nausea, he nonetheless extended his Domain to cover their soldiers in its protection.  
Dear Elysians but it was hard!

“Sorey! What’s happening!?” He huddled against the princess’ side and tried to respond to Rose. Gritting his teeth, he fought to speak audibly.  
“When we entered, something awoke… at least a drake. With all the malevolence and the exhaustion… it’s painful. They are safe in me and they boost my energy but…”  
He groaned as hellionized dogs appeared toward the village’s borders, making the soldiers and the bridge’s villagers tense and readying weapons.

Alisha nodded firmly then.  
“Right. Rose, please take care of him. My section and I will take care of the dogs and find an inn, or at least some housing.”  
She gently transferred the now trembling Shepherd to the visibly worried assassin.  
Sorey, now grey-faced, nodded. “My Domain covers the whole village. As long as you stay in it, you all should be safe from more malevolence. But be careful…”

He had seen her fight, he knew she was a great warrior but he was still concerned.  
Alisha saw this and merely smiled.  
“We will fight carefully. Can we kill these? They must be corrupted to be so aggressive to a large group such as ours.”  
Sorey nodded, “You can kill them without purification but it’s going to be hard.”  
Grim faced, Alisha acknowledged his words and jumped off the cart, lance ready.

He turned to Rose, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry to make you babysit me, Rose.”  
She shook her head with a smile herself.  
“No problem. You saved us back there and the fights and bridge rebuilding must have been exhausting with the crazy water and everything. No wonder you’re knackered!”  
He was trembling like a leaf against her side, his face milk-white.

“The malevolence really makes you so ill? It seems kinda backward to have the Shepherds so fragile to it, no?”  
Sorey winced, “It makes me really nauseous and with the Armatus and all that, ugh.”  
The green-eyed boy sighed. “Lailah thinks it may be a kind of drawback from me being so strong already…”

He hated to lie but he couldn’t tell the truth, so.  
“She found me a tea that’s great for it but with everything that happened and the lack of food, I kinda forgot about it. I’ll take it when we’ll eat next.”  
Amara came then to talk to them. Sorey managed to straighten some but stayed against Rose.  
“The princess made the dogs flee so we can go deeper in. There is an inn farther down the road.” They thanked her.

And thankfully the “Wontiga inn” was open too. Alisha reappeared at the cart’s opening.  
“I’ll go talk to the tenant. Be right back.”  
Rose gave a side-look at Sorey. “Alisha chased the dog-things away so… are there more because you don’t look any better there…”  
Sorey sighed. “There is still a drake around. It’s very powerful too…”

Rose looked around warily, body placed protectively at his side. It made him smile despite the unwavering pain assaulting his body and Domain.  
“With some food and rest, we’ll be right as rain and able to purify it! Then we’ll help the people too!”  
“Well said great Shepherd! Weird-named inn, here we come!”  
Sorey managed to grin at her, happy at her (certainly false) cheer.  
Being all gloomy never did any good after all!

* * *

The next day, finally rested and fed, they explored the village.  
The Seraphim could now stay out of Sorey as he could absorb their pain once again.  
Mikleo hadn’t left his side since, and he liked it.  
“It’s definitely a drake that made it’s lair around. The lord of the Land must have ended corrupted and changed…”  
Sorey nodded, grim-faced “With Ladylake, it’s the second city with a hellionized Seraph and a broken blessing… and from what I know, there aren’t many to begin with…”

Alisha grimaced. “The Great Calamity, the Age of Death, killed many. Ladylake and Pendrago are about the largest cities around and they can’t be housing more than 20.000 people each… if all the much smaller villages have corrupted protectors…”  
Edna continued Alisha’s sentence “The populace is screwed.”  
Mikleo, Sorey and Alisha winced. Crude but unfortunately true.

“What about the people here? Your soldiers too, Alisha.”  
The princess nodded at Mikleo. “The people of Marlind, from what I saw, are mostly fine physically speaking but… they are all despondent, almost… lifeless.”  
Edna hummed. “That’s the case when Humans are confronted with massive amount of malevolence: those whom are corrupted become violent but the others, who are still pure enough to resist, fall ill and depressed. It should stop when the malevolence sources are destroyed.”

Alisha startled. “Is this why people in Ladylake became so much happier after the festival, when Sorey became Shepherd?” Edna cocked her head but nodded.  
“Now that you mention it, I remember the people of Ladylake being happier, lighter too.” Added Mikleo.  
It made Sorey smile “It’s why they make the festival, maybe? Even if they don’t believe into Seraphim anymore, the lore about Shepherds makes them want one to help them?”

“That’s a good explanation!” Lailah appeared then “I was mostly asleep to maintain my Domain up but the festivals I watched really made people happy, if just for a moment.” She sighed happily remembering them. She clapped her hands then, smiling widely.  
“Anyway, I was with Rose and Dezel and we saw many hellionized dogs around. Your Domain added to ours is stripping some malevolence off them and the poor things are suffering… It has coalesced into points and if we purify them, the town will be significantly better for it.”  
Sorey grinned. “Let’s do that then!”

They met with Rose and her Seraph and did just that.  
The dogs pretty much threw themselves at Sorey’s feet to be purified and even if it made Mikleo twitch, he couldn’t help but find it odd.  
Dezel was just happy to be able to pet the now purified animals.  
For the points, flames a beautiful silvery blue color were enough to destroy the nexuses. Immediately, the air seemed lighter, the gloom brightened.  
“Well, for sure that’s working!” Rose’s grin was victorious.

But there were still two point of deep malevolence: one deeper into the forest near the village and another in Marlind still.  
“Let’s go see the one in the village. The drake will be less powerful with less malevolence around.” They all agreed with Mikleo.

The powerful hellion ended being in a museum.  
Lailah seemed to recognize the place. “Oh no…” she brought her hands to her face, visibly saddened. The three Humans shared a look.  
“Lailah? Do you know who was in this museum?”  
The fire Seraph nodded, still staring at the dilapidated building.  
“A Normin, Atakk lived here. He loves art and was really happy when people constructed this museum years ago… I now remember that he even came to Ladylake to talk my ears off about it…”  
They all stared at the rotting wood and the broken windows.  
“He would never have left his precious art in such a state if he could help it.”  
Lailah sighed, downtrodden.

Mikleo winced. “So the two Seraphim protecting Marlind are corrupted? That’s… unfortunate.” Understatement!  
Edna looked strangely down too. Dezel only sighed.  
“Well, we need to help Atakk then!”  
“Yes and once he’s not batshit crazy anymore, he’ll be able to restore the museum easy as pie!”  
"Yes! We’ll purify him and he’ll be all better!”  
The three knew it wouldn’t be as easy as that but, whatever.  
The bravado seemed to help as all of them entered the building with high spirit!

Only to find themselves in a creepy, downright terrifying building full of ghostly Hellions and desecrated artworks.

Rose bravely stayed with them but clung so tightly to Dezel that it just about numbed his arm. Alisha wasn’t any better, lance clutched in her hands and pressed against Sorey side to side.  
Mikleo was standing protectively in front of them but was too far into his Shepherd’s space to hide his unease.  
Edna just looked amused at them all.

Several grueling hours later and with a purified doll-like Normin in Edna’s hands, they trudged toward the inn.  
“Let’s nap. That museum was evil.” Rose shuddered “Sorey, the next time there are damned ghosts, I’m outta there. Nothing against you.”  
The verdant-eyed boy gave her a pale smile. “Thank you Rose. These Hellions were creepy: they were so far gone they couldn’t even be purified. They just… disappeared into the nether.”  
He rubbed his arms in unease. Lailah and Mikleo agreed emphatically.  
Dezel and Edna just hummed noncommittally, too interested into the Normin.

Apparently, the two “harder” member of their little group loved cute things and the happy Normin was in that category.  
(Even if he complained about the male, shark-toothed wind Seraph finding him cute!)

However even with the terrifying and saddening purifications, Sorey was glad for the “visit”; When they exited from the various rooms, several contained books and when asked, Atakk gave permission to take some.  
Among many books about history, lore and mythology Sorey’s trained eyes found titles even Gramps didn’t possess. Some were unfortunately too damaged to be read but he managed to find three books that interested him: two middle sized ones and one thin, skin-bound one.  
The two larger ones were about history and lore on Shepherds and the thin one…  
Was about Elohim.  
So he took them with the Normin’s permission.  
He made sure to hide the third book from everyone but Atakk, who didn’t even read the titles, especially from Mikleo. He would certainly be curious about new books!

Rose followed by Alisha, Lailah and Dezel went to a room to rest while Edna, Mikleo and Sorey went to another.  
“Hey Sorey.” Edna looked at the sitting Shepherd. “I know you’re tired and all but with how corrupted everything is, I’ll teach you a little something.”  
Sorey perked up, interested. Mikleo straightened too, curious.  
Edna took a chair and sat in front of the two boys.  
“Ok, so you can use healing, really strong healing to boot. Maybe a mix of water and earth type healing… Anyway, if you have that ability, you can surely bless things too.”  
Mikleo’s eyes widened. “Like a Lord of the Land?”  
Edna shook her head. “Nope, not really.” She hummed.  
“More like Sorey’s Domain. You’re gonna bless something that will anchor a blessing: it’ll need a Seraph and Human believers to be truly effective but it’ll protect the village from a lot of malevolence.”

“Marlind was without any blessing until now then? It’s because of that it’s so corrupted?”  
Edna gave Sorey an approving smile.  
“Bingo. Ladylake has one for sure, even if its protector got hellionized, but Marlind doesn’t. It must be a young community and it hadn’t been blessed by a previous Shepherd… That it had been protected by strong Seraphim saved it but now that they are hellionized too…”  
Mikleo nodded with a frown. “What about Atakk?” he looked at the sleeping doll-like Seraph on a little bed they made for him. “Will his purification help?”  
Edna sighed. “Normin aren’t as powerful as humanoid or animal Seraphim: they increase our powers but by themselves, they have only tiny Domains.”  
“So no.”  
“Nope, not by himself anyway.”  
Sorey hummed, pensive. “So the blessing, how does it work?”

She stood up, Sorey following her example. “Ok, so blessing is a base of Terra Æther manipulation. Close your eyes.” He did so.  
“Now concentrate on the ground around the inn, the plants and the grass.  
Ignore the ugly malevolence and feel for the Æther.”  
As a green glow began to appear around Sorey like motes of light, she nodded.  
“The flow you feel is Gaia’s power, the Æther of the earth, of the planet itself.  
To bless something, you have to direct some of the flow into an adequate vessel. It can be a rock, a tree, a jewel…”

They trained for about an hour before she let Sorey rest.  
Afterwards Mikleo curled around his friend’s strong back, nose in chestnut hair.  
“I’m sorry Sorey… I won’t be able to teach you anything about water secrets…”  
Sorey turned his head a little, his voice sleepy.  
“Don’t be silly, Mikleo. If I could help Alisha, it was with your power and because we are so tightly connected! We’ll find new powers together, I’m sure! You’re kinda my soulmate, you know?  
Silly Mikleo…”

He then curled on himself and felt asleep, a hand on his belly.  
The water Seraph could only stare at that back, cheeks bright red.  
Smiling he shook his head, “Oh Sorey, never change!” he whispered fondly.

Later, about one hour before they would try to find information on the drake, Sorey used the occasion where he was alone to open the thin book he found back in the museum.  
It was all in Ancient, showing how old it truly was, and in old almost faded ink but it was readable.  
Because he wanted his fellow Humans as Squires, they would help with malevolence but also with Hellions. (And more people able to stop it were good!)  
The non-Human ones would be easy to purify with Squires benefitting of his powers through the bond…

Maybe the three of them together could even purify whole towns? Like his Domain was slowly doing with Marlind? With a kind of blessing?  
Anyway, he had to know if being Elohim would have repercussions on the two fighters, especially with them being girls.  
Would they have to take on the Duty too?

Apparently, Elohim were so rare the books referred of only three of them having existed when the book was written!  
And even if the book seemed strangely stilted, as in restricted, reading about them Sorey understood why Gaia made him do a vow of silence alongside his Oath...  
Elohim were revered then by Humans and Seraphim alike but pretty much enclosed in castles with the use of magic.  
The book told about the way the three Elohim brought peace to the land, how they bore new generations of Seraphim… How the “enlightened” blessed the “throne” were the Elysians ruled and where Laphicet, one of the Malakh, then gave Glenwood his boon later on.  
It was all strangely dry, rehearsed. It wasn’t the full truth for sure…

Still, he learnt that Elohim are practically immortal, time and diseases having no touch on them, making them like Seraphim but for Humans seeing them without need of Resonance.  
And their Squires…  
One Elohim had three squires, before he was found for what he was, and the two priestesses ended bearing one single Seraph fledgling each…

Closing the book, Sorey marled the relevant pages with a silky ribbon.  
He would have Alisha reading them and then explain them to Rose.  
They would be made sure they knew the possible consequence before he made them Squires… it could have repercussions on Alisha (being a princess) and on Rose (being an assassin) thus…  
He’ll give them the choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the museum, the party finds out that a Drake is in part responsible for Marlind's Malevolence... and they need to purify it.  
Sorey decides to ask help to do so and ask Alisha and Rose to become his Squires.  
But for that, he has to explain the situation fully first...

“Rose, Alisha can I talk to you a moment?”  
The red-haired assassin nodded, copied by the princess and both followed the Shepherd into the horse-cart. The green-eyed boy looked nervous.  
More nervous that he had ever been with them.  
“If it’s to confess your love for us, I have to say you’ve got quite the balls to do it in front of the inn and to both of us at once!” Alisha blushed brightly, giggling while Sorey’s pale face flushed.  
“Rose! I… no, that’s not…!” She grinned at him widely.  
Bye-bye nervousness!

“So what it is?” he fidgeted but took a thin book from under his cloak and presented it to Alisha. She took it, curious.  
“That Squire thing, It’s not gonna kill us or something, right? Make us connected by death or weird shit like that?” Sorey winced. Huh oh…  
“Well, there is no “connection by death” for us but it may end very weird. Weirder.”  
That was kinda ominous for the weird magic guy to say that to them.

Alisha, whom had slowly read over the handful of pages as asked then gasped.  
She then stared open-mouthed at Sorey who really blushed then.  
“Yes… that was the reaction I was expecting… Alisha, can you resume it for Rose? I can’t talk about any of it…”  
Whatever was in these pages was either embarrassing as hell or really compromising because he was very fidgety.

Taking the book from the princess’ slack grip, she tried to read it herself… only to find gibberish. Wait… “You can’t talk about it? Like Lailah but without the weirdness and awful puns?”  
He smiled weakly and nodded.  
“Ok Alisha!” she snapped her fingers at her, “Wake up and explain! You’re both beginning to freak me out!”  
But Sorey straightened then, wide-eyed. “Before that, you both have to vow that you won’t talk about it to anyone else! Not even our friends! It’s very important!”

“I _Alisha Diphda promise not to reveal anything Shepherd Sorey will impart to me. So mote it be_.” Rose then found her lips moving to say the same just as she accepted to keep everything he would tell them secret.  
The three looked at each other, shocked.  
“That was freaky, let’s not do it again.” Alisha agreed wordlessly.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know my magic would make the vow so… literal. Alisha, please?”  
She agreed again without words. Did Sorey break her? She began to talk, looking a little pale.  
“This book is talking about a special kind of Shepherd, very rare and powerful individuals whom are Chosen by Gaia itself to recreate balance.”  
She sounded more and more enthusiastic which Rose could see made Sorey smile softly at the princess. (Whoa, so pretty…) Wait!  
“Gaia, as in the planet?” both nodded at her. Holy shit!  
“And to have these powers, they must accept a very important Duty… and their Squires may have to share this Duty to taste this great power themselves…”  
Rose blinked. Well, powers always came with responsibilities. She knew this as a Guild’s leader, even if she was more of a representative than the Scattered Bones/Sparrowfeathers true head. “And that Duty is to…?”  
Alisha swallowed. “To bear life.”

“« Bear life »? As in making babies? Huh. So…”  
She stared at Sorey who looked very nervous again.  
“We may have to make you babies? That’s kinda weird for a Shepherd who has to be all pure and stuff.” Alisha hummed, staring at the pages with furrowed brows.  
“I don’t understand that passage very well… Do we really have to make children for you? What if we were male? Would we have to marry and you to make Squires of our spouses?”

Sorey groaned. The text was an old script and hard to read… who would think the reality of being Elohim, and Squires of them, would be so fantastical?  
But could he tell them? Maybe now that they gave a vow…  
“No, that’s not it… it’s…” he groaned again.  
“As an Elohim, my Duty is to bear life for balance and my Squires may have to follow that very same Duty. Not always, as referenced by the book, but it’s a possibility.”  
There, he said it. Kind of.

But by the blank looks he received, he feared he had to really say it for the situation to be fully cleared. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes.  
“Every time I bond with a new Seraph, I may take a new life in my core. I’m the one making the babies, not you…” he sighed, “but if you become my Squires and armatize like I do, you may bear Seraphim’s children too as you’ll be bound to them through me. Is that clear now?”  
He may be a little testy but it was embarrassing! Both that he had to announce his situation and the fact they thought he would… make them pregnant!

As they digested the information and finally broke the silence, Alisha’s voice was very small.  
“So you are… bearing life?”  
Sorey nodded, eyes still closed. “The weeks after I met Lailah were passed with my body changing for it. Now I must be in the beginning for her baby’s maturation at least…”  
“Oh…”  
He was pretty sure she was staring at his belly and tried not to curl up on himself to hide it.  
“But you have three other Seraphim… do you have theirs too?”  
Rose’s voice was professional, which Sorey appreciated.  
He was a little rattled to have his secret out like that, from his own mouth.  
“Maybe, I don’t know. Nothing is said about finding out and while I got some instinctual knowledge when I became Shepherd-Elohim, I’m pretty much going at it blind.”  
He opened his eyes. He had to make the situation clear, once and for all.

“If you become my Squires it’ll help, protect you from malevolence and enable you to fight and purify Hellions… but you may end bearing a Seraph baby. Not more than one, the book confirm it at least, but while it won’t hinder you much as we’re made for it, the Humans will see us. They’ll judge us. Especially you Alisha, as a princess of Hyland.”  
They’ll think that he gave them the fledglings and a royal bearing a bastard, even from the Shepherd himself, would be bad. Especially with the current government of Hyland.

“Will people be able to see the kids when they’ll be born? Being Seraphim and everything?”  
Sorey smiled wryly at Rose.  
“With how strong they’ll be when we birth them; people will believe in them, in their presence and will see them as I’m Elohim. This will help with the blessings and Seraphim’s belief but…. ”  
“But you will be pregnant too! They would surely believe that you weren’t the one who… sired them, right?”  
Sorey shrugged “I don’t know Alisha. I believe that I’ll more than one baby and they’ll develop slower as to not make me too exhausted with all the purifying I’ll have to do… so people may not believe me or just see me as overweight or something…” he then looked pensive.“I think Seraph fledglings may grow slower, all of them, so you should take that in consideration too.”

“Yay.” Rose’s deadpan voice made all of them smile. She clapped her hands.  
“Ok. So great powers but babies; that’s not too bad. People having babies is natural, even if the boys normally don’t have them! But you’re just awesome like that Sorey! So…”  
She became serious then, eyes looking right into Sorey’s.  
“I want to help. The Scattered Bones are good on a small scale, even if it’s still… not well received.” Sorey raised his eyebrows disbelievingly at this.  
“But! Being Squire would help with malevolence; help many more people in the end…  
So I accept, magic babies included.”

“Being an Elohim’s Squire will also make you impossible to corrupt, resistant to diseases and longer-lived… It’s in the book.”  
Alisha closed the book with certainty, turning to face them fully.  
“I became a knight to help my people… I’m the youngest royal and my mother wasn’t even a noble, so the government had always looked down on me. I clung to Lady Maltran’s strength and renounced my noble blood so… becoming a life bearer will make people talk but I don’t care.  
My people will understand. I want to be true to myself and help thus I accept, Duty and all.”  
Sorey smiled at the two brightly, proudly.

“Shall I go find Lailah then? I’m afraid that this drake is going to be stronger than we think… and the ritual will be better done in calm. Just… Normal Squires are life-bound to their Shepherd and die if the Shepherd does. As Elohim are so absurdly powerful, almost Seraph-like themselves, the point is moot but Lailah will certainly talk of it… so act surprised?” the two laughed but agreed nonetheless.

Lailah was surprised but very happy about their decision.  
She talked about the normal bond, about how Alisha would have to be neutral while she stayed with Sorey, but agreed to do the ritual.  
Great golden sigils appearing around them, she began the ceremony.

“_A new bud forms on the holy branch. Its flowers bring fruits. Its fruits beget seeds._  
_ The circle of destiny turns once more! Give life into the will of the Shepherd, and let it be proof of their bond! Thy true name as Squire shall be:_”  
Sorey opened his bright green eyes.  
“_Mirak=Wilk. Faithful Rose, May my Light shine upon thy soul._”  
They did the same for Alisha.  
“_Melphis=Amekia. Smiling Alisha, May my Light shine upon thy soul._”  
“Your light?”  
Lailah hummed happily “From Sorey’s true name: _Telis=Nimue_, Sorey the Light.”  
The verdant-eyed boy nodded, pleased.  
“Now we’re prepared to go against the drake!”

* * *

Thus it was a Shepherd, his Seraphim and two Squires that ended finding the drake in the forest.  
The thing was big, much larger than the whelp in Ladylake had been.  
Almost as big as Edna’s dragonfiend brother in fact!  
“It’s almost fully hellionized! We must be very careful!”  
They all had to throw themselves out of the way as the disfigured dragon breathed unholy flames at them.  
“Dezel! Let’s try to pin him in place with Ær!” the sharp-toothed elemental nodded at the Shepherd but it was too strong for the young wind Seraph.  
“We need to armatize! I’m too weak to help you without it.”  
“Very well! _Lukeim=Yurlin_.”

Now with wing-like swords at his back and spur-like daggers at his sharp heels, Sorey attacked the beast which stepped back under the assault, tying ethereal chains around it.  
Unfortunately, the wind binding wasn’t enough to hold it and it took flight deeper into the forest.

Separating, Dezel and Sorey joined their companions.  
“I’m sorry Shepherd… my power is too weak for this…”  
Their connection was too tenuous, even with Sorey’s nature.  
“You’re already connected to Rose, it’s what makes us less effective against great Hellions such as this one…” he looked at the assassin with a contemplative gaze.  
“Rose, would you be willing to armatize to help holding it? Mikleo and I will make it fall from the sky with archery.” Rose nodded confidently.  
Humming, Edna proposed something too.  
“Princess, let us armatize too: I’ll raise a barrier to try and wall it off. It’ll make it easier to fight with it confined.” Alisha agreed too, grim.  
“And I’ll heal everyone!” Lailah clapped her hands.  
Mikleo just looked at his best friend.  
“Sorey, let me show you my power through the armatization!” he looked so serious that it made the girls giggle even with the dire situation they found themselves in.  
Sorey smiled at him fondly. “I hope so! Let’s go Mikleo!”

They pursued the drake and found it flying high above their head, thankfully in circles.  
It seemed to want to stay around, maybe attracted by Sorey’s Domain.  
“Sorey! You should go up that house! It’ll help with taking the beast down!”  
Alisha pointed to an old structure half-eaten by the forest.  
“Good idea! Mikleo, go in me; I’ll try the windstepping. It looks unstable to climb.”  
Concentrating, Sorey willed himself to go up on that house and in a gale of sudden wind; he was ten meter up and on the roof.

He gave himself a moment to breathe and try to ignore and wait for the weird, almost painful feeling in his bones to abate before gesturing to his friends to show he was good to go.  
Mikleo then materialized at his side.  
“Let’s do this, Mikleo. _Luzrov=Rulay_.”  
Needing more power to down such a deeply corrupted creature, Sorey searched for his bonded’s Æther and feeling it flow cool and powerfully in his core; he began to focus it in front of him.  
“Atakk, are you ready?”  
Appearing, the helmeted Normin could only stare wide-eyed at the lovely vision of the Shepherd, at his overpowering power radiating like a gentle luminous mist around his glowing form.  
Nodding dumbly, he added his focused power to their incredible might.

Raising his left hand, a great bow of silver and azure materialized and cocking the weapon, a terrible arrow appeared. Intricate runes appeared in concentric patterns around the increasingly blinding missile.  
Seeing his Squires in their own glowing Armatus and the rock barrier at the exits, Sorey concentrated even more of their Æther making the arrow truly terrible, and released at the drake.  
The poor thing had no chance escaping it.

With an agonized scream, it fell like a rock to the ground bellow.  
Floor-length hair flying like a banner behind him, Sorey jumped down using a nearby tree just to see Alisha bash the drake with a thrown boulder.  
Unable to gain back its equilibrium, it bounced dazedly off one of the stone barriers while whimpering pitifully.

They all could see why as they approached warily, weapons ready.  
Rose immediately secured it down with wind chains, which hold and tied the Hellion to the ground. A huge pool of blood was spreading from the horrible wound on its torso: the overpowered arrow had literally exploded most of its natural armor.  
One of its arms was gone!  
“Holy shit! Total overkill there Sorey!” he nodded at Rose but didn’t answer, just rushed at the drake’s side. The thing was so out of it, it didn’t even try to attack him with its flames, only whined.

“Rose, Alisha we must purify it before it dies! Come here please!”  
The two armatized Squires rushed to their fellow armatized Shepherd.  
As soon as they were near him, the terrible fatigue and pressure of the Armatus seemed to vanish, helped by Lailah’s warm fire-healing surrounding them all.  
“Please, hold onto me, I’ll begin the purification. It’s going to hurt so be prepared!” he saw them both nod in his peripheral vision.  
The three couldn’t but scream as the purification began.  
Pain. Horror, sadness, loneliness… anger, fury…  
Sorey took most of it but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to save the drake without his Squires: good thing he did the ritual beforehand!

After what seemed hours but were merely minutes, the horrible feelings and the terrible pain finally lessened.  
They kept at it with renewed vigor and finally, finally the mutilated drake shimmered with a bright light to take back its Seraphic form.  
Fortunately it was whole but gravely injured and comatose.  
Rose and Alisha separated from their Seraphim, near unconscious themselves which had Edna and Dezel cradle their exhausted forms.  
Sorey, still one with Mikleo, sent an arrow in the night sky that fell back into a soft healing rain that soothed all their pain and which made the ex-drake breathe easier.  
Then they separated and Mikleo had to catch his friend who almost fell down, totally spent.

“Let’s get back to the inn: that was horribly exhausting…”  
The Seraphim agreed wholeheartedly with Lailah and, taking their Humans off their feet, they swiftly exited the forest.  
Arrived near the village’s border, Mikleo had Sorey up and around.  
His poor friend was once more milk-white but with both Alisha and Rose insensate and with them being invisible, someone must talk to the tenant…  
The terrified tenant at that.

“Are you alright?! These screams were from that shadowy monster! Did it… attack you?”  
Sorey was by then only standing with Mikleo’s help and looked totally exhausted.  
He answered with a tremulous smile.  
“We found and defeated the monster… and we’ll be alright after a good night of sleep but… you do know that I’m the Shepherd?”  
Their soldiers had been very vocal in their talks, especially after several glasses of alcohol.  
The guy nodded a little shakily.  
“My friends are unconscious, only from fatigue fortunately, and are presently helped up by my Seraphim companions so… If you see them float, do not be afraid, alright?”

“Edna, Dezel! You can bring the girls!” Mikleo then called them.  
The inn’s tenant eyes widened seeing the two female warriors enter the room, apparently held by air. Alisha, held by both Edna and Lailah looked awkward even.  
“Ah! Let me help you, err, great Seraphim!” the two elementals could only sigh happily as the princess’ armored body was taken in the man’s muscular arms.  
“To your rooms then, great Shepherd?”  
Sorey merely nodded trying hard to stay conscious himself. Seeing this, the tenant made his pass first, surely to catch him should he faint.  
Mikleo appreciated it even if he’d die before hurting his precious friend.  
Sorey nodded haltingly at the man and got led to the bed by the water Seraph only to be out as soon as he was on it.  
Following to see if the man got Alisha to bed, and seeing Dezel in the room with Rose and Alisha asleep, he watched the tenant going down the stairs before going back to Sorey. Spooning his friend from behind, he let his own exhaustion led him into the half-sleep Seraphim used to restore power.

Bellow, Lailah and Edna were taking care of the freshly purified Seraph and talking to Atakk.  
The Seraph was an animal-type looking like a great boar with golden tusks and green tips to his earthen brown fur. Visibly an earth type Seraph, Edna was giving him some of her Æther to jumpstart his depleted store to help his recovery.  
Lailah was speaking to Atakk, recovering from her own effort bringing the heavy swine demanded of her.

The Normin was so deeply in the conversation that he wasn’t even flirting!  
“Say Lailah, where did you find that Shepherd? Did you feel that power?! And that Armatus of his made me feel all tingly! From a boy but it was so great I don’t even care!!” Lailah giggled at the even more wide-eyed than usual Normin.  
“Sorey is great, isn’t he? He’s so wholesome too!”  
Edna decided to butt in. “Fortunately for everyone, that: that boy is absurdly powerful.  
If I could armatize with the princess, it was mostly because his power buoyed us and filled the holes the princess couldn’t fill with her little Resonance.”  
Atakk jumped up and down in excitement.

“Whoa! Lailah baby, have you ever seen that before? You’ve been bonded to lots of Shepherds, right?”  
The blue-eyes Seraph nodded “Some of my Chosen where powerful and able to support Squires that way too but only after a lot of training! Certainly not after a little more than a month like Sorey do!”  
Edna nodded, “I told him how to bless areas, talked him through a hypothetic one with the earth Æther and everything and even though we just came back from your damned museum, the boy had no problem doing it! We’ll even do it for the village later on, when all of our members can walk straight again.”

Lailah clapped her hands. “Oh that’s wonderful! It’s going to help Marling greatly to be protected by the boon of a Shepherd as powerful as Sorey is!”  
Atakk nodded, “Your boy, he’s gonna renew the blessings, right? Because since, err, you-know-who stopped the Ritual, everything had gotten bad, bad, really bad! I’m with you if you need some physical oomph: gonna help the Lord of the Land!”  
Edna stared at him, amused. “You-know-who? Who, a dark lord?”

Lailah smiled widely “I don’t know who you’re talking about Edna! Atakk,” she turned back to him, ignoring the earth Seraph’s knowing smile  
“I told Sorey he had to discover the world by himself, see people, places and the malevolence among everything. I believe he will be more than happy to bring back the blessings where he goes: he have already helped Ladylake by finding a new focus for it and by purifying the protector of the capital city of Hyland after all! And when he had just become Shepherd too!”  
Atakk smiled, happy! “Great! Then I’m sure you’ll find more of us: I’m sure they’ll help when he’ll ask too! He only needs to show his lovely Armatus and I’m pretty sure anyone would follow him!”

Edna smirked, “So it means you wanted to help us only to stare at his lovely behind? Well, that will only add one more dirty old man to the little army Sorey’s got with Alisha’s soldiers, I suppose...”  
Atakk spluttered his eyes wider than ever.  
“No! I’m not! Even if he does have beautiful hips…no! I d…don’t!”  
The two female Seraphim laughed at poor Atakk and the racket was apparently enough to awaken the animal Seraph.  
“Oh! Hello there! Are you feeling better?” the boar blinked hazy amber eyes, confused still.  
Lailah smiled at it but Edna only scowled.  
“What was the great idea letting yourself almost become a dragon!? What an idiot! If we hadn’t travelled there, by chance at that, you’d been lost in no time!”  
Lailah and Atakk winced but the truth always hurt.

The boar flinched at the accusation but shakily got to its feet and approached them wearily.  
“I… you are right. I let the hate and all the animals’ pain get to me, push me into changing into… into that thing.” It bowed, “Please excuse my behavior, it was inexcusable.”

The Normin and the two humanoid Seraphim blinked in sync.  
“You’re polite, that’s for sure!” Lailah agreed with Atakk’s assessment.

“We’re not the one you need to give your little speeches to: our Shepherd and his Squires are all unconscious thanks to you! They’re the ones who had to take your malevolence and risked getting corrupted.” The boar nodded weakly, cowed by the little blonde’s glare.

“There is a new Shepherd then? It’ll be an honor meeting him.”  
Atakk gave an enthusiastic nod, looking truly like a doll then.  
“And he’s so strong! I helped focusing power but he and one of his other Seraphim, Mikleo is it? They one-shot you from the sky! Boom! Like that!”  
He made a strange motion with his stubbly arms.  
Thankfully; he left the violence of the “one-shot” out.

“I vaguely remember the attack, I think. It must have been a great thing for my debilitated mind to remember it.” Debilitated, right…  
“Well, anyway. I’m going to go sleep. Bye.”  
With that a last glare at the boar, Edna went up the stairs and feeling ashamed, the boar gave Lailah and Atakk a contrite farewell and went back to the forest.  
Tired from the fight, they followed Edna’s example and went to rest.

* * *

When Sorey awoke, he was sad to discover Mikleo already up and around: he liked to be the little spoon! He was a lot unhappier to discover that the weird pain he had felt when wind-stepping was still lingering in his bones; in his throat and lungs… his body was still changing, apparently.  
With a groan, he stood and clothed himself fully, donning his cloak, gloves and boots. Taking a deep breath and once again ignoring the discomfort of his awakened nausea, he descended the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cat is out of the bag! At least partly...  
:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Marlind without corrupting influence, the town needs its protector.  
For this, Sorey need to bless it but it won't be without consequences...

The next day, they all met with the boar, Julias, and after his heartfelt apology they all went to take care of their soldiers, of the populace.  
With the two corrupted Seraphim now hale and hearty once more and with Sorey’s ever increasing Domain, Marlind was better than it had been for a long while. The more resilient people were already back in their homes, in their shops while the corrupted ones were getting slowly better with the malevolence greatly lessened all around… the truly ill helped by the medicine.  
The hellionized people were either in the improvised jail guarded by the soldiers or had fled.  
Or had unfortunately died…

They all decided to stay in Marlind until they were fully rested: the accumulation of the Basin’s war and of the village’s battles had depleted everyone’s reserves.  
Then they would use the enormous tree as the focus of the village’s blessing and continue down the river. People had talked about old ruins around and both Sorey and Mikleo wanted to explore them! They were travelling to do that, too!

They stayed four days resting and training, Sorey being taught by both Edna and Julias about the Blessing and several kinds of earth Æther manipulations while Lailah taught him more about malevolence…  
Alisha decided to teach him about politics too, how to recognize important people and how to not let them do what they wished with him.  
Better use that training for something after all!

By then the pains had disappeared and Sorey found himself feeling strangely lighter, as if something in him had been replaced with lighter material. His lungs and heart seemed stronger too, letting him take in air easier.

It was a good thing because today they’ll bless the village and to be pain-free was best for concentration!  
Their soldiers had apparently told people about the blessing because most of Marlind was in the forest, anxious to witness what the Shepherd will do; most were disbelieving, some even mocking.  
The soldiers were just eager to see the beauty and power of the Shepherd once more.

Sorey ignored them as much as he could; concentrated into taking Gaia’s power deep into his core like Edna and Julias taught him. He walked to stand in front of Marlind’s great tree.  
All the spectators went silent as Sorey’s skin went aglow, his hair taking a golden luminescence. Flowers and soft grass began to grow around him, replacing the dry and desiccated ground and corrupted flora.

Opening green glowing eyes, he laid his bare fingertips on the old wood.  
“_Hephsin=Yulind_ "  
The armatization came without the spiked gloves thus Sorey had no problem sensing the flow of power run through him to the tree.  
He made sure to fill it full of Gaia’s Æther and then, closing eyes again, he began to anchor a blessing to it.

The air around him lightened, the tree’s glowing leaves taking a bright turquoise color, the wood paling to a golden white color.

With a sigh, he released his tight grip on Gaia’s power and, staying armatized with barely a thought, opened his eyes and turned to the people watching him.  
Still concentrating to pin the blessing all around the village and the surrounding forest, he didn’t really got the looks on the faces of his watchers.  
“I have now blessed your village and the forest: malevolence will be curbed.”  
He looked straight at the mayor, who had then a hard time not trembling before the glowing angel standing in front of the tree, his amber eyes shining like jewels.  
“You all will have to pray for the protector’s boon though: a Seraph will protect you by powering the blessing but he needs Human worship for this.”

He approached them, his shining white clothes and floor-length hair glowing; both enhancing the curves of his hips and thighs and the golden heels making him sway to walk on them.  
He smiled at them all.  
“The Seraphim are here with us, protecting us. We only need to believe in them.”  
Fragrant flowers and herbs still grew in his steps, adding even more mystic to his already powerful image.  
“The one who will protect you is called Julias. He’s a great protector of the forest and is also willing to support you. Please, believe in him.  
We Humans are as important for Seraphim as they are for us.”

The people watching him, dazed, could only stare.  
Sorey nodded at the wide-eyed boar, glanced at the villagers and the strangely blank expressions on their faces and letting go of the Armatus, began to walk toward the center of the village.  
Edna and her fellow Seraphim stared wordlessly at the growing flora in his steps, at the tree and the overwhelmed witnesses… at the frozen protector of the new altar and hastened to follow their Shepherd.

Rose and Alisha, whom had been in the back to watch for Hellions or just rambunctious Humans, had been able to see the people’s reaction.  
“You should have seen their faces, Sorey! They all were eating flies!”  
Not that they had been much better but… Sorey, who was still literally aglow with remaining power ruffled his hair embarrassed, smiling at Rose.  
“Well, I didn’t have to stay armatized so long but it did its little effect, right? People will pray for Julias now!”  
Edna shook her head, “If they can remember their name after your little show, sure, they’ll pray.” Sorey cocked his head to the side, confused. Bright emerald green eyes shining.  
Alisha laughed a little weakly, blushing. “You were very… persuasive…”

Lailah clapped her hands “People were so awed! They’ll worship sir Julias for sure now!”  
Dezel snorted, loudly “Have you seen their faces? They were either lost in lust or frightened out of their minds.”  
Sorey startled “Fright? I… they were frightened? They feared me?”  
“Ah…” Mikleo hesitated.  
How to tell it gently to his friend? “Well people were unbelieving of your powers, some were certainly wishing to see you fail or look stupid and well…”  
Rose continued, “You got all glowy and pretty and you shown them all how you really are the Shepherd. Some people freaked at this but they’ll get better later!”

But even with how dramatic the blessing was, they all were ignorant of the ramifications: it had been felt by all Resonant people all around Glenwood… but also by all the Hellions.

Mikleo was trying to forget the “lust” aspect of things.  
Not that he was jealous or anything!  
Sorey looked still a little down.  
“Most people were either happy or awed to see you at work! And the rest will surely realize how good you are so don’t worry!”  
He smiled at Alisha, “you’re right! All right!” he turned toward the town exit. “Let’s go explore these ruins people talked about: the villagers will surely be calmer when we’ll come back!”  
They all agreed with him with various levels of enthusiasm.  
They told the awed guards at the town entrance that they’ll be back in some days and went to explore the ruins of Bors.

* * *

A piece of earthen history, a beautiful mural and too many Hellions later, the little group was on the way back to Marlind: they would sleep one more night and then go toward Lastonbell and then to Pendrago.  
They hoped to be able to see the inside of their cathedral: Sorey remembered the Celestial Records’ writings about the preserved stone slab called the Sacred Inscriptions; it was about Shepherds, he was sure.

“The problem will be to enter Pendrago: if people in Marlind knew about you, those in Pendrago must too by now.”  
“I know Mikleo… I’ll have to take the cloak off: I don’t think people will remember my face.  
If some saw the Armatus, they’ll remember it for sure but other than that and the cape?  
It was pretty gloomy then.”  
Rose laughed at him, “Sorey, things are growing all around you, animals and wild beasts come to you to be petted and you are literally glowing with power! If people don’t realize you’re the Shepherd, they’re blind!”  
“Or idiots. Blind idiots.” Dezel snorted at Edna’s sarcasm.  
“I’m sorry Sorey but you are very conspicuous”  
Rose nudged Alisha. “You mean he stand out like a sore thumb!”

Sorey pouted at them. “It’s not my fault Gaia’s power makes me all glowy and growing plants. Nobody told me blessing the village with earth power would do this!”  
Edna hid under her umbrella, “You shouldn’t have used so much power! Gaia likes you now…” she mumbled.  
“And anyway you were glowing even before that! A little less but you did pretty much since about two weeks after you became Shepherd!” said Lailah, smiling.  
Mikleo nodded, “It’s weird… plus your hair is growing like crazy! I’ll have to cut it out for you soon.”  
Edna smirked at him, “Oh Mibo, I didn’t know you were hairdressing too! A sweet-making hairdresser… You sure can be useful, sometimes at least.”  
“Hey! What do you mean by ‘sometimes’!?”  
Sorey and his Squires laughed at the ribbing.

The atmosphere was light… until they approached the village.  
The two guards stationed at Marlind’s entrance were absent.  
The retinue looked at each other: it wasn’t a good sign.  
They still entered, Sorey taking off his cloak.

In the square, near the inn and most of the vendors, they found their soldiers and Marlind’s now healthy protection detail standing between the populace and a battalion of red-armored Rolance soldiers.  
A tall and strongly built man was at the head of them.  
The Seraphim went into Sorey, ready to intervene if needed and Sorey, Rose and Alisha rushed to stop what could end as a massacre with people and soldiers in such a restricted area.

“Stand down people from Hyland! We only want information, no need for any bouts of violence.” The blue-wearing soldiers were not reassured, but now in defensive position rather than aggressive. The mayor decided to step up, wary.  
“We do not want any problems… what do a little town like Marlind can do for Rolance’s imperial knights?”

Seeing this, the three calmed down: Alisha went with her men while Sorey and Rose mixed with the people, asking wordlessly for them to not react to their presence. Still seeing the Shepherd made the inhabitants and soldiers alike relax, which made the Rolanese suspicious.  
The imperial ranking officer ignored it all, standing tall and proud in front of them all, sure of authority and might.  
“I was sent to find the one calling himself the Shepherd to interrogate him about the happenings in the Glaivend Basin. He and the force of one Alisha Diphda, youngest princess of Hyland, have had unknown motives and opposing both armies as they did, they opened many inquiries.”  
He stared at them all.  
“I was sent to try and answer to some of those.”

From Alisha’s lessons Sorey recognized the noble: Sergei Strelka, captain of Pendrago’s royal knights. They were Pendrago’s own imperial army, directly under the Emperor’s orders!  
The guy was also known to be a great commander, if one who was a little too trusting.  
There must be quite some rumors on him to have such men sent to talk to him!

The mayor nodded, heedless of the heavy mumbling of his people.  
“The Shepherd you say? Isn’t he a myth? I wouldn’t have thought the imperial army to believe in fairy tales.” The mayor risked a lot lying to a man like Strelka but his people supported him.  
“We don’t know what you’re talking about captain. We just recovered from a plague caused by that damned rain.” added an old woman, glaring darkly at the Rolanese.  
“We have people to mourn. We aren’t interested into a new war.”  
“Please take your men out of our village.”  
Villagers added their own grain of salt, trying to help the situation.

But Strelka wasn’t stupid.  
“And what about all these Hyland soldiers? Surely a sleepy town doesn’t need such a large protection detail?”  
The mayor tried to explain things further.  
“We had attacks from beasts, monsters and with our soldiers ill, we needed help. Those soldiers came from the battlefield and where we helped them recover, they helped us fight the monsters.”  
That would have been enough to justify the presence of the soldiers however…

“Please, our cardinal and many of our priests felt a new blessing appear here.  
A very powerful one that only a Shepherd could hope to create… and well, your tree is like a beacon: it’s impossible to miss that something extraordinary happened here.”  
Ah yes, the tree… it had kept a silvery trunk and turquoise leaves but wasn’t glowing anymore. (But for the four points were Sorey touched it!)

Before the mayor managed to anger the surprisingly levelheaded captain; Alisha, Rose and Sorey stepped up from the crowd.  
“Captain Strelka, I am Alisha Diphda and I will explain the situation.”  
She presented her companions to him.  
“With me are Rose from the Sparrowfeathers and Shepherd Sorey.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following hearsays and strange reports, Captain Strelka come to Marlind to know more about the force the armies met in the Basin...  
Was it really the Shepherd?

Sergei had immediately known the villagers were hiding those he was searching for: it was suspicious to have so many soldiers still recovering amongst them.  
He was surprised at the civilians’ loyalty however.  
It’s why he hadn’t acted, waiting for his marks to reveal themselves.  
He hadn’t expected to find both the Hylander princess and the Shepherd though.  
“Princess Alisha, I am honored to be in your presence.”  
He bowed his head respectfully to her and did the same to the redhead who looked amused.  
Looking at the “Shepherd”, he nodded to him too in welcome.  
It gave him a good occasion to observe the three of them.

The princess, while little known due to her obvious unease with politics, was otherwise easily recognized thanks to her distinctive pale green eyes and strawberry blond hair; the marks of the royal family’s physical characteristics.  
The Sparrowfeather, a well-known merchant guild, had pale skin, deep red hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed optimistic by also sly, watching him and his men with caution.  
Both were surrounding the only boy of their trio protectively.  
With his dark clothes and brown hair, it would be almost possible to disregard him at first glance but his jewel-bright eyes and luminescent skin made him impossible to miss.

“If you’re agreeing, we should go to Lastonbell to talk: your presence in the Basin had been rendered public by some of the soldiers present then and many are afraid.  
It would be a good show of faith to go to Rolance willingly.”  
The three looked at each other. Alisha agreed.  
“I agree but will you protect us? As a princess of Highland, I would come as an ambassador but I’m unwilling to take risks for both my companions and myself merely to talk about happenings which have already been rendered public.”  
Some soldiers scoffed but quieted down by a stern glare from Strelka.  
“If you follow us to Lastonbell then I see no problem; the imperial knights will escort you and your companions.”

Alisha turned to her friends in askance.  
“I think it’s a good idea: we wanted to go to Rolance anyway and this way we can enter legitimately.” Sorey nodded discretely to Mikleo.  
He addressed the knight. “I see no reason not to follow you.”  
Rose gave her go-ahead too “Will I be allowed to bring my horse-cart along? I’ll show my ware and the inside to your soldiers first, of course!” Strelka acquiesced easily.

“I need to talk to my men. Would my personal force be able to follow us? I’m responsible for them after all.” Sergei eyed the soldiers in blue still standing between them and the populace.  
“I suppose… but only your own knights then. We need to show our respective benevolence to both kingdoms.”  
She inclined her head and went to talk to her men.

Sorey turned back to the captain from where he was talking to both Rose and Mikleo.  
“I need to talk to some people and really need to buy myself a horse. I’ll see you later?”  
The burly man acknowledged this and let them all prepare to follow them.

Sorey managed to reassure the villagers, talk to the mayor and Julias… even found another piece of earthen history! He was presently looking at the horses sold in the shabby stable at the little glade near Marlind’s boundary.  
Some horses were obviously beasts of war, maybe from previous skirmishes in the Basin, even if the shady guy stuttered that they weren’t.  
The enormous black warhorse gently nosing his bared fingers was making the gangly vendor tremble though.  
Well, shake even more: people had seen him do the blessing and remembered it despite some of his Seraphim’s dubiousness.

The beast was a monster and while it did come from a fallen general, it wasn’t from the Basin. Black from head to hooves, it had a beautiful wavy mane and tail: thick and lustrous, these allied to his long feathering made for a beautiful horse. Its almost wine-red eyes were intelligent.  
It would look like an exposition horse if not for its enormous size, great musculature and terrible temper.  
The thing had already killed two other stallions and near maimed several possible buyers and the Shepherd wanted it!?  
Well, seeing what the boy could do, he had no problem selling it to him! He even gave him the accompanying tack and saddle made in black wolf leather.

Sorey bought a beautiful deep purple cover to protect the back of his new steed and mounting it, went to join his friends.  
“Ah Sorey, it’s great that you found a horse so perceptive to Resonance but, huh…”  
Looking up at the frankly enormous horse, Mikleo could only gulp as the beast seemed to stare at him darkly, visibly not impressed.  
Edna opened her umbrella, smiling. “That horse just knows his betters, and those that aren’t.” Before the water Seraph answered and got eaten by the horse, Lailah intervened.  
“This horse is beautiful! And I’m sure he’ll be a great companion for our Shepherd!”  
The horse, now gently petted by Sorey only whinnied gently, uninterested into the weird Elemental two-legs.  
His new master-who-bears-life was the only one important, after all.

* * *

If Alisha or Strelka were surprised to see him on a huge black warhorse, they didn’t show it.  
Rose in her cart with her small but strong white and brown gelding did.  
“Hey Sorey… are you sure you want people to see you on that horse? It’s kinda evil looking and…” She yelped, “It’s glaring at me! I didn’t even know horses could glare!”

Sorey merely petted the muscular neck of his horse. “I don’t really care about his appearance: he’s the one who came to me and he’s really receptive to Resonance! Also, I’m sure he’ll be great at protecting me!” the horse seemed to get even taller, proud.  
Rose eyed it speculatively.  
Very intelligent, protective (even possessive) warhorses? She knew of some Rolanese families who bred them… but they certainly wouldn’t be sold in quaint little stables like this one!  
That could maybe cause problems but…. Seeing that horse bare its teeth at Mikleo, ears flat against his neck and tail swishing aggressively, she wished good luck to those poor bastards that would try to separate it from Sorey.

With Amara and four other knights, Alisha on her own white warhorse followed Strelka and his men, Sorey placing his steed alongside the princess’.  
Rose closed the way with four Rolance knights protecting their expedition.  
“Very well, let’s go. We should pass by the Lamorak cave: it goes around the Basin through the mountains and thus enables us to bypass it altogether: both camps have closed their boundaries.”  
Alisha and Sorey agreed with the captain. “What about the… monsters in the cave?”  
“Do not fear, my men are enough to battle bats and vermin! Though, these are unusually powerful!” They merely smiled at him: some of the Marlind inhabitants spoke of hellions in the cave but Strelka was apparently lacking any Resonance…

As they entered the cold cave and advanced, they could hear scribbling as Sorey’s Domain made some hellions flee. However they soon found themselves hounded by some of the cave-dwelling hellionized beasts that sought the Shepherd to be purified.  
Sorey’s horse made a good job of chasing most off but the verdant-eyed boy still managed to purify some of the poor beasts.  
Interested, Strelka asked about it.  
“What’s with all these vermin jumping us? Do they come to us because of Sorey's powers?”  
“Indeed! Sorey is purifying the animals: see the silver glow? All these beasts are creatures but most people don’t see them as they are.” Explained Alisha to the captain.  
They heard one of his men snort: most of the Rolanese soldiers were unbelieving, as had been the Marlind’s villagers, but Rose was sure that soon Sorey will have them all awed!

After almost eight whole days travelling in near darkness, they all were happy to see daylight again even if it was under a grey, rainy light.  
All Rolance-born groaned unhappily  
Having seen Sorey use fire to light the way and heal broken limbs, the soldiers now trusted and mostly believed him to be the real Shepherd and thus talked to them openly.  
“That damned rain! Argh, I can’t stand it anymore!”  
“It’s killing all the harvests, making people and beasts ill…”  
“With the Pope gone, people are becoming desperate! The Volgran forest has a band of thieves in it that makes everything even worse!”  
“The cardinal from Pendrago is making people pay to help combat it but nothing change!”  
“Yes and the Church even sell potions! I’ve heard they’re a lot cheaper than the rare elixirs but a lot less useful: I know a friend who brought one. He had to sell his horse but it didn’t heal his mother… if nothing else, it made her sicker! And now he can’t even work because of it!”

Sorey, Rose and Alisha were listening to all the different soldiers from the cart, safe from the rain.  
The horses had been released, drinking from the pond and eating the waterlogged grass nearby.

“Damn but Lastonbell sounds almost as bad as Marlind! And what’s with that rain? Back in Marlind it never really stopped now that I think about it.” They all nodded.  
“It could be caused by a corrupted water Seraph maybe? Floods are not normal here and there wasn’t really any hot periods beforehand...” Dezel acknowledged Mikleo’s hypothesis.  
“My wind has nothing to scatter so I agree with this.”  
“Anyway, Sorey what will you call your evil horse? All steeds need names, even those that look like they wanna kill everybody.” Edna snorted while Lailah clapped her hands.  
“He’s not evil, just a little aggressive! I thought I’ll call him Eephon, like the sacred beast of shadow in the Celestial Records.” Alisha nodded enthusiastically.  
“Oh! My stallion is called Aska like the beast of light! Eephon and Aska!”

Mikleo, Sorey and Alisha then got lost in lore and Ancient, making Rose and Edna call them “ruin nerds” and other such names. The soldiers around, used to their byplay by now, only watched amusedly as the terrible Shepherd and his group argued. It was reassuring somehow.  
Rolling her eyes at them, Rose cleared her throat to get their attention.  
“Hey Sorey, before you go back into history things, we’ll have to go visit the Tintagel ruins after Lastonbell: my guild have their current headquarter in it!”  
“In ruins, really?”  
“From when? Did you find artifacts?”  
Rose found herself hounded by the two ruin nerds, prey to the terrible arte they developed young: double puppy dog-eyed stare.  
“No, stop! That thing with the eyes should be forbidden: it’s dark art!”  
Laughing, they all mounted up again and began to move toward Lastonbell.

The Volgran forest was once a beautiful place, and it still was in a dangerous wild way, but the lack of blessing had many trees changed into Treants, greenery and flowers corrupted and poisonous. Many animals were also hellionized: wolves and boars, buzzards and snakes…  
However rather than attack indiscriminately like usual, Sorey’s incredible Domain made some flee and the others, alike the bats and birds in the Lamorak cave, come to him to be purified.  
Dezel was cooing at a group of wolf cubs playing at their feet while Sorey and Lailah were petting the alphas, the rest of the pack “smiling” and looking on happily.  
Rose was laughing at her manly Seraph’s behavior while Alisha and Sergei were watching, their respective knights either smiling or staring.  
Edna was perched on Eephon while the warhorse was in a staring contest with Mikleo.  
The horse was winning.

“I’ve never seen beasts act like this before! This is incredible…”  
The huge wolves were in fact infamous about their ferocity.  
“Many patrols have been attacked and merchants have been injured coming through the forest! Some have been devoured even and your group can tame those beasts without even needing to fight!” Alisha hummed, looking at the scene with warm eyes.  
“Well, no really taming per se, Sergei. We’ll talk about it better when in Lastonbell but I can tell you this behavior is the result of Sorey’s purification.”  
Sergei blinked, surprised. “Purification? You talked about it in the cave but all these beasts were really possessed then? Like in the Church’s tomes? Wouldn’t be priests able to help then?”  
Alisha tilted her head.  
“In a way, they were possessed but not by demons like the Church want to make people think.”  
She made a graceful gesture with her arm, sweeping the whole forest with a hand.  
“Something called Malevolence is responsible for all this: the rain, the monsters, and the dying flora.”

And when they were finally in the Randgriz inn in the city of Artisans, they truly explained themselves to Sergei, and thus to Rolance.  
“I was sent by my chancellors to try and propagate peace in the battle of Glaivend Basin: I was to try to stop the Rolance force and to persuade Hyland to withdraw.” Alisha sighed tiredly. “Unfortunately my orders were woefully inaccurate and having barely enough time to prepare my section as it was, I found myself opposing armies with a small force.” She grimaced.  
“Worse, orders had been made by Hyland to put me to death.” Sergei gasped.  
“Had Rose and Sorey not intervened, I would be dead by now.”

Sergei seemed unable to comprehend what was said. To such an honorable warrior, such underhanded tactics were truly vile.  
“Your own government put you to death, giving you barely enough men to defend yourself and ordering your assassination!?” she nodded expression dark  
“I sent a man to get help. Fortunately, he found Sorey in time.”

Sorey nodded and continued. “When I was made aware of the situation, I knew I had to act: Shepherds mustn’t take sides in Human affairs but the repercussions of these maneuverings would have been too dire for me not to act. Thus I entered the battlefield.”  
He looked very grim. “I incapacitated as many as I could, making no victims but making them unable to fight. I can assure you that both Rolance and Hyland were targeted: my objective was to find princess Alisha and to stop that budding war.  
When I was informed that it was Hyland which gave the killing order, we attacked the officers. One certain Marzan ended being a Hellion and had to be purified. This is proof that the army is corrupted and if Hyland have Hellions in its midst, Rolance may have them too.”

Sergei shook his head, overwhelmed.  
“Hellions? Those whom are corrupted by Malevolence, right?”  
Sorey and Alisha both nodded at him. “But why monsters would be in the armies? Why Hyland tried to kill their princess? What about the royal family!”  
The blond and brunette looked at each other. The captain was certainly uninterested into politics to be so oblivious.  
“Hellions want to create more Malevolence for their master, the Lord of Calamity. Death and suffering are excellent food for Malevolence and hellions.”  
Alisha continued, “Chancellor Bartlow is an avid man who desire war to take more ground for Hyland, for himself. I was blind to believe he would send me to be a peacemaker.  
Not even lady Maltran, the blue Valkyrie, could make him see reason.”  
She shook her head, tired. “As for the royal family… I’m the youngest, my mother a commoner… some would say I’m expendable, especially after I decided to become a knight rather than merely a pretty little princess for their schemes.”  
Sergei looked outraged. “So they don’t care?”  
Alisha nodded, downhearted. Sorey watched her, frowning.  
“But Alisha, people likes you, your men look up to you! They came to find me, travelling far!  
Even if your government is corrupted, people believe in you!”  
She smiled at her Shepherd “You’re right, thank you Sorey.”  
She turned back to Sergei. “As the Shepherd’s Squire, I follow Sorey and his objectives are also mine: we want to renew the cities’ blessings and stop any brewing wars.”

“Wars would create so much Malevolence and so many hellions that it would eat our world. A new conflict could be the end of Glenwood. It’s the aim of all lords of Calamity after all: the destruction of humankind and of Seraphim.”  
As he said this, Sorey’s already backlit eyes and skin seemed to go alight, the green of his eyes glowing eerily in the lamp-lit inn. Sergei barely managed to contain his shiver. Such power!  
So the Shepherd really disliked wars…  
“Very well. I’ll travel to Pendrago and talk to the Emperor. He may want to meet you personally so it would be a good idea for you to travel there too… I’ll even have a travel pass for Rolance made for you but first…” Sergei rose from his seat, prompting Sorey and Alisha to do the same.  
“Shepherd Sorey, please come see me tomorrow in the square near the Shrinechurch. I’d like to test your might, your power; I want to see if you’re truly the Chosen.”  
The princess and the Elohim looked at each other.  
“Very well, I understand Sergei.”  
Alisha smiled, “As for me, will you be willing to listen to me as an ambassador of Hyland? If I can convince that not all Hylanders are bloodthirsty warriors… it may help convince my father that causing innumerable deaths in warfare is not necessary to curb Rolance. I do hope your government is more wholesome than mine, though.”  
Sergei hummed thoughtfully.  
“Rolanese are under imperial power: if we manage to convince Emperor Draconis then the regime will certainly follow.”

Sorey watched happily as the two organized meetings and hypothetic speeches, smiling at them he said his goodnights and exited the inn, Mikleo materializing at his side.  
Breathing into the crisp night air, the verdant-eyes boy was unsurprised to find Eephon immediately coming to him, followed by a terrified stable hand.  
His steed was very possessive of him and unafraid to use all means possible to be as close to him as possible. “I’m sorry! Your horse is…”  
A powerful glare from said horse had the poor boy choke on his spit.  
Sorey smiled reassuringly at the poor caretaker, making him blush. (much to Mikleo’s ire)  
“Don’t worry; I know my horse can be rambunctious. Thank you for taking care of him.”  
The guy nodded and fled. Sorey shrugged while Mikleo stared at the help’s fleeing form.  
Whatever.

“Sorey, let us go see the vendor’s ware: tomorrow you have to meet Sergei and to find Rose in the ruins: we won’t have time.”  
The verdant-eyed boy nodded to his friend. “Yes and I really need a hair-bind: it’s really weird that my hair grows so much, so fast, so suddenly!”  
And Mikleo had been unable to cut his now shoulder-length hair: not with a knife, not with one of Rose’s dagger, not even with one very sharp seraphic ice one!  
“It’s maybe a Shepherd thing? Something that’s not important enough to be written about in books?” Sorey shrugged “Who knows? I wonder if the books left other things out too; the flora growing everywhere since I used the blessing was left out too.”  
He had managed to stop it but if he lost his concentration on it where there was bare earth near him? Bam! Flowers and herbs everywhere!  
Eephon and Aska, and Horsie: Rose’s gelding, loved it though.

They fell silent as they approached stalls.  
There were a lot of food ones but they were lucky to find one selling accessories.  
Sorey smiled brightly at the woman handling it, trying to have her focused on him rather than on his scary horse standing guard over him and Mikleo.  
It seemed to work as her eyes glazed over and she stared at his face.

“Welcome to… to Wilma’s ware! How can I help you?”  
“I wondered if you sold hair-binds, ribbons and maybe earrings.”  
Looking at his feather earrings, she made a happy noise. “Of course! I’ll be back!”  
Sorey took the occasion to look at himself in one of the mirrors being sold.  
His hair in the back was growing crazily, already shoulder length in merely weeks but his bangs, while now framing his face weren’t growing anymore. Thankfully.  
As the woman came back, both he and Mikleo looked at her selection.

They had found other Normin after Atakk, who had stayed with Elias not wanting to be “hounded by manly fans”, and they could see some of their blessings in the goods.  
Sorey ended buying a full set of jewelry consisting into a pair of earrings, a necklace, ribbon and bracelet. The woman (Wilma?) had wanted to impress because what she shown them were truly beautiful artworks, things usually reserved for clients.  
Most were exquisite and obviously for noble women but some could be worn by boys too… if they weren’t against wearing pretty things.  
The ensemble Sorey choose for himself was made of pure white feathers and silk, delicately crafted gold and bright citrines.  
It looked made for the Armatus.

It was very expensive but with all their fighting, they had the money and the boons on them made them worth every gald: elemental protection, physical resistance, ailment protection… it was incredible! Seeing that Sorey had money, she happily let him buy two other collections for Rose and Alisha, collections rife with boons too!  
Mikleo pocketed the gifts (after Sorey mimed stashing them away), gave a wary stare at Eephon who was grazing nearby and followed his Shepherd into the boutique so he could equip his goodies.

Carefully storing his orange feather earrings which were a gift from Mikleo when they were young, he hooked the clasps of his new earrings thought newly made holes in his ears.  
Wilma helped him closing them: they wouldn’t open even when fighting.  
Each earring consisted of a pair of a long white feather tied to the base with delicate gold lacing containing several citrines, the central one the largest. The rachis of it as well as the tip was also plated in gold.  
The ribbon was also gilded, both ends of the asymmetrical extremities heavy with its plating.  
The ponytail it made was small but looked good already.  
The bracelet was a beautiful bangle with stars graved on the gold in between duos or trios of jewels. It went on his right wrist and the pendant, awkward with both his casual clothes and the Armatus, went to one of his pouches.  
Happy with his findings, he thanked the very happy seller and mounting his horse they went back to the inn to sleep.

When Sorey awoke the next day, he was shocked to discover that his hair was almost two inches longer but merely tied it back again with a shrug.  
He had undergone such harsher transformations that this new one almost didn’t matter.  
After breakfast, (and his tea!) he and Mikleo went to the square to meet with the captain while Alisha went to explore the town.  
When they arrived, they were unsurprised to find Sergei already there. He was a good commander but kinda predictable.  
“Hey Sergei! You wanted to spar with me?” The Rolanese smiled at the boy.  
“Indeed. I want to see you fight: my men and I now believe that you do have powers but I would like to see the famous strength and might people talked about from the battlefield.”  
Sorey and Mikleo looked at each other.  
”That’s not a good idea, Sergei: I can be very destructive if I go all out and my reputation wouldn’t be good nor made better if I caused damage to a Rolanese town!”  
Sergei seemed disappointed but he listened nonetheless, agreeing. “I understand.”  
Sorey smiled at him, “I can spar with you though! My Seraphim friends and Squires trained me well! I hope I’ll give you a good workout!”

Sergei was shocked that he did.  
With his new jewelry, he looked like a young noble: his beautiful face, long hair and perfect skin shinning in health. Not even his too-loose clothing could break the image now.  
But even without him holding any of his blows, Sergei could barely even manage to touch him; he was so fast and agile! And when he did, it was like hitting a wall or a reed: either unmovable or bendy and gracile. Even his hidden artes simply provoked surprise and were dodged.  
The verdant-eyed boy’s hits on the other hand…  
It was like being hit by a wall. A stone one.  
Wincing, Sergei asked to end the spar.  
“You win! What an incredible prowess you have!”  
And the boy was barely breathing hard, only sweating a little from the effort.

“As payment for such a good workout, let me teach you a hidden arte! It’s a technique we usually teach only to imperial soldiers: the Lion’s Howl!”  
As he demonstrated it to them, Sorey and Mikleo could see his aura coalesce into a lion’s head where his fist hit the air.  
“Oh thank you Sergei! New techniques are always welcome and certainly one from such a warrior as you!” the captain looked a little embarrassed but happy at the praise.  
“Well… thank you!” he coughed, cheeks reddened.  
Sorey smiled at him, hearing Mikleo laugh next to him. Sergei looked strangely relieved.  
“I can go talk to Emperor Draconis without any fear: it will reassure many to know that the Shepherd can take care of himself and protect people.”

Because some couldn’t? Mikleo shrugged at his look.  
“Was that in question? People were wary seeing my aptitude in the Basin, right? Why would my ability to be able to spar with you reassure them? Wouldn’t it make them more… afraid?”  
The Rolanese captain shook his head.  
“Almost everything known about the new Shepherd is rumors and hearsays. That you spared with me with such ability will show that you aren’t aggressive toward us Rolanese and that you’re someone with strength! Many warriors, soldiers and nobles will be reassured even if people may still be wary.”

Mikleo hummed thoughtfully.  
“Sergei is a noble with an important duty: people listen to him. It’s a good thing for us! Who would have thought fighting could end so beneficial!”  
Sorey nodded to both of them.  
“You’ll go to Pendrago then? Our area pass should arrive soon, right? We’d love to explore the ruins in the forest and with the small retinue of Alisha’s knights following us, it could cause problems if things weren’t officialized.”  
Sergei acknowledged this.  
“Do not fear, the documents are almost ready! I’ve sent a missive to ask for the pass and it had been allowed. We only need to wait for them to arrive. Then, my men and I will go to Pendrago to talk to the Emperor. Travel to the capital and ask for them to find me: you’ll be welcomed with open arms, I’ll make sure of this!”  
They separated with a smile and went each on their way.

Mikleo sighed. “All that politic is rather exhausting.”  
Sorey agreed with his own sigh.  
“Yeah but if it stop people killing each other and creating more Malevolence, then I’m all for it!”  
“Oh yes! Sergei is a good man so let’s hope his emperor is too.”  
“Speaking of Malevolence, the protector is absent? I don’t feel especially bad and the people aren’t too corrupted but…”  
Mikleo nodded, “Edna and Lailah are talking to some Seraphim in town and listening to rumors but apparently the protector of Lastonbell fled the town. Well, the blessing still protect it somewhat so it’s important to find the Seraph but not too dangerous to wait and see if she comes back without our intervention.”  
Sorey looked upward at the grey, depressive sky.  
“That rain is more important: it is cause to a lot of problems and Malevolence would lessen without it.”  
Mikleo acquiesced, “Yes, it’s unnatural and formed by a powerful Hellion…”  
He looked thoughtful. “I believe it may be in Pendrago: many powerful people reside there.”  
“It could be the Pope people talk about too… he left pretty much when the rain began.”  
“Mmh… true, that’s suspicious…”  
Both looked at the grey rain.  
“Well anyway, let’s go to Tintagel Ruins when we have that pass: Rose will certainly be done talking to her men by then.”  
“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like the fics with a chapter with the characters buying stuff... so I wanted to do one myself!  
It'll be important later and it explain Sorey's new earrings as depicted in my artwork in the first chapter!  
I hope you liked it: this is my largest chapter up to now!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now able to travel to Rolance, Sorey and his friends join back with Rose in Tintagel ruins.  
Here, they meet her friends and take the occasion to explore.

With the Rolance pass in hand, they exited the town toward the Tintagel ruins.  
Before they entered Lastonbell, the head of the Scattered Bones had explained to them she needed to meet her men, explain to them the situation: her new role as Squire and what to sell as Sparrowfeathers.  
With their horses, they had gone through the Volgran forest in merely days and where in fact barely a day away from the ruins when they got attacked.  
… Well attacked is a tall order because the half dozen kids pinned by Hylander knights, a princess and a very angry warhorse were truly pathetic.

Sorey dismounted and pacified his horse before it decided to defend him by stomping on poor kids. When interrogated, the terrified children told them about adults paying them to attack people in the forest, to rob the merchants to survive.  
“You may think it a good idea but all people aren’t easy to attack: would my knights be Rolance soldiers, you would be imprisoned if not killed!”

Alisha was trying to reason with them but the total lack of Malevolence in their hearts told Sorey that they were persuaded that they were in the right.  
“Continue this way and you’ll end hurt!” the kids only fled when they could.  
“Alisha, these children chose their path. You can’t do anything but warn them… Let’s hope nothing dire happens to them…”  
The princess nodded but looked downhearted.  
“Things are really bad if children are stealing to live, doing so in forests of all things…”  
Edna appeared, sitting on Eephon.  
“Stupid kids doing stupid kid things always happen you know? You don’t need a lord of Calamity to create thieves.”  
Lailah appeared too, Mikleo materializing at Sorey’s side.  
“Unfortunately, Edna is right: even from the cathedral, I have seen many thieves even among children. Some loves to use the priests’ kindness for their own gain.”  
Mikleo crossed his arms. “That’s really depressing…”  
Sorey agreed, shaking his head. “Young children shouldn’t do that to live? Maybe, but just because they can? That’s the way to corruption, even for kids.”  
Alisha bit her lips but they all decided to forget about them.  
They’ll tell the knights in Lastonbell upon their return.  
They continued their way to the ruins.

When they finally approached great ruins, Dezel met with them.  
Wordlessly, he led them to a hidden ladder and going down, they found themselves in sconce-lit hallways rife with carved walls.  
Sorey and Mikleo had just begun to make noise about the carvings that a loud and cheerful voice interrupted them.  
“Hey the nerds! Stop right now, no ruins for you before I present you someone!”  
Sorey lit up, grinning brightly. “Rose! Your headquarter is grand!”  
“I can’t believe such an uneducated girl like you live in such wonders! I’m sure you don’t even realize the worth of these carvings!”  
Rose merely grinned widely at them both.  
“Nope! Don’t care! Let me present you Mayvin: he’s a nerd too but firstly an explorer!”  
The tall white-haired man grinned at them.

The two jumped the very happy explorer that then eagerly threw himself in passionate discussion. With a lot of gestures to boot.  
Alisha even got out of her funk to nerd-talk to him and participates excitedly.

Edna groaned. “Oh boy, now you have done it: we’ll never have them go out and without our super-Shepherd, everything will die. Good job breaking it, Rose.”  
Lailah giggled followed by Rose herself.  
“Oh Mayvin will end going out, he’ll soon get itchy feet!”  
Dezel smirked. “Sorey will have to go out anyway: his steed will be very unhappy if he can’t have his master’s affection.”  
Edna nodded, falsely grim. “That horse need its quota of love without it, it’ll become a monster worse than even the infamous lord, Velvet Crowe!”  
Attracted to their whispered conversation, the princess left the boys to come over.  
Hearing them, Alisha, now well known for her habit of taking everything at first meaning, looked toward the hidden opening with a worried expression.  
Edna looked on with an amused grin.

“Oh Edna you little snarky thing you! Alisha, don’t listen to her! Eephon won’t kill anyone, only chew on them and trample people a little! Don’t worry!”  
The poor princess only managed to look even more worried.  
Rose laughed at her: she had so missed all these dorks!

Hearing them laugh, Sorey, Mayvin and Mikleo joined them again.  
Lailah grinned brightly at them all. “Let’s explore the ruins! I’m sure we’ll find all kind of interesting things deeper down!”  
Dezel and Edna shrugged, Rose nodding alongside Lailah. “An adventure? Awesome idea!”  
Of course Sorey and Mikleo along Alisha were raring to go, Mayvin seemed game too.  
“As an explorer and a storyteller, I can’t refuse an exploration!”  
… Did he hear Lailah? Nah.

Thus they all went down the Tintagel ruins to explore.  
Rose used the boy’s excitement to talk to Alisha unbothered.  
“Hey Alisha! Everything is alright with mister Knight?”  
“Yes, we explained to him what happened to the Basin. I made sure to only mention you as help against the soldiers, when you were caught during a supply run.”

The red-head assassin nodded to her in gratitude.  
“Thanks! That’s good for my little secondary job to not be talked about. So now you’re an ambassador of Hyland, right? And Sorey-baby can move in Rolance without people trying to shove pointy things in his pretty hide, right?”  
Alisha nodded, giggling. “Yes! And we have a pass now. Sergei sparred with Sorey and now he’ll plead our case to his emperor!”  
“He got blinded by our Shepherd’s awesomeness, huh? Good, good!”  
She then became more serious.  
“You must have met with those stupid kids attacking people? Well Eguille, my mentor and co-leader, told me about the rumors from Hyland. These kids could be paid by some nobles to propagate strife: they attack merchants but were ordered to be especially aggressive toward Hylanders and with their Rolanese clothing…”  
Alisha frowned at that. “To be so low as to use children… Bartlow, the chancellor who lead my government with my father ill, is really despicable… and my father, and thus my family, is so ensnared in his lies…”  
“Just be careful, okay? The guy won’t be happy to know that you’re alive and kicking and a peace ambassador to boot! Sorey is awesome but bastards like these can be vicious when they don’t have what they want”  
“I know Rose. Thank you!”  
“Hey girls, stop giggling and come on. We have ruins to explore.”  
The two rolled their eyes but followed Dezel nonetheless.

* * *

The first two levels were full of puzzles and weird doors but the broken paths had Mayvin sadly leave them to continue without him.  
It was a good thing because hellions began to appear in the lower levels.  
“Guh… that windstepping thing is so horrible…!”  
Sorey had to grasp both his Squires’ hands and concentrate hard to do it and it was terrible for all of them.

He was going to answer when a very strong hellion made its presence known.  
Gasping, he clutched at his chest.  
All his Seraphim appeared around the Shepherd and his two Squires.

“Uh oh, looks like another Seraph bit the dust and got monsterized. It’s like a disease, that.”  
Lailah acquiesced, horrified.  
“You mean that it‘s really horrifying! Everywhere we go, we find hellionized Seraphim! I regret sleeping for so long: maybe I could have helped somehow? Like I could maybe have helped Atakk…”  
Mikleo shook his head negatively.  
“Without the blessings and the land Blessing, Malevolence is just too powerful… That Sorey is the first Shepherd in an hundred years doesn’t help things…”  
Lailah looked like she was going to fell into one of her usual digression when Dezel spoke up.  
“He’s not. About twenty years ago, there was another Shepherd. He just wasn’t very powerful.”  
Sorey tilted his head at this.  
“Really? The Celestial Records tell of an hundred years, not twenty… if it was the previous Shepherd who wrote it, why write himself completely off then?”  
“Mmh… maybe because he wanted to be left alone? Some Shepherds couldn’t take the pressure and all the fighting so…”

Lailah clapped her hands, an exaggerated smile on her lips.  
“Let’s us help the Seraph deeper in there! And watch all these pretty pictures and carving! So pretty!” they all stared at the fire Seraph’s particularly offbeat answer.  
“Okay… so that guy is a big no-no? We talk about him and everything gets weird with our Rapunzel Seraph…?”  
“Apparently.”  
“It looks like it.”  
“Was your previous Shepherd someone who left? In all the books Mikleo and I read, it’s something that happened sometimes but normally only where there had been several Oracles…”  
Lailah hesitated but ended answering.  
“The age of Death had happened 200 years ago, as you history lovers know well! And all Shepherds as well as many Humans and Seraphim died… The Blessing had gotten weaker and weaker till it disappeared altogether… My previous Shepherd tried as much as he could but it was too much for him and he ended leaving the duties of the Shepherds behind…”  
Mikleo smiled at her.  
“You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to: we can see that it’s painful.”  
She smiled at them, relieved.  
“I’ll tell you the full story but not now: my vow stops me partly but it’s mostly just… heart-wrenching.” And it was connected to Him…

There was a beat of silence at Lailah’s uncharacteristic grim expression before Rose spoke loudly, hands on her hips.  
“Okay, enough of this depressing stuff! We have monster butts to kick and Seraphim to scream at!”  
“Yep, I’ll help with the scolding: the boar was good training.”  
Edna nodded, falsely serious. Dezel merely snorted, amused.  
Sorey grinned at them all. “Let’s save that Seraph!”

Deep in the ruins, at the heart of them stood a terrible creature: standing on two muscular legs, the humanoid drake in armor and weapon jumped them as soon as they got near it.  
Unfortunately for it, they all were ready.

“_Lukeim=Yurlin_ ”  
Rose, resplendent in delicate lace and long ribbons immediately had the beast in wind chains, the ethereal bonds biting though scales. She then attacked it ruthlessly with sharp wind blades.  
Alisha, Edna and Mikleo were observing unable to fight in such narrow corridors but ready to intervene if needed.  
But as Sorey unfolded his full Domain, the drake got confounded and desperate.  
Already in Armatus, Sorey readied his purifying powers.  
“Let’s purify this poor beast.” And with a brilliant slash of crimson, the low-level drake, barely stronger than a whelp, shimmered to become an unconscious white dog.

The fight, if someone could call it one, so swiftly done Rose separated from Dezel barely breathing hard. Sorey stayed armatized to use fire healing on the bestial Seraph and separated too.

“Well, that was easy! That poor thing was kinda… pathetic? Not that an easy fight is something bad, of course!”  
Dezel, dog lover that he is, was petting his fellow Seraph gently and ignoring them all.  
Edna twirled her umbrella, poking Mikleo with it. They began squabbling in the background.  
Alisha looked happy.  
“That poor thing was unable to even defend itself! It must have wanted to be purified!”  
Sorey nodded. “Like the drake in Marlind?”  
Lailah only chuckled. “This dragonfiend was barely more than a whelp: with Rose and Sorey armatized and the powerful Domain, it was pretty much harmless to us!”  
Alisha smiled in thanks to Lailah for the explanation.

Their voices awoke the dog who panted happily at Dezel’s ministrations before it rose wobblingly on its feet. It spoke to them with an almost shocking old-man’s voice. Edna flinched.  
“How such a cute dog can have an old pervert’s voice!?”  
The dog, Oysh, whimpered. “Oy girly! How can you be so hard on a good gentleman such as me! So sad to see what youths are like nowadays…”  
Dezel shuddered too. He had petted it!  
Mikleo stared at the dog. “It even talks like an old man…”  
Rose snorted. “Hey old man! We saved you, you know? Why did you become hellionized? You know that’s bad, bad, bad!”  
Edna nodded, muttering under her umbrella.  
“Stupid dog, why so idiotic? There are enough hellionized morons in towns so no need to have more hiding in ruins too!”  
“Oy, what’s with you pretty girls all being harsh on poor old me! All those beasts attacking people and those kids too! The Malevolence got too bad especially with no-one to pray to me!”

Alisha and Sorey looked at each other and, smiling beautifully addressed the dog that then stared at them with wide eyes, rant forgotten.  
“Sir Oysh, we’re glad to see you’re better! Seraphim are so very important!”  
“You’re the protector of these wonderful vestiges then? They must be important to have such a guardian protecting them!”  
They were a little thick on the compliments but the bedazzled Seraph looked pleased, tongue hanging. Rose and the others had to bit their own tongues not to laugh.  
Mikleo joined his fellow “nerds” and added his puppy-dog eyes to theirs, making the “attack” truly deadly. Presented with such loveliness, the dog talked happily to them, forgoing the previous whininess and passive-aggression.  
“So you’re the new Shepherd, huh? Such a lovely one too!”  
Sorey’s smile got a little strained as the dog blatantly undressed him mentally, dark eyes leering and staring at his hidden curves and lovely face.  
Alisha shuddered under that gaze while Mikleo twitched.

“And you smell so good too! ...Anyway, you should go see the mural. This old ruin was once a temple, a shrine to the Oracles, and later Shepherds, and that little painting is something I protected very well! It was made with Seraphic artes so it’s still good as new even after all this time!” he kept staring at them with those eyes and thus, after they thanked him, they all were glad to escape further down the ruins.

Rose snarked about Oysh on the way.  
“That dog really is an old pervert. He’s a dog in several ways even. I feel violated.”  
Both Alisha and Sorey nodded, shuddering.  
Edna twirled her umbrella, smirking.  
“That dirty old man is unfortunately common amongst old Seraphim: better get used to it.”  
Sorey groaned.  
“You shouldn’t have used your wiles on him if you hadn’t wanted him drooling on you.”  
Mikleo, who had too been victim of the dog’s lecherous eyes, rolled his eyes.  
“And let him moan and us and bitch all the way down? This way we got what we wanted.”  
Alisha nodded, “True! It was the best solution.”  
Dezel shrugged, unconcerned. “It’s your asses, not mine.”  
Rose laughed at their faces and they all descended to the next level.

Defeating and purifying the poor hellions who hadn’t fled, they ended into a large room taken mostly by a huge mural illuminated by multiple sconces made from seraphic artes.  
It represented a Shepherd, in the characteristic white cloak, but what were interesting were the four elemental symbols on the world map: the symbols for fire, earth, wind and water.

“Oh! I’ve heard of that, the Trials!” They all turned to Lailah.  
“My Shepherds never did them has we never had to face a lord of Calamity before, but there are legends about the four Trials. I don’t remember much but I do know there are powerful Guardians in each that test the Shepherds who try to complete them.”  
They all stared at the mural, taking to mind the diverse places.  
“Should I take the Trials? We haven’t met the lord of Calamity yet but his hellions are numerous and everywhere…”  
They either shrugged or winced.  
“Sorey, you’re already crazy strong! Won’t these Trials make you a super-hyper Shepherd?”  
“It may be a good thing, no?”  
The Seraphim watched the Humans argue. (With Mikleo siding with Sorey, of course)  
“I think you should continue your exploration, your learning about the world before you attempt these Trials: you’re very young as a Shepherd still! We have things to teach, you know!”  
Edna continued Lailah’s speech  
“Yep. We have still things to teach. And moronic Seraphim butts to kick. We also have to renew the blessings before we go explore those Trial thingies.”  
Dezel smirked and added, “We may even find these things without searching for them. Let’s see what will happen.”  
Sorey nodded to all of them.  
“Mm… you’re right. Let’s try to find Lastonbell’s protector rather than go after these things.”  
That said, they all began to go up. They’ll sleep in the Scattered Bones headquarter and then go back to Lastonbell. They have a Seraph to find after all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malevolence is everywhere but some results can really be terrible... All life is in peril, children included.

In a little more than a month, Symonne had managed to learn interesting tidbits about the new Shepherd. Of course, as a Seraph she felt the new blessing fall in place in Marlind; even Humans with minimal Resonance had felt it, It was that powerful! But it was all the people she spied upon who were interesting.  
Apparently even the more plebian Human could see the new Shepherd’s Armatus and the boy had no problem using it to manipulate the people! The population of Marlind was raving about him and while the Rolanese soldiers were hushed about it all, the Hylanders still in the town had no problem sharing their opinions and experience on the Shepherd’s doings.  
She had learnt that his name is Sorey and that he came from outside Lakehaven Heights, to participate in the Holy Sword festival.  
She still could easily create strife for her master even with his presence, as it was thought to be a rumor by the mass, but the boy seemed to want to act in plain sight…  
It would be irritating but also exciting.  
Now in the ice desert in the north, her master couldn’t meet him but he was interested…  
And that alone would have her watch the Shepherd.

He was currently travelling toward Pendrago, even if he’ll surely stay in Lastonbell a little while, trying to find that little lost lamb…  
She had a little something prepared in Pendrago, some playthings that could make things entertaining. His pet assassin and her wind Seraph would play beautifully into her plans.  
And this way, she would be on scene to observe his powers and famous Armatus!  
Because she had observed from afar, outside both his great Domain and the windy’s perception, and while she couldn’t make much of him, something niggled in the back of her mind.  
The fact alone that hellionized creatures and Human alike either tried to fled or went to be purified willingly was exceptional but the terror he brought to Hellions was something that was incredible.  
Rather frightening but incredible.  
She couldn’t wait to have her little schemes triggered!

* * *

Back with the Shepherd and his retinue, they had barely travelled though the forest a day that they encountered again the group of wannabe bandits.  
Only this time their meeting was less innocuous.  
More like truly horrific.  
Dead children were lying under the cove, their body laid like discarded dolls if not for the blood and smell of death. Their soldiers immediately did a perimeter survey, wary of what or who could have killed the children.  
Dismounting, Sorey and his Squires grimly approached the carnage to look for clues.  
“I told them what they were doing was dangerous… and now they paid for it in blood…”  
Alisha was saddened but also coldly furious: they were orphans, thieves but for soldiers to really kill them? It was horrible. Rose acquiesced and continued.  
“These kids got killed by good old Human weapons… maybe hellions did it but surely it was either soldiers or pissed off people…”

Speaking of pissed off… Sorey wasn’t sad or horrified: his expression was thunderous.  
His friends seeing this took an instinctive step back.  
“Those children were _killed_ because of some ploys, for that accursed war…”  
He stared with glowing eyes at the bloodbath, his hand twisting in his shirt in a way where Rose and Alisha understood the underlying feelings perfectly.  
“These are victims of these machinations but who know how many there were before them…”

Rose and Alisha approached both in support and to speak to him.  
“The Scattered Bones are watching Ladylake: if the people responsible for this are there, Eguille will know and send me a hawk.”  
The assassin looked sure of this. They had quite the network all around Glenwood, their work as Sparrowfeathers a perfect cover for information finding.  
Alisha added, “We must talk to Sergei when we’ll meet him back in Pendrago: this stink of manipulation. Vile ones.” the knight won’t go with it!

Suddenly they were interrupted by Eephon and Aska neighing. They turned away from the massacre only to see them nudge gently a little boy. He twitched.  
“That child is alive! Let’s heal him, fast!”  
Mikleo, Edna and Lailah hastened to see if more children had survived but only one another had not perished. A tiny little girl.  
“They said... they said that they’ll find us a family! That… that we would be… be happy… if we obeyed! We attacked, we followed… and they killed… killed everyone!”  
The little girl, loosing blood fast with her increased movements, slapped Sorey’s hands away from her. Malevolence was escalating, making them all recoil.  
To all Resonant persons, they could see the tiny child mutate before their eyes, transforming into a Hellion under such negative feelings.  
Cursing, Alisha addressed her knights who had approached seeing their unease.  
“Retreat! Protect the survivor!” that done she took a defensive stance with her lance pointing toward the now shrieking child while Rose and Sorey tried to analyze the situation.

The malevolent aura diminishing and permitting them to fight, they could see that the poor child had become a Treant covered in blood-red flowers. Sap seemed to seep like tears from its disfigured face… and its presence was enough to attract lower plant hellions that soon had all of them surrounded, the whole forest seemingly tainted, writhing with uncanny life.  
Eephon and Aska trampled and reared, hitting these with hooves while the soldiers tried to stop the hellions breaching their position and hurting the boy.  
The plants slashed at them with serrated leaves, making them cry out but they were well trained and didn’t break under the assault.  
All during this Sorey, his Squires and Seraphim fought the Treant with furor but the Hellion, desperate and crazed, was destroying the forest with dagger sharp roots and teeth like stones which had all of them struggle to not be injured.

Rose cursed as her daggers couldn’t penetrate the hard bark of the Hellion, only to sigh in relief as elemental attack made it recoil from her, Alisha stabbing the limb trying to pierce her.  
Seeing the soldiers under attack Lailah burned the plant hellions around, helped by Sorey with his purifying flames but it seemed like the Treant’s attraction was relentless.  
Sorey snarled at the corrupted flora.  
“Let’s armatize! We need to purify all these things and to help our men and the boy!”  
His Squires retreated to be at his side, covering him while the Seraphim distracted the Hellion.  
Raising a wall of mixed earth and stone, Edna panted as she threw rock slivers at the crazy fauna. Mikleo could only heal them all, his water Æther useless against earth elementals. Dezel sneered.  
“How can these things be so powerful!? My wind-blades can’t even scratch that damned tree!”  
Lailah stayed silent, gritting her teeth. They had lost so much power…  
Only the Shepherds’ power permitted them to fight anymore…

“_Fethmus=Mioma_ ”  
His armatization helping his Squires attain theirs, Rose allied with Dezel and Alisha with Edna fought their ways thought the corrupted vegetation with renewed ardor.  
Eyes aglow, Sorey made sure to give as much Æther as he could spare to his Squires.  
They all were weakening.  
Alike with the drake, Rose imprisoned the Hellion with their wind-chains but also threw the Treant on its side, roots breaking under the strength of the Armatus, her eels biting into the bark and making the Treant screech. Finally.  
Alisha broke the remaining roots and the hard bark with terrible spines of rock and clawed at it with her gauntlets which carved terrible gashes in the Treant’s body, gushing amber sap like blood.  
The terrible screams made every fighter cringe but Sorey needed to act. Now.  
Focusing power into his claymore, the sword taking its true form for the first time, he struck the hellion with a burning-hot slash.  
A great wave of silver flames radiating from the impact point and purifying the surrounding forest to what it once was, annihilating all monsters; the child shimmering back into her Human form.

The whole zone purified, all three armatized Chosen rushed to heal the hurt and even poisoned soldiers and the unconscious children.  
Still full of adrenaline, they hastened to do so before they crashed.  
Able to heal even in their lower form of Armatus, Rose and Alisha were a little guilty but glad of the fact that the soldiers visibly didn’t saw their armatizations, only staring at Sorey’s glowing form with awe and wide, near reverent, eyes.  
(Which was, truthfully, great because those mini-skirts things both were wearing? Left a little too much bare skin, thank you very much. Sorey is awesome but everyone else? Nope.)

“Mikleo, I need your help: fire healing isn’t strong enough to heal the children. They lost too much blood …”  
Mikleo nodded at his best friend and came to his position, kneeing next at his still armatized side. But unfortunately, the fight, his youth and the gravity of the wounds made it impossible for the water Seraph to heal the injured, even with Sorey’s fire healing helping.  
“Damn it, damn it! I can’t, I can’t!”  
Sorey sighed, tiredly. “We have to armatize then…”  
Agreeing wordlessly, Mikleo gave him a weary and worried look.  
“You’ll be alright? That’s a lot of energy you’ve already used…”  
Sorey merely nodded, “Rose and Alisha made most of the work, I can do it.”  
He took a deep breath.  
“_Luzrov=Rulay_ ”  
His feathers changed color, his coloring and eyes going from burning crimson to soothing sapphire; and concentrating, he focused his changed healing power to heal the poor children.  
Restoring torn flesh, broken bones and torn ligaments, he replenished the girl’s blood using water Æther, saving her.  
With a sigh, he let go of the Armatus.  
Rose and Alisha, released of the Celestial Garments sighed gratefully, exhausted.  
The soldiers lead them to sit on flat stones, away from both blood and sap.  
Swaying, Sorey approached the little boy and creating pure water finished closing his wounds.  
Mikleo and Lailah both led him to sit with his Squires and Edna and Dezel, with the girls already, surveyed the now quiet forest as the soldiers secured the children for travel.

Alisha looked at the little corpses with a pale face and sad sea-green eyes.  
“What about these poor children? We should bury them rather than let beasts devour them…”  
Rose agreed noncommittally, eyes dark. Sorey just hummed, too tired to be angry anymore.  
In silence the soldiers buried the children, helped by Edna who made the act of digging the tombs easier for the men. Afterward, they mounted their horses and went to find Amara and the cart.  
Now in the next clearing, they made camp.  
After being assured that the children were cared for by Amara, they retired.

Finally under their tent, they relaxed. The Seraphim, not needing to really sleep and still too restless, were protecting the camp and watching the surroundings.  
Rose let herself fall down heavily on her sleeping pallet, sighing at being finally able to lie down.  
She played with her hair half-mindedly.  
“That was exhausting. Armatization is awesome but so tiring! Hugh…”  
Alisha, sitting cross-legged on her own cot, turned to her with a thin smile.  
“Yes it is but we could purify the little girl and save the boy… Had we been powerless, we would have had to hurry to ask Oysh to heal them and they could have perished on the way…”  
She sighed and unbound her hair which flowed down her back in a wavy strawberry blond fall.  
She stared blankly at her own tresses.

“Sorey, what’s with the hair? It’s never been so long before! It wasn’t so long just before!”  
Rose groaned “Mine too! I even tried to cutting it down with a dagger but nope! Near broke the damn thing. Dezel laughed.”  
Sorey sighed, curled on his side toward the two girls. His arms were wrapped around his middle protectively, his hair curling behind him in an elegant way.  
He was trying to forget all those dead children they had seen buried merely hours ago… he was thankful to have such a trivial conversation to occupy his mind.

“I know! Since Marlind mine have grown like crazy! I had to buy a ribbon because of it!”  
“Thanks for the jewelry by the way!”  
“Yes, thank you for the finery! They’re wonderful!”  
Sorey smiled at them.  
“And they’re full of protections too! Seeing them, I knew they were made for you!”  
The emerald jewels for Rose and the sapphire ones for Alisha: they seemed to be their colors.  
“But what about the hair? It’s weird. Well, a little weird. What about the big weird?”  
Rose gestured to his belly, “All good?”  
Alisha who was brushing her hair looked up at that. Sorey shrugged in answer.  
“Like I told Mikleo, I think many things were left out about Shepherds. The thing about the flowers isn’t written anywhere too. I only hope it’ll not grow as long as our armatized forms!”  
The girls groaned because floor-length hair unable to be cut? Nope.

“About the Duty, well everything feels alright? I’m not an expert and it’s not like I could go see a midwife asking for an examination…” both girls nodded and hesitating, Alisha asked Sorey.  
“Do…do you think we could be… well…” she gestured vaguely toward her own body.  
Sitting up, Sorey shrugged again.  
“Truthfully I don’t know. I knew I was, huh, bearing life when I awoke in your house back in Ladylake but even now that I have four bonded Seraphim, I can’t tell if I have more than one for sure. But I think that you, Rose, with how you armatize easily with Dezel could take his baby… if you don’t have it already.”  
The red-head immediately had her hand on her belly, like Sorey always did when they were only the three of them.  
“Really?! Huh…” she looked down. “That’s not as bad as I thought it could be! I’m not alone in this situation after all!”  
Alisha looked thoughtful.  
“It’s strange but I think that I’d be alright with it even if it happens to me too…”  
Sorey snorted, “You won’t say the same when you’ll feel nauseous and bloated! The tea Lailah found is great but it’s still uncomfortable!” he rubbed his abdomen.  
“Sorey! Don’t pop our happy bubble! Meanie!”  
He laughed at Rose’s exaggerated pout. Alisha crawled nearer to his bed.  
“Do you want me to help? Maybe I can do something?”  
She looked so hopeful that Sorey couldn’t but nod.

“Can you brush my hair, maybe braid it? I never learned to do it: we had no one with long hair in Elysia… it’s strange now that I think about it.”  
He watched Alisha going back to her bedding for her hairbrush. Rose shrugged.  
“It’s true that other than Lailah, all the Seraphim we met have been short haired!”  
Sorey hummed, “There was that weird wind Seraph that attacked us on Rayfalke that had waist-length hair but other than these two, no one else. Strange.”  
“Alright Sorey, let’s brush that mane of yours!”  
Rose laughed as their powerful Shepherd fake-whined at the princess’ joke. It was great to be able to laugh even with all the horror they’ve met and will encounter.

As she took the ribbon off and Sorey’s hair tumbled down his back, Rose had to whistle.  
“Whoa! Your hair is already almost as long as Alisha’s! She had quite a length before the grand-growing fest happened too!”  
Both the blond and the brunette had easily waist-length hair already, the tips almost touching the bedding where they sat, hunched over.  
Her own middle-back length seemed short in comparison. Alisha hummed thoughtfully.  
“Maybe it’s a power indicator? In ancient legends, heroes always had long hair! The longest for the gods’ chosen ones!”  
Rose looked at Sorey with a falsely grave expression.  
“If that’s the case… dear Shepherd, be prepared to haul the beautiful floor-length locks of your Armatus everywhere! I’m sure we’ll find children to bear it behind you somewhere!”  
Sorey laughed and groaned at the same time.  
“Like people did for those veils maiden wear for their marriage? Add a big belly to the picture!”  
Both girls laughed at that vision.  
“Give way to the Shepherd! Gaze at his divine presence!”  
“And with the Armatus, you’d really look like a bride! One that didn’t wait for the wedding night if we add the belly!”  
Sorey hid his now red face in his hands but still giggled with the girls.  
“Oh lords, it’s going to be so embarrassing to go around everywhere while pregnant in the Armatus! That thing is so tight, it’ll be impossible to hide the truth!”  
“Didn’t you say people will think you’re fat?”  
“I’ve done some research on pregnancy and with my luck, I’ll be huge and round and people won’t be able to deny it!”  
The princess placed her hairbrush at her side, eyes glinting in happiness.  
“But your Armatus is so lovely! It’s not made of mini-skirt at least! It only shows off your beautiful body!”  
“Well said Alisha! Yes, Sorey you’re a balm for the eyes! A baby-bump will only make you prettier! I’m sure you’re gonna rock the look!”  
He groaned. “I’m so hoping you’ll both end huge too! Then I’ll laugh at you too!”  
They all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this fight and while I don't think it's too violent, the rating is from this scene.  
The following light-hearted scene is rather jarring but I thinks that it's alike to the game: they can't cry and depress.  
They have to go on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the forest, Sorey and his friends are glad to be back to civilization but unfortunatelly, murders are happening in Lastonbell...  
And the Malevolence is rising.

When they arrived back to Lastonbell, they all were happy to be able to sleep in a real bed: the forest wasn’t the best place to rest even with tents and beddings. Before that, they asked around and got the two traumatized children to a healer with a knight as protection.  
They would be well taken care of and if needed, there was an orphanage in the city.  
It wasn’t the best solution but it would be better than wildness or ruins.

“When we get to Pendrago, I’m so gonna haunt their hot bathes! I’ve always wanted to go to one!”  
“A bath sounds great! It’s been so long!” Alisha looked eager too, making Rose grin.  
Sorey stretched, yawning.  
“It sounds good even if I’ve never taken a real bath before: in Elysia, there are only rivers to bathe! And in the cold, only water Seraphim are crazy enough to go for it!”  
Mikleo huffed, making them all laugh (but for Dezel, of course.)  
“It’s not because you’re delicate that it makes me crazy to bathe. Cold water is good for the skin!”  
Sorey sputtered, “Delicate! Near freezing water is not « good for the skin! » the one time you managed to make me bathe with you in that frozen stream, I caught cold! My fingers almost got frostbitten! Never again.” He shuddered.  
Edna smirked “I’m sure Mibo was happy to cuddle to you all night to warm you up.”  
It made Sorey snort, “Ah! As if. I went to a young fire Seraph to cuddle. Mikleo slept alone for a while after that!” he crossed his arms.  
Mikleo gaped at him. “You’re still angry about that! And that damn Lyra was so smug when you went to him! He was insufferable for weeks!”  
“Well he didn’t make me do stupid things. He was very happy to be the one sleeping with me.”  
Mikleo only growled. Sorey turned away from him, eyes closed and nose in the air, annoyed.

“I wouldn’t have thought Sorey would be the bitchy wife in their relationship!”  
Lailah giggled at Edna’s sotto voice while it made Rose smirk.  
“I’m sure he went to that Lyra just to piss Mikleo off! He’s sneaky like that our Sorey!”  
Alisha tittered, “They’re like an old couple! You think Sorey made him sleep on the couch too?” they laughed. Dezel shook his head at his female teammates, watching the water Seraph try, and fail, to make their Shepherd listen to him.  
They were all crazy. Entertaining but crazy.

* * *

In the week and half that passed while they were gone; things had changed about the missing protector: apparently, the wind Seraph they had talked to had managed to find Sindra in the Cambria Caverns, all the way down to Birochet Ridge.  
He had even managed to catch her hellionized form for them to purify.  
The small ugly slug-like thing was easy to purify but the homely-looking earth Seraph refused to come back as protector because, as they questioned her, they learned that her friend was bullied by her fellow Humans because of their friendship.  
“That little girl, Margaret, can see and talk to Seraphim! That’s great! If we find her, she’ll surely be able to convince Sindra to come back as protector!” Sorey smiled at Alisha.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t something doable.  
Being the daughter of the tenants of the “Randgriz inn”, the girl should have been in but her parents were searching feverishly for her.  
“Young man, you’re searching for my daughter? She’s lost, lost somewhere… and with all those murders…! My poor child…”  
The mother was hysteric, crazy with fear.  
“It’s those damned Hylanders who took my girl! Or thieves or monsters!”  
They left after that; they needed to search for themselves.

“The guy was right, there had been weird murders done at night. People are saying they’re done by monsters. Huge ones.”  
They turned toward Edna and Dezel whom had gone finding information.  
Dezel continued the explanation.  
“From what I’ve heard, the murders are committed by hellions and with them beginning about the same time as the girl’s disappearance, the two are probably connected.”  
Sorey sighed. “Let’s hope it’s coincidental: I don’t want to find more dead children.”  
Rose shuddered.  
“That would be… bad. The vendors who work at night told me they had been horrible noises, screams and stuff happening just outside the walls. Soldiers have been sent to investigate but after some guards got killed, they now only watch the entries and don’t go into the fields anymore.”  
Mikleo hummed thoughtfully, “We should rest and then try to look into it tomorrow: if it is a hellion, soldiers can’t do much but risk their life against it…”  
They all entered the inn without seeing the tenants whom had listened to them.

Managing to either sleep or wait, they all found themselves in the inn’s foyer when screams resonated from outside.  
“Screams! We have to go!” Sorey nodded to Alisha.  
Rushing outside, they were followed by the tenants, late customers and passersbyes.  
Rose saw their little cortege very fast.  
“What the hell are you doing, people?! It can be dangerous especially with guards not bothering to help!”  
A tall burly guy stepped out from the group looking at Sorey after a glance at the redhead.  
“People say you’re the Shepherd, a true one right? Prove it then! My sister got killed by that monster! I want to see it die!”  
“It attacked my friend! He died in my arms!”  
Several persons made their opinions known too, all angry and fearful.

Lailah bit her lips seeing all these people demand retribution or weep: had Sorey’s Domain not cloaked the town, they would be neck-deep in Hellions by now.  
A side glance at Edna shown her the earth Seraph agreed with her unsaid observation.  
A loud bloodcurdling howl was then heard, fearfully silencing everyone.  
“We need to go! Let them come; I’ll teach you how to do a wind barrier. It won’t do much against hellions but will be good enough for busybodies.”  
Sorey acknowledged Dezel with a covert nod before facing the crowd fully. Mikleo glared at them.

“Follow if you must but be aware that these hellions are dangerous. Soldiers couldn’t do anything facing them and they were trained as well as armed and armored.”  
In the glow of the city’s incandescent lamps Sorey positively shined, skin and hair standing out in the gloom and his long hair swaying in the night air.  
The crowd stayed silent, seemingly realizing that the boy they were talking to, and following, was something else. The burly man whom lost his sister, made leader of their little crowd, nodded a little blankly.

Another scream had them rush toward the western town exit, to the Meadow of Triumph.  
There, barely out of the city parameters, they discovered carnage.  
Two hellions were fighting: one a humanoid-looking wolfman and the other a huge direwolf.  
Several villagers had been torn apart, their limbs strewn around in pools of congealing gore.  
A part of the crowd fled back to the city screaming in terror while some got violently sick.  
The “leader” as well as half a dozen men armed with improvised weapons approached warily, willing to help even with such horror presented to them.  
“Alright Shepherd. Imagine a shield around these suicidal idiots. Feed wind Æther into it!”  
As the guys bounced off an apparently invisible wall, Sorey addressed them with authority.  
“Stay where you are! Do you want to be killed as well!?”  
With a glare, he threw himself at the hellions, followed by his retinue.

* * *

Bunyan could only watch the battle from afar.  
His hands tightened around the handle of his axe but he couldn’t do anything.  
All his training, all his sweat and tears… all for nothing.  
As a soldier he was useless and his sister, his dear little Maria… he couldn’t protect her!  
And now! It was stupid, suicidal even, but he wanted to bury his axe into these monsters’ side.  
That damn wall made of wind, of air blocked him from his vengeance!  
He was cursing the wall, the monsters and the so-called Shepherd when a bright flash of light made him look up. His gasp joined those from his fellow captives.  
Because while he muttered insults to the ground underneath his feet, the boy and his girls had managed to fight the two beasts to a standstill and now…  
Now he had changed.

Transformed into a veritable vision resplendent in white silk, shining gold and bright amber.

Was he truly the Shepherd of what told the legends?  
As he and his companions fought the beasts with renewed power, he and his comrades couldn’t but believe it. They watched the fight, mesmerized.  
The terrible gauntlets hit hard, the rocks he threw hit harder still!  
It all came to the point where the wolfman was sent into the rushing water.

The never-ending rain had transformed most of Rolance’s streamflow and groundwater into a raving beast and the Meadow hadn’t been spared.  
Thus when the wolfman flew toward the river, and shimmered on the way, it was a little girl that got lost in the flow.

These mere seconds were enough to recognize the child.  
“My child! That monster possessed her!? Margaret!”  
They all had been so mesmerized by the Shepherd’s true form that they hadn’t realized that the barrier had vanished but now they rushed toward the river, heart in throat.  
Where they were, the river made a meander and thus was somewhat slower… but with the cold and lack of light, it was synonymous to death if someone got submerged…

Before the desperate parents threw themselves to their death trying uselessly to win against crazed nature, Sorey armatized with Mikleo and now shimmering blue rather than amber, he ran to the little girl’s side.  
Literally.

To people’s cries of shock, he ran on the water unheeding of the waves crashing against the riverbeds. Knowing where the girl was thanks to Mikleo’s water affinity, Sorey plunged into the churning water, emerging merely moment later with the poor child in his arms, tearing her from the currents, water sluicing off him in a wide arc.  
Running back, he laid her on the ground.

Her little lungs were full of water but her heart was still beating as fast as that of a little bird’s.  
Using his power to siphon the water off, Sorey then pressed on her chest and breathed for an exhale to inflate her lungs anew.  
And like a newborn, the girl took a breath and wailed.  
“Here, here Margaret! Shh… shh… breathe, you’re alright now…”  
He shushed her and tried to calm her terrified crying. His presence, and the Armatus, seemed to help and he could make her drink some of his water even with her near drowning still fresh in her mind.  
The pure water would take care of any diseases she could catch in the dirty water, especially with her having breathed it in.

Glad to know she’ll be alright, at least physically if not mentally, he let her fall unconscious and turned toward his Squires and the growing crowd.  
The screams and loud fight as well as the, once closed up, villagers bellowing insults at the barrier had attracted a lot of attention; waking people from their beds.  
Rose and Alisha were stopping people from approaching but seeing Sorey rising from the bank with Margaret in his arms, they let the crowd pass them and retreated to watch over the situation.  
Even now that they weren’t blocking the way, weapons out, people didn’t approach.  
Frightened by the Armatus, even the girl’s parents looked cowed.

Sorey approached, smiling gently at the frightful crowd.  
“Do not be afraid. Margaret and her pet let the malevolence overwhelm them… they did terrible things but now they need you to be well again.”  
The tenants rushed to him then, gently taking their child from Sorey’s white clad arms.

So near him, they could see the Shepherd fully for what he was: nobody could say that he wasn’t the Chosen One looking at him. He was truly godly: they saw him save Margaret, saw him destroy the monsters and then breathe life into their little girl.  
Say her wail like a newborn again.

“Thank you… thank you gentle Shepherd! My girl… she would have died without you!”  
The crowd that had been silenced since Sorey transformed reacted then: cheering, they screamed their joy before Rose and Alisha shushed them.  
Mocking, Edna rolled her eyes while Dezel took care of the little dog, Lailah and Mikleo smiling at the cheers. Letting go of the Armatus, they all went back to Lastonbell.

* * *

“Well, that was quite a night we had!”  
Mikleo, curled against Sorey’s back, felt him hum in answer.  
He curled his hand on the verdant-eyed boy’s hip.

They had managed to escape the happy villagers and the guards that had been full of remorse for abandoning their posts.  
“At least, we saved the little girl! Sindra will be so happy…” Sorey yawned, curling up tighter against the water Seraph. “We’ll be able to bless the town again with that night’s work!”  
Mikleo sighed, “Yeah but it’s so terrible what these two hellions managed to do… even trained soldiers couldn’t do anything…”  
Sorey turned toward his friend, careful not to pull on his hair.  
“This is why we need to renew the blessings: Malevolence even corrupts little girls and their pets to make them killers… if this town had been protected, all this would have been prevented…”

When later they talked to Sindra at Margaret’s bedside, she was horrified.  
Mikleo had no qualm into tearing into her.  
“Seraphim’s protection is primordial! If you had been there, your friend may have been spared from hellionization! Maybe not all her life but certainly not so early on!”  
She’ll certainly be traumatized for life from her near drowning if the forceful hellion purification hadn’t done so already…

Lailah smiled at her nonetheless.  
“But we saved her and you have the chance to help Margaret, and the town, again!”  
Edna and Dezel merely looked over.  
Rose and Alisha stayed silent also: they were not sure how to react to guilty and teary Seraphim.

Sorey then addressed Sindra.  
“You have to resume being the protector: the blessing is still there but much weakened. Malevolence is rampant everywhere, a city can’t be left forsaken like that.”  
Edna decided to add her pinch of salt.  
“If our super Shepherd and his super Domain hadn’t been there yesterday, that little fight would have been a true bloodbath. As it is, there are puzzle-cut guys needing re-assembling before burial. They were killed because your protection was weakened.”

“I… I will come back as protector… you are right. I shouldn’t have taken these Humans’ aggression toward my friend like that… she almost died because of me…!”  
They watched her become Lastonbell’s protector.

Sighing they decided to stay one more day before leaving for Pendrago. They would have to cross the Meadow of Triumph and the Pearloat Pasture to do so and with the rain and the crazed river, it promised to be a right pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Pendrago, Sorey and his suite takes some time to relax... they had met quite the character in the forest and they're exhausted.

Alisha was brushing Sorey’s hair when Rose descended the stairs from her room.  
She used that time to observe their eclectic group.  
Edna and Lailah were speaking sotto voce, snickering at Mikleo who was staring at the two hair-brushers. Dezel was petting a cat on his lap, ignoring them all.  
What a team they made!

Going to meet the girl-Seraphim, she greeted them.  
“So what deserves your giggles, oh great Seraphim?”  
Lailah did giggle while Edna smirked.  
“Mibo. He’s so funny to watch: it’s like a cart accident, impossible to ignore.”  
Lailah clapped enthusiastically. “He’s jealous that Sorey asked Alisha to brush that mane of his and not him. He’s been staring at them since they began!”

Rose smiled widely at this. “That boy is so transparent! Unfortunately for him, our Sorey is blind to all that stuff. Good thing that Alisha is pretty much the same.”  
And knowing that Sorey surely had Mikleo’s child in him made the situation all the funnier: she could imagine the water Seraph’s face if his crush told him he’s bearing his baby.  
And it was priceless.

“About that hair, do you know why ours is growing like that? Sorey and Alisha are great with long hair but mine would be pretty… inconspicuous.” Especially red hair!  
“It’s weird. Good weird but still weird.” Rose laughed at Edna’s deadpan delivery.

“Mm, my previous Shepherds and their Squires had not that happening to them so I don’t know… but they were not able to do all that Sorey can do so…”  
Rose tapped her lips with a finger. “Alisha said something similar, about power level? It’s still weird.” She shrugged. “Anyway! Can we go somewhere? I mean with our travel? Eguille sent me a hawk about the Malory forest north-west from here; it may be a good place for one of the Scattered Bones headquarters.”  
Edna shrugged, “you have to ask our Shepherd: he’s kinda the boss here. Where he goes, we follow.”  
“True, true. Thanks.”

She went to the two other Humans who were by now trying braiding.  
Sorey had now a truly beautiful rope of hair and was plaiting Alisha’s pale blond hair with the same focus he used training with his Seraphim.  
Rose had to giggle as Mikleo stared darkly at both of them whom either ignored him or were oblivious. With those two, obliviousness was more likely.

“Hey Sorey, Alisha!”  
Hairdos done, they turned to her with welcoming smiles. Mikleo turned away, flushing as she smirked at him.  
“Are we gonna brave the Meadow of Triumph today?”

“Yes, we have to go to Pendrago: they have that famous stone slab about Shepherds in their Shrinechurch!”  
Alisha agreed with Sorey, her side-braid moving gently. “And as Hyland’s ambassador, I need to talk to both Sergei and Emperor Draconis. He’ll certainly want to talk to you too, especially you Sorey.”  
Rose smirked at him, eyes twinkling in mirth. “Especially with all Lastonbell being all stymied up after what they saw yesterday! The Armatus, the water-walking, the “rebirth” of Margaret… if people in Pendrago weren’t curious before, they’ll be with all the talks about you! People are truly in awe of you… and of your looks too. My, I’m almost jealous: I’ve never had so many people lusting about me even when I got all prettied up for diversions!”

“Rose!” Sorey’s face went red and groaning, he hid his face in his gloved hands.  
Alisha blushed too but giggled while Mikleo immediately glared outside the window, making Lailah and Edna laugh.

“The poor sods in Pendrago are gonna eat in your pretty hands! Smile and do your things and bam! Happy and not war-happy emperors! Add Alisha’s pretty smile to yours and it’s gonna be a piece of cake!”  
Dezel nodded seriously, a little smirk on his thin lips. “Manipulation is a powerful weapon.”

Mikleo humphed, still staring outside. “Well, let’s go then. I’m with Sorey: I want to see that slab. However, didn’t the Pope the one with the code for it? The one who’s missing?”  
“Now that you say it… the guy disappeared when the hellions appeared… let’s hope he didn’t get eaten.”  
Grimacing, Alisha continued her hypothesis. “Didn’t Sergei tell us the Church felt Marlind’s new blessing? Maybe pope Masedra went to Pendrago to find help?”  
“Or to flee.” Sorey shrugged “We’ll see when we go to Pendrago. Let’s go to the Meadow of Triumph!”

They thanked the teary tenants, escaped from their own thanks, took their horses and the replenished cart and went their way out of town.  
Alisha’s soldiers, who had been great help stopping more people going out of town yesterday’s night got their own thanks much to their pleasure.

They were quitting Lastonbell when Rose remembered she wanted to ask something of Sorey.  
“Great leader, can we go visit the forest north of here? Eguille gave me a message that they wanted to explore it before deciding if it’s a potential headquarter for the Scattered Bones.”  
Sorey agreed readily. “Would they have information about the men who paid those poor children to attack Hylanders? I would… like to meet these men to make my opinion known to them.”  
The glowing pupils and acid green irises made Rose gulp. These poor fuckers were screwed, whoever they were.  
“I…think so?”  
Alisha and her knights took a look at the Shepherd’s furious expression and stared straight ahead, cowed.  
“Very well then. Let’s go there.”  
Rose nodded a little stiffly.  
Eephon sensing his master’s anger snorted.  
Of course a life-bearer would want to avenge dead foals!

* * *

Unfortunately when they arrived in Malory, the Patinal forest; it was utter chaos.  
Humans and beasts alike were running around, panicked.  
“Eguille! What’s happening there!?”  
What could have some the best assassins panic this way?  
Before the tall grey-haired man could answer, a loud bloodcurdling roar made them all still.  
A dragon!? Rearing, the horses immediately fled the place in terror.

Eizen had finally found back his Bearer! A true one!  
He began to crash into the trees, his still fiendish body too cumbersome and bulky to avoid running into them.

They all froze: Sorey and his retinue, the Scattered Bones… even the animals (hellions included) when the dragon’s head broke the forest’s cover letting them see its changing face and mutating body.  
Edna gasped loudly, seeing aquamarine eyes into that horrible scaly face.  
“That’s… brother…! Brother!!”  
Sorey stopped her rushing the now staring beast.

It was inhaling loudly, a weird purring growl coming from its throat.  
Wary but curious he took a small step forward, Edna still at his side, and those familiar blue eyes moved with them, keeping them in its sight.  
Seeing this, Rose and Alisha slowly backed away and as the dragon only kept staring and sniffing at the Shepherd, they went to evacuate the camp.  
Mikleo looked torn but he followed Lailah and Dezel to help.

Sorey stared at the beast; last time it came to find him but to go search for him away from his lair?  
Alike last time, he focused his Domain on the dragon and this time, with his training helping, he could feel it literally eating at its malevolence.  
This made it purr all the louder.  
“Eizen? You’re… brother?”  
Sorey looked warily at the motionless dragonfiend before eying his earth Seraph. The poor girl was wide-eyes, confused like nothing before.  
He looked back at Eizen.  
“I think he’s attracted to my Domain: I can feel it destroy some of his layers of malevolence… it’s making him mutate? Have you ever heard of something like that happening before?”  
“Nope.”

Both jerked and whirled around at the new voice.  
The weird long-haired wind Seraph was there, just behind them.  
Unfortunately the dragonfiend, who had been eerily calm just staring at Sorey till now, didn’t appreciate the newcomer taking the Shepherd’s attention from it and with a deep growl; he entered the clearing fully, breaking trees with his now multi-finned tail.  
Zaveid threw himself at it.  
“Damn you dragon! Why did you leave your mountain?! I had to look for you everywhere!”

“Stop this! He wasn’t aggressive until you appeared! Can’t you see he’s changing!?”  
Edna’s voice was demanding but for the tears in her voice.  
“He’s a monster! He can’t be saved! This, whatever this is, is only making it stronger!”

He swung his pendulum wildly at it, hitting more trees that exploded on contact.  
Edna and Sorey ducked the wood slivers raining down on them and retreated deeper into the forest.  
Eizen seeing the Elemental making his treasure flee roared in outrage! He had toiled hard to find his Bearer again: crawling without his useless wings and needing to eat all those disgusting creatures to help… help somehow! And now that stupid two-leg was interposing him!?

Rose and Alisha had come back and alongside Lailah, Mikleo and Dezel, they were watching the “fight”. If it could be called that.  
Sorey and Edna had joined them in the confusion.  
“It’s my brother! He’s somehow coming back and that moron is still trying to kill him!”

Lailah observed the dragon: even now with him trying to slash Zaveid, his unearthly eyes were searching for something, nostrils flaring.  
“The dragon is not focused! Zaveid would be mincemeat if it was!” Dezel was right.

“It’s weird… my guys told me it appeared to eat the infamous peacock hellion that was rumored to attack people. They saw it getting eaten and panicked when the dragon saw them… but Eguille told me it didn’t attack them, its malevolence was so strong that it would have been easy for it to eat them but it didn’t…”  
Alisha hummed, staring at the whole scene with sharp eyes.  
“Then, it acted only when we appeared... anyway, my men are securing the forest: no people will enter its boundary.”  
They all nodded, relieved.  
“We really don’t need people getting involved and freaking out to make Eizen attack now that it’s aggressive.”  
“Sorey!”  
They all turned to Mikleo and Edna whom were observing in the front.  
“Zaveid was right: it’s even stronger than before, even if it’s smaller! It has got him pinned down!”

Zaveid had let himself be cornered, stupidly overconfident having seen the beast staring calmly at the Shepherd.  
He stared horrified as a deep red-black glow appeared in the back of the wide-open fang filled maw of his once best friend.  
He was gonna die like that, stupid and unable to look away from death.

When suddenly a voice sounded near them and, to the long haired wind Seraph’s shock, the beast’s jaw clamped down and its head and neck swiveled around to look behind their position.  
The Shepherd approached, cloaked into the fire Armatus.  
To his dismay, Lailah’s sword hadn’t been summoned.

He neared them slowly, hands held in front of him non-aggressively.  
“Eizen, please, we don’t need to fight.”  
“What the hell are you doing?! He’s gonna kill you!”  
The Shepherd threw him such a glare from those crimson eyes of his that Zaveid’s mouth closed down with a clack of teeth. Humming, Sorey attracted back Eizen’s attention before he crushed the stupid Seraph under his paw.  
“I’m here now: see, I’m not going anywhere. Please calm down.”

To Zaveid’s ever deepening distress and nearly stepping on his limbs, the beast carefully stepped up toward the Shepherd’s position.  
It approached slowly until it was close enough that he could eat the crazy bastard in one gulp… but it merely touched its muzzle to the armatized Shepherd’s bare hands, closing its eyes and laying down at his feet and curling protectively around him while ignoring Zaveid completely.  
It would be almost insulting if he could do anything else but gape stupidly at the scene.

Sorey sat down with the dragon’s great head in his lap.  
He gently petted its brow, his cheekbones with gentle purifying flames licking his hands and helping the dragonfiend becoming more by destroying the cloying malevolence that clung to it.  
It was purring again, nose gently nosing his abdomen and smelling him deeply.  
It was reacting to his pregnancy like most animals now did to him and it looked so peaceful, face softening as scales fell and becoming almost regal.  
Sorey knew then, instinctively, that the beast in his lap and curled around him will later became a true Dragon, like those in the legends that still now have shrines dedicated to them.

The Scattered Bones, seeing there was no real destruction going on, began to approach prudently.  
Staying out of the way, hidden in the forest, they could gape at the scene.  
The Seraphim were too shocked to stop them.  
“Aren’t… aren’t dragons the heralds of destruction, the plague bringers…?”  
Dezel nodded wordlessly toward Mikleo, his senses all locked on the scene.  
“In all the years I’ve stayed with my brother in Rayfalke, I’ve never seen him so… peaceful.”  
“That boy is something else for sure!”  
The Seraphim broke their stares to look at Zaveid. He had now his strange metallic weapon out and was pointing it at the dragon’s head. Alisha brandished her lance at the wind Seraph.  
“Stop that! You can see that Sorey is doing something!”  
Snarling, rose did the same with her daggers, ready to attack. “Yeah! If you piss it off again or, lords forbid, hit Sorey with that thing we’ll damn kill you, you stupid streaker!”  
Zaveid spluttered, “What!? Me a streaker! Girlie, you need to have your eyes looked at or to get your mind off the gutter.”  
“Ah you wish, as if your painted torso was worth phantasying about!”  
“You do look weird!” even Alisha got to annoy him!

While the Squires were taking Zaveid’s attention off Eizen, Edna and Mikleo decided to approach Sorey; Dezel creating a barrier to stop the assassins from following.  
The dragon opened one eye, making them freeze but as Sorey kept petting him, he closed it without any fuss, letting them approach.  
“Ah… Sorey?”  
“Hey Mikleo. Eizen is letting me cleanse his malevolence but he’ll need to finish his transformation before it can be completed.”  
Edna jerked at that, “You can… purify him?” she had tears in her eyes, staring at her lost brother.  
Sorey nodded a little uncertainly “I think so but… he’ll be a true dragon and not a Seraph anymore… it’s all instinctive but I believe he’ll be your brother again, just… not the same.”  
Sobbing, she approached even further. “Can I…?”  
Sorey nodded and thus the young-looking Seraph laid her hands on the huge face of her brother; which made him snuff at her but not react otherwise.

“This is incredible! It’s… I can’t believe you have a dragon curled around you like a cat with its head on your lap!” Mikleo’s low voiced exclamation as full of awe.  
“I can barely believe it myself! But it feels… natural almost to have Eizen here, purifying him gently… with violence, it would have been a horrific fight.”  
Mikleo felt this was said pointedly to Zaveid whom they heard snort behind them.  
Sorey kept petting the dragon without acknowledging that retort.

And this was how their second meeting with a dragonfiend ended: Zaveid tried to attack once again and Sorey, annoyed to be interrupted in his purification/petting session handed him his ass in answer. Again.  
Eizen used the occasion to flee the forest, to end his mutation, and seeing this Zaveid cursed and followed… all the while staggering because damn but his Shepherdness could hit when angered!

“Don’t worry Edna: that idiot of a wind Seraph, nothing against you Dezel, won’t be able to hurt Eizen.” Rose grinned impishly showing them several metallic capsules “hard to use his thingy without those, right?”  
It made Edna smirk in answer. “Right! Well played dear assassin!”  
Alisha smiled “And when he’ll be ready, Eizen will come back and Sorey will save him!”

Listening to the guild, they then made camp.  
In their main tent Edna and Mikleo were with the Humans still: having armatized, Sorey’s hair now went down to his thighs! This made the water Seraph very happy especially as he got to brush it this time.

“You know, when you told me you’d find a solution for my brother, back in Rayfalke… I humored you, unbelieving but now…”  
Rose, near asleep on her bedding opened one sleepy sapphire eye.  
“You should now know better! Our Sorey is awesome.” She yawned to unhinge her jaw which made Alisha, brushing her own thigh-length hair, smile.  
“Seeing Eizen curled around you Sorey, it was… something I’ll never forget.”  
Mikleo nodded, nose buried in chestnut hair.  
“It was awe-worthy to see you calm it like you did but I must have lost about years of my life seeing you weaponless with Eizen not a foot in front of you!” he shuddered in remembrance.  
“That was scary! But he was searching for me: you saw how he acted before Zaveid appeared. To be aggressive would have been really bad!”  
That understatement made Edna snort.  
“That moron Zaveid should have listened: I get that he want to save my brother, to respect his promise to him, by killing him if needed but he should have at least agreed that something good was happening!”  
Sorey didn’t shrug with Mikleo using him as a pillow but raised his eyebrow meaningfully.  
“Who knows? He’s weird. He shoots himself in the head before each of our fights… maybe he’s crazy. That should be bad for anyone, Seraphim included!”  
Laughing Rose and Alisha agreed with their Shepherd wholeheartedly.  
“And he’s a dirty old man to boot! Poor Alisha was all red at what insults he spouted at us! He’s godamn horny, that must be his main problem!”  
Sorey and Alisha blushed but laughed even more at that.  
Smirking, Edna then added sing-song. “He saw the Armatus too: poor Sorey may have a new fan!”  
This made the verdant-eyed boy groan exaggeratedly.  
“He better not.” Mikleo’s dark muttering made them all laugh anew.

“Anyway, thank you Sorey. I can already say that my brother is a little more like a being rather than a monster and it’s… it’s wonderful, it’s something that I had lost all hope of ever happening…”  
Sorey smiled softly at her, eyes deepening to an emerald color.  
“Family is very important: I’m happy to be able to help, especially such a beautiful lady such as you!” his cheeky grin made Edna smile.  
“Oh such a gentleman you are great Shepherd! Some could take lesson!”  
Mikleo gaped at them, half hidden in Sorey’s mane of hair.  
“For you Edna, that would be like giving marmalade to pigs!”  
He squeaked as Edna jumped him, poking him with her umbrella.  
Sorey dodged out of the way and laughed as his friend got tackled by the diminutive earth Seraph.  
The Squires smiled at the scene.  
“Edna is a lot livelier! Her brother must be very important for her!” both Rose and Sorey nodded.  
“Thankfully, super Sorey is here!”  
“Yep!” he took a pose, looking like a dork which had the other snort and giggle at him.  
This was how their day ended.

However Lailah was talking to Dezel, still unnerved about the day’s events.  
“During that fight, did you feel something about Eizen? I was armatized but Sorey’s presence is so overwhelming…” the short haired Seraph nodded toward her.  
He had only armatized once with their Shepherd but he remembered it well: compared to Rose, it was like ridding a comet to a horse.  
“The dragon was completely uninterested into us, even into the guild. It reacted only when Zaveid’s attack had Sorey going out of its view. When you met him in Rayfalke, how had it reacted then to him? Rose and I were lower on the path so we didn’t see anything.”  
Lailah hummed, “Well, the dragonfiend got attracted by Sorey’s Domain, that’s for sure. Afterward… well, it reacted strangely. Sorey concentrated his aura on it, I’ve taught him that!  
Enough malevolence must have been eradicated because it kind of… froze? Later on, it even listened to Sorey and didn’t attack Edna who was just in front of it, in harm’s way…!”  
Dezel shook his head, spooked.  
“Shepherd can do that…? Purify, even partly, dragons and make them obey? It’s kinda… frightening. In the forest, had someone attacked Sorey, it would have reacted… to protect or to avenge but people would have died.”

But Lailah answered negatively.  
“In all my years as Prime lord I only met four dragons, thanks Elysians for that.  
We always either fled or, once killed it. But… never my Shepherds were as powerful as Sorey is…  
Did Rose tell you how he healed Alisha from a killing blow?”  
Dezel nodded, “She was very shocked over it and with her chosen path, it’s something very rare.”

“Had it been any other than Sorey healing her this day, the princess would be dead today.”  
Dezel gasped mouth agape. Lailah continued, her voice a little distant.  
“That power he possesses… it is frightening, truly. Normal Humans, without any Resonance whatsoever, can see the Armatus… his Domain by itself can purify low hellions and attract and cower those who aren’t… when he fights… in that horrible battlefield, he had both armies fleeing and he didn’t even need to armatize to do so!”  
“And he can make both Rose and Alisha armatize, right? Because Rose is… used to be a Vessel but the princess isn’t…”  
“Exactly. And about your little plans… Sorey won’t appreciate what you want to do and he can be surprisingly aggressive…”  
If the men who sent those poor children to die where in front of him, she didn’t know how he’d react… Put the fear of the Elysians in them for sure. She shuddered.  
“He likes Rose so be careful of what you might have her do: I know of secrets and vengeance…  
And it never ends well, for anyone.”  
He barred his sharp teeth at her but acquiesced nonetheless.

* * *

They continued to travel Rolance toward Pendrago.  
Their horses, which had fled when Eizen had appeared, had been hovering protectively since, seemingly guilty of having run away from the dragon.  
Crossing a bridge, thankfully still whole even with the crazed water, Sorey reinforced it with Edna’s help. But without armatizing: his hair was long enough already, thanks.

Entering the Pearloat Pasture they were more than happy to see the imposing capital looming ahead: they all were sick of that constant rain which even made Mikleo grumble about cold and wet clothing.  
He had had to create Pure water for the soldiers, the wetness making some of them sick.

Nearing the huge doors, Rose went to show them the pass authorizing them all to enter the city.  
As the guards looked wary and uncertain seeing the blue-garbed knights, Sorey and Alisha dismounted and approached too. Both made sure to look as non-threatening as possible, which wasn’t hard as they all must look like drowned rats.

Rose looked annoyed at been refused entry but also thoughtful.  
As a merchant, she usually could enter the cities even without specific passes, especially as a member of such a group like the Sparrowfeathers. The Hyland knights’ presence may be what was making the guards so cagey but she felt that there was more to it.  
Seeing her companions approaching, she gave them a significant look.  
Something smelled fishy.

Seeing that the guards wouldn’t budge, Alisha took the reins.  
“Greeting. We would like to meet with captain Strelka: he’s awaiting our presence.”  
As they remained silent and suspicious, now squinting at her, Sorey smiled at them to try to coax them somehow.  
“Captain Strelka met with us in Lastonbell: please tell him we’re here to meet with him?”  
Seeing the men falter under Sorey’s smile, Alisha gentled her eyes and smiled at them too while Rose did the same, coming at their side.

The noble should have told them the meeting he had with them and if not, must have told them he was going to Lastonbell. That would at least make the guards listen to them.  
And one of the men departed to do so, finally.  
Merely minutes later, Sergei came to greet them.  
“Rose! Shepherd Sorey and princess Alisha! I’m glad to see that you could come to our city! Welcome to Pendrago!”  
He opened his arms wide, smiling all the while ignoring the gaping guards staring at them all.  
That cheer was certainly forced but it made the guards look at them with new eyes, especially with their identities and full titles announced like that.

“Come, come! Let’s go out of that damned rain. Our inn is well reputed and you’ll certainly appreciate how dry it is!”  
They passed the doors without anyone stopping them, following the captain.  
Having his Domain restricted but covering their group, they were immediately aware of the malevolence in the air but weren’t overwhelmed.  
Sorey smiled at Sergei, trying to ignore it.  
“That’s great! Our tents were beginning to fall apart and to rot with that rain…”  
“That’s certainly unusual: Rolance is not usually flooded like this. It’s terrible for everyone…”  
They had seen it: the Pearloat Pasture, renowned for its rich cereal fields and grazing herds, were void of life but for some hellions who then fled when they arrived.

“Come on Sergei! I wanna see these bathes Pendrago promises!”  
He laughed at Rose’s childish eagerness as they entered the capital properly.  
It was, without surprise, full of malevolence but, to all those who could feel it, also without an active blessing. Such a great and old city had to have a Blessing but…

The Seraphim appeared around their Human companions.  
“This is very bad. Even Pendrago is without seraphic protection!”  
Edna, her umbrella protecting her from the rain, looked around with a grimace.  
“Ladylake, Marlind, Lastonbell and now Pendrago? It’s not unfortunate, it’s a conspiracy.”  
“All these people are miserable. There must be quite a number of hellions inside these walls…”

But Mikleo and Sorey were admiring the water fountain in the main place, standing with Sergei.  
“This is beautiful… the statue represent your leader, your Emperor?”  
“It does! The main one is of our Emperor Draconis.”  
The sculpture may be inaccurate but the guy looked rather wholesome, not like Bartlow at all.

Arriving at the Gilione inn, they choose their rooms and deposed their bags inside.  
“Please go to the bath to warm yourself up. Let’s meet tomorrow at the knights’ tower near the palace!”  
They agreed and separated.

The tenants were happy to help people recommended by the captain and were glad to provide them with bathrobes, soft clothes and everything needed for bathing.  
The girls going to their side, Sorey, Mikleo and Dezel went their way.

Sorey tried not to feel self-conscious undressing with his Seraphim, he knew Mikleo since birth!  
And he was pretty sure Dezel was blind, but now he had become Shepherd for a little more than three months…  
And with his transformation having slowed his Duty’s progression, he was about two months along by now.

Like he had told his Squires, he was nauseous and feeling bloated but fortunately too little along still to show for it, however…  
His innards had changed but his outward appearance had too: there was the hair, of course, but his skin tone had also lightened a little with an almost golden shine to it… but it was his shape that had changed.  
Clothed, it wasn’t really that obvious but nude it was visible that he had definite curves to his waist, hips and thighs… and now he had only a measly towel to hide them.  
Boys could maybe have those naturally but they didn’t develop after puberty…  
…did that mean he had the dubious pleasure to have had a second one happening to him?  
No wonder he had been so miserable!

Steeling himself, he exited the little changing room to meet with his Seraphim… only to find them snarling at the weird long-haired Seraph that liked to shoot himself in the head.  
His low-slung towel made Sorey tighten his own even as he whistled seeing him approach.  
“My, my! You’ve got quite the shape under those hunter’s clothes of yours!”  
That made the verdant-eyed boy blanches which he tried to hide with false cheer.  
“Zaveid? What are you doing here?”  
“Why, taking a bath with the Dragon-Whisperer of course! That bastard escaped to the Primordial Forest and I don’t feel like getting eaten,” he opened his arms wide “So here I am!”  
Mikleo and Dezel took that as an affront.  
“And you come here with a measly reason like this, after having attacking us repeatedly!?”  
“You’ve got quite the nerve!”

Sorey laughed awkwardly, relieved to have the attention off him but aware that they looked ready to fight, in nothing but towels… he decided that some attention was better than possible embarrassment. Time to find a diversion.  
As Zaveid was opening his trap to antagonize the other two, Sorey intervened.  
“Ah, Mikleo! Can you help me with my hair? I wanted to ask Lailah before but now she’s in the other bath…”  
The silver-haired Seraph loved the new lenght had no qualm leaving the others to come to his side.

“It looks like we got abandoned!”  
Leaving the snarling shark-toothed Seraph, Zaveid went to the twosome.  
Mikleo was trying to tame his friend’s mane to have it pinned but, unused to such long hair, he was losing the fight. Zaveid clucked his tongue.  
“Let me. I know how to wrangle hair.”  
Ignoring Mikleo’s scowl, he took the Shepherd’s thick hair in hand.  
“It’s strange, I don’t remember you having long hair when we met in the mountain… but I suppose that with Eizen showing his ugly mug, hair and appearance weren’t the most important thing to take on!” He easily made a bun with the chestnut hair, tying it with the white and gold ribbon.  
Sorey thanked him.  
“Come on now, let’s go to that bath!”  
He led the Shepherd with a hand at the small of his back both to annoy the water Seraph and to feel the boy’s power.  
And oh boy, that power! No wonder scaly-face was enamored!”  
“Wait for us!”

Entering the bath itself, Sorey tried to ignore the curious stares and entered the steaming water with a sigh. He closed his eyes and got comfortable.  
The hot water soothed soreness and aches he didn’t even know he had.  
He felt the three Seraphim sit near him but stayed put.  
“You know that you have guys staring at you, right?”  
Sighing he shrugged lightly.  
“He’s used to it by now.”  
“Oh shut it! That’s our first “true” bath, let us appreciate it will you!”  
Sorey wanted to sigh again as the three began to argue again.

* * *

Unknown to them all, even to those that should know about it, the Emperor and his closest men were already in the bath when Sorey entered the room.  
Looking up half-heartedly, the sick leader had to blink repeatedly seeing the boy who came in.  
He was an unknown but able to come in here in the private balneae, he must have been recommended by his captain… however, it was his appearance that was striking.  
He looked almost… unearthly.  
“Do you know who this is?”  
His two generals shook their head but one of his guards, who had been acting peculiarly since yesterday, did… and looking at him, he looked terrified.

“That boy… it’s… it’s the Shepherd…” wild-eyed, he mumbled, “so powerful, it burns…!”  
Abraxas and Orion were wary of such a reaction but were more worried about their friend.  
The Shepherd, really? He was strangely mesmerizing but for him to be that warrior that singlehandedly handled both Hylander and Rolanese forces back in the Basin?  
It was hard to imagine but they decided to be prudent and to observe him from afar.  
He did look to have more presence than Malefore though…  
The so-called Shepherd was in the other side of the bath, eyes closed and apparently oblivious to all the suspicious and curious stares on him.  
Everything was peaceful until Blaise let out what sounded like a whimper and rose to his feet to go toward the boy. In his anxiousness, he barely remembered to cover himself with his towel.

Abraxas and Orion rose too, only to be stopped by two men they recognized as veteran soldiers which easily seized them, far too strong.  
“Blaise! What are you doing?”  
Abraxas tried to call his friend, but he ignored his cries: he had eyes only for the boy.

On their side, Sorey and his companion had seen the hellions amassing in the bathroom.  
“Hey Dragon-Whisperer… a party is preparing and apparently you’re the star of it!”  
It made both Mikleo and Dezel snort even as they stared warily at the hellionized people.  
“If this is your idea of a party then you can forget ever seeing me in one of yours.”  
Dezel smirked, “Same.”

Sorey kept his eyes closed but unfurled his full Domain and heard people gasp.  
Feeling hellions approaching, he opened them and, taking his towel, exited the bath.  
The Seraphim followed him, surrounding him ready to help as much as they could.  
The Hellion, a canine-looking one, was pretty much trembling under that verdant stare but seeing the Shepherd apparently defenseless, it tried to kill him…  
And only ended violently pinned to the floor by two sets of wind chains, one barely there.  
It made the other hellions freeze and huddle in packs.  
Sorey thanked the Elysians that his Domain was strong enough to intimidate them from attacking… because there were many Humans here with them.

Zaveid tried to write off his lack of power though sarcasm.  
“Tut tut! No attacking people in the bath! Didn’t your mother teach you manners?”  
“Coming from you I’m not sure it’s relevant…”  
Dezel merely smirked wider, happy that his chains held and adjusted his towel.  
Sorey shoot the two a quick grin to show he appreciated them ribbing the long-haired Seraph rather than snipe angrily at him.  
Still…

“We need to do something about these Hellions… I can feel more coming this way and with all these innocent people in the middle…”  
An armatization with Mikleo would create too much damage but Dezel's would be too unwieldy within the relatively small room…  
Then he saw the two hellions painfully immobilizing the two Humans who had called to the Hellion and decided to act.  
Seeing Sorey’s face, both Mikleo and Dezel prepared to act too and placed themselves at his side.  
Zaveid, not aware of the Shepherd’s abilities looked somewhat anxious at the growing number of hellions: all but one where hellionized Humans but even with the boy’s renown, it was a lot of malevolence and supernatural strength to take.  
“Maybe I should go search for the rest of your little team? Or you should armatize, even with the potential destruction it may create.”  
Sorey merely smiled at him, “Why? I don’t need the Armatus for those.”  
“What!?”

To everybody’s shock, and to the hellions’ horror, eerie blue flames began to appear while the lamps suddenly burned brighter.  
Mist emerged from the bath, rolling to cover the ground and soon coating the tiles and somehow not dousing the flames dancing all around the boy.  
His fire turning the bright silver of purification, he then used a little wind Æther to send the mist choke the hellions.  
Their stupor broken by the danger the Shepherd represented, the hellions reacted and tried to attack Sorey… only for him to dodge them gracefully.  
Using his fire to absorb their malevolence, the three Seraphim incapacitated them though the use of ice daggers and wind blades while Zaveid, after closing his hanging jaw, tied them down with his chains as they got purified.  
They were good enough for that at least.

That done, Mikleo helped him use the mist to put out of action the others while Dezel tripped and shackled those that managed to resist choking and trying to flee.  
With his bonded, soon all hellions were neutralized.  
The Humans had managed to back off from the fight and Zaveid had raised a barrier between them and the creatures and now, amongst the speechless Humans, he could admire the Shepherd and his bonded’s work with wide eyes.

He saw the silver flames purifying the poor victims, giving them back their humanity and watching the boy dance around and kick their asses Zaveid could feel his power rolling off his lithe form as he purified them… and it made him break out in goosebumps.  
No wonder Eizen rolled over for him: he felt like doing it too!  
He would have to talk to Lailah: the more the merrier after all!

Holding to his towel, Sorey scowled at the Hellion, eyes aglow with power and pupils alit.  
Still pinned by the chains, it tried to curl up under that powerful stare, trembling and whimpering like the dog it resembled.  
“I don’t know why you let yourself fall this down but I don’t take lightly attacks, especially with innocent people around.”  
That the silver fire was still twirling around his form made his annoyance sound dire.  
“I… please… please Shepherd! I… it burns! Help me…!”  
His Domain must have eaten enough of its malevolence for it to ask help…  
Glowing eyes softening, he touched gently the furry brow of the Hellion with radiant fingers; purifying the poor stupid thing back to humanity.

The Hellion and the dozen hellionized Humans couldn’t do anything, even with the Shepherd near nude and Zaveid had to whistle in admiration even as he brought down his barrier.  
The two generals rushed toward their downed friend and thus could watch Sorey make him drink water appearing in his hands. Could see how it made the gashes and bruises the chains had created biting in his monstrous hide disappear under their very eyes, his breathing easing up.

“Is he your friend?”  
The question broke them from their staring, and the two turned to look at the boy.  
To the Shepherd because he couldn’t not be him with those powers!  
They must look wild around the eyes because he gave them a soft, calming smile.  
“Yes… will Blaise be alright? Why in the world did he attack you like this? He changed in the last months but he wasn’t the kind to attack people like that…”  
Orion laid a hand on the blond general’s shoulder: he and Blaise were childhood’s friends after all.  
Sorey nodded, “He’ll be alright but he’ll need your support. You see, there is something that permeates our world, something called malevolence and it corrupts all living things.  
Your friend got changed into a Hellion and I had to purify him. This is rather traumatizing I’m afraid, but your friend will be himself once again.”  
The two generals stared at the insensate form of the guard, now sleeping peacefully.  
Sergei had told them about this malevolence already but to have someone such as Blaise corrupted, an imperial guard…  
“These silver flames… that was purification?”  
The Shepherd merely nodded in answer.

Draconis, who had watched everything with a keen eye, spoke then.  
“Thank you very much for healing our friend, gentle Shepherd.”  
He rose from where he sat, helped unobtrusively by Orion.  
They needed to be clothed again! It wasn’t proper meeting in towels!  
“We’ll take our friend to his bed. Could we meet for dinner maybe? You’re staying at the Gilione inn, isn’t it?” the boy smiled at him, “It’ll be an honor, Emperor Draconis.”  
The platinum-haired man blinked in surprise but returned the smile.  
“Very well, I’ll send an invitation then. I do hope you’ll be able to appreciate our balneae still.  
Good day to you.”

Watching them go, Mikleo came to Sorey’s side having finished caring for the other purified Humans. They had been only lightly wounded: no weapon made for few injuries, thank Elysians.  
“I can’t believe we met with Rolance’s Emperor in towels…!”  
“I can’t believe we fought in towels! That you got all acrobatic in one! I’m pretty sure made some people very happy mooning them!”  
Both Sorey and Mikleo became very red at this: Sorey in embarrassment and Mikleo in anger.  
Dezel snorted, “Some were.”  
Sorey groaned, “At least my hair stayed up. Thank you for that Zaveid… and for the barrier: it was strong! I saw one hellion bounce off of it!”  
The red-eyed Seraph puffed out his chest, proud.  
“Well, I’m old and powerful, of course I’m badass! But not as much as you! A dozen hellions and a full one all at once, that’s impressive! Especially for a youngling such a you!”  
“I’m eighteen you know…”  
Mikleo huffed, “Anyway, let’s go to our beds: I’m tired.”  
It prompted Sorey to stretch like a cat which made some people stare, much to their amusement and annoyance.  
“Yes, let’s.”

* * *

As for the Emperor of the Rolance empire, he had gone to the bath to try to feel better, to breathe a little easier with the hot water… and ended meeting the infamous Shepherd.  
He hadn’t even presented his generals to him… what a lack of decorum.  
But as they all had been in towels, the etiquette had been missing from the start anyway.  
He had heard of his prowess in the Basin; his men had been either terrified, injured or infuriated (or all of the above) and his army, alongside Hyland’s, had had to retreat if only to care for their wounded…  
And to all reports, the Shepherd had been alone to do it all!  
Now having witnessed the boy smack down more than a dozen highly trained men, possessed ones with great unnatural strength to boot, in nothing but a towel…  
He wholeheartedly believed those fantastical reports.  
He had seen silver fire, airless winds and unnatural mist suffocating people after all.

Coughing harshly, he thought about what Sergei had told him about the Shepherd.  
Sorey, his name is Sorey and he’s the one that blessed Marlind.  
Cardinal Forton had almost fainted when it happened, he remembered Orion telling about it.  
He had entered the battlefield to save one of his companions, Alisha Diphda, the youngest Hylander princess. Sergei had been outraged that her government had sent her to her death, for warmongering at that.

His captain had also told him that the Shepherd really disliked wars and seeing how ruthlessly he resolved both the Basin’s battle and today’s fight, Draconis knew it would be a bad idea to make an enemy of him.

His two generals, clothed once more, entered then accompanied with the captain.  
Draconis made sure to stifle his illness.  
“Sire, you asked to see me?”  
He nodded at the burly knight, “Indeed Sergei. I have met with the Shepherd and as you know him, I would like for you to give him and his suite an invitation for our next official dinner.”  
Sergei’s eyes widened, “You’ve already met Sorey? How did that happen, if I can ask?”  
“Of course you can. We were in the private Balneae when hellions attacked us. Men possessed, many of them our own.”  
Sergei nodded, thoughtful, “Sorey told me that if hellions were in the Highlander army, they would surely be in the Rolanese’s too but…” he grimaced, “He purified them then? I saw him cleanse beasts but never people. Could you… see the true form of these hellions, Sire?  
Giving Draconis a glance, Abraxas answered with his own question.  
“'True form'? Was my friend transformed!?”  
“Sorey told me that people with Resonance can see hellions’ true nature, as they can see Seraphim’s. His Squires, Rose and princess Alisha, have Resonance and can see both.  
He tried to bestow me the Sight but I don’t have the innate ability.” He shook his head,  
“Your friend certainly had been monstrous in shape when he attacked Sorey and purifying him gave him back his humanity.”  
Orion paled at this, “This mean that… monsters could roam amongst us, amongst our men without us knowing!?”  
Draconis sighed wearily, “They already do: those that attacked the Shepherd were all either soldiers or veterans… veterans with votes in the ministry.”  
“I’ll ask the Shepherd if he can gift us the Sight: to have those monsters in our midst… with everyone unaware…”

They then tried to recoup what they had heard around Rolance, getting the reports from strange or unexplained violence and murders. Now aware of the possibility of supernatural perpetrators, even a quick survey painted a dire picture.  
“To add to everything, Pope Masedra is missing and dubious elixirs are circulating in Pendrago… with Shepherd Malefore using them and demanding money for the Church to “save” them from that damned rain… which to all account destroy all harvests, rot the reserves and threaten to bring back famine…” Orion told them, pale.  
Abraxas continued, lips pinched tight, “All this put together along the brewing war with Hyland and it’s quite a situation we have on our hands… and there is this “Plague” in the city too: we have managed to keep those that fell sick hidden and quarantined but the head healer’s potions are doing nothing to cure it and more people are getting sick. It’s mysterious too: it have the sign of the Blood Plague but no potions work on it. Even true Elixir.”  
Did Draconis know of it! It was what was eating at his life.

Then Sergei broke the dark mood with his sure words.  
“Let’s hope Sorey can help us with some of those calamities then.”  
Orion looked at him with disbelief, “Would he even be willing to help? He has a Hylander with him, one of their royals at that!”  
The knight smiled, sure of his beliefs.  
“Sorey had already helped our empire: reports about Lastonbell and how he stopped the murders there by purifying hellions must have come to you.”  
The reverence in some of them was off-putting and embarrassing but interesting nonetheless.  
“I’m sure he’ll be willing to help: he’s against wars and came all the way here to talk to you, Sire.”  
Draconis looked thoughtful at this, “He would be willing to help in exchange for peace?”  
“He would.”  
They continued to talk till late at night.  
The Shepherd’s presence could change a lot of things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there are my OC. I'm really bad at name so I stole them from the HP fandom! XD  
Just the name though! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the talk of 'True' Shepherd and all that, they still weren't expecting to meet another Shepherd...  
And Zaveid is here and want to stay!

When Sorey awoke from his rest, in his warm and soft bed, he had to smile feeling Mikleo buried in his hair behind him.  
That boy really liked his longer hair and demanded to have it down and brushed when they could permit themselves the time.  
Sorey did do with a smile.

Thus when Zaveid irrupted into their room, Sorey was with his thigh-length hair down and wearing only an oversized shirt as nightshirt.  
Pregnancy made him easily overheated, his body now producing more heat to cradle his Lights, and he could only sleep in real beds with as little clothes as possible.  
Sitting up on the bed, showing a lot of leg as he slung them to the ground, he grinned at the smirking wind Seraph.  
Mikleo merely glared at the wine-eyed man from behind Sorey’s back.

“Oh oh! Did I interrupt something?”  
Waggling his eyebrows he watched with glee the silver-haired boy blush, scowling.  
“But I didn’t come for this! I talked to Lailah and she agreed for me to become your new sub-lord! What do you think, Dragon-Whisperer?”  
Sorey blinked at him twice. Really?  
That could mean yet another Light but… Zaveid is undoubtedly powerful…  
He thus smiled at the red-eyed man, “Then if both of you agreed, I can only do so too!  
But… weren’t you… following Eizen?”  
Zaveid grinned at him, “The way he’s following after you like a murderous puppy, I’m sure I’ll find him again soon.” Mikleo snorted.  
“What? Afraid my awesome self will take our lovely Shepherd’s attention?”  
He wiggled his eyebrow once again and Sorey laughed at the ridiculous Seraph.  
“As if! Humph.”  
“Dear Sorey, we’ll be so great together!”  
He sat down next to the verdant-eyed boy who smiled at him, making Zaveid blink and momentarily stare. Mikleo narrowed his eyes at his fellow Seraph.  
“Sorey, come on let’s go. We have things to do today. We need to go see Sergei, see the Shrinechurch, look at the blessing…”  
The green-eyed boy nodded and standing up, stretched like a cat which made both Seraph watch in appreciation.  
“Alright then, let me freshen up first. Wait for me at breakfast? I’ll be down soon.”  
Both agreed and exited the room to go wait for him at the dining room in the inn.

In the bathroom, Sorey let himself groan as his morning sickness raised its ugly head.  
Griping the washbasin and taking deep breaths, he tried to curb the nausea.  
Fortunately, it was now only present in the morning, often when he could sleep well and thus not too bad on the road, but he’ll be happy when it’ll be gone. He hopes.  
It would be his luck that he’ll have it all along his pregnancy…  
He remembered from Gramp’s books that it normally remained till the end on the first trimester but it could be longer… and with Elohim having longer gestation, and if he took another baby, well… it could become worse. But…  
Hand cradling his still flat belly, he couldn’t but smile at it and the lives cradled inside.  
Seraphim were so important yet so few! One more could mean a lot of saved lives, especially with how powerful were those Elohim-born!  
Taking a deep breath and donning his garb, he descended the stairs to breakfast.  
And to his tea.

Seeing him, Lailah smiled happily.  
“Good morning Sorey! Zaveid told me you’re willing for him to become one of my sub-lords?  
That’s great!”  
Rose grinned at him at that. “Oh? Adding a new member to your harem, are you?”  
Zaveid leered at them playfully while Alisha giggled.  
Edna smirked at Mikleo’s thunderous expression. “Oh Mibo! New competition for you! It’s true that Dezel is rather lacking in that aspect…”  
“Leave me out of this!”  
Rose patted her poor friend’s shoulder, “That’s true that you’re rather boring for a Seraph… knowing me for so long, I can’t understand how it could happen!”  
Dezel answered by barring his sharp teeth at them all.  
Sorey only grinned seeing their interactions, drinking his sweetened tea.  
“Well, the more the merrier! I’m so happy that we’re all together like this! It’s fantastic!”  
Alisha looked really happy too!  
“Yep, we’re all a merry band. Yay.” They all laughed at Edna’s deadpan delivery, but for Dezel of course.

Breakfast done, they separated: Sorey, Mikleo and Alisha to the guard’s tower, Edna and Rose to find info on the protector, Dezel to hear rumors and Lailah and Zaveid to perform the bonding.  
“We’ll bond properly later! I need to find a good vessel first!”

Thus the two Humans and the Seraph went to meet with Sergei.  
The knight’s tower was near the imperial quarter and thus near a lot of people but they were still surprised to find the captain, and some of his knights, facing a group.  
Approaching, they could see that it was made of a man wearing a cloak made to look like Sorey’s and of several high-level Hellions managing to keep Human form.

Looking at each others, they decided to get information first before intervening thus Sorey tightened his control on his Domain, reducing it to the point that only low level hellions would flee and be purified while strong ones wouldn’t be able to pinpoint his position.  
“I, Shepherd Malefore have received the blessing of the Church and our holy might together can save all of us! To do so, we only ask for some monetary compensation; something easily given in return for purification from Daemons!”  
…What!? “What that moron is babbling about!? He’s no Shepherd if he can’t even feel the Hellions near him!” Sorey patted Mikleo’s hand to calm him but he was right.

The middle-aged, unremarkable man was also utterly powerless; not even a whiff of power on him. Alisha had more power in her pinky that in that “Shepherd’s” whole body.  
So considering Sorey’s utterly terrifying level of power…  
It was preposterous to even try to compare them.

Sergei apparently had realized that because he had a funny look on his face listening to the guy’s preaching. The people around Malefore looked somewhat undecided too, skeptical.  
The guy decided to up the ante, throwing his arms wide around.  
“Pray for the Church and we’ll answer! See, we have elixirs and are willing to use them!”  
He took a small bottle from one of his pouches, showing the bright green of the potion gleaming in the pale rainy light.  
“Aren’t that the ersatz that cost an arm without any of the benefits?”  
“It looks like it is.”  
It made Alisha frown, “The Church using such tactics to make money is quite… distasteful.”  
She glared at the suspicious bottle.

Seeing them, Sergei gladly abandoned the fake and walked in their direction.  
Realizing this, Malefore turned to look and seemed to freeze taking into Sorey’s garb before a devilish smile stretched his thin lips, turning into an almost predatory expression.  
“Oh? Another Shepherd is amongst us! My dear fellow, do you have the blessing of the cardinal, of the Church?” his eyes glittered meanly, sure of his superiority.  
Sorey’s answering smile had Mikleo, and some of their watchers, take an instinctive step back.  
The verdant eyed boy could be scary when he wanted to!  
“I do not but I have the Seraphim’s blessing. Do you?”  
Malefore smiled at him condescendingly, his eyes not outright looking at him, staring at his cloak.  
“Seraphim? Truly, to believe such stories still! Our Church is the one with power.”  
Sorey shook his head, sighing. He was that kind of zealot…

But people were gazing at Sorey’s face, at his hair, his softly glowing skin… seeing he was losing his audience, Malefore grinned toothily.  
“By your words, you doubt me. Prove that you are the Shepherd then!”  
Sorey raised his eyebrows but extending his hand forward, summoned his purifying flame to his hand. The two Hellions, which had been silent till then, gasped.  
Malefore gaped seeing the silver fire twirling gently around the boy, highlighting his features and backlighting his body.  
The audience was watching wide-eyed, awed.  
“Shepherd Malefore? Can you summon fire too?”  
“This… No, this power must be from some demonic force! My holy being would never be able to create such monstrosity!”  
“«Demonic force?!» How can that… that pathetic little man accuses you of such blasphemy!! I…”  
Mikleo was snarling at that point, glaring death at the smug clergyman.

Sorey merely smiled at the guy, Gaia herself was with him after all.  
Releasing the tight control over his aura, Sorey let his body becoming truly aglow while the plants and greenery around, molding and dying, began to perk up and then thrive anew.  
“From what I read, demonic force is all about destruction… how can this be its doing then? This is visibly life!” Alisha’s soft but firm voice broke people from their mute fascination.  
Sorey simply continued to smile as flowers, bright in the bland light, rose to twirl around his feet while bright grass and fragrant herbs overpowered the all powerful scent of rain with their fresh and aromatic smell.  
Seeing this, their audience fully detoured from Malefore to gaze at the verdant-eyed boy, amazed.

Sergei decided to break the tension then.  
“Sorey! I’m glad to see you there! Thank you for answering my call. Come on; let’s go to the tower to talk.”  
People began to talk then, seeing the royal guard captain greet the glowing boy so familiarly.  
“Captain! Is he the Shepherd? What about sir Malefore?”  
“How did you meet the boy?”  
“Are you going to help the Church with the Blood Death?”  
“We gave money to the cardinal and the rain is still here! Is Malefore even a Shepherd?”  
Sergei raised a hand, making people quiet down.  
Malefore gritted his teeth and smiled with a barely repressed snarl on his lips.  
“The Church is with me, it’s all you need to know. You would believe a boy coming from nowhere?”  
“Oh but I met with Sorey in Lastonbell. Before that in Marlind and I know for a fact that cardinal Forton felt when Shepherd Sorey blessed the town. You can ask the Church, they’ll confirm it!”  
Unable to defend himself and powerless, Malefore smiled falsely and left with his terrorized Hellions.

“Sorey, you’ll have to watch that guy: power-hungry men are dangerous and more than willing to stab you in the back.”  
“Mikleo is right. This Malefore have the same name as a noble in the Emperor’s ministry. He’ll try to gain power with his relation, maybe try to influence people against you…” said Alisha, weary.  
It made Sorey sigh but he smiled softly at them both.  
“I’ll have to prove myself then. Truth will always prevail against lies.”  
“I hope, I hope…”

They approached Sergei then, purposefully carefree.  
“Sir Sergei! Good morning!”  
The guy played along, grinning, “Sorey, princess Alisha! I hope you passed a good night?  
I’ve heard that you partook into our bathes?”  
Oh? So the Emperor already talked to him then?  
“Yes, it was very refreshing. This rain is really horrible; even in Marlind, it was already omnipresent…”

Their audience was speaking as their little group walked toward the tower and, his body still glowing softly, Sorey managed to tighten his control over the greenery.  
“The princess? She’s a princess!”  
“That boy must be the true Shepherd! He’s glowing!”  
“He made things grow too!”  
“Have you seen Malefore’s face? He fled like a dog with his tail between his legs when the captain defended the boy!”  
“She’s wearing blue; do you think she’s from Highland!?”  
“She must be an ambassador then! That’s good!”  
The threesome smiled, pleased. Apparently, Rolanese weren’t unwilling to at least listen if they reacted this well to Alisha and her visible appurtenance to Hyland.

Finally in the tower, which was deliciously warm and dry, they met with the guards in garrison before Sergei led them into his study. They sat in leather armchairs, around a lit hearth, and spoke a little before he got to tell them his part. Mikleo stayed standing, guarding them.  
“Emperor Draconis told me you met him in the Balneae, while battling Hellions? He was amazed at your prowess but also very discomfited by the knowledge that those creatures hides in our army, in our people.”  
The imposing man he had presented as his younger twin nodded gravely when Alisha looked at him and spoke then.  
“One of my men, a royal guard of the Emperor himself, was among those that attacked you Shepherd Sorey, and for this you have my deepest apologies.”  
The verdant-eyed boy shook his head at the knight. He was even taller than his brother and his bow looked painful with his full plate armor. He stood and smiled at the man.  
“It’s not your fault, sir Boris. These men chose to change: they were the ones responsible of the acts they committed while transformed, not you.”  
Straightening, Boris nodded but looked grim still. It made Sergei sigh, his hands crossing in front of his face. Sorey went back to his seat while Boris returned to stand behind his brother.

“You must have heard about Pope Masedra and cardinal Forton… I seem to remember you talking about the Shrinechurch. You must know that we’re suspicious of both of them.”  
Both? Mikleo hummed, “The Church looks to be very powerful… that they could be corrupted is a possibility but… it could be a “normal” corruption at works here.”  
Sorey and Alisha agreed with both Sergei’s and Mikleo’s opinion.  
“Do you think they could be implicated with the false elixirs? That man, Malefore, had some and said it was from the Church.” Said Alisha, continuing Mikleo’s out loud thinking.  
It made the knights thoughtful.  
To Sergei, Sorey asked then, “You said that the Church felt the Blessing take in Marlind, right? It could be that they are blessed with Resonance but…”  
“… It could be that they’re corrupted…” finished Sergei.  
“We will go to the Shrinechurch anyway: some of us are interested into the stone artifact at its core. We will surely meet the cardinal or at least be able to feel if she’s a Hellion.”  
Also, that rain could very well be produced by such a strong corrupted individual.  
“Before that…” Sergei took a letter from one of the compartment of his desk.  
“I’ve got an invitation for you Sir Sorey. Princess Alisha and Sparrowfeather Rose are included, of course.”

Opening the letter, the verdant-eyed Shepherd was unsurprised to see it from the Emperor.  
“You must have impressed him if he’s inviting you to a dinner merely a day after entering the city!” Mikleo agreed with Alisha, as did Sergei.  
“Sorey had to use his powers in front of all the men with us and Dezel, Zaveid and myself were present and fighting too! It must have looked quite impressive!”  
Even in nothing but towels!  
Alisha paraphrased for the knight, which made him smile.  
“I would have loved to see you truly fight: it was very impressive, I heard. Especially with no injuries nor material damages!”  
Sorey Looked pleased: both his Seraphim and Squires had trained him well! He said so to the captain.  
“You are too humble! Well, will you go then? Emperor Draconis seemed happy to be able to meet you… in a more natural environment!”  
Sorey laughed a little awkwardly at that but agreed.  
They had talked about the Emperor after all and to be able to meet him in a positive setting was a good occasion!  
“Of course! We’ll be happy to go!”  
“Good, good!”  
And that was it.

Outside, they met back with Dezel. The shark-toothed Seraph had managed to learn some interesting tidbits when they were talking to Sergei and his knights.  
“The Church is powerful, not part of the Emperor’s government but apart, older. However, they are losing power with their greed. I’ve heard you’ve met with their « Shepherd? »”  
Mikleo smirked in answer, “And we found him to be… lacking.”  
Aware that people were watching them, the Humans merely nodded.  
Dezel smiled toothily, “That guy is their figurehead and from what I heard, the Church is counting on him to gild their renown back to what it was. Problem? People saw you, Sorey.  
And those “elixirs” have made people angry, especially with this plague around.”

Mikleo hummed, “Plague? A guy asked Sergei if the Church will help with the « Blood Plague. » What it is? Malevolence is bad and that rain awful, but compared to Marlind, a plague shouldn’t be a problem…” Rolance was the capital after all.  
The short-haired wind Seraph grimaced, “It’s that damned rain. There are people falling from apoplexy and then ill with consumption but they’re not normal ailments.  
It’s most likely because of that malevolence-imbued water: gels and healers are useless against it. People are dying and these damn clergymen use it to sell their false elixirs, which are useless too.”

As they walked, they could see how the streets were deserted, more than just because of the rain. Damn.  
“Let’s go back to the inn: with chance Edna and Rose will have some news about the protector: with the blessing restored and my Domain, it should help with that rain. I hope.”  
Alisha nodded, looking around at the grey, bland walls.  
“Some sun would do a world of good to Pendrago…”

They wordlessly continued their way to the inn when they met back with Malefore.  
The guy was now preaching on the main square, gesturing grandly to desperate-looking people.  
“That man really is… we shown him that Sorey is the real deal and he still keeps lying to everyone!”  
Dezel snorted at Mikleo’s naivety, “He could be choking on Sorey’s power that he would deny them: guys like him are impostors, ready for anything to gain power. We’ve met some with the Sparrowfeathers and they’re dangerous.”  
Sorey grimaced, “And totally sure of himself. He has no malevolence: he’s certain that what he’s going is helping the Church somehow...”  
With a last glance at the clergyman, they entered the inn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Emperor's invitation, Sorey and his suite needs to prepare.  
Zaveid is also ready to be a part of the mayhem!

Rose and Edna had found some information on the protector and apparently, it was still in town!  
“Roars and screams can be heard some nights, at midnight to be more precise. Guards went to investigate but couldn’t find anything. Strangely only pets have disappeared and been found dead…” Alisha looked confused and a little unnerved at that.  
“Maybe the protector doesn’t like animals? Sad but great for the Humans not preyed on?”  
Edna twirled her umbrella, “Maybe, maybe not. These pets? They were eaten.  
If beast meat becomes too bland, delicious Human flesh may end on its menu. Just saying.”  
Rose grimaced, “Eww! « delicious Human flesh, » really?”  
“Human meat is disgusting.” They all stared at Dezel. “What, it’s true.”  
Mikleo shook his head, a weird look on his face, “I don’t want to know. So, what do we do now?”  
Rose hummed, fingers tapping at her mouth. “The noises come from the square near the imperial quarter so… we should go and see at night if we can find it!”  
But Alisha looked hesitant, “Will we be able to enter it? If it’s near the imperial residences, I believe that there will be guards restricting the entrance…”  
Sorey hit his fist in his cupped hand, “The invitation! When we’ll go see the Emperor, we can go see the square too!”

Seeing their questioning faces, Mikleo explained, “Sergei wanted to see us to talk but also to give Sorey an invitation to an official dinner from the Emperor.”  
It made Rose smirk, “Oh Sorey! Dinners with emperors! You’re aiming high! Your fight in nothing but a towel must have been quite… arousing!”  
Sorey’s face flushed bright red and Alisha giggled at his face, even if she blushed too.  
“Oh Elysians, stop! I won’t be able to look him in the eyes!”  
Mikleo scowled, “It’s true that those guys with us stared at you quite hard when we fought…”  
Grumbling darkly, he didn’t see Sorey blush even darker in answer.  
Dezel patted his poor Shepherd’s shoulder in sympathy.  
“Some were too freaked out to ogle you like a piece of meat. You should scare them if you want to be unbothered.”  
Sorey hid his burning face in his hands, groaning.  
“Thanks guys…”  
“Well, people will remember you this way! They don’t forget someone they admire!”  
The green-eyes boy smiled at the princess, “True. Thank you Alisha.”  
Rose clapped her hands, “Anyway! So we go dazzle the Emperor with our awesomeness and then go to the square near midnight? Seems like a good plan!”  
Sorey nodded, still pink, “We really need the Protector: you’ve seen how the streets are empty? It’s not only because of the rain.”  
Alisha continued, “There is a plague here too, like in Marlind…”  
Rose cursed at that, “We’ve seen it but a plague? Damn.”  
Dezel sighed. “They call it the « Blood Plague. » A malevolence-born consumption that’s killing people left and right. The Church is covering it up and even using it to sell its false elixirs, talking about “Demons” or something as responsible.”

Seeing their dark expression, Mikleo concurred with them.  
“The Church is corrupted and Sergei thinks the cardinal may be a Hellion: he told us to be prudent.”  
“The cardinal? Cardinal Forton, the one people are raving about? She’s telling people to pray for her, that she’ll save them. That she’s asking money in return makes people angry but they’re so hopeless and afraid…”  
Seeing Sorey’s face darken and his eyes begin to glow, pupils taking a white color, Edna decided to act before the surprisingly aggressive Shepherd decided to go wreck the cardinal.  
“You know, you could use a blessing to banish that plague…”  
They all turned toward her, broken from their dark thoughts. Mikleo cocked his head to the side.  
“A blessing? But… there is already a protector here…?”  
Edna snorted at this, “A city as big as Pendrago can have several blessings: we’d need another Seraph but it can be done.” She twirled her umbrella, careful to stay under it and splashing the silver-haired boy, making him scowl.  
“It’s a water based curse, right? Thus Sorey will have to dazzle people with the Armatus to sanctify some water that’ll heal them. That huge-ass fountain in the main square? I’ll be perfect. ”  
Sorey and his Squires sidestepped not to share the water Seraph’s fate but agreed nonetheless.  
“Mmh… we’ll have to ask the Emperor: I believe it could be taken badly if I requisitioned the fountain without authorization, especially with Malefore around.”  
“Then tomorrow we ask! The ball is tomorrow, right, right?” they laughed at Rose’s excitement.  
“Tomorrow night alright.” She then took both Sorey and Alisha’s arms in hers.  
“This means shopping! This invitation is official; we need better clothes to go to such a dinner! Come on!”  
Alisha clapped her hands, eyes glittering, “You’re right! And there in Pendrago, it should have some lovely boutiques!”  
The sole boy in their midst looked a little panicked to be involved but Edna and Mikleo merely waved as he was towed outside by the two girls. Dezel snorted; females were terrifying.  
“Should we try to rescue him?” Edna smirked at the water Seraph.  
“You wanna get between women and clothes?” she splashed him again.  
“Rose is a monster with shopping: it goes with being a merchant.” Added Dezel, helpfully.  
Edna shrugged, “you can try to save your dear friend from their clutch but know that we’ll only laugh as you get mauled.”  
Dezel’s smirk told him he’d be no help and that he would laugh. Or at least chuckle meanly at his misfortune. Grumbling, he went back inside to read the books Sorey lent him from the creepy museum.  
Maybe he’ll learn something new!

* * *

In the commercial district, the three Humans were searching for clothing shops… and they were disappointed.  
“Damn, for the capital it’s kinda lame how there are no better shops that those I usually use… I mean, you found those beautiful jewel sets in Lastonbell and here? Nada!”  
Sorey shrugged. He made his own clothes thus shops were unknown for him.  
“Say Sorey, you have your invitation with you?”  
The verdant-eyed boy confirmed it by patting one of his pouches.  
“Yes, in there.”  
“We need to go in the imperial quarter: there must be some professional outfitter there and if there are guards, the invitation may help us pass unbothered.”  
Rose brightened, “Right!”

There were guards but they did let them pass reading Sorey’s invitation. One even gave them indications for an outfitter once they said why they were in the quarter for!  
“Awesome Let’s go!” Alisha giggle, “Let’s!”  
Sorey followed them; smiling and they soon entered a grand building made of grey stone.  
The inside, warm and bright, soon had two women to help them as they were gazing around at the beautiful clothes.  
“Welcome to Lunalyn’s outfits! How can we help you?”  
They seemed a little disgruntled at their travel/knight clothes but ready to help.  
(Sorey had left his cloak at the inn, to escape the Church’s eyes.)  
“Hello! We’ve been invited to an official dinner and need adequate clothing. Here’s the invitation.”  
Showing them the letter, he made sure they’ll be served well, and fast.  
It made both Rose and Alisha smile: their Shepherd was a great student in politic despite (or thanks to?) his lack of Human sociability.  
“Oh! An imperial dinner for tomorrow… it’ll surely have a ballroom so you’ll need clothes in which you can dance if needed…” the taller of the two squinted at them.  
“Please follow us, ladies. Someone will come to help the gentleman…”  
Sorey waved to them as they did just so.

A third woman soon appeared and bid Sorey to follow her to another area in the shop.  
“Please, get undressed and stand on this stool: I’ll take your measurements.”  
That the woman was old enough to be his mother made Sorey able to do so without too much discomfiture. She had drawn a curtain to block their room from the rest of the shop and taking her tapes, she went to work.  
“My dear, I’m Amanda! Please try not to move.” She obviously could see that he wasn’t used to it and her reassuring smile calmed the verdant-eyed boy. “Alright, I’m Sorey.”

She nodded a pen in her mouth, taking his height, his shoulder width, his torso, his waist…  
Taking a look at his hips and thighs, she measured them with more attention than usual.  
His arms; forearms, legs… ten minutes of that and she was done.  
Noting everything in her little book; she made him to step down from the stool and donning his clothes again, they went to a comfy little sitting room with plush chairs.  
“This done, and with the little time we have before the dinner, we can chose an already created outfit for you.”  
She went to the packed cabinets behind them and opened the wide drawers. Inside many clothes could be seen, carefully packed with silk. Amanda turned back to him, grinning. She obviously loved her work even if her eyes contained a darkness that shown that her joy was maybe false or at least overplayed.  
“It’s going to be interesting with your body shape: it’s quite unusual to have boys with such wide hips! Some women would be green with envy!” If only she knew!

Sorey laughed softly: in the almost three months since his change, he had gotten used to his new body. He liked it even: it was great for balance and for fighting! (And for his Duty, of course!)  
The stares were annoying though.  
“You’re not the first telling me this, Amanda! But I quite like them.”  
The woman smiled at him, “Then, would you oppose flaunting them? It would be interesting and quite fetching!” Sorey shook his head with a smile.  
“Wonderful!”

Of all the outfits she presented to him, from what he told her he liked, a two piece set was chosen.  
Amanda had helped his choice but she was pleased by his tastes.  
“These will make your skin and eyes glow! I have ribbons for your hair too!”  
Sorey undid the tie and watched the woman smile delightedly as she watched his thigh-length hair tumble down his back. The fight in the Balneae had added two more inches to it!  
He hoped his Squires’ joking predictions wouldn’t end true…  
“Oh, such lovely hair! I’m glad to be able to care for such an attractive boy as you! Shame that the ambiance here…” she visibly darkened at that, her wrinkles deepening and making her look suddenly older… but she shook her head and ignored it.  
She collected the outfit to be modified later: it was good that it would be finally used!  
The clothes her client chose was in the style called “baroque”, which was still fashionable about everywhere as it was promoted by the Church to improve its image, and while rather “frilly” it should go well with his coloring and shape. Nobility loved their lace after all!

It had a long sleeved doublet, called a veste as it was shorter and open fronted, fitted pants that were made of the same shiny dark green velvet and tall leather boots with corresponding green gaiters. All those would be easy to make alterations to but for the boots… which would be easy to replace, being mostly covered by the gaiters.  
Underneath the veste, a champagne colored ruffled shirt with an elaborate two toned lace jabot, long ruffled shirtsleeves and flounced shirt tails ended the look.  
Pale gold colored lace decorated the whole front of the veste, bordering a stiff panel of brighter green velvet while more lace surrounded the single breasted silver buttons.  
It also decorated the sleeves, jabot and around the buttons and ruffles of the gaiters on the dark boots. Good thing they kept all those clothes: it would have needed way more than two days to make otherwise!

“I’ll include a long waistcape that I’ll attach to the doublet: it’ll make your waist and hips stand out and I’ll border it with the same lace as the rest too! It’s going to be lovely… oh, and I also have a black shadow-wolf fur cloak just for you!”  
Paying for the garment, Sorey thanked her.  
It would be done by tomorrow.

Smiling, he met back with Rose who had just finished paying for her dress too.  
“Those girls really have good tastes! My dress is gonna be beautiful especially with the emerald jewels that you gave me! It’s still sad that they’re abandoned clothes but well… better for us I suppose…”  
“Yes but that’s still kinda fun! All my previous clothes were either made for me by Gramps or the Seraphim or I made them myself… there are so many choice, so many outfits to choose!”  
They talked a little more before Alisha joined them.  
“Great! Your dresses are to be modified for tomorrow too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yep!”  
“Then let’s meet back with our friends and go to the Shrinechurch!”

* * *

Unfortunately, the Shrinechurch was closed, the cardinal out of town for the moment.  
Or so they said.  
“Why isn’t another priest in attendance? It’s strange…” Alisha frowned.  
Because the main part of the cathedral, where people came to pray, was closed too.  
“This stinks of secrets, bad ones.” Edna was certainly right.  
“Well, we can’t enter so let’s go back to the inn: I’m tired.”  
With that damned rain drenching them to the bone, they all agreed with Sorey.  
“Let’s hope the Hellion won’t crave human flesh this night!”  
The idea made them groan; Dezel poking Rose in the side, making her squeak.  
“Thank you Dezel.”  
The shark-toothed Seraph nodded at Mikleo, making the redhead pout and Edna smirk.

In the inn, after a bath, they were eating when Zaveid and Lailah used a couple’s exit to join them.  
“Hey guys! Missed my awesomeness?”  
“No.”  
“Nope!”  
“Hmm, hmm.”  
Mikleo and Sorey only smiled as the long-haired Seraph false-pouted.  
The fire seraph them looked at them with large eyes,  
“And me? You missed my cute presence, I hope!”  
“Oh Lailah, we kinda missed your off-color jokes!”  
“Welcome back Lailah!”  
Sorey smiled at the two, “Welcome back!”

They sat down at their table: the one as far from eyes as possible because three Humans and five Seraphim? It made a lot of empty places that could cause awkward questions.  
“So you found what you wanted? A weapon was it?”  
Zaveid smiled a wide and smug smile and presented them an intricate crystal and silver pendulum: an artifact.  
“This beauty is great as a vessel and will make a fine medium for my power in you, Sorey.”  
He then leered playfully, “I can’t wait to be in you my dear Shepherd, deep in your core.”  
Mikleo choked on his tea while Sorey blushed bright red. The girls burst in laughter because what he said? It was all true!  
His behavior and face made it sound like something else altogether!  
Dezel sighed, exasperated by his teammates.  
“Come on people, I want to be of the party too!” whined Zaveid.

In Sorey and Mikleo’s room, they sat and observed as Lailah made Zaveid her new sub-lord.

“_Oh ye born of the wildest squall…_  
_Let our pact be forged in mine incandescent light into purity!_  
_Should thou accept this burden, recite aloud thy name!”_  
_The magical sigils around the two were bright, powerful._  
_“Wirukun=Zavie_ ”

Zaveid then gave Sorey his vessel which seemed to be absorbed by the Shepherd’s body as he took it in hand, making the circles at their feet pulse before disappearing.  
The verdant-eyed boy smiled at his new bonded but Zaveid was too overwhelmed by his new Shepherd’s power to see it. The strength of it had him almost on his ass!  
Holy Maotelus but it was so powerful! Sorey wasn’t his first rodeo but never before he had felt such might! It was almost unbelievable…

The boy’s Domain wasn’t at full power, even as low as to be near unnoticeable, but it covered all of Pendrago! He hadn’t realized it was so wide but now that he was bonded to him, he could!  
It was strong enough to stripe malevolence just like that too! No wonder the hellions in the balneae got their ass handed to them!  
(No wonder he got his ass handed to him!)  
Blinking, he stared at his nearest fellow sub-lord with wide eyes. Feeling his unbelieving stare, Dezel shrugged in his direction.  
“He’s a powerhouse, huh? We’ll get used to it. I hope.”  
It made Zaveid and the two female Seraphim grin.  
“Our Shepherd is quite powerful, heh? You’ve seen nothing yet.”  
“We’ll do great things together, you’ll see!” Lailah was near vibrating in joy.  
The ritual done, they spoke a little more before going to bed: tomorrow was going to be a long day after all…


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having accepted the invitation, Sorey and his friends go and meet the emperor in an official way.  
There, they meet with the Church-chosen 'Shepherd'... and they ends learning some interesting tidbits.

After retrieving their formal clothes and putting them away in their room, they tried again to go to the Shrinechurch but it was still closed.  
Talking to the people around, they learned that the cardinal often left for days, closing the cathedral. They were used to it by now.

“The cardinal maybe visits her sisters? There is a book on the Fortons in the cathedral: she’s got two of them…” some people around grumbled at that, displeased.  
Another busybody answered them, looking at the closed doors with discontentment.  
“No priest can replace her: the Church won’t allow it.”  
“Have you bought an elixir from her? I gave it to my brother and he’s still sick…! It’s…”  
“They promised to help with the rain but it’s useless! It’s still rotting all our food and killing us!”

With all Seraphim inside Sorey, it was easy to move around thus he and his Squires could easily listen and try to peek at the several entrances of the cathedral. All were tightly closed.  
“Weird… anyway, we’ll go see the Emperor and will try again tomorrow: the Shrinechurch never stay closed more than two days in a row.”  
The Shepherd and the princess agreed with Rose’s observation.  
“Then I’ll go train with Edna and Mikleo: we’ll try the water blessing. I need to know how it works before I talk to someone about it.”  
“Good idea, I’ll go see Sergei about my role as ambassador: I too need information. As the captain of the royal guards, he should be able to help me! I need to know how to talk to the Emperor too!”  
“And Dezel asked to talk to me so I’ll go with him! See you back this afternoon, we’ll need to prep ourselves!” with a last glance at the cathedral and at the tired people around, they separated.

* * *

Dezel possessing Rose, he made sure to avoid both Lailah and Zaveid (and Alisha who was with them) and nosed about the city. There was a presence he felt around, a presence he recognized.  
Someone he hated with all his soul.  
Now with the Armatus, even with Rose being no near as powerful as the Shepherd, maybe he would finally avenge his friend, his brother of heart.  
That bitch Symonne; he could feel her dark Domain nearby. He didn’t know what kind of Seraph she was to have those shadowy powers but it made her aura easy to “taste” if you knew about it.  
And Dezel was unfortunately aware of her aura.  
She’s the one who killed Lafarga and Brad, almost got Rose murdered; she hadn’t held the blade but he’s sure she was the one whom corrupted Lucius into a Hellion…  
He toiled so hard into creating the Scattered Bones!  
He’ll kill her and avenge them.  
Even if he had to oppose Sorey to do so.

* * *

Not far Lunarre was eagerly waiting for the fireworks; Symonne had hidden their presence with her powers but while Dezel could feel them, the Shepherd could not.  
It wouldn’t do to be found before all the actors were on the scene: this piece had all the aspects of a masterpiece!  
The best acting was one that’s genuine after all.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the three Humans were preparing themselves for the dinner later: they had time and they used it to make themselves as “primped” up as possible.  
Lailah and Edna were helping the girls while Zaveid and Mikleo helped Sorey.  
Dezel was nowhere to be found.

Rose had chosen a beautiful dress in crimson, red and black silks and wore her emerald jewels, her long hair up in an elaborate bun while Alisha had chosen a white, seafoam green and aquamarine dress that went perfectly well with her sapphire jewels and her hair was in a loose French braid.  
Both were ravishing!

It made Lailah gush, “Oh! You’re so lovely! You’re going to make head turn!”  
Edna smirked at that, eyes glittering.  
“You’ll have to beat people off with sticks you mean. Good thing we’ll all be here to chaperone you all!” It made the two Squires laugh.  
“Oh there will certainly be other lovely women here: all the high society will be present.”  
All the horror and death won’t stop them from parading for the Emperor, of that they were sure.  
“And creepy old guys will stare at us for sure! There are always those in fancy dinners and ballrooms… Edna, you’ll have to be a god chaperone and protect our virtue!”  
It made Lailah twitch, “Oh, I’ll help! I’ll burn those bad people! Only a little though.”  
“Right.”  
Edna’s flat answer and Lailah’s wow of protection made Alisha giggle but Rose winced.  
“People will think Sorey did it if disgusting little men go up in flame… maybe it’s best if you don’t do that, but thanks!”She smiled wide, “Let’s go see our Shepherd: her seamstress looked very happy! He’s certainly gonna be stunning too!”  
“Hard to be worse that his usual clothing so that’s a given.”  
“True but well cut clothes do wonder even on average people so…” Rose shrugged making Edna nod. “Hard to be as great as his Armatus though.”  
The answer was a collective agreement, making them smile as they descended the stairs.

Bellow people stared at them, mouth open.  
Rose’s Victorian gown consisted of a draped and beaded silk-taffeta bustier with long sleeves attached to it and of a long draped skirt all in a deep red-wine shade that went beautifully with her hair color and skintone.  
Alisha’s gown had the style favored by Hylander ladies and was made of a beautiful beaded and lace top with long semi-fitted sleeves and a mermaid and flounced skirt, all of it covered in pearls and lace in beautiful aquamarine and seafoam colors.  
The colors brought her skin and characteristic royal coloring out.  
They smiled seeing Sorey and his “helps” approach them from the side, making people stare all the stronger.  
His elaborate clothes in black and green made him glow while his long, loose braid looked richer than usual, its red and gold undertone brighter.  
The waist-cape and doublet made his waist and hips stand out appealingly.  
They ignored the people around and went toward the exit.

“Ladies! I see that you’re absolutely dazzling!”  
Rose had to smirk at Zaveid’s loud compliment while Alisha reddened prettily.  
“And you’re not. Sorey, you’re “dazzling” though!”  
It made the Shepherd grin at them, “those are the best clothing I ever had! My first brought ones too. I’m lucky Amanda had them.”  
“You’ll have to wear something like this in Ladylake: you’ll make a great impression on the nobles.” It made Sorey nod, pleased.  
Still, it made Mikleo thoughtful, “I wonder when we’ll be able to go back… it’s a long way to get back to Hyland.” Even with the horses: they’d need months!  
Zaveid gave him a side glance, “Oh I’m sure we’ll find a way, with the Trials and everything…”  
It made Edna narrow her eyes at the wind Seraphim. “You know a way. Spill.”  
He opened his mouth, surely to annoy her and Lailah decided to intervene, clapping her hands loudly and with a wide smile on her lovely face.  
“I want to see the palace and the ball! I’ve never been inside Rolance castle before!”  
Edna humphed but let Lailah tow her away from Zaveid who followed, smiling.  
“All right, people! Let’s rock!”  
Mikleo grumbled as Rose took Sorey’s and Alisha’s arms in hers, making him walk faster not to be left behind. Outside, the Seraphim went into Sorey’s vessel space as they downed their cloaks.  
Black shadow-wolf fur for him, red bearskin and snow-rabbit fur for Rose and Alisha.  
With the constant rain and the falling night, the heavy and warm cloaks ere more than welcome.  
Fortunately, the coach promised in the invitation soon arrived and they were on their way to the palace.

* * *

Idris Malefore smiled tightly as he listened to his fellow nobles’ small-talk. He had carefully constructed rumors and hearsays to support his cousin and the Church’s view but apparently they had encountered quite the snag.  
The true Shepherd himself.  
Of course his stupid obnoxious little Torrance tried to show his superiority to his “rival” and got ridiculed trying to win an impossible battle… everyone knew, maybe even up in the bloodthirsty north, that the Shepherd smacked down both Hyland and Rolance in the Glaivend Basin.  
After all, too many soldiers and veterans reported it for it to be merely stories.  
And what Torrance did? Take the risk that these powers were real and lose when his own ended… inexistent.  
The fact that the fight in the balneae spread like wildfire and had people raving about the Shepherd’s power made Torrance’s allegations of false or demonic power ridiculous.  
Well, maybe the demonic-given power accusation could have worked for his cousin had the Shepherd not looked so beautiful…  
Because as he entered with his female companions, Idris could see the faces of his fellow nobles.  
The Church had always promoted beauty as good: their legends made heroes and saviors beautiful and resplendent and his poor unremarkable cousin could never hope to rivalize with the Shepherd’s sheer beauty and charisma.

Gold shone on the three as servants took their cloaks off and revealed their formal clothes.  
Torrance, who had refused to take his “Shepherd” clothes off, looked somewhat underdressed compared to them all.  
Abraxas and Orion themselves went to greet the trio and it made him wince seeing as people eyed Torrance in turn: they hadn’t welcomed him so warmly.  
If at all, truly.

Approaching, he ignored his cousin and listened to the introductions: the Church has power but the Emperor is the one who lead Rolance and his reaction will have weight on both how his government and the people react to the Shepherd.  
(Lastonbell seemed to be lost already with Masedra disappearing and the violence but… there was the elixirs to think of so…)  
He watched as they followed the generals and bowed or curtsied gracefully to the Emperor.  
Who rose from his gilded chair and welcomed them grandly.  
“Welcome Shepherd Sorey, Squire Alisha and Squire Rose!” he gestured to the room, “I hope you’ll appreciate my hospitality.”  
Shepherd Sorey bowed again, “Thank you your majesty, I am honored to have been invited to your palace.” Even if it seemed to be bad taste to do parties when people were dying…  
Alisha had told him that all royalty did so, to reassure? But, well…  
People were weird.  
They followed him and the generals as they went to talk in the dais reserved for special guests, unheeding the eyes following them and Idris’ vexation.  
His poor cousin was done…

* * *

The evening was going well for Sorey’s retinue: his Seraphim were mingling around, Lailah on a little cloud of happiness, and his Squires were making headways with the nobles; looking open to Alisha being ambassador and happy about Rose’s business ideas.  
Sorey, with Mikleo at his side, was speaking to Emperor Draconis about using the main square and its fountain for a blessing.  
However the false Shepherd, whom had become twitchier and twitchier seeing the nobility, the Emperor and his generals talk to the three like they never did with him, ended making a mess.  
Cloak swirling around his legs flamboyantly, he approached with a following of Hellions.

They had seen all these creatures around; even watched some flee at the proximity of Sorey’s power, as tightly bound as it was presently, but they were shocked seeing Malefore leading them.  
As Sorey, his Squires and Draconis himself were dancing they couldn’t escape the clash.  
“Majesty,” his tone of voice had the Emperor turn to him as soon as the dance was done looking somewhat annoyed, his beautiful partner in black sneering delicately at the nerve of the man.  
Malefore either ignored it or was oblivious.  
“You presented this young man as Shepherd but cardinal Forton herself presented me to you!”  
Seeing the guy address the Emperor so casually made people stop and watch.

Sorey, his Squires and Seraphim approached themselves to stand at the generals’ side.  
“General Orion, general Abraxas,” The two men acknowledged the verdant-eyed boy.  
“I didn’t know Shepherd Malefore got invited too.”  
The Emperor hadn’t talked about him, at all, even they talked about the importance of the blessings and of the Shepherds.  
Abraxas snorted, “He pretty much invited himself. His cousin brought him there and till now, he must have tried to rally people to his cause.”  
Orion continued, “He’s telling all those that will listen that you are in possession of demonic powers… that the Church will mark you as heretic and all that.”  
The sable-haired looked disgusted by these schemes.  
That would explain why some persons were staring so strongly, eyes dark.  
Church militants had not been invited thus they were unbothered, but its representatives were.  
And were staring at them with uncertainty or haughtiness.  
It made Mikleo scowl angrily even as Sorey stayed as calm as possible.  
“That guy is truly vile.”

From in front of them, Draconis answered Malefore with deliberate calmness.  
“Shepherd Malefore, Ancient texts talks about several chosen working together: several Shepherds could be a possibility.” It made Malefore smile sickly at their audience.  
“Perhaps but only I is recognized by the Church!”  
An older man was trying to gesture to him, looking pained. It made Abraxas sigh.  
“This is Idris Malefore, a legate of the Church. He’s the one whom invited Torrance.”  
“Maybe so but I met with Shepherd Sorey previously and saw the truth of his power.”  
Torrance gaped for a moment before taking a righteous tone,  
“He must have used his demonic powers to manipulate you! He’s a danger to us all!  
Men, take hold of him!”

Seeing the Hellions beginning to move, Sorey narrowed his eyes at them. Unfurling his Domain, the hulking monsters froze like rabbits in front of a puma.  
The “Shepherd” seeing his men motionless in front of the annoyed-looking boy, he began to sweat. They never disobeyed him before, their strength given to him to…make some see his views as theirs.  
“What are you doing? Seize him this instant! Cardinal Forton will certainly agree on me with this!”  
But even the woman’s name couldn’t move them from their petrified stance.  
Sorey merely crossed his arms on his chest; his Seraphim fanned behind him and ready to intervene. Rose and Alisha were too, the redhead with hands on her concealed daggers.  
The Hellions were strong and animalistic looking but they knew when they were overpowered and thus unmoving, cowed. But them not fleeing was alarming all by itself.  
Could someone be manipulating those creatures? If so it had to be a powerful Hellion, maybe the rain-making one… and the cardinal seemed to be included somehow.  
They will have to be prudent going to the Shrinechurch with her there.

But first, they had to resolve this problem: if they got labeled as heretics, it would be catastrophic.  
They would be pursued by the Church to be imprisoned or even excommunicated and the whole of Glenwood would shun them… because power loss or not, the Church was too anchored in daily life to be ignored.  
However, the Emperor didn’t appreciate the whole thing, his pale face blotching in anger.  
“Dare you say that I’d be so easily manipulated, that I’d follow a demon? Dare to allege someone with such grievous accusations without justification?”  
His generals alongside royal guards joined him, eying the Hellions with sharp eyes.  
“I witnessed Shepherd Sorey fight and his powers were true. Those present that day can attest of this. Will you accuse them all of being manipulated fools too?”  
Men Sorey recognized from the bath joined the generals at Draconis’ side,  
“Majesty, I would gladly testify about the fight and Shepherd Sorey’s prowess.”  
Others told the same.

“Have anyone present seen Shepherd Malefore prove to us that he do have the Chosen’s powers? They are famous for them, after all.”  
Torrance gritted his teeth at Orion’s recrimination. Fortunately he had prepared something in that case but he hadn’t believed they would accuse him this way.  
“Very well! I Shepherd Malefore will prove you all my healing power!” he smiled smarmily,  
“Who amongst you need care?”  
One man approached from a shadowed corner of the room, a visible burn on his face.  
Sorey heard Lailah tut from behind him but kept his eyes on Malefore who looked smug.  
“This is barely a skin-deep burn and it must to be masqueraded to look worse than it is.  
I’m sure that it hurts but a strong potion would heal it all in an instant.”  
It made Edna and Zaveid snort, “So he’s giving us a show, huh? Pathetic.”  
“Yep”  
“That’s good and everything but what if someone really needed healing? What he’d do then?”  
“Looks more pathetic.”  
Mikleo sighed, annoyed.  
Sorey only observed: he’ll surely use an elixir, maybe even a true one.  
If Malefore could drop the cardinal name the way he did, it must mean he had relations in the Church, more than just with his cousin being legate.  
And he did. He poured elixir in his hands and making a show if it, managed to rub the covering off the wound while it healed the burn.  
The guy gasped and thanked the “true Shepherd” profusely. It made some of the audience grimace or sneer, disgusted.  
“Here, I’ve healed this man before your very eyes! Can our young “Shepherd” do the same?”  
Even Lailah joined the other Seraphim into snorting contemptuously while Rose and Alisha, silent till then, watched the audience’s reactions. Many weren’t impressed.

Arms uncrossing, Sorey smiled at the man, not disconcerted at all.  
“I can.” There was absolutely no doubt in his voice. It was true after all.  
It made the other Shepherd answer his smile, eyes glittering malevolently.  
“Show us then!”  
Glancing at the livid Emperor, literally and figuratively, he approached Malefore only when he got a sharp nod.  
“Very well. Does someone need help?”  
There was a beat of silence before the beautiful woman who had danced with the Emperor and who had been staring at Malefore with cold eyes took steps toward him. Her blue eyes were sharp and frigid but she was full of desperation. He could feel it.  
Her husband accompanied her, face stoic but with anxiety churning equally as terribly at his core.  
“Young Shepherd, would you be willing to try to heal my son? He’s in the healing room of the castle.” Does that mean he was…? A glance at the Emperor confirmed it.

His Seraphim had reported them that plague-sick people were being brought in the castle, under the care of healers using strong potions and ointments.  
Some nobles had refused to come in fear of contracting the plague and many more were of the idea to burn the houses and the bodies of the ill… if not the ill themselves.  
Only the fact the disease wasn’t contagious stopped the Rolanese rebelling and burning the city to the ground. That and that horrible malevolence siphoning all of their vitality.  
Of course, the plague being malevolence-made, even elixirs would be useless in this case.

“Of course madam, sir. Could your son be brought here?” they couldn’t all go in the healing room and with Malefore making a spectacle of the situation, the healing had to be done in public.  
It made Draconis shiver in hope: could the boy…?  
“I’ll have my men bring him here.” the parents agreed with sharp motions of their head.  
It was that or nothing and if their son had to be made an example? So be it.  
Soon the guards came back with a little bed-bound child in tow.

The following healers looked unwilling, especially the rotund scowling one, but they stayed silent and out of the way; respecting their Emperor’s demands.  
The audience could only gasp seeing the only heir of the Black family so pale and lifeless, the precious boy’s usual vividness and joy extinguished.  
His breath was rattling noisily in his lungs, wet and difficult while his face shone with fever.  
Strangely, Malefore’s smile had become twisted but they immediately knew why.  
“Shepherd Malefore was unable to heal him even with the elixirs and all the money we gifted the Church… please, Shepherd Sorey…” she needn’t say the rest: he was her last hope.  
He only smiled at her in answer and giving Mikleo a covert glance, they came to stand at the child’s bed-side.

Laying glowing hands on the little boy’s covered body, he and Mikleo observed the illness.  
It was the first time they could do so and look over a plague-victim: malevolence was literally inside the child’s lungs, eating at the delicate membranes and filling them with blood.  
His blood itself was riddled with malevolence, seeping though the rest of his body this way.  
It was horrifying.

“Sorey, we need to take the blood off the lungs: he’ll drown otherwise... Then we have to coat them with healing water to regenerate what got damaged. His blood will have to be purified too…”  
Sorey nodded grimly, eyes following the purple miasma in the arteries and veins, attacking the organs. No wonder the boy was insensate: his mind was overwhelmed by his body’s pain reaching him and blocking it as much as it could…

“We’ll have to take the vitiated blood out and replace it… we’ll need the Armatus for that.”  
Such a horrifying case of internal corruption would be fatal if Sorey did not have his Elohim strength boosting his powers and even then, it’ll be precarious healing everything without harming the boy or leaving remains of the corruption behind.

Hands still aglow and eyes now burning green and white with his power, Sorey turned back to the now silent audience.  
“It’s going to be difficult and bloody but I believe I can save you child, madam. What is his name?”  
Staring at those unearthly eyes, she stuttered. Nobody had even seen her so discombobulated but confronted with that terrible reality and the Shepherd’s overpowering presence, nobody could blame her. Even her war-hero husband, Duke Black, was silent and wan.  
(Some felt weak-kneed just watching and they weren’t the recipient of those eyes!)  
“His name is… is Luce.” The light of their life.  
Then the Shepherd turned toward Draconis, those eyes making him flinch minutely.  
“Majesty, could a container be brought here? I need to purify Luce’s blood as his illness is too strong to be healed otherwise.”

It made the crowd watching murmur at that and gave Torrance an occasion to open his mouth.  
“Bloodletting! You are going to let that boy open up your child!? What kind of savage are you?  
The Church won’t let it be!”  
Before the healers could complain too, the portly man looking vicious, Sorey made them squeak with a withering glare aimed at his fellow Shepherd.  
His skin and hair were beginning to glow at this point as he prepared to armatize, his power filling his body from where he hid it at his core and it was thus just about terrifying.  
It made his Seraphim and Squires both pleased to see and glad to be _behind_ their Shepherd.  
But Duchess Isabella Black spoke then, glaring sternly herself.  
“If it’s what will save my child then we’ll let the Shepherd do so.”

Draconis had sent more guards to search for the needed container and soon they came back with a large barrel-shaped copper cauldron used to boil water, to clean clothing in.  
Sorey thanked them and got it placed near the bed.  
Staring at it and not at the glowing boy, Torrance smirked. Bloodletting!  
“I will not need to use any bloodletting. _Luzrov=Rulay_ ”  
Ignoring the now gaping and staring audience, Sorey turned on his sharp heels and laid back his hands on the child’s chest.

Sapphire eyes closing, he felt for the rotten blood in the lungs of the little Luce and gripping the malevolence-thick liquid in ethereal strands of power, he tugged it gently but unrelentingly out.  
Stares became all the stronger as a ribbon of black, putrid blood exited from the child’s gasping mouth to splash thickly into the cauldron.  
Once the last drop was out, Sorey coated the lungs with a thin layer of condensed Aqua Vitæ.  
Now to purify the blood…

Fortunately the bloodstream wasn’t quite as badly off as the lungs had been and the cord made of drops of blood coming from the child’s pores was no larger. That too went into the cauldron.  
To palliate some of the bloodloss, Sorey replenished it using his water Æther like he did for Margaret in Lastonbell and took the one still in the lungs out as his water had repaired the lung’s delicate air cells and calmed the body fighting off the infection.  
Then he breathed for the child, filling his new lungs with rich air which made Luce gasp and open his eyes, chest heaving but breathing normally if rapidly.

“Hey there, Luce. How do you feel?”  
The boy was now gazing at him with wide eyes, tired but painless. Feverless.  
“Are you an angel? You made my hurt go away…!”  
It made Sorey smile at him gently, helping him sit up on the bed.  
He was weak from his illness and thus Sorey let him rest against his white and gold side, watching him with warm sky blue eyes.  
“I’m Sorey. Your mother asked me to help you get better. I’m really happy that I could heal you but how do you feel? Can you breathe properly now?”  
The boy buried his face into Sorey’s sandy blond waterfall of hair but nodded, humming sleepily.

“Luce…? Are you really… Luce!”  
A tiny face with rosy cheeks rose from Sorey’s hair and the small curly blond boy looked at his mother with the same dark grey eyes as hers.  
“Mommy? Mommy! The angel healed me! I don’t cough anymore and my chest doesn’t hurt!”  
Unheeding Sorey’s Armatus, the Duchess went to her child with a sob; listening to his excited babbling.  
She had feared to never be able to listen to it ever again.  
The child still against his side, Sorey stayed armatized as to not jolt him and took the opportunity to watch the nobles with Mikleo’s power boosting his own.  
They all had at least some malevolence in them, slowly but surely weakening them… but not dangerously so.

To the contrary, the Emperor was ill… almost as badly as Luce had been.  
Sorey could see the malevolence coating his lungs and darkening his blood.  
Draconis came to stand at his side, smiling nonetheless.  
“Shepherd Sorey you’ve done it, healed a plague victim!”

He had but that rain would soon begin to corrupt the child anew… were all children assaulted so terribly by that corruption?  
Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t seen many, if any, children outside… they had believed it was because they were in their homes, away from the rain but…  
It made Sorey want to curl his arms around his middle.  
Were all of Pendrago’s children ill? What of the older inhabitants, the expecting mothers?

“Sir Draconis, we have talked about a blessing for the main fountain… I could produce Pure water now to help Luce if you, lady and lord Black authorize it: it will help him stay healthy for a while at least.” Because he’ll fall ill again if nothing changed, soon.  
“Please do so if it helps our child, gentle shepherd.”  
Draconis agreed with the parents and gave the verdant-eyed boy a nod.  
“Luce? I have something that will help you stay healthy, please drink at least some of it.”  
The boy, and about every person, watched as Sorey cupped his hands and liquid began to fill them; the magically imbued water glowing faintly blue even in the brightly lit room.  
“Of course sir Angel! Thank you!”  
The child then drank trustingly from Sorey’s hands.

Seeing the Emperor stare at the water, the sapphire-eyed boy gave him a pointed look making him pale a little. Did he…?  
“Should I bless your square, those who are this ill would still need for me to purify their body,”  
With his audience, there was no way for Malefore to twist his words around.  
“But they would be healed.”  
Duchess Black rose from where she was sitting at her child’s side and addressed the white vision, “Shepherd Sorey, I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my child…”  
The duke took over as her voice broke with emotion, “We are in your debt. Our family would have been terribly bereft had you not been present.”  
They both bowed to him, making him sigh.

“Please, I’m glad to have been able to help. Family and children are primordial and everything should be done to protect them, with all our heart and without afterthoughts.”  
People visibly gave Malefore side-glances at that, as the Church used their ineffective potions only after demanding payment. The main healer huffed angrily at that but was ignored.  
“And you would ‘bless’ our city without asking anything in return?”  
The guy wasn’t looking directly at Sorey, the Armatus too awe-inspiring for that but his tone of voice was disbelieving, almost aggressively so.  
Having observed the way he had reacted to it all, Rose and Alisha intervened then, coming to stand at Sorey’s side, hiding Luce from view.  
“Shepherd Sorey do it for the people, to help!”  
“As a Sparrowfeather, I help with money-related things. Why would he need more for helping people? He’s the Shepherd!”

In answer, someone began to clap. It was slow and theatrical, making everyone turn toward the noise. A Hellion was responsible, slowly approaching them.  
Sorey could see sweat on its furless face and a subtle trembling to its limbs but to be able to even dare to approach him when he was fully armatized, it was very powerful.  
“That was quite a spectacle! Bravo!”  
He was about to answer its provocation when he heard Rose gasp. Half turning toward her, but keeping his eyes on the beast, he addressed her, voice tight.  
“Rose, are you alright?”  
She didn’t answer him but Alisha and Lailah stepped up to hide her from the Hellion.  
Narrowing his eyes and nodding to Zaveid, they brought wind shields between the audience and the creature; locking Draconis and the Blacks with him.  
The Emperor and Duke Black stepped forward while the Duchess took Luce in her arms and went behind Sorey, wary of a man who could make the Shepherd react this way.  
They gave silent orders to people behind them.

“Count Royas. I didn’t believe you would join us this time.”  
And Draconis didn’t sound happy to have the man with them.  
The Hellion smiled at the Emperor with a mouthful of fangs.  
“I’ve heard from a… acquaintance that the Shepherd would be present today! I couldn’t wait to be able to meet him and here, we have two of them!”  
He glanced at Malefore, who was gaping both at the Armatus and the shields, and smirked.

Zaveid, who was with his Shepherd helping to power the shields, could see that this ‘Royas’ made sure not to look at Sorey full-on, his malevolence near crushed by his terrible Domain.  
«Acquaintance»? More like a really powerful Hellion. Or worse.  
“You think it’s been sent by the lord of Calamity? It’s too powerful to be a follower.”  
He heard Edna agree with Alisha’s observation, “It’s really strong so not a goon at all.”

Lailah was speaking lowly with Rose and he could see Alisha glaring at the smug-looking creature, who was speaking now to the Emperor and to the Duke.  
The assassin was trembling like a leaf.  
“I know him… knew him. He’s… I was to marry him, Lucius Royas. He told us, then the Windriders, that he was a prince and that he’d conclude an alliance between Pendrago and our guild… he attacked us.” More than that by the tone of her voice.

Just then Sergei, Boris and soldiers re-entered the room. They couldn’t pass the shield but could secure the people staring at the confrontation, herding the healers and the nobles away.  
Sergei approached that done.  
“Your majesty, Shepherd Sorey. What is the situation?”  
“Captain, it seems Lord Royas is part of the hidden population amongst the people of Pendrago.”  
Sorey’s cold voice and Draconis’ hard stare made the brothers’ eyes widen minutely, understanding what ‘population’ it meant.

It made Lucius grits his teeth: first the Shepherd in full Armatus, the shields and now that?  
That damned Seraph hadn’t said he’d be so powerful already, that he was making allies…  
Damn her.  
“It was lovely seeing all of you; meeting you, Shepherd. Majesty.”  
With a bow he walked backward till he touched the shield.  
Ready to intervene if he tried something the Squires and Seraphim watched as Sorey and Zaveid brought down the shields.  
Turning sharply, the Hellion about ran out of the room.  
Draconis ordered with a glance for him to be seen outside.  
It was a good thing that Sorey had stayed armatized because such a powerful Hellion could have made a veritable bloodbath of the ballroom…

Of course Malefore, who had been in the second shield, used the confusion to try to make an even bigger mess. He too made sure not to look at Sorey’s Armatus.  
“Guards! Seize this man! He almost assaulted a noble and used arcane art to corner us! He’s a danger to us all and must be judged by the Church for Heresy!”  
The audience merely looked at the cloak-wearing Shepherd in disbelief.  
It was hard to judge an angel as ‘heretic’ thus answered Malefore with dismissal.

Sighing, Sorey finally released the Armatus.  
Seeing him tire, Duke Black answered for him.  
“You want to judge and imprison a man who can save people, a man with blessed powers able to heal my son under our very eyes while you use trickery? You should be the one whom is seized.”  
Draconis added then, eyes glacial. “Begone before we imprison you, Malefore.”

Before he opened his mouth and really got thrown in jail, Idris intervened and bowing to the room in general, exited with his glaring cousin.  
Sorey decided to explain himself before people began to question themselves about those supposed ‘arcane arts’ of his and became afraid.  
“Excuse me, but I must explain that what I used is called a ‘wind shield’.  
This man, count Royas, was emitting powerful malevolent vibes… he is deeply corrupted and could have become violent; thus I protected you from possible harm.”  
Fortunately, it had been unnecessary; thanks the Elysians.

Someone snorted, now more courageous that Sorey was back to his formal wear.  
“He was only one man! We could have taken him on.”  
Before one of them could reply, Orion answered.  
“Unfortunately I’ve had the misfortune to encounter one Hellion, when we met Shepherd Sorey for the first time. The creature was as strong as ten men put together.  
If count Royas is strong enough to make Shepherd Sorey raise shields to protect us, then we would have been powerless to stop him.”  
The man went silent, pensive and one of his neighbors, a woman in green, spoke then.  
“If that’s the case, then thank you Shepherd Sorey.” She curtsied to him.  
Some followed her example or looked on, approving. (Or not.)  
The general has some power over those people, which made things easier.  
Draconis sighed softly before addressing the room.  
“The night seems compromised… but the dinner is ready and thus we’ll dine!”

With that, they followed the Emperor into a great dining room lit with crystal chandeliers lighting up a long table covered with a tablecloth in the characteristic red of Rolance.  
Unlike in the ballroom, guards now stood at the entries.  
While a little awkward, the dinner passed well with the Seraphim exploring the rooms around and Sorey and his Squires discussing with the nobles.

Later, they followed Draconis to a sitting room to talk without any unwanted eyes or ears around.  
They sat around the heavy oak table as a maid deposed a tea service on it.  
“Even though there were some… unexpected events tonight, I hope you appreciated our ball?”  
They did, even if it they frowned upon such frivolity when the city was prey to death…  
But they weren’t here to judge.  
Rose smiled at him, “Of course, your majesty! It was wonderful!”

Orion and Abraxas then entered, joining them and sitting at the table, at Draconis’ side.  
They looked annoyed.  
“Sir, the guests are either on their way or back in the ballroom. Sergei, Boris and their men are protecting the palace and surveying them… As for the count, he paid some of our helps to pass though the service gate but those are now better protected.”  
Draconis nodded sharply and turned back to Sorey, Rose and Alisha. (and the Seraphim)  
“Is it possible that we somehow perceive those creatures? We could act accordingly toward those compromised.” Sorey hummed and after a side look at Lailah, agreed to try.  
“I can try to open the Resonance in you but you need to have the ability.”  
Reaching for Abraxas’ hand, he focused his power and feeling something happen, wasn’t surprised at the gasp the golden-blonde made, staring toward the great bookcases where the Seraphim rested, attentive.  
“These are our friends, my Bonded. As Seraphim, if you can see them you’ll be able to see the Hellions too. Do you want me to present you?”  
But Abraxas shook his head, mute. Orion answered for him.  
“Could you try to Awake sire and I beforehand?”  
“Certainly.”  
He took Orion’s proffered hand and to his surprise, his “Awakening” worked too.  
To have two Resonant persons was fortuitous: Resonance was rare nowadays.  
However when he tried to “Awake” the Emperor, the man stayed blind to the elementals.  
He was disappointed but glad to have his best men and friends in the known.

As Sorey went to introduce the generals to his Bonded, Rose and Alisha addressed the Emperor.  
“I imagine you’ve heard of the Shepherd before meeting Sorey… Malefore notwithstanding.  
As a Hyland ambassador, I’d like to propose peace but with our government as it is, I’ll do so as the Shepherd’s Squire: I would like for our nations to be in peace.”  
The Hylander princess grimaced, “In addition, you must know that some schemes are brewing in my regime and that these men wants war. Warmongering is profitable and greedy individuals, either Humans or Hellions, are powerful.”  
Rose continued on her momentum, “Sir, I possesses information about one of these scheme: nobles from Ladylake paid orphans to attack Rolanese merchants while clothed in Hylander garbs, which resulted into the children’s death… As we found the resulting bloodbath, we would be glad if you could help us: it seems quite a number of merchants got attacked.”

Draconis hummed.  
“I agree about peace but as Hyland had sent quite an army in the Basin and as they marched toward Lastonbell, I had to act… Chancellor Bartlow is the one that seems to be responsible and he wants our resources, our lands… but as you’ve certainly seen, the rain is killing our crops, our people… A war would be a veritable massacre with the Plague stalking our city.”  
He sighed but then looked at Rose, “As for the attacks, I remember that these merchants were art-vendors and that only artworks were stolen… but you’ll have to ask Sergei for more information.”  
“Artworks? Museums are rare in Glenwood with the calamities and the low population… there is one in Ladylake, in Pendrago and in Marlind…”  
Alisha nodded, thoughtful, “The one in Marlind would be the easiest to hide stolen artwork in: it’s a “haunted” place after all; no one goes in it anymore.”  
Rose shuddered remembering the creepy museum.

While talking, Orion had served himself and Abraxas some tea, Draconis cradling a cup in hands.  
“Please, do take a cup! It’s the blend used in Rolance, coming from the mountains.”  
Accepting the offer, Sorey let Mikleo cast a poison detecting arte on the tea-pot and it coming back negative, Alisha took a cup too.  
Able to see the Seraphim, Orion asked the silver-haired boy about his spell.  
“As a water Seraph, poison is something I know instinctively: I cast a spell to ascertain that the tea was pure of them.”  
Not taking umbrage for it, Abraxas looked fascinated.  
“This is handy… I seem to remember some constructs were made with the help of Seraphic magic but didn’t think it could be useful this way too.”  
Lailah smiled at the Human, “We mostly use our power to protect: people having lost their Resonance with us, our powers have weakened greatly… Our domains and the maintenance of the Blessings from Shepherds are abilities not-bonded Seraphim can do, nothing more.  
The awe-worthy powers people saw in the Glaivend Basin was the result of our Bonding to Shepherd Sorey. This is why Shepherds are so essential: without them, there are no new blessings or even renewing… Hellions are next to impossible to defeat and if so, the people they once were are lost rather than purified…”

Eyes thoughtful, Orion bowed his head in thanks at her explanation.  
Edna added something then, “Shepherds can bless things too: Sorey said at the dance that he could bless a fountain to heal people and that’s the truth. I taught him myself!”  
Interested, he and Draconis (who got a translation thanks to his general) listened to the Seraphim while Abraxas talked to the Squires.  
“You are Shepherd Sorey’s Squires, aren’t you? What does that mean?”  
“Well, we are bound to him, in a different way. We can use some of his powers and even armatize.” Seeing his questioning glance look, Alisha elaborated on then.  
“Armatization is what you saw when Sorey transformed to heal Luce. Normally only Resonant people can see it but Shepherd Sorey is so powerful that anyone can perceive his power.”  
Now that she thought about it, they would see them now if they armatized!  
“I have to say that the armatization really was impressive: never before Duchess Black got rendered mute; Luce’s parents are powerful people and Malefore, having tried and failed, to heal him has cost a powerful family to the Church.”  
It made Zaveid and Edna smirk, the red-eyed Seraph’s voice full of disdain,  
“That little « Shepherd» of them is pathetic: knowing he’s powerless, he still tried to show off his «prowess» in front of the whole ballroom! Ha!”  
Sorey, who had been mostly watching and listening spoke then,  
“Is he really trying to have me accused of heresy? That would be terrible: I wouldn’t be able to come into town or if so, imprisoned if I did…”  
It made Mikleo scowl, “That man is vile: he was surrounded by hellions while preaching and accusing Sorey of possessing «demonic» powers…!”

Now listening to them, Lailah spoke too, “Have you found some downed men around? When Sorey armatized, his domain purified them… even though they were rather powerful. They’ll need mental support as well as moral help: purification is harsh on people as it shows them, and make them feel and understand, everything they did while transformed.”  
“Indeed, Sergei and Boris’ men found several unconscious persons in and around the ballroom. They’ve been sent to the recovery room in the healing wing.” He hesitated, “My friend, the one you purified in the Balneae… Blaise have awakened but he’s… it’s as if he’s suffering from battle-shock: he’s afraid and full of nightmares but I’ve got my friend back.”  
He bowed his head to the verdant-eyed boy, “Thank you Shepherd Sorey.”  
“I’m glad your friend awoke and is back to himself. With time and your help, he’ll be back to himself fully: purification is harsh but not mentally scaring; he’ll be able to accept what he did and it’ll make him better.”  
Lailah agreed, “You see, you have to want the power to become hellion and thus you have to want to become better too. It’s all up to them now to become once more citizen and live normally.”

The evening passed like that, with them talking and getting to know each other’s… with Dezel glaring at the hapless curtains over the window.  
Being too late to go back to the square, they accepted Draconis’ invitation to pass the night in the palace.  
But first…

“Emperor, can I talk to you personally? I would like some more advice on the Church.”  
Having talked to his friends beforehand, he and Mikleo followed the man while his Squires distracted the generals.  
“Before that, I want to thank you for healing young Luce: Malefore’s hubris was the cause but you could have merely gentled his pain… we all could see how tired you were afterward.”  
In answer, Sorey shook his head, “Like I said to duchess Black, if I can help then I’ll do so. It’s my duty as Shepherd to purify Malevolence and this Plague? It’s based on it.  
And… as I’ve now felt how the illness works, I can tell that you are ill, Emperor.”  
The platinum-haired man sighed, letting himself rub at his pained chest.  
“I am. I’ve been hiding it from my men, my people…I didn’t want to create a panic.”  
The Emperor downed by the deadly Plague? It would have been bad if it had been revealed.  
“I understand… but I can help. I won’t even need to armatize to heal you as you’re nowhere as ill as poor Luce had been. Do you have something to receive the blood?”  
The Emperor gave him a sturdy pot, used normally for flowers.  
“I hate that thing so this way, it can be useful.” It made Mikleo laugh, who knew emperors could be so petty?  
“Very well, please sit down: it will surely be uncomfortable as I have to coat your lungs with water to heal the air cells inside.”  
Sorey could see the man gulp but he did sit down in a plush chair anyway.  
“Please, try not to move.”

Draconis watched fascinated as the boy’s glowing features became almost ethereal as he gathered his power, how his glowing eyes brightened the flame-lit space around them.  
As a little ribbon of sparkling water appeared before him, he took a deep breath, wet with blood and rattling, and opened his mouth. The sensation of it going in his lungs was both painful and deeply uncomfortable but not worse than what his breathing had become of late.  
Mikleo helping, it was almost easy to grasp the malevolence-imbued blood in both bloodstream and lungs… and to pull.  
Air left Draconis’ lungs as the putrid blood exited to splash thickly into the flowerpot but before he could panic, he felt Shepherd Sorey come so near he could feel the power emanating from him.  
Opening his mouth to gasp with non-existing breath at the boy’s sheer presence, his eyes widened as the Shepherd pressed his lips to his.  
And breathed pure air into him, opening his lungs as if for the first time.

Pressing his face into the Shepherd’s neck and shoulder, Draconis gasped delicious, painless breaths, eyes watering.  
He came back to himself feeling hands caressing his back and hair soothingly and, blushing furiously, went to unravel his own hands from the Shepherd’s thick braid.  
The verdant-eyed boy only smiled gently at him, making the ruler blush harder.  
What a view they must make! Sorey was literally on his lap and he was curled around him like a child to his mother, arms still around the boy.  
Seeing his discombobulation, Sorey laid hands on his shoulder, arms coming to rest around his neck. He was still in his lap, apparently unconcerned.  
“How do you feel now? All the bad blood is out and your lungs repaired but Luce couldn’t really answer me last time.” How can someone have such green eyes? Such vibrant features…  
“II’m fine. All pain is gone but I do feel exhausted.”

It gave Draconis a good reason to cuddle the boy: he had never so good, so peaceful with the world and with himself as he did now; with a glowing angel in his lap, who literally breathed life into him.  
Sorey let him: apparently adults reacted to his healing the same way children did… in public, it would be embarrassing but with only Mikleo as audience, it was alright.  
And later as Mikleo curled possessively around him, well Sorey couldn’t say he didn’t like the results.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bal, things seems to be going well for them but some peoples aren't happy...

In the morning, Rose and Alisha had joined Sorey in his room: they wanted to know what had happened yesterday’s night.  
They had seen the Emperor afterward and the man had been all weird!  
Rose said so to her Shepherd and was gleeful to see him blush in answer!  
Both were in barely decent night-dresses: the things were short, lacy and almost transparent!  
But as Sorey was wearing only a long thigh-length shirt and his hair down, the two Squires didn’t feel too underdressed and ignored their wear with only Sorey with them.  
He was completely uninterested into peeping or girl-perving, (which wasn’t the case for everyone, say a long-haired perverted wind Seraph) so they were secure with him!  
And well, with the Duty and all…

Thus Alisha sat down next to him, her thigh touching his.  
“You could heal him? How did he react?”  
Combing his hair with his fingers, and it grew again with the armatization yesterday, he smiled.  
“I could heal him, he wasn’t as ill as poor Luce had been but well… it was embarrassing!”  
As Rose approached, they both shifted on the bed, giving her space to sit with them.  
“Oh? Embarrassing how? Come on Shepherd; spill the beans to your lovely Squires!”  
“Yes, we want to know! Emperor Draconis is renowned for his emotional control and yesterday, he was all flustered! How did you manage that, Sorey?”  
If possible, his face flushed deeper but he couldn’t resist their puppy dog eyes.  
“Well, Mikleo helped me flush the Emperor’s body of corrupted blood but his lungs were more deeply damaged than we thought thus when I took the pure water out along the blood, he couldn’t breathe…”  
“So you kissed him! Oh!” Alisha giggled while Rose wiggled her eyebrow at him.  
“Did he cuddle to you like Luce did?” Sorey’s groan answered her.  
“Yes… he pulled me on his lap and curled around me. We stayed like that for a long moment.  
He looked so calm, so peaceful… I couldn’t escape anyway; he was griping my braid tight!”  
Rose burst in laughter, “Emperor of Rolance  on Lap!! Hahaha!”  
Alisha didn’t laugh but her smile was so wide it looked almost painful.  
“What a way to procure an alliance, Shepherd Sorey! You should make a law of it!”  
Cheeks red, Sorey smiled at their mirth, “What? «When meeting emperors, kings or presidents do sit in their laps for alliances?» That sounds kinda…” he laughed too at the absurdity.  
“That sounds like a good law! But not for a Shepherd!”  
“Maybe you should try with Bartlow?” Alisha grimaced at the idea, “Or not. I don’t want you traumatized, Sorey.”  
The three burst into laughter.

* * *

Unfortunately, the mirth was then forgotten as Sergei and Boris greeted them at the reception hall. All their things that they had left in the inn were packed and with them. It was ominous…  
They were right.  
“Sorey, Rose, Alisha… I’m sorry but you need to prepare: cardinal Forton is back and Malefore had her prepare a trial for heresy. Emperor Draconis and many of the nobles are doing what they can but the cardinal has most of the Church behind her… apparently they’ll use the fact that Malefore’s men who fell unconscious during Luce Black’s purification mean that your presence is demonic, having hurt holy men.”  
“The people of Pendrago has seen your power in the square when you confronted Malefore but many are either ill from the plague or have someone who is and they are desperate… we will have to use Luce’s purification as example, many knew he took ill but it’ll take time.” Said Boris.  
The whole situation made Sergei clench his fists, angry.  
“You’ll have to quit Pendrago for a while I’m afraid… at least till we can curb that ridiculous heresy trial. The Emperor told me to thank you, that he’ll do all he can to help… that you’ll soon be welcome again as we prove your worth.”  
Sorey gritted his teeth but managed a smile for the brothers.  
“I understand, thank you Sergei, Boris… we’ll leave the capital. We have heard rumors that Pope Masedra could be in Gododdin, thus we’ll go there.”  
Sergei nodded. “Good idea. I’ll send you messages via our hawks to keep you informed… I’m so sorry that your first visit to our capital ends so abruptly, in such atmosphere…”  
“Nu uh! It’s not your fault, or any one’s but Malefore’s and the Church’s! Kick their asses and have some bathes for us and everything will be alright!” it made the Captain nod seriously at Rose.  
“Be prudent though; Forton is most certainly a hellion and judging by the Church’s eagerness to follow her, it may be full of them too.”  
That Alisha didn’t call the cardinal by her full title shown everyone how lowly she considered the woman. Boris smiled wanly at them, aware of the fact.  
“Your horses and cart are outside, please go and be safe. Your knights and some of mine will accompany you in civilian garb and they’re ready to create a diversion should you need it…  
I hope to see you soon Shepherd Sorey, Squire Rose, Squire Alisha.”  
The two brothers bowed to them before exiting the castle.

Taking their packs, they walked swiftly outside and mounting their horses and cart, they went toward the exit.  
It was fortunate that they were still in their formal wear as men appertaining to the Church were searching for them: they were easily recognizable by their white cassocks.  
Separating, they could exit Pendrago thanks to the knights creating havoc.

Now in the Pearloat Pasture, they had their horses ran to give them as much distance between them and the Church. Eephon, Aska and Horsie were more than happy to do so: they had begun to be restless in the capital’s loose boxes.

* * *

Following the southern mountain chain, they traversed the Pasture and the meadow of Triumph to arrive to the Cambria Cavern; it will open into the Birochet Ridge itself.  
“Oh lords, let that cavern be shorter that the Lamorak Cave! I don’t wanna be tumbling in the dark for a week!” Dezel, who had joined back with them about a day after they fled Pendrago, rolled his eyes at Rose’s whining. “If some winds flew in there, it’d be easy.”  
Zaveid smirked at his fellow wind Seraph, “A little hole in the wall makes you powerless? You’re a wet behind the ears green little thing then!” it made Edna grin too “Very green indeed! And not just for the color: he can’t take the Shepherd’s might! Got all swirly-eyed when he tried!”  
The short-haired wind Seraph flushed, barring his sharp teeth at the two.  
“I’m not green! Just young, damn you!”  
“Mibo is younger and he can armatize with super Sorey without any problem. Your answer is nonreceivable by this jury.”  
“Since when are you a jury!?”

Lailah giggled watching the two poke at Dezel. Mikleo was with Sorey and Alisha, admiring an old travel shrine and thus out of range of the ribbing.  
“And Mikleo doesn’t count! He’s all cow-eyed over Sorey. Of course he can armatize with him!”  
Edna and Zaveid burst in laugh, “You’re right my dear shark-toothed friend! Too bad you could hit Sorey in the head with all that tension and he wouldn’t recognize it!”  
Edna smirked wider, “Sure, sure but do that mean you’re “cow-eyed” toward Rose too? You’re awfully good at armatizing with her…”  
Zaveid laughed harder seeing Dezel’s answering grimace and hearing Rose snort in laughter.  
“No unresolved tension then? Aww…”  
“Shut up!”  
“Nope! He’s been with me since I was little! Like Sorey and Mikleo but with invisibility and less sexual tension.”

Lailah left Dezel to try to explain how he was so good at armatizing, but only with Rose, and joined the “ruin nerds”.  
They all were back in their customary apparel, though Sorey had left the Shepherd’s cloak in his pack to not be conspicuous. The three were exited.  
“This idol is ancient! It must be at least height hundred years old! The carvings under the statue talk of it being made years on the year 212!”  
“The Era of Asgard began 1100 years ago and our current calendar was created then! Oh!”  
Alisha’s eyes glittered.  
Smiling wide, Sorey joined her, “The Celestial Records speak of it! The Hyland we know and later Rolance were created during this era!”  
Lailah remembered it vaguely; Michael telling her all this with the same exited gleam in his eyes.  
She had been born during this time and had been blessed with the power of purification…  
Before the lord of Calamity Barran broke Maotelus’ Blessing; there had been many Shepherds:  
Most of her bonded came from then.  
All could purify and the land of Glenwood was prosperous, many powerful Seraphim appearing…

Her thought were broken by Rose appearing with the rest of their retinue.  
“Come on ruin nerds! Let’s go into that damned cave: the sooner we begin, the faster we’ll be on the other side!” Mikleo sighed, “alright, alright…”  
Edna looked at him with a falsely sad face, “Oh Mibo, we’ll find you rocks to play with, don’t cry.”  
“I’m not crying!”  
“Come on Crybo, in you go.”  
“No nickname, Edna! Argh!”  
Sorey laughed at the face of his friend, “Come on people! We got a Pope to find!”

* * *

Fortunately, the caverns were vast but with Zaveid’s wind, they found the one leading outside and two days in, they were out in the sun again!  
Birochet Ridge was hot, hotter than anything they’d found and with the rain, it made it terribly moist and stuffy.  
“Oh lords, this is terrible! I’m feeling like I’m cooking inside my clothes!”  
Alisha’s armor was essential to her protection thus she couldn’t shuck it off… Sorey with his leather pants and heightened temperature was very uncomfortable too.  
“I almost regret Rolance’s rain: at least it was cold.”  
The heat made him light-headed: he tried to remedy that by drinking water and eating something but the heightened nausea made everything all the harder.  
“Can we stop for a moment? This heat is too much for me…”  
All hellions fled from his Domain’s power, thankfully.  
“Sorey, are you alright? You’re pale.”  
The verdant-eyed boy sat down on a slick rock under an outcropping, Eephon standing tall and making him some shade. His horse is awesome.  
Rose and Alisha joined him. The two being blonde and a redhead were sunburned and sweaty, looking exhausted. All three were soaked to the bone and hating it.  
The Seraphim looked worriedly at the trio, making Sorey smile at them, trying to be reassuring.  
Malevolence was quite low here and while it was hot and uncomfortable, it shouldn’t be so hard on Sorey, especially with how powerful he is.

Rose and Alisha, in the known about the Duty, were worried but for other reasons.  
Heat was hard for those in Sorey’s situation… they could move him easily thanks to their companions if he fainted but… Lords knew what could be happening to his body!  
“How are you feeling? Mikleo is right, you’re very white. I’m almost jealous!”  
Because poor Rose was red. It clashed horribly with her hair.  
Sorey opened one eye, “Nauseous, light-headed… the work.”

The two Squires winced: Sorey was always feeling like this so for him to be so badly off, it must be awful for him to look so sick.  
Taking the map a little Tortluz sold to her in Pendrago; Alisha calculated the way to Gododdin. They had at least three full days of walking before reaching the town.  
Fortunately the horses could transport them but under the pitiless heat of the steppe…  
Worse, they had to leave the cart near the entrance of the ridge: the rocky landscape and narrow passages made it impossible for it to be maneuverable…  
Thus Sorey couldn’t rest in it. They had to hide it and the effort it took may even be what started his exhaustion.

Mikleo came into the shade with them, making Eephon snort, wooden cups in hand.  
“Come on, you need to drink.”  
Creating water, he filled them and gave one to each Human.  
Sorey forced himself to finish his drink even as his stomach churned. Lords but he hated this atmosphere; give him cold and snow instead!  
At this moment, he really missed Elysia. (And his Gramp... he’d know how to soothe him.)  
Rose sighed, “We still have at least three days of travel… we could try again to travel at night but…” When they had tried, horrible Hellions had attacked them and they had to flee for their life, soaking their tent with holy water to repel them. Travelling during the day was safer.  
“No, Nightwalkers are too powerful, especially with how exhausted we are. It would be suicide.”  
They had to agree with Zaveid, grim.  
Edna grimaced, “There is a Crucible near us, that’s the only reason why there are such powerful Hellions with Malevolence so low around.”  
Rose groaned, “Those things that some lord of Calamity created, right? I remember Lailah talking about it once.”  
The fire Seraph, hands wringing in anxiety, answered the redhead.  
“The lord of Calamity used these relics to create more Malevolence… Venomization happens inside to the Hellions.”  
Zaveid continued, “These goddamned things eat each other and the ones who survives are then evolved ‘unnaturally’… it result into what attacked us this night.”  
“Many are killed by these things: animals are totally absent. It’s freaky.”  
Dezel was right, now that they thought about it: there were no birds, no insects… nothing alive but scraggly greenery slowly rotting under the unnatural rain.  
Sorey rose carefully to his feet, Mikleo standing at his side worriedly.  
That “Venomization” made him feels even sicker.  
“Let’s go, the faster we’ll be in Gododdin, the better.”

Edna, Lailah and Zaveid went in him while Mikleo sat behind him on Eephon. Even the possessive horse was worried and didn’t protest the water Seraph’s presence.  
Alisha mounted Aska and, map ready, opened the march.  
Rose on Horsey brought up the rear while Dezel surveyed the way, unwilling to leave Rose.  
Back in Pendrago, a monster had been present and while it didn’t dare to attack their Shepherd, he felt a little guilty having abandoned her; it could have injured her and he had promised…  
Promised to protect the redhead.  
But that damned traitor was playing with him, with his mind.  
There was a good probability that she’d try something with Rose to screw with him… but he needed the Armatus to hope to kill her, needed Rose and the Shepherd even if it endangered them. He’ll have his revenge, no matter what.

* * *

Symonne was angry that her little scheme had been foiled by that moronic “Shepherd” of the Church but her pets had reaped some crunchy information for her; Lunarre, the Hellion in the Windriders’… no, Sparrowfeathers’ group informed her of what their little chief was doing.  
They were investigating about her greedy little Romano, about the corrupted nobles of Ladylake.  
That was interesting: many Shepherds never really cared about this type of corruption, loving their self-righteous “fight against evil” shtick.

But more interesting than that was the dragon of Rayfalke Spiritcrest.  
The thing hadn’t moved in about 150 years and while they had been aware of it, the beast had been uninteresting; holed up in its mountain.  
However… now it was moving and transforming! Lunarre had heard about it from his guild, seen it from afar too, and the Shepherd had been petting it like a big, scaly cat!  
It had listened to the boy, seemingly tamed…  
Not even her powerful master could make those monsters listen to him: the whole north was near useless to them because of the roaming reptiles and a Shepherd could control one?  
One of the oldest and most powerful of them to boot?  
It was scary.

It made her grin in excitement: it was also mysterious!  
Lucius, at the heart of one beautiful scheme, had seen the Shepherd himself at work and what he say made her agitated too: the ability to heal even near-dead people, the Armatus being seen by all, the huge Domain and incredible powers…  
It made something niggle at the back of her mind.  
Something important, life-changing maybe.  
She’ll have to study her tomes about Shepherds but in the meantime, she’ll report to her Master her findings. Maybe, sir Heldalf would finally find peace thanks to the boy?

* * *

Four days of travelling under that horrible atmosphere had the Shepherd’s retinue almost to Gododdin. Finally.  
They all were exhausted, heat-drunk and even Lailah and Mikleo were tired of the heat and rain.  
However the three Humans were almost literally on their knees.  
Fleeing like they did, they couldn’t restock their inventory or plan the travel whatsoever… and with travel at night impossible…  
“Please Alisha; tell us we’re almost there…!”  
Because those days of that heat and humidity hadn’t done any good to Sorey who by now was feeling faint. Mikleo had taken to wind his arms tightly around his best friend’s waist, the verdant-eyed boy’s braid around his arm and added protection if he lost consciousness again.  
Last time, Sorey had almost plunged off Eephon; it had freaked everyone to have their powerful Shepherd pass out like that, the aura given to him by his blessing unleashed and making greenery grow crazily all around and impeding their way even more.  
Fortunately, he had awoken merely minutes later but everyone had been alarmed.  
Now they all watched him like hawks, anxious.  
“Gododdin should be behind the crest in front of us so we should be arriving soon.”  
“Thanks the Empyreans! I can’t bear that place anymore! I need some rest and relaxation!”  
Rose was done, done.  
Their poor Shepherd was overly done too! He looked a hair away from taking another nosedive from his fretting warhorse.

Dezel couldn’t help but stare blindly at the Humans: it was strange how they reacted: Sorey shouldn’t be so weakened and the girls shouldn’t be so unsurprised… Mikleo being as alarmed as them, more so if possible, shown that it wasn’t a predicament known to him…  
Rose knew something about Sorey that they didn’t, same for the princess.  
Oh, they were worried and fussed over the boy but as if it was expected.  
Lailah had told them Sorey was always nauseous, since the first day becoming a Shepherd even, and that he tired easily but that she has always taken it as being consequences of his great (unnatural) powers.  
Zaveid agreed with him though, there was something going on with their Shepherd.  
Mikleo and Edna were unsure, the water Seraph perturbed for his oldest friend. (And crush?)  
The three have a secret, Rose for sure: he caught her watching him with a weird look, a thoughtful gaze. Alisha did too but mostly toward Edna and Zaveid.  
Sorey didn’t but he seemed to be the heart of the secret and with how the Squires reacted to his weakness, Dezel felt he was right.  
Thankfully, they were almost to Gododdin and thus would be able to ask them what was happening. Subtly. Rose could clam up tighter than an oyster when she didn’t want to talk.

Unfortunately for them all, a “surprise” awaited them on this crest of Birochet Ridge…  
They were cautiously leading their horses on the last line of their seemingly interminable travel when a huge Hellion appeared, screeching.  
Banking hard, it tried to attack the horses only to have the wind Seraphim throw their pendulum at it, shearing some feathers and making it reconsider its target.  
Landing heavily, it screamed loudly in fury at the retinue, who was by now in protective position, adrenalin pumping and clearing their heads.  
“Damn! It’s a powerful one! A corrupted Seraph to boot!”  
Rose and Alisha bracketed their Shepherd but threw incredulous stares at Zaveid.  
“A corrupted Seraph!?”  
“Really!?”

Throwing weak icicles at it, Mikleo made the Griffin flinch while Lailah and Edna tried their own attacks at it, getting its attention away from the Human members of the group.  
Panting, they dodged its claws and wings to their best but were soon overwhelmed.  
From the sides, the wind Seraphim tried to tie it up in wind-chains but their exhaustion and its strength made it impossible, only hindering its wings even with Zaveid’s powerful abilities; the griffin throwing them to the ground, blood beginning to drench the earth from all their injuries.  
Snarling, Zaveid threw wind blades at it but they couldn’t pierce its hide or its plumage.

Having decided that the Humans were easy preys, the three were now its main targets and Alisha’s lance and Sorey’s sword were used to parry its claw-swipes while Rose tried to stab it in the head, in the eyes without success. Adrenalin was helping but their bloodied forms were trembling, their body slick with a new sheen of sweat.  
Getting to her feet painfully, Edna was panting, “Sorry super-Sorey but it looks like we need you to be your awesome self to kick it to the curb…!”  
She then threw some of the numerous rocks around but the damn thing was too strong!  
Seeing their masters being attacked, Eephon and Aska rushed over, rearing back and adding noise to the mayhem; attracting the Griffin’s attention if only for a moment.  
Sorey scowled at the beast: his Squires would need to armatize to help him purify such a powerful Hellion and it’ll be hard enough already with how exhausted and weakened they all were, pain and blood coating their skin and adding to his queasiness.  
He was so sick himself; he wouldn’t be able to alleviate the aftereffects of the Armatus like he did usually… and the horses, Griffins ate then, right?

“I’ll need a minute to prepare, be ready!”  
With a cry Edna threw a wicked rock spine at the beast, making it screech and abandon the equines; Rose and Alisha used the occasion to distract it away from Sorey.  
The wind bindings were beginning to unravel thus Lailah focalized her dwindling Æther to try to asphyxiate it by burning the air around its head, swaying dizzily, while Mikleo pained to heal their wounds: his healing rain lost in the malevolence-created precipitation.  
Zaveid threw another bind around its neck, the razor-sharp wind bloodying its collar of pale feathers, and the seven of them succeeded to throw it down on the ground, creating a crashing noise and a shower of pebbles.  
Using the respite made by his bonded and the Hellion’s attack, Sorey breathed deeply; steeling himself.  
It was going to suck.  
“_Fethmus=Mioma _”

Sorey wavered on his feet at the rush of Lailah’s burning Æther and, feeling his Squires siphon his strength to armatize themselves, almost passed out there and then.  
Only stubbornness and sheer willpower let him stay conscious.  
“Keep it pinned but prepare to dodge: I’ll give it all I have!”  
They all answered and attacked with renewed ardor, keeping the beast down.  
Edna finally managed to stun it with a great boulder, falling to her knees limply.  
Mikleo managed to freeze its wings to the ground, Rose and Alisha cooling the wind just enough for it to hold and drawing though their reserves, and Sorey’s, they threw the strongest bindings they could over its fallen body, adding more blood to the battle.  
That done, they all retracted from it, panting and trembling with exertion.

Feeling faint and with black eating the corners of his vision, heart beating loudly in his chest, Sorey purposefully overpowered his attack: He would be able to do it only once.  
Sword glowing so bright it was blinding, he gained momentum and swung his claymore at the griffin with all he had.  
The bloodcurdling scream resulting from his arte had everyone balk before the resulting explosion of silver-white and gold flames threw them all down.  
When Sorey hit the spongy ground he promptly lost consciousness, breaking all armatizations.

“Sorey!” Panting, Mikleo rushed to his friend’s side while Zaveid and Dezel went to Alisha and Rose, helping the two dazed Squires up, fretting in their own way.  
Lailah and Edna couldn’t but stare at their Shepherd’s resulting chaos: the poor crazed Seraph that attacked them must be in the now glassy, burning hot mess of melted stone, steam rising from the rain. And all around the area, glowing red stones had appeared.  
They ignored the Seraph to stare at those.  
“Are those… Really? Whoa…”  
Lailah nodded woodenly at the small blonde Seraph.  
“Yes… these are vermillion stones, but how…?”  
Even at her strongest, back when people believed in them and Maotelus blessed the land, she had never been able to produce artes strong enough to create vermillion stones!  
It was said that only battlefields with dozen of shepherds battling could result into those!  
And it was proof of their great prowess! Prowess as a group that is…  
Edna sat down heavily at her side.  
“Aren’t these things usually only present when there is huge amount of fire Æther around?”  
Because the red crystals around them were omnipresent, even the cooling magma-like rock was taking a glassy ruby color!

“That, they are.” Both turned around as Zaveid approached.  
“Just so you know, our Human friends are all out. It’s not a surprise with how hard it was but…”  
He did a double-take, “Are those vermillion stones!?”  
“Why do you think we we’re talking about them? Idiot.”  
“Yes Zaveid, Sorey’s attack produced them…” “And melted the stone into putty, too.”  
Zaveid nodded at them weakly, “I know our Shepherd is powerful, even as weak as this place makes him, but damn…”  
Edna grinned tiredly, “Yep.”

A tiny chirping sound had them stare hard at the bowl of melted rock.  
The tiny golden head of a baby bird greeted them.  
“What the hell? Why the Seraph can’t talk and is a baby!?”  
“Super-Sorey hit it so hard it regressed…?”  
Lailah shook her head, mute. They watched it wiggle around to extract itself from the slag and look around, looking for something.  
Or someone.  
As it began to chirp shrilly, too weak to free itself, Lailah went to retrieve it from the cooling magma; uncaring for the still too-hot stone underfoot.  
Even looking like a chick, it was big and heavy; easily filling both her cupped hands.  
Its gold eyes were full of intelligence.  
“Are you a Seraph? I’ve never seen someone with such a form before.”  
It was covered with golden fluff but bright red feathers were already present on its back and longer tail feathers in red-gold ticked her arms.  
It didn’t answer her, turning its head away to stare behind her. There she could see Mikleo and Dezel making camp and their three unconscious teammates resting in the glade of a ridge, their horses eating at the growing grass thanks to Sorey’s unfettered aura.  
Suddenly jumping from her arms, she watched it toddle toward the Humans.  
Seeing it approach, Dezel tried and failed not to coo over it but the chick evaded his hands to jump on the three, curling like a bright ball of fluff against Sorey’s neck.  
Mikleo was unaware, occupied with the tent.

“It looks like our Shepherd got himself a new stalker…”  
Edna came to her side, umbrella protecting her from the rain.  
Zaveid sighed, appearing too. “For your information, I was never a stalker.”  
“A streaker then. Stalker streaker. A Strealker. You did try to steal the show.”  
It made the long haired wind Seraph splutters, growling at the petite blonde.  
“I’m shirtless, not nude! Seeing me au naturel would make you a real woman anyway, you should want that!” he puffed out his chest, making the blonde snort.  
“Or it would make me blind. Well, I would have a good reason to hit you then, I suppose...”  
“Edna, you’re so mean, my poor heart can’t take it!”  
“Good, it’ll make one less stalker for Sorey. He has enough perverted men drooling at him without needing a perverted Seraph too.”  
It made him laugh, “Men drooling at him, really? And Mik-boy hasn’t annihilated them yet?”  
The ridiculous conversation made Lailah laugh and participate.  
“We stop him doing more than scaring the living daylights out of them! Sorey is mostly oblivious, bless him.”  
Edna nodded, “Otherwise, Mibo would be a dragon by now with the list of dead guys he would have on his hands.”  
It made Zaveid wince because that was a little too close to home but if Edna could say that, he could laugh about it.  
“You’re all crazy! It’s much better than mopping around watching a dragon do nothing!”  
She looked at him with smiling turquoise eyes, “That it is.”

Lailah hummed then, breaking them from their short introspection.  
“But what about this Seraph? It doesn’t even feel like one anymore! It didn’t listen to me!”  
Scratching at his neck, Zaveid shrugged at the pouting woman while Edna stared at it.  
“I don’t know, it’s weird… but you’re used to weird with Sorey as Shepherd, no?”  
“Yep but transforming Seraphim into birds is new, even for us.”  
“Well anyway, let’s rescue it now that Mikster had realized it’s cuddled to his man. We won’t be able to learn anything if it’s killed by a jealous waterspout.”  
Amused by the scene, they joined their teammates.

* * *

Later that night, Rose and Alisha whom had wakened not long ago, were talking to Lailah about the Seraph turned bird. It hadn’t moved from its position cradled against the verdant-eyes boy’s neck. (Pecking Mikleo when he had tried to take him off of his friend.)  
It really wasn’t answering, or even reacting, to them…  
“It’s weird… but Sorey did it so… maybe not so much?”  
“Lailah, have you ever seen something like that happen? Sorey used a lot of power to produce vermillion stones thus maybe it’s connected?”  
The noon-eyed Seraph gazed at the two Squires thoughtfully.  
“I think that we’ll have to ask someone better informed: you remember that fresco we found in the Tintagel ruins?” both nodded “That thing about the Trials, right?”  
“These Trials could give us some information, some clues?”  
“Better, in each, there are guardians. One of my previous Bonded did some research on them; it must be written in the book Sorey loves so much even. These guardians must be incredibly powerful for so few to risk it… anyway; the Trials are placed on Nexuses: places of Gaia’s power and for a Crucible to be near, the Trial may be too.”

A groan stopped them answering the fire Seraph.  
Sorey had finally awakened.  
“I’m going to bring Mikleo, be right back!” waving to Rose, they helped Sorey to sit up on his pallet. The chick immediately began to coo at him, chirping soothingly.  
Sorey stared at it uncomprehendingly.  
“What…?” rubbing his eyes with a trembling hand, he stared at them.  
“Are you alright? The others?”  
The platinum-haired princess acquiesced with a smile, “We’re alright though exhausted. It’s good to be able to take my armor off.”  
Sorey realized that she was wearing only her black undershirt and shorts.  
Grimacing, he painstakingly unhooked his shirt’s catches and took the blue shirt off, leaving him in his own undershirt and leather pants.  
“Yes, much better. Who is it? The Griffin?”  
They stared as it tried to preen the nearest stands of his hair, cooing.  
“Err… Yes. However, you did something to it with your attack because it isn’t reacting like a Seraph, at all. It’s not even feeling like one, to be truthful.”  
Sorey stared at his Prime-lord with a blank look, then at the bright little bird.  
“But… I overpowered the attack to be sure to purify it…” the bird chirped at him happily.  
“Overpowered it? That’s an understatement!”  
Sorey smiled as Rose and Mikleo entered the tent.  
“Hey!”  
“Sorey, are you feeling better?” the Shepherd was sitting rather limply, his skin too pale still.  
He was visibly exhausted and feeling awful.  
“Yeah, a little. I’ll feel even better in a bed though! We’re almost to Gododdin, right?”  
Alisha sighed in relief at that, “Yes, finally. We should enter it tomorrow.”  
“Thanks Elysians! That place in hellish! Rocks, rocks everywhere and those… things that come at nights… I’ve never seen Dezel so tense before and lords know he’s a tight-ass!”  
Sorey and Alisha snorted at that while Lailah, who had been trying to pet the bird, sighed sadly as it ignored them all including Mikleo who was staring at it aggressively.  
“And what about it? It still hasn’t talked to anyone?”  
“Nope.”  
“No…”  
“No, it acts like a normal bird.”  
“I wonder what it is: it doesn’t act like a Seraph but it’s too big and colorful to be a normal bird… and it was in the place where the griffin fell, right?”  
Lailah answered Sorey at that, “I think we should try to find some information about it. Like I told the girls, we should go into that Trial that should be around here.”  
Mikleo hummed at that, “The Celestial Records speaks of guardians,”  
He looked uncertain, “You think he’ll be able to help?”  
“I hope so. I’ve never seen a Seraph change this way… but purifying a dragonfiend, even superficially, should be impossible too…”  
Rose sighed, “So we’re in the dark…”  
Alisha smiled at Lailah, “To me it seems to be a good plan! More information is always welcome anyway.” Rose shook her head, “Right, but why near the crucible?”  
“Crucibles, to be this powerful, have to be near nexuses of power. All Trials should be on them: my last Bonded found this information!”  
Sorey nodded, thoughtful. “Mikleo, can you look in the Celestial Records, chapter eight? I seem to remember something like this inside.”  
The water Seraph nodded and opened the book carefully.  
“There. You’re right Sorey. ‘There exists four different Trials in this world; their guardians renowned for their great powers and wisdom. They are said to be placed on the nexuses of Gaia’s power. Very little is known about them but they should give the Shepherds whom complete them much strength in power.’”  
“All right then. Gododdin, Pope Masedra and the Trial. Let’s hope it’s the fire one: it looked to be about it on the fresco but who knows? Ancient maps are often inaccurate.”  
Mikleo agreed readily only to be interrupted by Rose.  
“Not so fast! Sorey, sleep now. No more nerdy things for now!”  
It made the silver-haired boy sigh in annoyance while the Shepherd smiled at her.  
“Some ‘nerdy things’ would do a world of good for your bird brain! Humph!”  
The redhead stuck her tongue out at him in answer.  
“Mature of you, like always…”  
“Come on Mikleo! Come sleep with me! Tomorrow, we’ll finally attain the forgotten village!”  
Alisha and Lailah had to laugh at the resulting blush at Sorey’s enthusiastic demand while Rose smirked at the water Seraph’s embarrassment.  
“Look like it’s going to be quite a night, huh?”  
Even though they always slept together, all of them, Mikleo blushed harder, much to their amusement. They went to sleep protected by holy water and Lailah keeping guard.

* * *

When they finally reached the heavy double doors of the village, they were more than thankful.  
Opening them, they entered Gododdin itself… only to find a small rural village without any blessing altogether.  
They all sighed about the same time: yet another thing to do…  
However things were looking up: Rose had received a hawk from Pendrago and inside was some good news.

Emperor Draconis, the Strelkas, the generals and the Blacks had managed to get many of the nobility behind them to show the people of Pendrago the truth about Sorey.  
They had showcased Luce’s now perfect health and told about the Shepherd’s proposition to bless the main water fountain to heal them… the capital’s people had thus been very unhappy with Malefore. (who continued to try to awe them with his potions, with as much success as before. Even less even.)  
Even the cardinal was losing her approval with how she helped chase them away.  
Rose answered that they’ll come back their enquiry about Pope Masedra done and to thank their allied for their help.

But for now, exhausted as they were, they travelled toward the inn.  
People watched them though their little windows, safe from the rain.  
Children looked at them curiously but nobody came to greet them.  
With how little populated was their land, it was unusual to have a village so inhospitable.  
Leaving the horses under some gangly trees, they observed the surroundings.  
At midday, it was unnaturally quiet and empty: while quaint and small, more people should be around even with the continuous rain and heat.

“These people don’t know about welcoming guests, that’s for sure…”  
Sorey had taken to wear his cloak again and who they could see watched him wearily.  
The inn keeper looked downright fearful seeing it.  
They were afraid of the Shepherd?

“They may have met Malefore? Or that he’s a Shepherd?”  
Rose nodded at Alisha, “That would make them wary for sure…”  
Sorey hummed, “Especially if Pope Masedra is here: he would recognize Malefore.”  
It made the redhead snort, “Living in the same region as this guy would make me leery too.”  
“I concur.” The thought of the ‘Shepherd’ made the princess grimace.  
Separating, they went to their rooms while the Seraphim exited Sorey and did the same.  
All were knackered.

“Come on Mikleo, let’s go nap.”  
The water Seraph followed his friend and sat on the bed, watching the verdant-eyed boy undress and kicks his pants off of himself.  
“Leather may be hardy and all that but the next time we’re in Pendrago, I’ll buy some linen ones. These are hell in that damn heat…”  
“Who would have thought Birochet Ridge would be so hot; Especially with the rain… anyway, because of that hack of a Shepherd, we couldn’t even restock ourselves!”  
Good thing they had all those holy water bottles on them…  
Mikleo’s right on affirmation made Sorey scowl. “Let’s forget him. Mikleo, sleep!”  
Laughing, the slight Seraph gave place for Sorey to cuddle to him.  
Hand curling over a hipbone, he rose an eyebrow at the feel of it under his hand.  
Was it… bigger?  
The thought left him as he fell into semi consciousness, tired.

* * *

Later that day after a much needed rest, they all found themselves in the small natural bath the Fenia inn possessed. Usually it was closed off because of the lack of water but with the constant rain, well… presently it wasn’t a problem.  
It was so small all were bathing together and the Seraphim had to pin Zaveid whom had been happy to try to use the occasion presented to get an eyeful.  
“Come on, let me goooo! Why do you leave Sorey with the girls and not me!? It’s discriminating!”  
Dezel snorted but didn’t answer: he was too occupied bathing the cute bird (Seraph?) to care.  
“Sorey will not try to peek at us, that’s why!”  
“He’s a gentleman, or just oblivious, but he won’t.”  
Lailah and Edna were staring him down while Mikleo sat on his back, smug.  
He had washed Sorey’s hair and would see him with the Squires so he was content to sit on the pervert. “You can go bathe, I’ll stay on him.”  
“Thanks Mibo.”  
“Thank you Mikleo!”  
The female Seraphim did so while on their corner, Rose, Alisha and Sorey bathed.

The water was lukewarm and thus refreshing and they savored it.  
But the Seraphim being otherwise occupied, the Squires took the chance to ask things to Sorey.  
“Hey Sorey, you’re feeling better now, right? How’s the Duty?”  
He opened his eyes to smile at Rose, “Better, much better. As for the Duty…”  
He looked around; nobody was watching them, “Give me your hand?’  
Rose did so with raised eyebrow only to gasp softly as the verdant-eyed boy laid it on his belly.  
His hard, swollen belly that is.  
Seeing Alisha’s curious look, he took her hand and did the same by laying it just above the towel, on his abdomen.  
“That’s… really?”  
“Whoa…”  
He nodded at them, a blush appearing on his cheeks at the awe on their faces.  
“I was too sick to really care but now that I’m feeling better, I saw it: I’m showing!”  
They both took their hands off his belly before people looked and took the way they huddled wrongly and grinned widely at him.  
“Oh that’s great Sorey! They’re healthy then!”  
But Rose hummed, looking tired, “But with the Armatus, it’s gonna be dead obvious something is going on with you…”  
It made Sorey wince, “It’s not like I can do something about it. I’ve got several lives growing in there so it’s going to be obvious sooner than later anyway…”  
It made Rose scratch at her cheek (in a way that looked a lot like his!).  
“I think I’m… you know… too.” She gestured at her submerged abdomen.  
“I’ve felt weird since Pendrago and it’s strange because I didn’t use the Armatus then…”  
And she had been strangely tired, waking up in place she didn’t remember going to…  
Sorey blinked at her while Alisha laughed softly.  
“If it’s the case, congratulation! Who do you think is… the other parent?”  
Rose reddened a little even though her sunburn, “Well, Dezel seems the best candidate… but he’s so boring! Ugh!” it made both laugh at her grimace.  
“At least you know him? Better than the others at least. You could hear him before even if you couldn’t see him, right?”  
“Yep, but that weird voice freaked me out and he didn’t use it often. Not that he does even now, not without cute animals around, at least.”  
Alisha looked at the two thoughtfully, “What will you tell the Seraphim? They’re suspicious; or Zaveid and Dezel are for sure.”  
“I’ve seen their look,” said Sorey, “But I can’t speak of it and you can’t either. I believe it’s to protect us… Seraphim must have tried to… use Elohim and thus Gaia made me, and you by extension, take vows of silence...”  
The two girls shuddered, “By « use Elohim… » you mean…”  
“Forcefully bonding or forcefully…?”  
“Both. The little book I shown to you when we bonded alluded to it.”  
“Good lords… so we have to try to keep the secret as long as possible… Sorey, do you think you’ll show fast?”  
“My pelvis is widening again so the larger space will help but I’m four and a half months along, with the first month deducted for the initial transformation and I’m showing already…”  
They all winced.  
“Didn’t you say it’ll last longer? How long exactly?”  
“Ten months for you Rose and at least twelve for me… but I’m feeling it’s going to be longer than that for me…”  
“Damn…”  
Alisha shook her head, “There must be something to hide you! How did Elohim live? They had to purify Malevolence too!”  
Sorey sighed, tired, “According to the text, I’m the fourth Elohim.  
They began to appear 500 years ago, when Maotelus blessed the land…  
Anyway, they were prized, enclosed in castle and pretty much only to repopulate Seraphim’s ranks. They were used to bless places, a Throne was one of them, but they were fettered…  
I… I want those children but…”  
He looked down at his belly, “I don’t want to only be a… a broodmare. I need to be able to be myself and for that, I must stay hidden.”  
Rose slapped the water in front of her, looking fierce at Sorey’s understandably dark expression.  
“Like I’ll let that happens! Like we’ll let that shit happens! Hell no!”  
Alisha took one of his hand and while she smiled, her aqua colored eyes were as fierce as Rose’s cobalt ones.  
“We’ll help you, Sorey. We’re your Squires, your friends! Your Seraphim, Mikleo would never accept that fate for you!”  
Sorey’s smile was tremulous but grateful, “Thank you. I couldn’t have wanted better Squires!”  
“You better, mister!”  
Zaveid, having listened since Rose’s voice rose so fiercely watched the three thoughtfully.  
What fate? What could make even Sorey look so glum and his Squires so fierce?  
Nothing good, for sure.

* * *

The next morning, they went to explore the village to try to find the pope.  
They immediately saw the men who had been conspicuously absent the day before.  
They also met the mayor.

Alisha immediately recognized him as the very man they were searching for: Pope Masedra.  
The old, sick-looking man addressed Sorey with a trembling voice.  
He was terrified.  
“Greetings travelers, Shepherd. I’m afraid we don’t have much prepared for the Church.  
Were you sent by your fellow, clergyman Malefore?”

Sorey smiled gently at him, “Greeting mayor. We aren’t there with the Church; Shepherd Malefore would almost be qualified as our enemy even.”  
The poor man seemed to fold in half in pure relief.  
“But… so you’re the true Shepherd? The one who stopped the armies in the Basin?”  
“That I am. Let me present Sparrowfeather Rose and princess Alisha, ambassador of Hyland.”

The men and women who were spying on the meeting with the so-said Shepherd stared slack-jawed at the three: the «true» Shepherd, a Hylander princess!?  
They were disbelieving.  
“If you’re the Shepherd, prove it! No potions!”  
Sorey sighed inwardly but kept smiling, and with Mikleo’s help, he summoned an icicle in his hand. Those things had helped a lot.  
Giving it to the man, it made the guy yelp and almost drop it before it melted in his hands.  
“Shepherd! I’m sorry! I…” Sorey stopped his babble by gently patting his shoulder.  
“Please, do not fret. We met with Malefore and he left all of us with a bad impression. I understand why you didn’t believe me having come across him.”  
The man flushed in shame and kept his eyes lowered but nodded.  
Malefore would have had his minions show them the “errors of their way” for such an affront.

“Whatever the Church’s making them do, it’s bad.”  
Mikleo nodded at Zaveid, “They’re all exhausted and downright terrified!”  
“That damn ‘Shepherd’ is the cause.” added Dezel, bird on hat, from his place against one house.  
“No shit,” snorted Edna, “that guy is so obnoxious he makes me want to bury him.”  
“I can’t understand why the church let him do as he wishes though: it’s full of hellions for sure but…”  
Lailah sighed tiredly, “Unfortunately Mikleo, most Humans are greedy. If Malefore helps them, they’ll support him as ‘Shepherd’.”  
“But he’s the pope! Even if Malefore is the ‘Shepherd’, he should have a higher place in the clerical hierarchy!” it made Zaveid shakes his head at the silver-haired boy.  
“Yeah but he failed, right? He lost all authority fleeing.”  
Edna opened her parasol, staring up at the rainy sky, “Men who abandon their duties are the worst, even if it can be sometimes for good reasons.”  
It made Lailah silent, a pained and lost look on her face. Edna winced.  
“Sorry, it wasn’t aimed at your last bonded…”  
“I know,” she smiled at the petite Seraph, “It’s true that abandoning duties is terrible. Michael… He failed, I know that but…”

All their attention got caught then by their Human’s own conversation, letting Lailah grieve her fallen friend.  
“We come from Pendrago: we wanted to see the Shrinechurch, most importantly the slab of stone at its heart. We need the cipher.”  
Alisha continued Sorey’s sentence, “Mayor, I believe you could help us here.”  
The old man’s breath stuttered audibly at that.  
“I don’t understand how I could help you…”  
The princess gave him an unimpressed look in return, “As a member of the royal line, even a low one such as I, I know all the important figure of Glenwood. You are the pope, Masedra the first, of that I’m sure.”  
The crowd’s non-reaction confirmed her declaration for them. Masedra sighed deeply, tiredly.  
Rose scowled, “Come on! We want information not fights! Don’t look so down! We’re not with that Church’s moron of a Shepherd!”  
“You must have a good reason to quit Pendrago and we won’t make you go back; we only want explanations and clues, nothing else.”  
Sorey’s heartfelt declaration made someone in the crowd spoke up then.  
“You won’t ask for our elixirs then? Not for our money?”

Mikleo made a victorious sound, “So this is where Malefore finds his elixirs!”  
“And where he makes them for the Church…” acquiesced Lailah.  
It made Edna scowl, “The damn things they use to give false hopes to all those poor shmucks too.”  
“But how do they produce these? Even false elixirs demands rare ingredients to make!”  
They shrugged at Zaveid’s question, not knowing the answer.

Rose answered the guy, “As a merchant, I help Sorey and our group with money! And those damn elixirs? You can keep them!”  
“Do you know the Church is using them to help their image?” said Alisha, stern.  
“Using propaganda to give false hope to countless people… especially with that plague decimating the population!”  
The way the men and women of Gododdin looked guilty or hard-eyed told them that, yes they knew. Before the situation could deteriorate, Masedra gestured for them to follow him.  
“We know. Please follow me; we’ll be better in the shade to speak.”  
Sorey agreed to follow him: the bath and the long sleep had done him a word of good but he was feeling light-headed still, the village beginning to look hazy to his eyes.

Inside the mayor’s home, they sat on brightly colored cushions posed on the carpet-covered wood flooring. It was small and rather bare thus the Seraphim either stayed standing or outside. Only Mikleo sat down behind Sorey, staring at the clergyman.  
“When I came here, having fled Pendrago, I was welcomed by these people. They didn’t care about who I was… thus I tried to help them as much as I could…”  
Sorey nodded at this, understanding.  
“You’re the one that makes the elixirs then.”  
Masedra admitted it, “When they sold a little too well, the Church came to see to it.”  
He grimaced, “He came then, the “Shepherd”, and threatened us with imprisonment and trials when we first refused them the right to our potions.”  
It made Rose scowl, “That guy has a thing for throwing people in prison…”  
Seeing the mayor’s curiosity, Alisha answered him, “Malefore threatened to incarcerate us and we came here to let our allies care of his accusation toward Sorey.”  
The verdant-eyed boy looked at the former Pope with bright, alit eyes.  
“However, we need your help about the slab: see, it contains information about the Shepherds.”  
The man gladly agreed, “Of course, it’s the least I can do for the Shepherd.”

“Hmm…,” He cleared his throat with a rather worrying noise.  
“_The four Trials will unleash the full powers of the elements._  
_Only Pure-hearts hope of completing them and then Fire, Water, Earth and Wind will become the blade that shall cleave the Lord of Calamity_  
_Beware of the Guardians for their wisdom is created by history._”  
He coughed, “The rest of it is either unreadable or lost to the age.”  
The strange little bird on Dezel’s hat sang in answer, making even the old man smile at the joyous sound of it.  
“Thank you, it will be a great help for us.”

The Trial is around: thanks to the wind Seraph’s wind, he had spied on conversations around and the inhabitants all spoke of a cave. A cave full of fire and flame-colored jewels  
But Rose was curious still, “Can you tell us why you left Pendrago? Because of the Church and Malefore?” Masedra hesitated but ended agreeing.  
“Seeing all those people toiling to pay the Church to help them, watching their hope die… and I became priest to help my family and my friends. The Church made me Pope and… my family abandoned me as I couldn’t be there for them… it became too much. And that man… he’s unashamed of his schemes, he uses his minions to cow those whom stand in his way.  
With my personal problem and the Church acting this way, I fled from it all.”  
Rose smiled at him in thanks, eyes softening. The men knew what he did and accepted it.  
Awaited death if he fled to the hell that is the ridge.  
It made Mikleo sigh, “The more I learn about that Malefore guy, the worse he gets.  
Masedra is old; he wouldn’t have been able to do much but still… I don’t know what to think.  
Sorey, change the conversation: it’s doing no good to get him remembering it all.”

But Alisha wanted more information still, “That man is using force to pass his ideals? He used his men to hurt those against him?” Masedra merely nodded at her, wary but interested.  
“General Orion and Abraxas as well as captain Strelka will need to be informed: this is unacceptable! And to add fuel to the fire, it creates fear toward the Shepherd!”  
Her eyes were full of ire, of righteous indignation.  
Masedra felt how her convictions true and heartfelt.  
“You’re the youngest Hylander princess, are you not? Seeing you so convicted makes me hopeful. Our land need people like you to makes things change… even here, we’ve heard about the true Shepherd…” he seemed to come to a decision then.  
“Our elixirs… we make them using a rare stone… a stone we find in the cave in the village. I believe this could be one of the Trials you seek.”

Sorey and his friends looked at each other’s. Searching into his pouch, the verdant-eyed boy showed the pope a large shard of vermillion stone which Lailah gave to him as “reward”.  
It immediately lit up in his hand.  
“Is this the stone you use?”  
Masedra stared wide eyed at it: the glowing stone in the boy’s hand was large enough to produce at least half a dozen elixirs!  
“Where… where did you find this?”  
“Well…”  
Sorey’s embarrassment made Rose huff, “We got attacked not far from the village, on the crest before leading there, and Sorey got a little…,” desperate. “Enthusiastic with his powers! The whole of the place is now covered with the stuff!”  
As the poor man gaped, Lailah entered the little house to stare at him, looking unnerved.  
“Sorey, the stones are made of crystallized fire Æther; in small doses, it should be inconsequential but grinding it to made potions must create a lot of particles…”  
It made Mikleo stares too, “No wonder he looks so unhealthy then…”  
Edna passed her head into the opening, “All the adult men are looking under the weather. Consequences of too much stone sniffing?”  
Zaveid voice could then be heard, “They’re all stoned? Man, what a bunch of weirdoes! Ow!”  
Dezel must have punched him from the meaty smack and the bird twitters.

Ignoring that, Mikleo frowned at the old man, squinting at him, “Now that I look, I can feel an unnatural energy in him: it’s too strong for a normal Human and his body must be fighting it… It’d explain why he’s sick.”  
Rose and Alisha winced: Sorey took pain to give them as little residual Æther as he could so for an old man to have it in him, it must be terrible.  
“Say, Pope Masedra… are you feeling sick? To use that to make potions must have you breathe in the stuff!” it made the man sigh, so terribly tired.  
“I am. Those whom help me are also falling ill… it’s terrible but we need those potions to survive. Money to buy food and to repair our homes… I can’t let silicosis stops me.”  
It made Sorey frown too, were all the men ill then? And from worse than dust-breathing.  
“Would you be willing to let me heal you? To help the others, I have to know what is really happening to your body.”  
Masedra’s eyes widened, “You can heal us? Truly? If it’s the case, please do.”  
Sorey nodded and, taking Mikleo’s offered hand, stood up.  
“_Luzrov=Rulay_ ”

Casting a rapid glance toward his belly, which was thankfully still barely noticeable, Sorey gracefully stepped at the now frozen clergyman’s side.  
The poor man’s eyes were so wide it looked like he was going to faint at any moment.  
Seeing this, his Squires went to take some of the attention off Sorey.  
“Pope Masedra, this is Sorey’s Armatus; the Shepherd’s power!”  
“Only true Shepherds can even hope to attain this state of power!”  
It did its job and the poor man turned away to question them.  
Sorey smiled at his Squires in thanks.  
He could feel the stone’s Æther disrupt the mayor’s own energy, feel how it overwhelmed his metabolism. It acted like a poison.  
Sorey hummed softly, immediately bringing Masedra’s attention back to him.  
“That powder you inhaled is acting alike a poison to your body… I can flush it and heal the damage it caused but you’ll have to find a way to protect yourself and your people from a new poisoning if you keep at grinding vermillion stones.”  
The already pale man blanched and nodded woodenly.  
“When I fell ill and the men began to weaken, I took the production of the elixirs mostly by myself. I was afraid the stone was toxic…”  
Rose shook her head, “But why continuing making more of those things then? I understand you want to help Gododdin and that Malefore is putting pressure on you but…”  
Masedra sighed, he did that a lot.  
“We don’t have any resources other than those. The land is too poor and this water would be a boon if it wasn’t making everything that’s managing to grow, rot…”  
And the Church used those poor people to make their dirty work for them… it made Alisha grit her teeth.  
“I understand but if the rain stops, do you think you’ll be able to produce something you could sell? Because these elixirs may help you and your village but they have negative impacts on Pendrago’s people.”  
Masedra looked down at his wooden floor, downhearted.  
He had abandoned these people and now, he continued to fail them… but before he could really think about all this, Sorey laid a hand on his shoulder.  
Looking up his breath stuttered harshly at the vision the Shepherd made: glowing, eyes alit alike a white sun in the sky, he was truly unearthly. The power he radiated made every hair stand up on his body; it was enthralling but also terrifying.

Sorey focused on the foreign energy in the pope and using his great powers allied to Mikleo’s seraphic abilities, he gently but surely flushed it out of the man.  
A little glittering mound of dust later, he made Masedra inhale some of his Pure water.  
It’ll be enough to heal the inflamed lungs and swollen pharynx.  
“Here, it’s done.”  
Releasing the Armatus, he sat back down on his cushion, tired. He was still weakened by the atmosphere and armatization was exhausting, even for Elohim.  
Mikleo curled behind him, arms around his torso, supporting him.

Masedra, having lost the horrid blue tints to his skin, talked then about the Trial at Alisha’s urging. Rose, head on Sorey’s shoulder, listened.  
They’ll heal the men, prepare themselves and go to that cave.  
They needed answers for the bird, for the “Night Walkers” and Crucibles…  
But for now, they needed to rest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire cave, the Trial of Fire... and there is that weird bit about the bird who once was an hellionized Seraph...

The next day, they talked to the inn tenant.  
“You’re going to the fire cave? Oh, of course I’ll make food for you! It’s the last I can do to thank you all!”  
The merchant near the little school answered about the same.  
“Here are your potions, holy bottles and gels! Thank you again for healing us! Even my ware couldn’t do anything about that poisoning…”  
Apparently someone saw something when Sorey healed the mayor because both the Armatus and the healing spread like wildfire by the time they had gone back to the inn to rest.

Sorey smiled at the man, “I’m glad to have been able to help!”  
Rose, whom had gone to intercept an imperial hawk for them, came back with a missive.  
She had a wicked grin on.  
“They’ve done it! The nobles allied to the emperor, the generals and the Strelkas have managed to expose Malefore for what he is! A big, fat fake!”  
Alisha’s smile was positively bloodthirsty, “Good, let’s add oil to the fire, don’t we?”  
Those two could be very scary when they wanted to!  
“Alright, we’ll go answer it! See you all later!”  
The verdant-eyed boy waved to them as his Squires went back to the inn.

“Let’s take the occasion to try to find somewhere to anchor the future blessing… even _here_, something must be good enough to use…”  
Edna snorted at Mikleo’s half-hearted hopes.  
“Bah! This is so boring! Even I’m bored by all those rocks!”  
It made Zaveid, just behind her, nod seriously, “Yep, even the people are boring: not a pretty girl around to liven it up! None!”  
They ignored him, making him grumble.  
Lailah looked around, “Maybe… maybe the school? It may count somewhat as a shrine with all the books on Lord Musiphe inside.”  
“It’s kinda funny that people revering the lord of fire are living above the fire Trial!”  
Not so fun when they poisoned themselves with Fire Æther but you had to take amusement where you could. It made Lailah grin at the Shepherd, clapping her hands.  
“Such burning fervor in this village may be inflammatory but to see the coal of Musiphe’s image restored fill me with fire-bright hopes!”  
They all groaned at her awful puns, making her laugh delightedly.  
“The ashes of your words make my heart burn for you, my fiery Lailah!”  
The sky-eyed Seraph lithely avoided Zaveid’s amorous charge, much to their hilarity.  
“Oh dear Elysians, stop with the puns! It’s awful!”  
But Mikleo was laughing nonetheless, making Edna smirk at him.  
“Don’t be a wet blanked, Mibo. Wetbo.”  
“Argh! No nicknames!”

Sorey only laughed at them all but Edna tugged at his sleeve then.  
“Puns aside, I think this school would work: it’s the most elaborate thing standing in this little backwater place.”  
Zaveid stopped his failed wooing to look at said school.  
“It’ll need a smaller vessel to work fully but it’s moot anyway: our only potential Seraph is eating grain and being baby-talked by a sharp-toothed freak.”  
Said freak seemed to sense an insult toward him because he glared toward them from the other side of the village. Zaveid shrugged at the looks that earned him, unrepentant.  
“It’s true. Anyway, we’re ready for the Trial then?”  
“Almost. We need that food the tenants promised us. I’ll take care of the water, of course.”  
It made the verdant-eyed boy grin, “As much as lizards and roots were useful, I’m happy to have food and ingredients again!”

“You don’t say! That shit was awful!”  
Rose and Alisha joined back with them then, Dezel (and the bird) rejoining too.  
“Oh, you’re already done with the message?”  
There was a gleeful smile on Rose’s lips, “Yep! We added some oil worth to make a pyre!”  
Alisha’s own smile widened, “we wrote about the elixirs, how that despicable man use his Hellions as minions to pressurize and frighten people. How he love to throw threats of prison and heresy around… I’m sure Orion and Abraxas will love a new point of contention on Malefore.”  
Zaveid smirked toothily at her, “Girlie, I love the way you think!”  
Edna could agree with him on that.  
“That moron really needs to be knocked several pegs down… I’m surprised people had never tried to beat the stupid out of him…”  
Mikleo barked a laugh at that, “It’s certainly not thanks to his glowing personality!”  
“Well said, Mibo!”  
Dezel gave a fang-filled sneer in answer, silent as often he is.  
“To say that man is obnoxious is an understatement! I’m glad the authorities will stop him.”  
“Well said, Super Sorey.”  
Lailah and Rose giggled at them all.  
“Malefore is going down! But let’s go take that food: I wanna see this famous Trial!”  
“Yes and as a fire Seraph, I’ll be able to help with the Æther-made heat!  
I’ll absorb it: I’ll make it better than this weather!”  
Good because Sorey really hated the Ridge’s, and by extension, Gododdin’s climate.

Backpacks full of food they followed the main alley, if the dusty trail could be called that, and met with most of Gododdin’s men standing in front of an enormous rock.  
Masedra was amongst them.  
Seeing the crowd, the Seraphim dematerialized and went into Sorey’s vessel space.  
One of the men addressed them.  
“Shepherd Sorey, Squire Rose, Squire Alisha… the cave is just beyond this. We’ll move it: we use that to hide the cave but to protect the children too.”  
The mayor continued, “The first level should be free of monsters but we have heard some worrying sounds… and our few pets have disappeared altogether.  
It may be because of the Night-Walkers or the weather but…,” he grimaced, “One of our men disappeared too so we’ve been keeping the entry closed off.”  
Ten men placed themselves around the rock with a wooden lever but the slick surface and muddy ground made it next to impossible to even place the fulcrum correctly.  
They glared at the rock.  
“Damn! Here we go again!”  
“Alright people, let’s do this!”  
Masedra looked at his men trying, and failing, to move the boulder: the wooden lever even splintered; eaten away by rot.  
Edna materialized at Sorey’s side, “this is kinda pathetic… come on Super Sorey, with my power you should be able to move that pebble easily!”  
He looked at the groaning men and then glanced at the petite blonde whom raised an eyebrow at the so-said “pebble”. Well, she knew her powers more than he did: if she could move 40 tons of rock, so did he!  
The men accepted a little reluctantly but where shocked when the boy moved the boulder as if it weighted nothing, able to somehow keep his ground on the muddy soil.  
He didn’t even need to use a lever at that!  
Edna was surprised too: she may be an earth Seraph but to move such a heavy weight should have strained her power… especially as Sorey did it un-armatized…  
And there was not even a twinge of pain! She should normally ache for days afterward!  
“You’re really super…”

They waved to the wide-eyed men and entered the cave.  
“That was awesome! Have you seen their faces?”  
Alisha tittered: all those manly men gaping as lean and curvy Sorey moved the rock where they couldn’t, it had been humorous.  
“They were totally awestruck!”  
“Yep! Super Sorey showed them how it’s done, all prettily too!”  
Sorey laughed, a little embarrassed, “Well, they needed help! And I’m not pretty…”  
Alisha was pretty, Lailah too and Rose in her way… Mikleo was really pretty too but him?  
Talking of the Seraph, he materialized, “You were certainly more… appealing than them for sure.”  
The three girls giggled as Sorey’s face pinkened at the compliment and as Mikleo reddened in answer when he realized what he just said. He turned away, flustered.  
“Oh Mibo, you do know how to compliment someone then! Good for you!”  
“Well done Mikleo! We’ll make a gentleman out of you!”  
Sorey huffed, still pink, “Good luck with that…”  
Alisha laughed along the others as the water Seraph spluttered in answer.

* * *

Several hours later, they explored the first level: like Masedra explained to them, to was hot, hellion-less and pretty bare. Empty by non-ruin nerd standard that is.  
“Have you seen all these statues? It’s incredible!”  
“Who would have thought we’d find Dragon effigies in a shrine to lord Musiphe!”  
“Dragons have been found in many legends but to find representations here is unbelievable!”  
Sorey, Mikleo and Alisha were all excited and babbling with each other while Edna stared at the stone beasts with thoughtful eyes.

Rose, Lailah, Zaveid and Dezel were looking at the vermillion stones; there was a patch of them near the eastern corner.  
“I would say that it’s incredible to see so many vermillion stones in there but…”  
“Seeing that our Shepherd made about three times as many of them with one attack, it kinda makes that patch pitiful-looking.” Said Zaveid with a nod, pointing at the cluster.  
Particularly as they were broken or ragged from Gododdin’s people carving them up.  
It made Lailah hum, her fingers feathering over the softly glowing stones.  
“So those must have been there long?” the bird chirped to show it agreed with Dezel.  
Rose watched them with a little uncertain smile, “Well, those won’t be needed anymore with Sorey making more, right? The new ones are outside and near the village entrance to boot!”  
But Lailah shook her head, “Thing is that this many stones show that there was a great battle here… see the destruction all around? Many people must have been hurt, died here…”  
“Oh… so it’s like a… a tomb? A place where people came to pray?”  
The stones ravaged to create false elixirs, for greed, it was desecration in a way and it made Rose shudder. They would have to talk to Masedra about it.  
They stared wordlessly at was the desecrated place till Rose laughed shakily, “But they won’t come here anymore with the new ones outside! Let’s join back with the nerds before we became as bad as them!”

The rest of the group was speaking about the effigies with Edna but it looked to be light-hearted.  
Thanks Elysians.  
“Maybe other Shepherds could purify Dragons too them too! Eizen in going to be a True Dragon when he’ll be freed from that Malevolence! There may be shrines to True Dragons!”  
“Maybe but wouldn’t that be written somewhere? Since my brother changed, I’ve been searching for a solution and in all the books I read, nothing was said about saving Dragons… that only death can freed them for their torments.”  
It made Mikleo shrug, “I don’t know, it’s also never said that earth Æther can makes plant grow crazily or that Shepherds can end with Æther-imbued hair impossible to cut…”  
Sorey’s hair was by now down to his knees when free and while Mikleo loved it, it was weird.  
Edna smiled at the verdant-eyed boy, “That may just be Sorey’s own weirdness at play here!”  
“Hey! I’m not weird…” Grinning, Alisha patted his arm, “Of course not, you’re just exceptional!”  
“I’m not sure that’s better…” they laughed as he made a pout.  
Having observed them, Rose entered the fray with a clap of her hands.  
“Come on people, let’s go eat something and make camp: tomorrow we go deeper and in the heart of the action!”  
“You seem eager… wanna spar before all that?”  
Rose smirked at the Seraph, “only if you lose your hat attachment first!”  
The chick happily went to cuddle in Sorey’s neck.  
“Bring it!

* * *

The second level of the Trial was relatively harder: Sorey unfolding his full Domain had Hellions either flee from them or attack with reckless abandon.  
It lessened the number of fights but with the raising temperature, it was tiring.  
From the balconies, they could see lava from where they stood and as they were descending toward it, well… added to it, there were annoying puzzles they had to resolve to open doors.  
Added to the heat and the monsters, it made for quite a deterrent.  
“These things are annoying but for sure, they stop busybodies from going where they shouldn’t!” Wiping sweat away with a wet cloth, thanks to Mikleo, Sorey nodded to Rose.  
“I don’t think regular people would support such heat for long anyway, but it helps for sure.”  
Edna herself was in his vessel space, tired of said heat already.  
Zaveid and Dezel helped redirect some of the heat away while Mikleo wet their hair and gave them drink of water; it wasn’t glamorous to use seraphic power this way but it was essential for keeping Humans safe from lava-made heat.  
Sighing at the feel of cool water on her skin, Alisha smiled at Mikleo.  
“Thank you again Mikleo, without your help, this expedition would be much harder!”  
Rose hugged Dezel arm in answer, an impish smile on her face.  
“Thank you for being our fan!” standing between the two wind Seraphim, she took Zaveid arm in hers too, “And thank you Zaveid for blowing all that hot air out!”  
It made the sharp-toothed Seraph grumble but Zaveid laughed delightedly.  
“It’s my pleasure to help beautiful girls… and boys too!”  
Walking in front to absorb as much heat as she could, Lailah smiled at herself.  
Sorey at her side, Domain enclosing them, smiled too.  
“Thank you too Lailah, your help is indispensable!”  
The noon-eyed Seraph directed her beaming smile at her Shepherd.  
“It’s our duty to help our Shepherds! But I’m glad to be able to help you Sorey! You’ve done already a lot to help both Seraphim and Humans: it’s natural that se help you and your Squires in return!” hearing that, Mikleo stepped at their side.  
“We need to help each other if we want to create a better world!”  
It made Rose gag from behind them, “Stop the mush! We’ve got Hellions to purify and stupid puzzles to do!”

* * *

If the second level took them the whole day, the third one took even longer.  
The lava was by now just underneath the tiles they walked on, if not boiling in pools surrounding platforms, and the heat was downright suffocating.  
(Fortunately not literally as steam and toxic vapors were evacuated though holes made for them.)  
Monsters still fled from Sorey’s Domain most of the time but the fights they had to do were twice as exhausting.  
They were trudging their way toward the center of the main room when they heard Dezel shout.  
Turning around, they just had the time to see the chick plunge into the lava flow and Dezel’s uselessly extended arms, fingers twitching.  
“Dezel! Are you alright?”  
Rose rushed to her friend’s side; he looked _crushed_, face slack in shock.  
“What happened? Were you attacked?”  
Zaveid shook his head at Alisha’s questions, “No… I only saw the bird plunge when he shouted…”  
Sorey and Mikleo looked around but nothing seemed out of place, no Hellions around.  
“Ha!” They turned to stare as Lailah exclaimed loudly.  
She was looking at the door at the end of the lava-surrounded path. She could sense the presence of a fire elemental: he was hiding but she could just sense him.  
Rose patted her shocked friend’s arm, “Come on, we need answers. The bird taking a lava bath will have to wait. We found it in melted rock, I’m sure it’ll be fine!”  
He nodded stiltedly at her and followed her as Rose and Zaveid joined Sorey, Alisha and Mikleo behind Lailah; whom was still gazing at the door.

Wary, they entered said room only to find it empty but for yet another of these puzzle.  
Sighing, Sorey went to light up the pedestals according to the designs on their bases. Rose and Alisha stood nearby, ready to act if monsters appeared: it had happened before…  
But to all their surprise, the fire sigil on the ground lit up.  
They approached it only to cry out as it began to descent to yet another level.  
“Ahh! What the hell!”  
“Hiii!”  
Sorey tightly gripped Mikleo to try to keep his equilibrium, eyes wide.  
“This is… a portal from the age of the Gods!?”  
“It seems so! It’s incredible!”  
“Who cares? Make it stop!”  
Dezel and Zaveid looked strangely green, and not with their usual Æther.  
They went into Sorey’s vessel space not halfway thought the descent, which made him stagger.  
Lailah took hold of the two girls and it was only hers and Mikleo’s grip that kept the Humans standing as the portal’s movement ended as suddenly as it began.

Reeling, they entered a long corridor.  
The two wind Seraphim rematerialized then.  
“Hurgh… sorry people but I felt like I was gonna puke…”  
Dezel looked about as green as the long-haired wind Seraph, face hidden by his hat.  
The three Humans were also looking pale, breathing a little too heavily.  
After looking after the wind Seraphim, Lailah came to their side, worried.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, give us a minute…”  
Mikleo came to stand at Lailah’s side, eying his friends before staring at their surroundings.  
“The heat is a lot weaker here… but we must be under the lava by now…”  
“The presence ahead must be interfering with it somehow… and there are vermillion stones here.” And a lot of them.  
Edna finally materialized, “Missed me, boys and girls?”  
It made Sorey smile at her, “Feeling better now, Edna?”  
“Yep.”  
Groaning, Zaveid eyed her, “I should have done the same: it would have made that damn elevating thing moot. I hate feeling sick.”  
“Hindsight is 20/20 as they say. Too bad for you.”  
Dezel bared his teeth at the banter, “Damn all this. Let’s search for answers!”  
“Yes, to find about the bird… maybe the Guardian will know where it went to?”  
The shark-toothed Seraph nodded at Alisha, mollified by her soft voice.  
“Let’s go then!”  
But Mikleo’s arm stopping her made Rose huff.  
“All those stones mean that there is a powerful Seraph ahead. This is a Trial; we must be prudent.” She agreed reluctantly with him: she wanted to help Dezel…

Sorey was staring at the vermillion stones, curious.  
“Were the one I made the same as those? They are full of Æther!”  
Lailah nodded, “Yes but yours were glowing stronger, maybe because they were new.”  
“Oh really?”  
“People! Trial by fire!! Let’s do this!”  
They followed her, wary and with Lailah at the head, and entered the room.

A small path led to a round platform possessing four strange rock slabs standing at the cardinal points and, as thought, lava was all around them but the heat was manageable.  
Above that, a large crest was visible.  
“So that’s Musiphe’s crest then?”  
Lailah hummed positively at Mikleo’s question.  
“Yes. It is said that he was the first Seraph to call forth flames and that he appears only at the beginning and the end of the world.”  
Edna tilted her head, “So we don’t want to meet him.”  
“Right. So… what now?”  
Rose went to the fifth slab not far from the entrance, “That thing looks fishy; let’s take a stab at it.”  
Edna gave her an amused side glance, “Rather a slab at it, no?”  
“Pff, no. don’t wanna break my daggers, do I?” Dezel huffed, annoyed at them.  
Sorey, Alisha and Mikleo looked at it curiously.  
“Hey, this is in ancient and not encrypted!” Sorey cleared his throat.  
“«_ To those of good will who would stand against evil: place thine hands upon the monuments in the cardinal directions, and my -Musiphe’s- purifying flames shall be bequeathed into thee._ »”  
Alisha stared at the monuments with a frown.  
“This seems too easy…”  
It made Rose tense, it was.

They all were on their guard but when Sorey stepped onto the middle of the room, a debilitating strong Domain made his gasp and the Squires swear as the Seraphim got forced back into Sorey’s vessel place.  
Then a creature appeared, a Hellion.  
It was humanoid looking but covered in plating and possessing horrible draconic features.  
A Salamander.  
Claws out and sword ready, it charged at them with a howl.  
Cursing, Sorey managed to parry and then dodge to the side, arms aching.  
Alisha cried out as its sword almost yanked her lance out of her hands and retreated while Rose snarled and tried to stab it, only for her daggers to screech uselessly on its plates scream as its claws made bloody gashes on her arms. Alisha got her lance deviated as she tried to piece its wings but it redirected its attention away from the hurt assassin.  
They fought it with all their strength.  
Sorey growled seeing his friends hurt but continued to imbue his aura in the aforementioned monuments.  
“I’m almost done! Please, be careful!” damn that Trial…  
He was halfway through the last slab when he head Rose scream in horror.  
Alisha had just been transpierced. Again.  
Eyes lighting up eerily, irises acid- green and pupils stark white, Sorey decided to unleash the power that had been coiling in him since he entered the Trial.  
He needed to hit that thing, protect his Squires!

Raising his hand skyward, he snarled at the thing which turned to him, emanating smugness.  
He could see his two Squires behind it, downed and moveless.  
Its grin fell very fast seeing the crackling aura appearing around the Shepherd and the burning white ball of lightning forming in his raised hand. Sorey threw it at the Hellion with a yell.  
Barely managing to bring its arms forward, it got thrown over and out, embedded into one of the cave’s wall at the sheer power of the electrical power.  
Then it exploded.  
Eyes still inhumanly lit, Sorey ended imbuing the slab which immediately let the Seraphim rematerialize back, unnatural Domain gone.  
“Rose! Alisha!!”  
Still full of adrenaline, Sorey rushed to them; unaware that his electric aura was still haloing him and accelerating his movements.  
However, when he felt to his knees at their side, he was relieved to find no blood, nor open wounds on them. They were unharmed. He still watched for wounds, heart beating loudly.  
Both were conscious and staring wide-eyes at him.  
“You’re safe? I saw you hurt! You’re alright?”  
The two nodded mutely.

Lailah stared open-mouthed at the smocking, near buried Hellion in the cratered wall.  
What happened? Only water artes really had such range and this wasn’t resulting from a water-Æther attack! (And even Sorey couldn’t produce water in such hot environment anyway.)  
Could this be the result coming from a Mystic arte…?  
“Sorey…? Are _you_ alright…?”  
Because even Mikleo flinched when his gentle friend Shepherd looked at him with these eyes of this before glaring savagely at the monster fractured into the rock wall.  
When he spoke, his voice was coldly furious and an arc of bluish-white lightning crackled along his body. Edna whistled silently from where she was looking over the Squires.  
“This Hellion banished you, hurt my Squires…”  
They all gulped, even the monster seemed to try to make itself smaller.  
“Sorey… I believe… this is not a Hellion…”  
Those burning eyes turned toward Lailah, making her flinch minutely and rendering her mute.  
“You mean this… thing is a Seraph? The Guardian himself?”

“Damn, our Shepherd can be so scary! Holy shit!”  
Dezel, pale faced, agreed silently with Zaveid soft voiced admiration.  
Mikleo approached his best friend warily. He was standing protectively over his shaken Squires and still glaring death at the Salamander, his sword pointed toward it.  
“Sorey… if it’s really the Guardian, we need to speak to it…”  
Without the irate Shepherd transforming it into a pile of dust.  
The furious green-eyed boy agreed reluctantly but the electric aura around his body finally dissipated, making the heavy Æther-charged atmosphere lighter and permitting them to breathe easier. Helping Edna to get Rose and Alisha up, he watched like a hawk as the wind Seraphim wind-stepped up to retrieve the Salamander, glowing eyes sharp.

And in a heap at their feet, the beast changed into a Seraph.  
A Seraph wearing a weird Shepherd-like garb and possessing a weird helmet-like mask representing a lizard: a salamander to be more exact.  
Sorey kept staring death at the Guardian while standing protectively over his Squires, sword still drawn. Sensing that the situation could quickly escalate, Lailah took the initiative to talk to him.  
“Guardian? Are you the protector of this Trial?”  
She would see her Shepherd bare his teeth at the idea that the man was a ‘protector’ and was somewhat reassured to see Mikleo and Edna ready to intervene if he decided to attack.  
Rose and Alisha wouldn’t act to stop him, she was sure of it.  
“Ah, yes. I am Seraph Ekseo, the Guardian to lord Musiphe’s temple.” He puffed his chest out.  
“Young Shepherd, you have passed the trial of Strength…”  
Seeing the looks the other Seraphim were giving him, he took his first true look at said Shepherd… and was thus hard-pressed not to take a step, or a dozen, back seeing the furious and deadly glare.  
Damn.  
“You… you have shown your might. Shepherd, raise your sword.”  
Giving him a suspicious stare, the verdant-eyes boy didn’t move.

“Sorey? This is the Guardian… he’ll surely give you the new powers like it’s written on the monument…”  
“Let’s do this so we can ask him our questions!”  
Glancing over his shoulder at his Squires, he nodded. Stepping up, he raised his ritual sword higher and to their shock, it burst in flame.  
“Now with the binding brand, show me the strength of Spirit!”  
“«Binding brand»? What… is it exactly?” Mikleo’s tone of voice was dubious, suspicious.  
Ekseo made sure to avoid the eyes of the new, powerful, scary Chosen.  
“You brand yourself, Shepherd, or you brand your fire Bonded.”

“Hey now, what’s that bullshit!?”  
“What!?”  
Zaveid, Mikleo and Edna’s voices joined the Squires’ in their outrage.  
“You really want to piss him off even more, really?”  
“This is insane! How can you ask something like that!?”  
“You hit your head too hard or what!?”  
Ekseo shrugged, “He won’t die from this.”  
“That’s not the problem!”  
Mikleo’s pained exclamation made Sorey’s lips twitch downward.  
That “Guardian” was hurting them all, obnoxious in his power and demanding stupid things…  
He had not even the courage to look him in the face: he couldn’t feel his attention on him!  
Damn that so called “guardian”.  
Snarling at the Seraph, he took off his Shepherd’s glove with his teeth and staring right where his eyes should be, took the burning sword full on before Lailah could stop him.  
He hissed in pain as his hand sizzled audibly in the shocked silence.  
“Sorey! Stop, please! Release the sword!”  
Lailah’s cry sounded amongst the exclamations of horror.  
The green-eyes boy released the sword, making it fall on the ground with a clatter. He glared at the Guardian with fury.  
“Here, are you pleased now! Happy about my strength of character!?”

“I…”  
But before he could continue or a Seraph could begin to heal Sorey’s terrible burn, a lovely song burst around them just as something appeared in a geyser of magma at the other side of the room. To all their shock, a form appeared from the jet of melted rock.  
However, it wasn’t a bird but a humanoid form, haloed in firelight.  
The form of a beautiful woman with raptor-gold eyes, scarlet hair and gowned into a dark kimono. The enormous wings and huge fanning tail made her ethereal.  
No Seraphim could have such attributes.  
“Lady… Lady Fenia!?”  
The apparition ignored the Guardian, not even glancing at him, and came to stand before Sorey who was by now held up by Mikleo and his Squires; the pain and loss of adrenaline too hard for his already weakened body.  
The sheer presence of the lady Fenia, avatar of lord Musiphe himself, made Sorey look up while Rose and Alisha retreated back, his Seraphim mute and the Guardian to his knees in a deep bow.  
When she spoke, her voice was multiple: male and female.  
Her voice was also young and old, low and high, soft and harsh. It was both soothing and hair-rising.

“Shepherd Sorey.”  
Taking his hurt hand in her taloned one, they all could see the blackened skin peel, the raw flesh underneath heal at a crazy rate. In under a minute his flesh was whole and healthy again.  
This done, she cupped his face with those clawed hands and talked to him, wings unfolding and curving regally around them both.  
“I am Fenia, avatar to lord Musiphe. Your power has awakened me and for this alone you are worthy of my lord’s might.”  
She then stared at the kneeling Guardian with her yellow eyes, making him tremble.  
“It seems the Guardian of my Trial has forgotten the meaning of strength and spirit. I apologize”  
Sorey smiled weakly at her, “I’m glad to hear this… the Trial was unnerving and violent with the pain inflicted by the Guardian to all of us…”  
Because the puzzles, the fight? He could understand, even if the sadistic pleasure the “Salamander” took into hurting his Squires made his blood boil anew, but to ask to someone to hurt himself or willfully hurt one of his Bonded?  
It was uncalled for, especially for a Guardian of Wisdom.  
“Unfortunately Seraph Ekseo, formerly Shepherd Ekseo, let his Human root overtake his Duty. It will have to be rectified.”  
Sorey blinked at this: the Guardian was once Human?  
“Really? I didn’t know that Humans could become Seraphim…”  
Mikleo spoke then, curiosity untying his tongue, “I didn’t know that either…”  
Edna nodded, looking warily at the avatar, at the talons so close to her Shepherd’s eyes.  
“There are two types of Seraphim: those whom are born from the Æther and those that become ones. It’s rare though.”  
Lady Fenia released Sorey’s face and faced them instead.  
“Prime lord Lailah; do join Shepherd Sorey as one to receive the fire boon. Lay on the sigil to do so; I’ll open the way of the flame in you both.”  
Glancing at the fire Seraph and receiving a nod, Sorey did so.  
“_Fethmus=Mioma_ ”  
Taking a moment to breathe at the light-headedness of using the Armatus added to all the rest, Sorey went to lay down on the sigil.  
As lady Fenia began to chant and power rose around them like fireflies, Sorey closed his eyes…  
Only to hear her voice in his head.  
“-Dear Elohim, I thank you for your presence, for your purity. You are the hope of Glenwood and I gladly offer you my power as well as the assistance of one of my child. Please take care of her; she’ll be great help for you and your retinue. Be the Fire lord be with you, Elohim.-”  
The great wave of power that drowned him then left him unable to question her or to offer any answer.

* * *

With the power given by lady Fenia leaving both Sorey and Lailah unconscious, the Squires cared for them while the Seraphim asked the avatar their questions.  
“The Crucibles and the Venomization happening inside are true calamities, monstrosities that add power to the Lord of Calamity and corrupt the land. Eight of them exist and you will have to destroy them all.”  
Mikleo’s eyes widened, “Destroy them? But the Nightwalkers are too powerful!”  
Edna couldn’t but agree with him.  
“We were weakened but we couldn’t even kill one of those things!”  
“The Shepherd will need his full power to destroy these monstrosities. However, these horrors gone, the Calamity Lord’s power will be greatly reduced.”  
After a moment of silence, of Dezel asked a question of her.  
“What about the bird? What happened to it?”  
She had watched him care for the chick, her yellow eyes softened in answer.  
“The shepherd’s great power summoned one of my children from the Seraph’s corpse, his soul too damaged to be viable anymore. My daughter opened the way for my own resurrection.”  
She smiled at him with fangs even sharper than his. The other Seraphim shuddered.  
“She’ll come back to this world, along with her siblings, to balance the fire Æther of the land.”  
As if listening to their conversation, a huge red and gold bird then appeared while singing a beautiful song. She had the same raptor-like characteristics and fanned tail as the Avatar’s.  
“My dear Fhaná will join you in your journey. As Shepherd Sorey took my power, my child got bound to him. I know you’ll help to take good care of her for me.”  
With another smile at them and a glare toward Ekseo, she disappeared into a plume of fire.

Taking a smaller form, Fhaná winged her way to Dezel, cooing at him.  
The Squires and other Seraphim made as if they weren’t seeing the tears that shone on the hat-wearing Seraph’s cheeks and talked about the whole situation.  
“That was kinda weird… but Sorey and Lailah got the power…?”  
Edna shrugged, looking somewhat unnerved, making Rose’s eyebrows rise.  
“Super-Sorey did it again: he summoned Musiphe’s avatar… she had been absent since the era of Maotelus, when the world Blessing fell…”  
Zaveid continued Edna’s explanation, “All the avatars of the Elysians disappeared along with the Blessing centuries ago… to have lady Fenia back is… incredible!”  
Ekseo, whom had stayed on his knees and mute till then, finally rose.  
“Wait, please… I… I have the mark of the Trial to give you…”  
A stone badge with the fire sigil in vermillion stone appeared in his hand. He gave it to Alisha.  
“Young Squire, please excuse my aggressiveness: it was unworthy coming from a Guardian.”  
Alisha gave him a short nod, lips tight. Even if the wound had been temporary, it had hurt… and it also reminded her of the deadly wound she’d gotten seemingly so long ago in the Basin…  
“Very well but my fellow Squire and dear friend got wounded too. She’s worth excuse, isn’t she?” The hard sea-green eyes made him gulp. Rose’s harsh cobalt eyes were no better.  
That group really was something else.  
“I… please excuse my behavior, it was unacceptable.”  
Then he muttered, loud enough to be heard, “I can’t believe my roots lead me on this way…”  
Even now the guy was bemoaning being found unworthy, blaming his past humanity and uncaring of the pain he gleefully rained on them…  
It was a good thing Sorey was unconscious because otherwise, the moron would be once again a twitching mess at their feet.

Mikleo, now glaring at Ekseo too, lifted Sorey in his arms. Coiling the overly-long braid around his friend’s shoulders, he made sure Sorey was secured in a princess carry, and began to walk toward the exit. Zaveid, with Lailah looking small in his arms, followed.  
« Come on, we’ve got to get those two laid down. A power-burst from lady Fenia herself will surely leave them out for the count for awhile.”  
Dezel, with Fhaná still on his shoulder, nodded and tagged along too.  
Edna, Rose and Alisha did the same, never looking back at the mumbling guardian.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Trial, there are some consequences; good and some that need explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but my internet was down (the cable was down) and with the holidays, I had to wait damned three weeks before they could send someone...  
Anyway, I really liked writting this chapter and hope you'll like reading it! :)

Even unconscious, Lailah’s power made their travel back to the surface much easier while Sorey’s unleashed Domain made sure no hellions dared attack them.  
Indeed, she was absorbing much of the heat, maybe to awaken faster, and they were now moving in a hot but bearable temperature.  
Thus even burdened with their two unconscious teammates, only three days were needed to go back to Gododdin.  
As the boulder was still away from the entrance, they all sighed in relief seeing the watery daylight.  
“I’d never have thought I’ll be happy to go back to that moist heat but damn, I hate caves!”  
All the others agreed with Rose.  
“Amen to that, sister.”  
“Since when are you with the Church?!”  
Zaveid pulled a face at the redhead. “It’s an expression, you knucklehead!”  
Alisha shook her head at the two, Edna laughing at their ensuing fight.  
Mikleo, who had never relished his burden, marched in front.  
He was worried about his dear friend.

However, Lailah began to stir as soon as they were out of the cave; eyes fluttering behind their lids. With the Seraphim invisible to all eyes and the Squires unable to transport Sorey correctly, and with Mikleo refusing to let them try, they waited night before entering the inn.  
Rose and Alisha greeted the tenants and diverted their attention while Mikleo went up the stairs to Sorey’s room.

During the three days when they walked back and where Sorey was in his arms, Mikleo had remarked something unusual.  
Something unusual and potentially harmful.  
From sleeping with his dear friend, he had seen and felt how his hips were jutting and how they seemed to get broader each time he saw them, but while weird it wasn’t worth worrying.  
The hard swell under his bellybutton could be the symptom of bad health: it could be swelling from his flesh or some abnormal growth…  
He had learnt some could be malignant tumors and his water artes should heal them but here his artes couldn’t find anything, making him fear a new ‘Shepherd thing’ happening.  
Who know what could happen!  
The idea that being Shepherd could make Sorey sick, could made him even more miserable than the usual malaise caused by Malevolence… it made him feel sick himself.  
He needed to talk to Sorey, find what was really going on.

* * *

When Sorey came back to himself, he was heartened to do so in his dearest friend’s arms.  
During his sleep, lady Fenia had talked to him: her awakening was auspicious, something that will help their world greatly and to thank Sorey, she blessed him.  
She trained him into the use of one of her ability: Fire Travel.  
It would be very energy-consuming but great to move all over Glenwood.  
It also gave him a near immunity to fire and great thermal resistance.  
However, as he felt fuller, heavier it at meant that this boon came with a new Light…  
This, as he glanced at himself and laid a hand on his abdomen, made him a little larger.

Opening his eyes, he was somewhat surprised to find himself in the bed of their room in Gododdin; did it mean he and Lailah were unconscious during all the way back?  
Seeing him awake, Mikleo took a step back to smile at him.  
“Hey, you’re feeling better? You’ve been out for a while.”  
Sitting up on the bed, Sorey yawned while stretching like a cat.  
“Yes, much better! Lord Musiphe’s power was awe-worthy but quite hard to absorb! Lady Fenia helped to guide it but…”  
He shrugged with a smile making the silver-haired boy do the same but stay silent.

Combing his loosened hair with his fingers, Sorey looked at his best friend from the corner of his eyes. He looked sad, worried and anxious all at once.  
He was also eying his covered abdomen with that very same anxiety: he must have been the one taking care of him and his Duty, now even more apparent than before with the added Light from lord Musiphe, was making his poor friend fret.  
“Mikleo… are you alright? You know you can talk to me…”  
The Seraph gave a shuddery sigh but nodded. Sorey tried again.  
“Mikleo, I know you. I can tell you assuredly that I’m fine, that what’s happening to me is natural… you don’t have to fear for my health.”  
I didn’t seem to really help but he sat down on a chair, stopping his anxious hovering.  
But as he watched Sorey comb his lovely hair, Mikleo couldn’t forget the way his abdomen protruded hard and swollen under his clothing.  
“Are you sure? Do you know what’s happening to you? Are you… is your body reacting to all the Æther you produce; that we give you?”  
Damn it! It was _poisonous_ for Masedra!  
Sorey nodded a little uncertainly, “In a way, that’s true: my body is reacting to your Æther… but I know it because like some Shepherd things, it’s instinctual…” he sighed.  
“Please Mikleo, don’t ask. I can’t talk about it.”

It made the silver-haired boy flinch. Sorey _couldn’t_ talk about it!?  
“« Can’t talk about it » as in a silent vow!?”  
The verdant-eyes boy nodded, “I made the vow when I became Shepherd back in Ladylake… it’s important that this, my Duty, stay hidden as long as possible. Not from you and the others specially but from all Seraphim… I’ll soon explain everything, I promise.”  
Mikleo nodded a little woodenly, still very worried.  
“But you’re sure it’s not dangerous for you? That you’re safe?”  
It made Sorey look a little amused, “What I’m doing is natural and possibly dangerous… but it’s been done from the beginning of time and will continue for long time to come.”  
“If you say so…”  
But seeing poor Mikleo still so fearful because of him, Sorey came to a decision.

Biting his lips, he moved as to stand up which made the water Seraph scramble out of his chair to help. From his pack, Sorey unburied the little book about Elohim and; hesitating for a second, offered it to Mikleo.  
He had to stifle a gasp as a wave of tiredness fell on him at the action, his energy used to counter the backfire from circumventing the silent vow for a Seraph.  
“This will explain some things but… please, keep it to yourself: my vow and my instincts are demanding that I shouldn’t but I believe in you. I know you won’t hurt me…”

Taking the thin book from Sorey’s trembling hand, Mikleo gave him a grateful quirk of the lips.  
What could make such a powerful Shepherd fear _Seraphim’s_ reactions?  
It made his heart beat frantically.  
However, as Sorey laid back down and Mikleo read the little book, his eyes kept getting wider and wider as he began to understand Sorey’s fear.  
Some of the things in that book were appalling.

Elohim, Life-Bearers, are incredibly rare and terrifyingly powerful but their “Duty” makes them too precious to use that power fully. From what he can understand, the few that were blessed by Gaia to become Elohim have been used as broodmares and ended enclosed away from the world in castles, in gilded cages… and their Squires ended the same too.  
But did that mean… the hard bulge in Sorey’s abdomen…!  
“Are you really an Elohim? Are you…?” he was feeling faint.  
Sorey sat up on the bed, turning to face Mikleo who was back in his chair.  
He merely nodded, making the Seraph go limp in that damned chair.  
“Dear Elysians… that’s… you’re really…? But…”

Sighing tiredly, Sorey rose and took Mikleo’s hand. Leading him to lay on the bed, he laid facing him. His hand still in his own, he laid it on the bulge on his belly, skin on skin as he had rucked up his nightshirt.  
“There are Seraphim babies in there, my little Lights… some of them are yours, Mikleo.”  
The silver haired boy gasped, eyes tearing up and staring wide-eyed into soft emerald depths.  
Sorey hugged him and in a whisper, told him of his fears.  
“I’m scared… I won’t be able to hide it for long anymore and I don’t… I don’t want to be unable to help. I want to purify our world… I was granted that power to do so but…”  
He buried his face in silver hair smelling like a snowy morning and pure lake water.  
“I want to realize our dream: seeing Humans and Seraphim live together… this will be a good step toward it…” he pressed their hands tighter on his bump, “But for this, I have to be free, to be the Shepherd rather than the Elohim…”  
Mikleo’s arm around his waist tightened, his free hand burying in his loose hair.  
His voice was resolute and hard as ice.  
“I will help. I promise you Sorey, I won’t let happen what those other Elohim suffered… and Lailah, Edna and even those stupid wind weirdoes won’t let it happen either!”  
“Maybe… but I can’t talk to them. I’ve told Rose and Alisha as they’re concerned and managed to tell you… but you’re in the vow now as well and I don’t believe I’ll be able to overstep it again…”  
Mikleo tried then to lighten up the atmosphere, still cuddled to his Sorey.  
“Well, they’ll have to use their brain then. That’ll do some of them some good!”  
Sorey’s voice, though tremulous was amused, “Between the four of them, they may do it!”  
“But you said Rose and Alisha are concerned? Are they…too?”  
Sorey nodded, eyes closed.  
The “light” vow-breaking and the heart to heart had taken all his energy.  
“Rose is for sure. I think Alisha is too but much less far along.”  
Mikleo hummed in answer, mind water-milling at the news that the three Humans in the group, male Shepherd included, were pregnant.  
“How… how far along are you? You’ve got… several Lights inside, right? You’re not showing much: I saw it because I took care of you and was the one carrying you…”  
Sorey sighed again.  
“I’m about four month along by now: my body had to change before it could bear them right…  
But it’s going to be longer to carry Seraphim. I’ve got instincts but I’m still pretty much in the dark about it…” he could feel Mikleo gulp.  
“Longer as in… ten months?”  
“That’s for my Squires. More like fourteen.”  
“Holy…”  
Before the silver-haired boy asked, Sorey answered what was certainly his next question.  
“I’ve got several Lights in my core… yours, Lailah’s and Edna’s but I’m not sure if Dezel and Zaveid gave me theirs…I can’t really go see a midwife to be sure… can you see the scene? The Church would have a field day!”  
Mikleo shook himself at that and chuckling, replied.  
“True! But we will have to try to find what’s happening inside…” he paused.  
“You know, water Seraphim can use water cloaking… I have to train because my version is too weak for me to even show it to you but…”  
“Oh Mikleo, you trained in secret then?” he smiled as his friend reddened in answer.  
“Maybe… but it’s not good enough. Perhaps… it’ll help hiding your… condition when I’ll be better at it: it uses a kind of illusion, water and light redirection…”  
“That would be wonderful.”

Feeling Sorey beginning to fall asleep, Mikleo curled even tighter around him.  
Damn the low growth of Seraphim!  
He would need to wait years to be full grown, for his power to develop completely!  
(And he would love to end taller than Sorey, if just to be able to curl better around him!)  
This whole conversation had been eye-opening and it reassured him somewhat… but it also opened a whole new problematic side.  
His beloved friend was pregnant, with _his_ child along others!  
An Elohim pregnancy of at least fourteen months and at barely four, he was already showing…  
He most certainly bared more than three Lights for him to show already… and if he already did, it’ll soon become much more visible. Very fast at that.  
He’ll need to find a way to help and to train his concealment.  
It’ll be what keeps his dear Sorey free and happy. Alive.  
He’ll save his beloved, the bearer of his child, from a fate worse than death.  
He’ll do it!

* * *

The next day, they all were down to breakfast, all of them finally conscious.  
Lailah looked stronger, her clothes more vibrant, her hair and skin smooth and shiny, her gold jewelry bright.  
“I feel so much better! As if a part of myself had been… asleep or hidden away and now was once again part of me!”  
Sorey hummed, “Lady Fenia told us she’d open the «way of the fire» in us… it must have unlocked your full power, Lailah!”  
Because an Elohim doing the Trials? Considering how powerful he already was, his Bonded gaining power was almost expected.  
“But… shouldn’t it be impossible with the whole lack of believers thing? I would love to gain back my full power but…”  
Edna shrugged Zaveid’s rightful question, “Like you said once, we’re used to weird with Super-Sorey. This is just an awesome weird!”  
The long haired Seraph laughed, “Well said girlie! Good weird is awesome alright!”  
Mikleo looked very interested, “So the Trials’ completion would make the diminishing factor from the loss of believers moot for those bonded to the Shepherds doing them?”  
It made Dezel snort, “Or it’s just because he’s… himself.”  
True enough. It could be because Sorey is Elohim but…  
”No, I think Mikleo’s on something: why make these things, shove Shepherd-made Seraphim as guardians inside if not for an unlocking of powers? Only Shepherds against Lords of Calamity would risk doing them anyway…”

Lailah clapped her hands, “Let’s see what I can do before we do anything else! I’ll go train just outside on the hellions around… so Sorey, can you please lower your Domain?”  
The Shepherd nodded at his Prime-lord, “Of course, Lailah!”  
He turned toward the earth Seraph, “Edna, can you come with me or do you want to go watch Lailah? We’ll have to begin the preparation for the blessing.”  
And they’ll need to find a new Seraph too…  
She stood up, stretching, “I’m going with you. The two windies can go watch the destruction to all their little bloodthirsty hearts’ content.”  
Dezel bared his teeth at her while his bird cooed.  
Zaveid griped his chest as if hurt, “You hurt me dear Edna! I’m not bloodthirsty in the least, just a little battle crazy!”  
Rose snickered at that, “Then go battle, you crazy streaker!”  
Alisha smiled as they griped playfully at each other and addressed Lailah.  
“I’m coming to watch too! I want to see your might, oh great fire Seraph!”  
Lailah gave a curtsy to the blonde, “It will be my pleasure, princess!”  
“Anyway, tell us the result, Lailah; we’ll have to note and maybe publish it for the next Shepherd to come. It may be essential for others to know!”  
Rose elbowed the water Seraph, “You’re so serious Mikleo! Come on, live a little! We just finished the first Trial! How many people can boast of the same?”  
She grinned at Lailah, “I’m coming too!”  
They went their ways.

* * *

Fortunately, the presence of Lady Fenia, and of her children, must have been felt because a fire Seraph was in the village’s place.  
Her eyes widened seeing, and feeling, the power of the Shepherd, of his companions and of the bright bird which had left Dezel’s shoulder for Sorey’s.  
As a fire Elemental, she could feel its Æther and both the bird and the Chosen were bathed in it!  
“Ah, greeting Gentle Shepherd, fellow Seraphim. Is that… a Phoenix, one of lady Fenia’s children?”  
Sorey, Edna and Mikleo glanced at each other. A Phoenix?  
“Hello! Yes, this is Fhaná.”  
The bird which had been preening one of his locks paused to coo in answer before continuing glibly. The middle-aged looking Seraph stared at them wide-eyed, looking lost.  
“But… how?”

Edna shrugged, opening her umbrella and twirling it idly.  
“Well you know… our Shepherd transformed one of us into a bird then summoned lord Musiphe’s avatar during the Trial of fire… pretty much a Monday for us.”  
The new Seraph gaped at them, eyes about falling out of her face. It made Sorey laugh awkwardly.  
Mikleo just rolled his eyes, “What Edna wants to say is that Fhaná has been left in our protection… but she did have been summoned by Sorey’s power.”  
“Incredible! You all must be quite powerful to do so! I came here following the burst of Æther I felt and… I would like to help in some way but I’m so weak…”  
Sorey smiled beautifully at her, making her blush much to Mikleo’s ire.  
“You can help! Edna and I will bless Gododdin but we need a protector… would you be willing to act as one to protect the village? I’ll make sure the Domain is strong enough to stop even the Night-walkers but a Seraph is needed for this to work.”  
If possible her eyes widened even more, “Truly, you’ll bless this village? Is it true you blessed Marlind then? I’ve felt it of course but…”  
“Yes, I did and I’ll do it here too.”  
“Then I’ll become the protector: I like this little place.” She smiled happily at them.

“Perfect! I’ll bless the school and I’ll use this to do so!”  
He shown them the gold and citrine pendant he had bought in Lastonbell along his earrings and other jewelries.  
“I’ve imbued it with my aura and Æther: it should help anchoring the blessing, right?”  
The thing was so full of power it was practically _glowing_.  
They stared at it.  
“I think you could power a full blessing with that thing alone, Super-Sorey. It’ll be perfect to keep out those creepy monsters when added to your ‘regular’ blessing.”  
“I… my name is Forsia. Can I touch it?”  
Sorey gave her the pendant and she gasped feeling the power in it.  
It was awe-worthy, almost hair-rising! And it was but a sliver of the Shepherd’s full power!  
“Ah, but I’m Sorey! This is Edna and Mikleo!”  
“Enchanted…”

A white-red light and a muffled explosion made them startle.  
“Well, apparently Lailah is really full-powered if she can make stuff go boom!”  
“We will have to note it somewhere that the Trials unlock potential!”  
Forsia looked at the two, at the wooden doors blocking the view.  
"Was it your fire Seraph friend whom made the explosion? How can it be possible? The lack of Resonance in worldly!”  
Mikleo gave her a little shrug, “The Trials seems to be unlocking the elemental abilities of both Shepherds and of their Bonded. Lailah was testing this hypothesis.”  
“Which seems to be fact!” Edna looked smug.  
“You just like things blowing up!”  
“Yep!”  
Sorey shook his head at the two, amused. He turned back to Forsia who looked thoughtful.  
“So you’ll help? Thank you, Seraph Forsia!”  
She smiled at the beautiful long-haired boy, “It’s my pleasure, Gentle Shepherd.”

* * *

Later that day, Masedra and all the inhabitants of Gododdin were standing around the school, watching the proceedings.  
Sorey had explained to them the blessing and how it’ll make them safer, even outside the village itself, but some were still doubtful.  
They had seen him make the ice and move the rock but most hadn’t seen the Armatus…  
But they had hope.  
The few creatures larger than lizards were extremely dangerous, formless and deadly.  
Fortunately, they had only lost animals to the night monsters but they had all preyed that those things would never attack the village… and now those prayers could become reality!  
Some had heard Malefore grumble about a blessing, about Marlind…

Sorey, for his part, was ready. The ambient hubbub went silent as people realized the golden-white light slowly illuminating the place came from the Shepherd’s softly glowing body, as if lit from the inside. Closing his eyes Sorey touched the school’s outer wall and, using his earth-given power, used the nearest rocks to create a statue of lady Fenia to bear the pendant in her hands.  
Looking at the beautiful representation of the avatar, wings spread, tail unfurled, clothes falling around her body and pendant held in taloned hands against her chest, Sorey nodded.  
Making a niche to protect it from the elements, he then prepared to anchor the blessing to it.  
“I’ll now bless the statue and the school itself.” He closed back his eyes.  
“_Hephsin=Yulind_ ”  
He touched the new statue, lightly.  
Ignoring the gasp of his audience seeing the Armatus, Sorey concentrated on the jewel and channeled Gaia’s power.  
A riot of greenery and of bright flowers began to grow around him as the stone statue brightened; the bare rock, though polished to a shine, smoothing even further as the power he was pouring in changed it.  
Sublimed it.

Anchoring the domain to encompass the small village as well as most of the ridge, Sorey sighed as he felt Gaia happily diverse her power though him, the air lighting up even further around him.  
Alike for Marlind, he was unaware of the effect he was making on his audience as he turned on his sharp heels to address them, not really seeing them in his concentration: he had to direct all his power, and Gaia’s, into the blessing.  
Masedra trembled under that powerful, terrifying orange gaze glowing so strongly that the amber irises and pure white pupils lightened the air in front of them.

As the Shepherd spoke to them, most of it went unheard as people stared at the vision he made, as their minds focused on the curves of his body lovingly encased in white silk or skittered away gaining a glance at his unearthly eyes, at his suffocating power.  
“I have now blessed Gododdin and the ridge: monsters and calamities will now be much weaker.”  
He took some steps toward them; heels and his ever-wider pelvis making him sway his hips in an enthralling way, floor-length hair glowing like pale gold.  
“For the blessing to work fully, you’ll need to pray to the protector: a Seraph named Forsia.”  
He smiles beautifully at them, losing more audience still.  
“The Seraphim are primordial to our world, protecting us, but they need our prayers in return. Please; believe in them, in lady Forsia. We Humans are important to them as they are for us.”  
The unearthly glow, the power, the sheer presence and beauty of the Armatus made the dazed audience able to only nod dumbly, mute.  
Smiling at the frozen protector, Sorey nodded approvingly as he took the silence for acquiescence and turned back to Masedra.  
“This is a statue of lady Fenia, lord Musiphe’s avatar. She’ll protect us all and regulate the fire Æther in our world. Please, do pray to her as well as for lady Forsia.”  
Masedra nodded, hands clasped together to try to hide the tremor being addressed directly produced. He thought he was going to be prepared to face again the angelic-looking Shepherd but it was impossible to be in front of such vision and not react in anyway.  
“We… we will do so, Gentle Shepherd. Lady Fenia and lady Forsia will be honored, I promise.”  
Looking wide-eyed at his form, at the strong and healthy plants growing crazily all around, at the crystallized bejeweled statue and at the bedazzled audience… Forsia could only gape.  
Zaveid patted her hand.  
Sorey gave a last nod to Masedra and, releasing both the Armatus and Gaia’s power, walked toward his retinue; unaware and downright oblivious to the stares following his retreating form.

Away from the crowd, his Seraphim stared at the statue too while his Squires were biting their lips trying not to laugh.  
“Damn Sorey, but that’s so funny watching you dazzle them all! They were eating flies!”  
“You were perfect, Sorey!”  
Still aglow with the great power he had unleashed, he smiled at them.  
Dezel answered by a smirk while Fhaná left his hat to curl around Sorey’s neck.  
“Alike last time, I’m not sure many listened to you.”  
Zaveid laughed, towing Forsia toward them.  
“I for sure wasn’t listening! You’re so lovely I couldn’t but stare at your loveliness, my dear Shepherd!” it made Sorey flush, adding beauty to his still aglow appearance.  
Lailah giggled at this embarrassment, “Your Armatus is really something and the power you exhale is part of it too… but I think it’ll leave quite the memory to these people!”  
It made Zaveid leer, “Quite the memory to use at night to mast- ow!”  
“Zaveid!”  
The blushing princess hit him once more with the pommel of her lance for good measure.  
Mikleo just glared at the crowd. Damn these lusty Humans.  
Edna twirled her umbrella, “Let’s hope the memories, lusty or not, will have those morons pray to Forsia. They’ll need it in the long run to protect themselves against those damn Night-walkers.”  
The middle-aged looking Seraph shook herself from her daze, “Thank… thank you, gentle Shepherd, lade Edna! I never thought a blessing would be so… beautiful and powerful! The village is safe with such a strong domain surrounding it! And thank you for the statue! It’ll be an honor to lady Fenia, I’m sure!”  
Sorey chucked, ruffling his bangs, “That was quite a by-the-moment decision: I wanted to make a little shrine for the pendant but as I channeled Gaia’s power, it came to me that lady Fenia needed a shrine too! Thus her statue to bear the pendant was made. Gaia loved it too; she made it much better than I did!”  
Forsia’s eyes about popped out of her head. Edna shrugged.  
“Ah yes, Gaia also love Super-Sorey. Her energy makes him a walking green-thumb!”  
Rose curled her arms around Sorey’s unoccupied shoulder, “Our Shepherd is awesome, isn’t he?”  
Alisha stepped at their side, smiling, “And Malefore won’t be able to regain power if more and more people see the real Shepherd’s Armatus and power!”  
Dezel tipped his hat at her, “Exactly.”  
“You’re such a conversationalist, really…”  
“Nh.”  
Stretching like a cat, Sorey yawned while listening to Rose riles her Seraph.  
The Armatus being visible to all really was a boon: the Church would never be able to deny his powers with him able to armatize in front of their very eyes!

They left Forsia to stare at the shrine and walked away, back to the inn.  
Seeing Sorey yawn again, Mikleo went to his side, worried.  
“Are you alright? Did that tire you out?”  
“A little. The concentration needed was exhausting, especially with including most of the ridge in the blessing. Thanks Elysians the fire Trial gave us heat resistance: if not, it would have been much harder to do the blessing during the day…”  
Because now Sorey, Rose and Alisha barely felt the heat anymore and Lailah could use again her full powers; as the few hellions unfortunate enough to come back around experimented.  
“We’ll be able to go back to Pendrago now! We’ve got a clergyman to smack!”  
“And a protector to help… and to smack too!”  
Edna smirked at the two Squires’ enthusiasm, “That makes quite a lot of smacking to do! Count me in!” Zaveid and Mikleo joined her, “Count us in, too!”  
“Awesome! I’ll write Sergei that we’re coming back then!”

Lailah hummed, “It’ll take a while to go back… unless…”  
Fhaná cooed in answer, making Sorey grin, “Unless we use the little ability lady Fenia gave us!”  
The others turned to them, curious. It made Edna chuckle.  
“Oh, a new ability? Do tell Super-Sorey, Super-Lailah.”  
The sky-eyes Seraph smiled gleefully in answer, “Fire-travel!”  
“Fire-travel as the ability of Phoenixes, the children of lady Fenia, _that_ Fire-travel?”  
Sorey nodded to Zaveid, all smile.  
“Holy shit…”  
“This way we’ll travel to where we left the cart… Sorey and I will transport you, Rose and Alisha but… Fhaná, could you take care of the horses?”  
She answered Lailah with a chirp from Sorey’s shoulder.  
“Great! Then to the inn!”  
Mikleo shook his head at the redhead loud enthusiasm but _Fire-travel_, really?  
He wondered what the water Trial’s power was, even he didn’t know.  
He couldn’t wait to share it with his Sorey.

* * *

The next morning, Rose and Alisha had joined Sorey and Mikleo on their room.  
“So you spilled the beans, huh? I believed you couldn’t though?”  
Sorey shrugged, she was right after all.  
“I can’t. I could talk to Mikleo because I believe in him but it was hard, very hard. I only gave him the book and he understood the rest all by himself.”  
Alisha eyed the water Seraph whom was staring at Sorey. She had observed how… possessive he was of his friend but it became worse since the Trial. That Mikleo now knew Sorey bore his child explained it all though… it even seemed to have calmed his jealousy somewhat too.  
Presently, they were resting in order for Sorey to use the Fire-travel ability: it will be useful but also very tiring.  
“Yes, Sorey explained the situation to me… you two are included into the Duty, right? Are you alright? Do you… know who are the… sires?”  
Rose burst in laughter at the poor boy’s attempt at being delicate about it.  
“Come on, Mikleo! We’re not poor little girls: we knew the possible consequences of becoming Sorey’s Squires and accepted them.” She snorted, “I’m pretty sure that shark-toothed moron is my ‘sire’ though.”  
Alisha, who was brushing her thigh-length hair, nodded; agreeing with Rose’s affirmation.  
“I may be carrying or may become pregnant later on and accept it. We’re alright with it.”  
Rose untied her high ponytail, letting her waist-length hair tumble down her back. She eyes a lock of it, held between two fingers.  
“Some of the consequences are weird: I’ve never had hair this long before and it can’t be cut! But I’m grateful it’s not longer: red hair is dead giveaway!”  
It made Alisha shrug, “Long hair is almost required to be a noble: the longer the better. You’re going to be so envied, Sorey!”  
It made the long-haired boy chuckle, “This way it’ll be useful… because it may be pretty but it was so warm back in the ridge… and it’s kinda heavy too.”  
No wonder! Knee-length hair made for a lot of it!  
Mikleo was very happy to brush that mane though!  
“Well, I could use it as a kind of armor…? Some helmets used horse tail-hair to stop sword swipes from hitting their neck and mine _is_ impossible to cut, so no need of metal underneath.”  
It made Rose laugh, who knew that? He was such a nerd!  
“Maybe but it’ll made you a hit for sure amongst noble. Another point for you: the more traditional you are, the more they’ll be willing to help you.”  
Alisha agreed, even if Sorey was so far from ‘traditional’ that it was ridiculous.  
“Especially with how the Church is trying to make itself as removed from the nobility as possible while still being included. This hasn’t given them any favor as it’s a tradition from back in time to have long hair.”  
Sorey nodded, “Maybe but at this rate, my hair’s gonna be longer than I’m tall!” he groaned.  
Mikleo patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’ll care for it even if it’s the case!”  
It made the verdant-eyes boy huff but smile at Mikleo in thanks but Rose snorted at him.  
“Of course, you’re a hair fetishist of the higher caliber!”  
It made the silver-haired boy sputter and glare at the smirking redhead, even if it kinda validated her accusation as he kept holding the length to chestnut hair in gentle hands.  
“I’m not a fetishist! I’m just… happy to help my best friend, that’s all!”  
“Right…” Her unbelieving face made both Sorey and Alisha laugh.  
Mikleo huffed and ignored their giggles with haughtiness.  
It felt good to have the water Seraph in the known, especially with how well he seemed to have taken the situation.  
The fact Sorey bore his baby, and must have made it clear for Mikleo to be so possessive, must help a lot.  
Their Shepherd could be manipulative when he needed to.  
Alisha couldn’t wait to see him amongst Ladylake’s nobility.  
He’ll have them eating out of his hands before they knew it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Pendrago, they are thrown in more problems still.

Royal falcons being awesome creatures, the answer to Rose’s missive came back fast.  
They all would be welcomed with open arms!  
Pendrago’s people seeing their families sicken and die while having proof of little Luce’s miraculous recovery had near renounced the Church.  
Especially as all the money they had gifted the Cardinal did nothing to help them and as Malefore’s fire Æther potions revealed themselves to be useless against anything worse than superficial wounds. In fact, some found themselves sicker because of them!

Restocking their inventory and giving their goodbyes to the mayor and to the inhabitants, some quite teary at that, they left the village on their horses.  
Arriving near the large patch of vermillion stones where Fhaná was ‘born’, they dismounted.  
Eephon, Aska and even Horsie ignored the grass nearby and waited patiently.

Lady Fenia’s summoning had already helped nature because while it still rained continuously, the greenery wasn’t as sickly looking as before.  
“So what now?”  
Lailah materialized wear then, Fhaná cooing.  
Sorey grinned at Rose, “Now we move though fire!”  
At this Lailah burst in fire. Literally. It made the Squires squeak loudly.  
Two great wings made of red and white flames unfolded from her back, her white hair taking a wispy quality and blue eyes lighting up, white pupils aglow.  
Rose gulped, “Oh wow! And now we have two people with freaky eyes! Eep!”  
Alisha squealed too as Sorey did the same, great golden white wings unfurling from his own back and hair paling to his Armatus’ sandy blond color, green and white eyes glowing.  
Fhaná went to the passive horses in her full-sized form and glowed all over.  
The two aflame, winged teammates approached the Squires.  
“These flames don’t burn. Well, they can but we don’t want them to so they won’t!”  
Lailah smiled at the two cowed girls, “Please, don’t move!”  
She curled her arms around Rose while Sorey did the same for the princess.  
Fhaná herself curled her huge wingspan around the too calm horses.  
All of their wings arched majestically, ready…  
And in a burst of fire, they were gone.

* * *

They appeared in a burst of fire near where they had hidden Rose’s cart.  
They all stumbled and Lailah and Sorey immediately sat down, panting.  
It was a good thing they were rested beforehand because Fire-travel really was as tiring as said.  
Fhaná appeared with the horses but unlike them, they landed smoothly; the Phoenix seemingly unbothered by the effort.  
The horses shook themselves and went to graze.

The other Seraphim materialized, Mikleo fussing over Sorey.  
“Good, it worked! Let’s unbury my cart then. Edna, can you help?”  
As they had piled rocks and vegetation on it, it was easy to uncover it especially with how Rose and Alisha were now unbothered with the atmosphere. Being Sorey’s Squires was great too!  
Dezel and Zaveid helping, they soon had Horsie ready to move and Mikleo and Alisha helped Sorey inside to rest, Lailah inside his vessel space.  
Rose took the reins and, Eephon and Aska following, lead Horsie out of Birochet Ridge and into the Cambria Caverns.

* * *

Alike last time, Zaveid used his wind to navigate the caverns and soon, they were back in the Meadow of Triumph.  
They all sighed feeling the cold rain on their face.  
“I never thought I’d say this but… I kinda missed that rain!”  
Edna nodded at Rose, face raised to the sky, “Same. Heat and I aren’t friends but that place, and the Trial, had been way too hot.”  
“You’ve said it!”  
The colder atmosphere helped as the sold air helped to calm her queasiness: it was way better than Sorey’s but still uncomfortable. Edna turned toward her, curious.  
“I heard what you told the Windies… wonder-boy really is alright? He was very sick back there.”  
Dezel and Zaveid had talked to her and Alisha after Lailah and Sorey used their fire-travel and got knocked out in result.  
They had tried to pry info from them about Sorey and their secrets, curious too about Mikleo’s renewed and even greater possessiveness. The two had told the Seraphim that what was happening to them had to do with being Squires and Shepherd and that it was natural…  
They had asked for some explanation but had seemed appeased…  
“Yep, he’s alright! He’s just sensitive to heat, or he was.”  
Edna accepted this a little hesitantly, “But Mibo know something, right? He’s even weirder than usual around Sorey: they were attached at the hip before but it’s now ridiculous!”  
She smirked then, “Speaking of hips, have you seen those Sorey’s sports? The guys, and girls, of Gododdin remarked them for sure!”  
It made Rose chuckle. Poor Sorey’s pelvis was still widening and making it all the worse! But it did make for a beautiful image: he does have the thighs and ass to go with those hips after all!  
“Don’t say that to Mikleo! He was already staring death at them before Sorey got all prettified by the Armatus!”  
“Mibo is Mibo. Jealous Mikleo, Jeabo is natural seeing all these people staring at his mancrush as if he’s a delicious piece of meat.”  
Hearing them laugh, Alisha joined them. On Aska, she was walking parallel to them.  
She smiled at their mirth, “Hey. What’s so funny?”  
“Mibo and his pikes of jealousy.”  
“Ha… well, his crush is stared at a lot…”  
“Exactly!”  
The blonde shook her head, amused. Of course Mikleo was jealous but being in the known seemed to help somewhat.  
“We’re soon going to be back to Pendrago… what will we do first? Help the people or smack the Protector?”  
Rose hummed, “Well, it depends on how the populace fare against that damn plague… if it’s as bad as what it was then…”  
“Super-Sorey will have to save them by blessing their weird-ass fountain, easy peasy.”  
It made the Squires laugh.  
“Well said lady Edna!”  
“He’ll awe them all and make the Church look even worse that it already is!”  
Alisha hated them, they were so self-righteous! Being with Sorey had opened her eyes.

“Hey.”  
They all turned toward Sorey who smiles at them from the inside of the cart, facing the opening.  
“Hey yourself. Feel better? What about Lailah?”  
“Yep. Lailah is with Mikleo. Fire-travel is great but so tiring! But we didn’t had to pass the ridge so, victory!”  
He puffed up his chest like a bird, making the girls snort and laugh at his ridiculous posturing.  
“Pff! Victory indeed!”  
He playfully pouted at them.  
“Don’t pout at us, Super-Sorey. Keep it for your Pendrago’s fans.”  
“Keep it for the emperor and his little generals!” added Rose, eyes glittering in mirth.  
It made Alisha giggle seeing the verdant-eyes boy blush.  
Edna grinned, interested, “Oh do tell! He was flustered the next time we met him, right?”  
It made Rose’s smirk widen, like the cat that ate the canary.  
“Draconis was ill so our valiant Shepherd and his waterspout healed him… and Sorey ended on his lap at the end of it!”  
“Adding emperors to your harem, are you? Good boy.”  
It made Sorey laugh too, cheeks still red.

* * *

Unfortunately, their arrival toward Pendrago was a lot gloomier than expected: the river near the capital was a raging beast, transforming the Pearloat Pasture into a veritable lake.  
As it was the main, and only, food reserve big enough to feed Rolance and Hyland, it was catastrophic.  
If nothing was done, famine will come to Glenwood…

Pendrago itself was dark and damp, depression and Malevolence worse than it had been merely one month ago.  
Even Sergei was depressed and anxious when he welcomed them back.  
All the Seraphim inside Sorey’s vessel space, they followed the captain back to the knight’s tower.  
“Sergei, are you well? Is the emperor alright?” was Alisha’s first question for him.  
The man’s usual composure was uncharacteristically dark.  
He smiled wanly at her, “Yes princess, I’m fine, thank you. Sire is too, thankfully. However…” he sighed, “Boris sent guards to watch over the cardinal, for her protection as our people have become quite disillusioned with her and the Church… as they disappeared, Boris ended going himself to discover what happened…”  
His exhale was shuddering, “He’s gone too.”  
The three looked at each other, grim. First the hellionized protector and now the cardinal? Because the wind Seraphim had reported that people were now disappearing alongside their pets too… Sorey took one of Sergei’s large hands in his smaller ones.  
“Sergei, we’ll go investigate the cardinal ourselves. Now that we’re safe from some trial for heresy, we’ll be able to act; particularly as Forton is now distrusted by most.”  
Rose and Alisha agreed with the Shepherd as he released the hand in his grasp with a pat.  
“We’ll try to find Boris and his men… but if Forton really is a Hellion, maybe the one that’s making all that rain…”  
Sergei paled but nodded, he wasn’t blind; he knew that his twin could already be dead.  
“Thank you Sorey, Rose, princess Alisha. It means a lot to me and I’m sorry to bother you with this…” but he certainly couldn’t launch an investigation with the plague around.  
Rose shook her head, “You’re our friend! You, the emperor and all the nobles helped us greatly against Malefore and the Church! We’ll do our best to help you all too!”  
Alisha agreed, fierce, “It’s her and Malefore’s fault that we had to flee in the first place! We’ll gladly investigate her and discover the truth.”  
Sorey addressed him too, “She’s here in Pendrago? What about Malefore? I’ve not heard anything about him yet.”  
Sergei nodded, “Yes, she’s in the Shrinechurch.” Frowning, he continued, “About Malefore, I’m not sure but I believe he could be with her… if not, he must be preparing something so be prudent.”  
They thanked him for the information.  
“If she’s here, we’ll go now. Can you tell emperor Draconis that we’re back in town? We’ll have to prepare for the fountain’s blessing among other things.”  
The captain agreed and accompanied them out of the tower and back under the rain.  
“Please be careful. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself should you end hurt by my fault…”  
They smiled at him and patted his hands and shoulders under the amused eyes of his knights.  
“We’ll be prudent, we promise. See you later!” chirped Rose, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Walking toward the cathedral, Alisha wondered about her own knights.  
“I hope my men are alright… Sergei told us in the missives they were taken care off but…”  
It made Rose shrug, “I believe they may be in the castle or maybe squirreled away in the city amongst the inhabitants… either way, we’ll find out soon.”  
“They’re trained warriors, I’m sure they’re waiting for you, Alisha!”  
She smiled at both her fellow Squire and at her Shepherd.  
“Thanks.”

Now in front of the imposing building, they entered warily.  
It was deserted, cold and silent.  
The Seraphim materialized around, apprehensive.  
“This is lovely: such a warm and bright atmosphere…” snarked Edna, making Dezel snort.  
“Or not.”  
“This is terrible! No wonder the people of Pendrago is so downhearted! Not even their place of faith can give them hope…” Lailah stared around, eyes sad.  
It made Mikleo wince, “If Forton is the water Hellion, she won’t try to raise morale…”  
This made Zaveid grimace too, “This Church should contain Maotelus’ altar! To see the cathedral in this state _is_ worrying… this for sure won’t help to renew the Grand Blessing!”  
Lailah looked down at that but seeing their Human companions and Mikleo’s horrified stares, decided to try to speak up. She was old enough to know how to contour her Vow.  
“This shrine is but a hollow shell.”  
Zaveid looked thoughtfully at her while Mikleo startled.  
“Really? Ah, now I remember a book speaking about this shrine: Maotelus should be there… but where is he then? I didn’t think we could talk to him but if he’s not here…”  
It made Sorey tilt his head, “Aren’t all the other Elysians incorporeal? Why was he there in the first place, because his crest is here?”  
The bright burst of fire from Fhaná’s arrival stopped any possible answers, much to Lailah’s relief: she wouldn’t have been able to answer more; even this little piece of truth had been exhausting.

“Oh, let’s forget this for now. We’ve got a cardinal to smack and a knight to save!”  
Fhaná landed on Dezel’s shoulder and they followed Rose deeper into the shrine; leaving Maotelus’ presence, and his whereabouts, behind.  
Advancing in the gloomy interior, they saw lonely pews, dark corners and badly lit artworks.  
Even the stained-glass and rose windows were dim with the bleak sunlight outside.  
The multiple gold-plated candelabras, statues and icons looked bland, the red banners hanging from the ceiling the color of old blood…  
They shuddered.  
“No wonder no one is in there… brr…” Rose shuddered, spooked.  
Seeing unlit candles everywhere, Sorey lit them with a thought.  
Only for the warm flames to immediately begin to die. Frowning at them, his power made all the lights became silvery blue. These stayed lit but only added to the eerie atmosphere with their unearthly glow.  
“That made everything kind of worse, but thanks Super-Sorey.”  
He smiled at Edna nonetheless.

They kept advancing, bypassing a bema and its scriptures on Seraphim, till they found twin entrances. They passed the painting and icon decorated narthex to enter the nave.  
It was as dark and gloomy as the atrium.  
“Is this the way to the sanctuary? The rock slab you wanted to see wasn’t back there.”  
Said Alisha while pointing back to the blue-lit atrium behind them. “Maybe it’ll be in there?”  
Mikleo, about hip-to-hip with Sorey sighed, “let’s go then.”

They did find the famous stone slab containing the Sacred Inscriptions on another bema and it was exactly as Masedra told them. Not that they could read it, of course.  
“The mayor really knew it by heart then? Awesome!”  
Looking at all the pews around, it was no wonder: some lessons must be given, as with the Scriptures back in the atrium. The priests must know how to read it. Maybe.  
“I wonder if the priest gives lectures about it… but with Forton at the head, I don’t believe so. Better not give people hope with things about Shepherds… are the Scriptures even used anymore? Pff.” Alisha’s glare on the empty pews was venomous.  
“I wouldn’t have thought you were so pious, Alisha!”  
Lailah’s exclamation made the blonde Squire redden. Sorey looked surprised too.  
“Well, it’s important! With Resonance failing everywhere, religion is important as it speaks of you, Seraphim and Shepherds! How people can believe in you if even the ecclesiastics don’t do their work correctly, or at all, really!”  
“No, you’re right, I was just surprised. The Church is not what it once was.”  
Sorey approached the slab to try to read it and somehow, it opened a door hidden behind it.  
“This is so cool…”  
“I… yes, this is cool.”  
Mikleo looked embarrassed but Sorey merely smiled at him.

However, as soon as they opened the door and entered the corridor, they almost fell down.  
Sorey, Rose and Alisha would have if not for their Seraphim.  
If the main rooms of the cathedral were gloomy but rather low in malevolence, the hidden hallway was the opposite. It was breathtaking… literally.  
Such a thick and malicious atmosphere would be a shock to any resonant person, never think an Elohim and his Squires.  
The three looked very white and nauseous, panting.

“Let’s wait a moment… I don’t want to have to wash sick out of my pants. Ow!”  
Edna hit Zaveid while Mikleo, Lailah and Dezel fussed over the three Humans.  
Straightening up, helped by their Seraphim, they staggered forward.  
“We’re good, we’re good…”  
“This malevolence in terrible… how could it be hidden so well?”  
Sorey took a deep breath, arm around his softly rounded belly. Taking five Seraphim’s absorbed malevolence and part of his Squires’ added to his was hard, especially so suddenly.  
“This is proof that Forton is a Hellion! Let’s go purify her!”  
Unfolding his terrible Domain to his full power, Sorey took Mikleo’s offered elbow to compensate for the trembling of his muscles and they went on.

* * *

Arriving in a wide room after the long and annoying labyrinth under the cathedral, they all sighed. It had taken hours!  
But then the presence of a very powerful Hellion could be felt and Sorey immediately tightly folded his Domain, erasing their presence from hellions’ scrutiny  
They knew he was there, of course, but they won’t know exactly where.  
“We can’t go in there like that, that thing would spot us straight away!”  
Mikleo was right but Zaveid brightened, “Shark-teeth and I should be able to use wind-stepping to at least see inside that room… we’ll tell you what we’re up against.”  
That was a good idea and Fhaná going to Sorey’s shoulder, the two left using their wind-stepping to dematerialize. No wonder it was so uncomfortable to use, they went through cracks in the wall!

Edna broke the silence then, “I can make a diversion but it won’t stop whatever’s inside from seeing us.” Lailah hummed, “I can help too! And is your ability adequate, Mikleo?”  
It made Sorey’s eyes widen and the silver-haired boy blush. Edna raised an eyebrow at that.  
“It won’t last long but it should help.”  
“Oh? Mibo trained in secret? Are you a ninja now?”  
“What? No!” he huffed, “I trained to use water concealment! It works now.”  
Sorey smiled at him, “Perfect! This way we’ll be able to enter the room safely at least!”

Moment later, Zaveid and Dezel were back with them. Both were scowling.  
“That Forton bitch is a damned Medusa! There are about a dozen statues all around the place. Those things are too life-like to be anything but those disappeared persons Sergei is searching for!” Teeth bared, Dezel only nodded.  
Sorey’s eyes hardened, his pupils lighting up.  
“They use their stare to petrify, right? We’ll have to gouge her eyes out then.”  
Alisha and Rose winced: damn, he was pissed off now…  
The Seraphim either shuddered or smiled bloodthirstily in answer but all agreed.  
“Mikleo, Edna can you try to do it?” a little pale, they nodded.  
“Armatized, it should be doable.” Lailah sounded a little weak but game.

“Well make the diversion. You’ll armatize with shark-teeth then?” added Zaveid.  
Sorey looked at Dezel who seemed to be confused.  
“Well, I can’t look at her if I don’t want to be petrified…”  
The hat-wearing Seraph started at the meaning under the Shepherd’s answer.  
“So… you know? About my eyes?”  
Sorey hummed, confirming it. “It’s not so hard to realize it if we observe you, you know…”  
“The wind guide you so it’s not really a handicap, so who care?” added Rose.  
“This way you can’t peep at us in the bath!” Lailah, smiling clapped her hands.  
“Exactly!” Edna snickered as Rose’s affirmation made Dezel sigh.  
“That’s not really a benefit but… it’s true!” finished Alisha.  
“Mikleo just smirked, amused. “Against Forton, it’s certainly an advantage!”  
Dezel just gaped at them, disbelieving. Fhaná cooed at him, amused too.

However Sorey turned back where Forton awaited them, eyes still glowing eerily in the gloom.  
“Let’s take care of this thing: It’ll help Pendrago as a whole.”  
They all nodded, ready to fight. Fhaná disappeared into the ceiling beams.  
“Right, so I’ll use my concealment on us; we’ll have to walk slowly for me to keep up my concentration forming it though.”  
All the other Seraphim dematerialized while Mikleo and the three Humans huddled together.  
“Let’s do this!”  
A blue-tinted shield-like bubble appeared around then, shimmering wetly.  
Walking slowly and as soundlessly as possible, they entered the room.  
Whispering, Alisha addressed Mikleo, “I’ll stay here with Zaveid. Can you keep it up for us?”  
“If you don’t move, then yes. It should be doable.” Zaveid appeared silently, red eyes sharp.  
Rose stopped at the princess’ side, ready to make as much ruckus as possible.  
Lailah appeared to stand near her alongside Edna who playfully wiggled her finger at them.  
They could now see Forton and her Hellion form was powerful looking and simply horrible: with a serpentine lower body, a head full of snakes and two wickedly clawed hands. The unholy glow to her eyes made her anything but a portrayal of holy might.  
Dezel materialized with a hiss and still under the bubble, Sorey armatized.  
“_Lukeim=Yurlin_ ”

Now in the Armatus, Rose and Alisha caused a fracas even as Lailah summoned great flames to blind the beast.  
Screeching, the Medusa rushed blindly at them, trying to crush them under her coils and to claw them up. Sorey immediately tied her tail down, rupturing the ground with the force he used and the beast’s weight; letting rose evade and Alisha sink her lance in the Medusa’s snake body, protected from her glare by Lailah’s light blinding it.  
“Damn you! How did you find me?!”  
Hitting the ground with his heel, she twisted around only for Sorey to wind-step away and for Mikleo, looking grim and eyes closed, to attack her.  
The sharp icicles mostly missed their mark but one got lucky and stabbed her left eye, piercing it in a burst of putrid green-black blood.  
The unholy scream had them all wince but Edna still threw her stoned slivers at her. She missed.  
The medusa twisted out of the wind binding in furious agony and tried to catch, crush or petrify them. Sorey, eyes closed and following Dezel’s wind, easily dodged, parried and retaliated her strikes while Alisha, now armatized with Zaveid, used the pain-filled fury toward Sorey to bind her again but with Zaveid much stronger ability.  
With Forton fully tied up; Rose, armatized with Edna, created a great pike of stone that would have transpierced her head had the Medusa’s snake not cushioned the blow.  
It exploded her second eyes though.  
Blood running down her face from her ruined eyes, Forton screamed at them.  
“No! I can’t be defeated! I’m cardinal Forton! The Church won’t accept it!”

Releasing Dezel from the Armatus, Sorey armatized back with Lailah.  
“_Fethmus=Mioma_ ”  
“Cardinal Forton, are you the one creating that rain?”  
She answered him, laughing crazily, “It’s for the people! To bring them together… though fear!”  
She tried to move only for Alisha to tighten her binding, making the Hellion screech.  
It made Alisha snarl, acid-green eyes harsh, “You’re killing the men and women of Pendrago! The children! You’re destroying that very same populace!”  
The Hellion smiled with a mouthful of fangs, “Those that die are weak; their desperation is only good enough to fuel the flames of victory for the Empire!” she spit at them, “We were thriving before you came! The rain is here to help the Church and the Empire both!”  
It made Rose scowl, “Well, from what Sergei told me, the rain isn’t helping anything and after we’re done with you, it’ll be gone altogether!”  
“You can’t! Who will guide those poor little lambs if I’m gone? The Church will have those knights dismissed and that Emperor listening to us!” she laughed, “People need to feel fear to thrive! To die only to let the strongest live! It’s the natural way! You can’t deny it!”

Snarling, Sorey summoned his purifying flames but even his Elohim’s strength allied to Lailah's full power couldn’t grasp the cardinal’s malevolence.  
“Shepherd! This is not Malevolence! I have given myself completely to my country, and to my people! I have a duty to guide the people! I must… see it though!”  
It was true that it was not true Malevolence corrupting her: it was worse.  
She was so sure of her ‘duty’ to her people that the calamities she produced made her self-righteous. There was nothing for him to purify.  
“I can’t purify her! She’s got no desire to change, nothing for me to make her understand!”  
His Squires turned to him, gaping even as Forton laughed in answer.  
Tearing one of those terrible banners, Rose used it to gag her, making her screech anew.  
“Oh shut it, you!”  
Alisha couldn’t believe it, “But she’s a monster! She’s responsible for all of Rolance’s misfortune!”  
“She’s a damned snake-lady! How can she not be a beacon of malevolence!?”  
Mikleo stared hard at the Hellion: it was crazy, but if she couldn’t be purified…

However, Fhaná, who had been watching perched on a banner, descended then.  
Taking flight, she got down to stand at their side.  
Rose and Alisha stepped back, siding with Sorey, curious.  
Then she began to sing, wings open and body glowing softly.  
However, this song was unlike the few others she gave them: this wasn’t warm and thrilling.  
It was a terrible dark and mournful chant.  
As soon as she appeared Forton had frozen in shock but now under the power of her song, she began to writhe and screamed soundlessly, clawing at her ears.  
Alisha tightened her binds once more even as they retreated, weapons at the ready.

As the song became stronger, filling up the whole room with its heady melody and emptying their mind of everything but of its heartbreaking notes, Forton’s struggles redoubled to the point that Dezel had to join Alisha and Zaveid’s effort to keep the Medusa put.  
Rose raised a wall around her while Mikleo readied an icicle, just in case.  
But at the paroxysm of the song, Forton gave a hair-rising how of agony…  
And shimmered back into a gray-faced woman.  
Fhaná trilled a single sharp note and went to her customary perch on Dezel's shoulder, who caressed her front with a shacking hand.

Sorey immediately used fire-healing to help the in shock, trembling clergywoman huddled under against the wall.  
“No more, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! All these feelings, all that pain… please no more!”  
She sobbed, hysterically over and over.  
Rose, Alisha as well as Sorey glared at her.  
“Fhaná managed to make you aware of your calamities and now you’re sorry? Too bad for you.”  
Rose continued Alisha's statement, “So how does it feel to be back in reality? You’ve made your bed, now time to sleep in it.”  
Sorey didn’t even address the woman, “Keep an eye on her, I’ll go see if something can be done for her victims.” The two armatized Squires nodded while Mikleo sided with Sorey.  
Turning on his heels, they went to look at the statues the wind Seraphim had found.  
Like they had observed, they were too life-like to be natural…

And with a grimace, Sorey found Boris’ huge shape amongst what must be his men’s.  
“Mikleo, they’re here: the guards, Boris…”  
Touching the nearest statue with a trembling hand, his crimson eyes widened feeling the spark of life. His friends must have seen something in body language because Rose joined him while Alisha stayed guarding the traumatized woman. Following his lead, Mikleo touched a statue too.  
“They’re still alive! We have to do something now! they’re clinging to life but it’s tenuous!”  
Rose’s eyes widened, their orange color bright in the flames still eating the banners all around.  
“What can I do to help?! It’s crazy!”  
Sorey stared at the statues, “I think…Rose, use your power to break the petrifaction! I can help you!” he gave her his hand, and not hesitating even for a second, she took it.  
She could only gasp as an enormous flood of power passes though her Shepherd’s hand to hers.  
It was awesome and, truthfully, terrifying.  
Following Edna’s suddenly muffled advice; she concentrated that terrible power into a healing circle that lit up the whole room in orange and copper light.  
‘Come on miss assassin, let’s save all those big bad knights!’  
“_Healing Circle!_”

The arte took, opening like a flower, and left the now flesh and blood men in a heap.  
They ran at their side and grim-faced, Sorey healed those that had survived.  
Petrifaction was normally a death sentence and only his Elohim power permitted this much: of the eleven men, four had managed to cling to life in the end and, using his fire healing, he renewed their flesh, their skin.  
Two of the guards may end losing fingers or toes but they would live.

Boris and a young redhead on the other hand…  
“No… fire healing is too weak for this!”  
Sorey was panting, tired after two consecutive armatizations but transferring more energy to his Squires would be even more exhausting…  
He will have to armatize once more to save the two; Boris and the redhead will die otherwise.  
Their flesh would necrotize if their blood wasn’t replaced and their circulatory apparels repaired.  
“I’m sorry, Sorey, I… can’t do more!” he smiled wanly at Rose.  
Abandoning the cardinal, Alisha ran to them, “Can I try? Zaveid tell me he has healing abilities…”  
She stared sadly at the barely breathing men laid on the shrine’s floor.  
“I’m not sure it’ll be enough… but Sorey, you’ve been in the Armatus for so long already! Are you alright?” Mikleo also looked torn, he knew Sorey needed to armatize once more but…  
“I’m well rested so it should be fine. I may be too tired to move afterward, though…”  
But with four full-grown men to transport out of the labyrinth and of the cathedral itself, they would need to rest anyway. He turned to his best friend.  
“Let’s do this Mikleo! Let’s save these men!”  
The silver-haired boy hesitated but agreed, he believed into his Shepherd.  
“_Luzrov=Rulay_ ”

Red turning blue, Sorey sat down on the cold marble floor and got the redhead’s shoulders in his lap, head against his front. Placing his hands on the armored chest, Sorey concentrated hard.  
Healing the failing heart, he began to replace the blood, however…  
“Alisha, can you oxygenate his blood…?”  
She nodded and sat down at his side, shivering as her bare thighs met with the cold floor.  
“I… yes, I can help with it!”  
As Sorey replaced tar-like blood and healed the blocked circulatory highways, Alisha made sure all the flesh and organs were aerated as needed.  
They both sighed in relief as the knight took a stuttered breath, his face flushing pink with health.  
“Sorey, Alisha! Boris needs help!”  
Rose, Edna and Dezel had cared for the captain while the two helped the knight, whom had been worse off, but their powers were not enough no stabilize him for long.  
Lailah watched from where she was guarding Forton, grim.  
Boris was dying, asphyxiating with a body unable to breathe, too-thick blood clogging his vessels and arteries. His breaths were faltering, sounding wet.

Making sure the knight was as good as he could get Sorey and Alisha stood, with the princess needing to right her Shepherd as he stumbled in fatigue, and went to Boris’ side.  
Lailah was wringing her hands, biting her lips bloody in her helplessness.  
“Damn you, you oaf! Breathe!” Rose was pushing on the plated chest, panicked.  
He wasn’t breathing anymore.  
Dezel snarled, furious. “His heart is still beating but he’s not breathing! Damn him!”  
Sorey straddled Boris, immediately replacing his blood and repairing his organs.  
Alisha winced as her knees hit the floor but hastened to aerate the man’s body.  
For a minute they could only pray…  
And he still wasn’t breathing.  
His body was repaired, but his mind… was it too late?  
“Why isn’t he breathing!? His lungs are fine now, right?”  
Maybe…

Sorey took the knight’s face between his hands and bending down almost in two, breathed in him like he did for the children and for emperor Draconis. Rose and Alisha couldn’t but gape even with the seriousness of the moment.  
Unlike the redhead who was still unconscious, Boris gasped and stared at Sorey’s surprised face.  
Then with a sob, he curled his burly arms around the lithe Shepherd and, managing to rise upright though pure strength and willpower, buried his face in Sorey’s fall of hair.  
Squeaking at the unexpected move and flushing under the stares of his friends, he curled his own arms around the knight, wiggling a little to be more comfortable pressed as he was against metal armor. He petted his thick hair, trying to soothe the poor man.  
Petrifaction and the following healing had to be terribly hard for both body and mind, if not downright traumatizing.  
Sorey released the Armatus with a sigh; he was exhausted.  
From the corner of his eyes he saw Rose and Alisha sit down hard and slump boneless, making Zaveid and Edna go to them, worried.

“Well… what a fight! We saved people too!” Lailah broke the silence with her bright voice.  
Zaveid snorted, watching their Shepherd being cuddled by the royal guard’s captain.  
“That we saved some of these schmucks is miraculous! Fhaná shoving all those feelings down that woman’s throat was also the only thing making her purification possible!”  
He laughed; she got a huge thorn out of their side this way!  
A thorn that could have become a Damocles sword over their head otherwise.  
Mikleo stared at the burly man curled around his beloved friend with a frown but agreed with Zaveid, “If Sorey wasn’t so powerful, it would have been all impossible. We would have had to… appease Forton in other ways.”  
Edna and Dezel, sitting down near the Squires and helping them stay upright snorted loudly.  
“That’s quite the cute way to say that we would have had to put her down.”  
“Thankfully Super-Sorey, his wonderful Squires and the amazing Fhaná were in the place!”  
The Phoenix cooed softly in thanks.  
Rose raked a trembling hand in her hair.  
“Good thing because killing that woman would have had the Church on us like fleas on a dog!”  
Alisha nodded, wiggling to be more comfortable now that she was back in her armor. Zaveid passed an arm around her shoulders. She gave him a tired smile.  
“The Church would have used her death to throw us in prison for sure.”

Sorey and Mikleo joined the foursome after helping Boris to lie down and sat tiredly with them, the water Seraph hip-to-hip with the Shepherd.  
“Now that she’s herself again, let’s hope the church will still listen to the cardinal… but Malefore is still a problem even with her out of the picture.”  
Cuddled to Rose, Edna shrugged philosophically, “we’ll smack him too then, easy.”  
It made Zaveid bark a laugh, “that might make him even worse! Or maybe better, who knows!”  
Dezel and Lailah, who had been making camp in the large room, approached them then.  
The fire Seraph could only sigh seeing the dead knights lying there, like puppets with their strings cut. It was heartbreaking. Dezel broke the tired silence, Fhaná on his shoulder.  
“Let’s get the guards and our Humans in bed.”  
Lailah got a small smile on, “Sleep will help make things better!”

They all got the Humans in the tent and when they all were asleep; they extinguished all fires, got the smoke out and arranged the victims away from eyes, not far from Maotelus’ empty crest.  
Forton got shoved outside the tent, tied up and prostrate. Lailah made sure she was covered with a blanket.  
Tomorrow, they’ll go back to Pendrago proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris... the game barely spoke about his death and the anime had him absent...  
Not there though! He's Sergei beloved twin after all! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Forton purified, the party can finally continue helping Pendrago.

Travelling though the damned maze that lead to the Shrinechurch had been rather annoying with the four guards’ insensate forms but Sorey‘s crazy Domain made the hellions flee, especially now that Forton was back being Human.  
The cardinal herself was following quietly, guarded by Edna.  
When they had awoken, several hours after the fight, Sorey, Alisha and Mikleo had found Maotelus’ altar and crest and ooh-ed and aah-ed over them, much to the others’ amusement.  
Now near the cathedral’s entrance, they were glad they could soon leave the four men to the care of the castle’s healers: they weren’t really heavy for Seraphim but Zaveid, Dezel, Mikleo and Lailah were a little uncomfortable with them on their back!

Edna was on point, leading them, “I can see the door! We’re almost out!”  
Rose made a happy noise, “Good! I wanna go into the baths, so badly! I’m all sweaty…”  
Dezel snorted, not far from her with a brown-haired knight over his unoccupied shoulder.  
“What? It’s true!”  
Alisha giggled at the look on her fellow Squire’s face.  
“Well, a bath will do us all a world of good, I think!”  
Sorey gave her a hurt glance, green eyes glittering in mirth, “What, are you saying we stink?”  
“If the shoe fit…”  
Rose gripped her chest theatrically, “she ready said it! Come on people, we can’t hurt the delicate nose of a royal! To the balneae! Forward!"  
It made Lailah laugh alongside Alisha. It was good to see them so playful even after such terrible events. Making sure her black-haired knight was secure, she walked a little faster.  
“Sergei will be so happy to see his brother! I can’t wait to see his face at the good news!”  
“It will be all silly!”  
Alisha shook her head at the merchant, “How can a face be silly? And of course he’ll be happy!”  
They heard Dezel mutter, “He better.” But ignored him.  
“Of course… and a face can be stupid!”  
The opportunity was too good for Edna who then added her grain of salt, “Look at Mibo. He’s all stupid-faced.”  
Mikleo scowled, not far from Sorey as usual, “I don’t have a stupid face! Leave me out of this!”  
“If you’re near our Dragon-whisperer, you do look silly my dear Mikboy! Ah… Young love is beautiful, don’t you think so my dear shark-toothed friend?”  
“Nh.”  
“Such insightful conversations from you, trully…”  
Mikleo sputtered while Sorey, blushing, laughed along the others.

Forton could only shake her head, unbelieving that Seraphim could be so… Human.  
That the Shepherd and his Squires, so powerful, could be so… lively. So silly.  
It was eyes opening even now that she was blind, how ironic.  
Because that song, that horrible melody changed her and made her remember everything; feel everything and understand the consequences of her folly. It was a terrible pill to swallow.  
She had lied to herself so long, had destroyed so much in consequence…  
Malefore may be the Church’s Chosen but against the Shepherd and his retinue, he had no chance… Still, she remembered pope Sylvis speaking to them all in a congregation; telling them false information on the ‘second Shepherd’ using demonic means to manipulate Glenwood’s leaders and nobility to destroy the Church…  
No wonder Malefore was so aggressive toward the Shepherd, even though his little minions were considered demonic themselves, with Sylvis filling their head with lies.  
It helped that Torrance was so stupid too.  
However, he and Sylvis were for quite a fight… because she won’t help them anymore.  
She had to redeem herself someway after all.

* * *

When they finally got out of the gloomy cathedral, lit in blue for a long time to come thanks to the silver purifying flame, they all were happy to see the sky still overcast but with no rain; a little blue appearing here and there.  
Fhaná sang happily at that, flying off of Dezel’s shoulder.  
“Yes! The rain is gone!”  
“That’s going to be much better for Rolance’s people, for the plantations too!”  
Those planted now must be rotting but with the rain gone, they’ll be able to grow more of them and to harvest them! Gododdin will too!  
With luck, the reserves would be large enough to feed the population before the new crops were ready but for that, Hyland would have to be stopped stealing those very reserves…

Descending the steps, they tried to not make a spectacle of themselves but the four unconscious knights held awkwardly in standing position by the Seraphim, to not frighten people seeing men floating, was enough to attract attention. Forton was there behind them and redirected some eyes but almost immediately, knights and guards met with them.  
Amara was with them: the black-haired, blue-eyed woman looked relieved too.  
“Princess Alisha!” the blonde went to talk to her, a little away from them.  
The other soldiers moved to take the unconscious men now seated on the steps while a guard left to bring Sergei here. The squad chief saluted them and stayed while his men left for the castle’s medical room. An audience had formed then.  
“Shepherd Sorey, Squire Rose. Thank you for helping our men! Without you, they’d all be lost to us. Are the others…?” he looked reluctant to end his question but Rose answered him.  
“We’re glad to have been able to help but I’m afraid the others hadn’t this chance…”  
The knight nodded, grim but unsurprised at the fate of the remaining guards.

A man in the forming crowd raised his voice in a question then.  
“Lieutenant Elith, is this the Shepherd? He came back to save the guards?!”  
“They were in the cathedral? We were told they were dead!”  
The lieutenant nodded and before he could answer, he got mobbed by more questions.  
“He’s gonna help us!?”  
“He made the rain stops! Thanks the lords!”  
“He’s the one that saved the Blacks’ child! Please Shepherd, save my child!”  
Sorey himself was hounded by the frantic people, the remaining soldiers having to interpose for them not to become physical in their desperation.  
“Oh Gentle Shepherd, it’s an honor to meet you!”  
“The nobles told so much about you! The Church should be ashamed of themselves!”  
“We don’t believe them! Please, save us!”  
Sorey stepped up the, smiling beautifully at them all.  
They felt silent and watched him, entranced. In the pale daylight he was aglow, emerald eyes soft.  
“I am Shepherd Sorey. I was sent by captain Strelka to investigate the cathedral in his stead.  
A creature inside was what was producing the diseased rain and capturing the guards sent to discover its whereabouts. Cardinal Forton helped us in this.”  
She nodded a little stiffly, following the plan. She gave a tight smile to the crowd.  
Sorey continued his monologue, “As for helping Pendrago, I’ll do so as soon as I have emperor Draconis’ blessing.” Looking purposefully sad, eyes bright he added more, “The Church, with its accusation of Heresy, had us leave but now I’ll help you, I promise.”  
Rose had to bite her lips not to cackle madly as about all eyes turned toward Forton as one, irate, while Sorey continued to look like a kicked puppy.  
The crowd immediately reassured the beautiful, mournful Chosen.  
Alisha made sure to look as sad as him, standing with Rose. It was hard not to snicker.  
“Of course! Please Shepherd, we believe in you!”  
“Malefore made you flee?! He should be the one tried on heresy!”  
“Gentle Shepherd, we know you’ll help! You stopped the rain already! Don’t be sad!”

Forton could only keep smiling, lips pinched and bloodless.  
The boy had them eating out of the palm of his hand… and it was smart as the Church wouldn’t dare trying something else with the threat of the people rebelling above their head…  
But it made the boy dangerous.  
A Shepherd using his power and looks to gain the people’s approval wasn’t new but they always were stopped when the leaders felt they got dangerous…  
The Church was in hot water but they’ll certainly put up a fight.

The Seraphim were amused but aware that manipulating people was risky… but they needed to be free to act as they wanted, to be able to move forward and thus the Church needed to be thwarted. Humans forgot events fast; Sorey’s acts will be forgotten sooner than later.  
Or so they hoped.

“Shepherd Sorey!”  
Sergei then appeared in the plaza with some knights, such a look of sheer happiness on his face that people moved away from his form in fear of being mowed down from his enthusiasm.  
“I’ve heard that you’ve found our men, that you found Boris! Thank you!”  
He gave a thankfully short bear hug to the verdant-eyes boy, who squeaked as he felt his feet leave the ground, before addressing the cardinal.  
“Cardinal Forton. I hope you feel better than last time? You were not yourself lately.”  
His pointed stare made her flinch. She gave him a wooden smile.  
“I do feel better thanks to the Shepherd and Squires’ intervention, thank you.”  
“I’m glad. Please follow me Gentle Shepherd, lady Rose, princess Alisha, cardinal Forton.”  
The seraphim all retreated in Sorey’s vessel space at that, wary of so many people.

The captain smiled at the blonde and at her knight standing not far behind.  
“Your men are at the tower, princess. They’ll be glad to see you back.”  
Amara stepped up to stand at their side, aware of the fascinated eyes on them all.  
“Princess. Captain Strelka and the government were a great help to us: they hid us from eyes and gave us places to rest. We’re all very grateful.”  
As the crowd began to whisper again, they followed the knights toward the tower; one soldier inconspicuously helping Forton.

Arriving in the tower, they sat in the comfortable armchairs in Sergei’s study with a sigh.  
The seraphim went to explore the room while Sergei spoke to them.  
“Thank you again for going after my men as soon as you came back, they would have all been lost otherwise… but what happened?”  
He sighed, “The cardinal will be sent to recuperate with the other people you purified… that mean she really was a Hellion then?”  
Arms crossed loosely over his belly, Sorey acquiesced, “Yes, a powerful on at that: a Medusa.  
She was the one producing most of the Malevolence here: the rain was a consequence of it and with her purified, it’s gone.”  
Rose continued, “She was also the one capturing the guards and being what she was…”  
Seeing that he didn’t understand, Alisha gave more information, “All her victims had been petrified… we managed to save Boris and three more but the others were far too gone even for Sorey to save them.”  
“I would have liked to do more but petrifaction is a powerful curse…”  
It made Rose give him a look while Alisha shook her head at the verdant-eyed boy.  
“It’s normally a death sentence. That we saved those four is already a miracle! Come on Sorey, you’re not a God! You can’t save everyone…” he took the admonition with a little smile.  
Alisha spoke, continuing to debrief, “Forton had them stashed in her lair, deep in the Shrinechurch. Two of our Seraphim friends could spy on her and we were thus aware of her nature and had to be very careful not to be petrified too. We decided to blind her and purified her. We managed to heal who we could.” She sighed, “The men who succumbed were placed away from hellions but we couldn’t bring them back…”  
Sergei grimaced but accepted it, “So if the families want to bury their dead, we will have to go back for them, bypassing hellions…”  
Sorey nodded, “I’ll go back with you and your men but the sick need my help more. The Shrinechurch is rather cold so they should stay… whole for a little while.”  
“Of course Shepherd Sorey. Now I’ll leave you to rest and I’ll meet you back tomorrow at the castle? Two of my men will accompany you then.”  
“Yes, we’ll be there. Are you going to visit Boris?”  
“Indeed. He’s with the other malevolence victims. My twin is… he’s my twin! I can’t imagine living without him…”  
And with a last pat to his shoulder, they left for the inn.

* * *

Later that day, in their room, Sorey and Mikleo were on the bed; the Seraph was brushing his friend’s hair while the Shepherd read one of the books he had taken from the museum back in Marlind. Standing up and hair loosened, it now went down to his calves!  
It was on its way to be floor length…  
Fortunately, it was easy to care for, even with its length, and his powers protected it like it did for Lailah’s. Thanks Elysians for small mercies.  
Nose buried in it, Mikleo could say he even loved its smell

Sitting behind Sorey, he was almost pillowed by its freed mass. It was glorious!  
Sorey’s amused voice made him lay his chin on a broad shoulder.  
“Mikleo, it says in there that Maotelus blessed the land and gave Shepherds the ability to purify! Why Lailah had to do an oath of silence for it then? Mmh… wait, it’s because of the Death age?  
The last lord of Calamity, Barran, broke the protection then…”  
It made Mikleo hum, curious. “I wonder how that man got killed: if he was powerful enough to destroy a blessing from an Elysian, the one that vanquished him must have been awe-inspiring…”  
Sorey closed the book and turned toward his bonded, almost sitting on his lap.  
Immediately Mikleo’s hand went to his belly, resting on the gentle swell of it.  
Sorey didn’t mind, at all.

“The Death age… all Shepherds disappeared, the Blessing fell, the whole population got halved and most of the Seraphim died or became hellionized, even changed into dragonfiends…”  
“The Blessing really disappeared only about twenty years ago, right? It’s when the Chaos age began… Lailah said that Maotelus is gone from Pendrago’s Shrinechurch so… for the Blessing to really fell, something must have happened to him wherever he is.”  
It made Sorey grimace, “He’s an Elysian… if he’s fallen or worse, hellionized, it’s awful… the current lord of Calamity may even be using him to propagate Malevolence… such calamities are horrible! I mean, the floods, the plague…” he shuddered.  
It had brought a lot of deaths, something their low population couldn’t suffer.  
Amethyst-colored eyes closing, both hands on the swell of his beloved’s belly, Mikleo sighed. “Let’s hope that Highland won’t attack Rolance for its resources: the pastures are rotten through and the reserves low... a new war would be catastrophic for both. For the whole of Glenwood.”  
The verdant-eyed boy laid his head on his soulmate’s shoulder.  
“That’s why we have an emperor as an ally… we’ll have a non-aggression treaty thanks to Alisha’s work as ambassador, especially with the Church now weakened!”  
But Mikleo shook his head at that, “I can’t believe Forton couldn’t be purified; she was a Hellion, a powerful one! Without Fhaná… without her song, we would have had to kill her to stop that damned rain…”  
It made Sorey sigh himself, “I don’t think the Church would have let that occasion pass to throw us all in prison… or the Scattered Bones would have been accused and hanged to please both it and the population…”  
Mikleo winced. With Rose pregnant, it would have been even more tragic.  
“Thanks Musiphe and Fenia for Fhaná. Good things your weirdness is mostly a good one!”  
With a smile he rubbed that marvelous bump; laughing as Sorey squawked, poking at him.  
“I’m not weird!”  
Mikleo patted his belly again as answer, making him pout.

* * *

The next day his Squires, Mikleo and he were led to the castle by Sergei’s knights and got almost mobbed by people: the sun shining brightly and the cloudless sky had all those healthy enough to go out present when they passed them.  
The new of the guards’ rescue, of Sorey’s little wordplay and of his presence had been in the city by afternoon. Finally in the imperial quarter, they all sighed in relief.  
“Phew! Those people are crazy! Did you see them all climb each others like trees? Crazy!”  
Staring at the crowd still visible beyond the guards, Alisha sighed.  
“They’re desperate… they injured themselves just to look at us, at you Sorey…”  
It made the verdant-eyed boy grimace; some had touched him: his hair, his clothes…  
And they weren’t even aware of him being Elohim…!

Zaveid and Dezel were now surveying the crowd, ready to intervene if they tried to swarm them again while the three other Seraphim stayed put: there was way too many people around.  
“Let’s go see Boris and Sergei… then we’ll ask the emperor to let us bless the fountain: hopefully it’ll calm their fears…”  
It made Rose snort and Alisha pinch her lips.  
“Or it’ll make them even more obsessed with you, my dear Shepherd. They’re worse than groupies!” it made Sorey frown, confused, “Groupies?”  
“Like those girls who follow bards around screaming and throwing love letters at them!”  
Alisha snorted delicately, “What Rose is saying is that their hero-worship may become worse: especially if you really showcase your powers. By now, you must be known all over Glenwood! Even Gododdin had heard of you and if you bless Pendrago, the news will be reported.”  
But Sorey merely smiled. It was a mischievous little thing.  
“Well, I’ll have to go bless Ladylake too then… and a Shepherd can’t help a city lead by a warmongering government, you see…”  
Rose cackled at his angelic expression while Alisha’s smile became as sharp as that of a lion.  
“And you’ll make sure that the people of the Aquapolis are aware of this little fact?”  
Sorey shrugged, falsely saddened, “these governors and chancellors are so terrible, my poor soul can’t take it, you see?”  
The three smirked at each other.  
“Too bad for them, that.”  
“How terrible! Of course I will too be terribly saddened by my government… let’s hope my father will finally listen: to see the descendant of king Claudin bow down to such a mewling weakling as Bartlow is truly awful.”  
Sorey perked up at that.  
“King Claudin, the Shepherd of the era of the Release of Glenwood? Who paved the way to the creation of both Highland and Rolance?”  
Rose groaned as Alisha nodded, smiling brightly.  
“Both royal lines are said to be his descendants, which makes all those wars even worse in a way.”  
“Then we’ll have to try to stop these but wars have always rattled Glenwood...” Said Sorey.  
As a lover of history, he knew that very well.  
Rose hummed loudly then, seeing the ambiance darkening.  
“Come on people! The knightly brothers and the emperor are waiting! Chop chop!”

Boris being still unconscious, they went to see the three other royal guards and all of them were fine, at least physically, and should awaken soon.  
Going back to see the brothers, they found Sergei asleep in one tiny chair at the side of his brother’s bed, looked calm and peaceful.  
Relieved.  
“This must be his first true rest since Boris disappeared…”  
The three turned, meeting Abraxas in the door’s opening.  
He entered the room, “I’m happy to see you back Shepherd Sorey, Squire Rose, Squire Alisha.”  
They gave him a smile in answer, “And us too. Thank you for your support: without your help with the Church, we would still be in the wildness!” Rose smiled impishly, “Because Gododdin is a little too quaint for our taste!”  
It made the general laugh, “I believe you! But please follow me, Orion and sir Draconis are waiting for you.”  
They did so, exiting the room to climb a grand staircase and crossing opulent hallways to enter a comfy conference room where the two nobles were seated at a sturdy wooden table. Both stood up to greet them as they entered.  
Wanting to watch them without the trio becoming uneasy, Mikleo used his Cloak and observed.  
“Shepherd Sorey, Squire Rose, Squire Alisha! Welcome back!”  
Draconis was healthier, skin flushing pink looking at Sorey. They looked reassured.  
“Emperor Draconis, general Orion, general Abraxas, we’re glad to be back!”

Sitting all down, they began to talk about what happened.  
“When we got to Gododdin, following clues about Pope Masedra, we did find him. He’s the new mayor and he thus won’t come back…”  
Draconis grimaced but it wasn’t really a surprise: Masedra had been gone for months already, now for almost a full year… Sorey continued Alisha’s explanation.  
“To help the village which welcomed him and saved him, he decided to help by making potions for them. Potions which look a lot like elixirs.”  
Rose made a disdainful huff, “Of course the Church having all the true elixirs squirreled away, it found this to be a great opportunity and sent Malefore to… persuade their wayward pope to help the Church by making these potions for them and by ‘donating’ some money.”  
She sighed, “The poor guys couldn’t refuse so…”  
It made Alisha scowl, her hands fisting. “Masedra told us, as did the villagers, that Malefore used his men to make them cooperate. Forcefully.”  
Sorey shook his head, “The problem is also that these ‘elixirs’ are produced using Æther-rich materials that act like a poison rather fast; all the men who helped grind the vermillion ore had to be healed and they didn’t consume it.”  
But Orion merely smiled, “Thanks to your letters we could inform the nobility about this fact and we passed a ban on these so-called elixirs. Some are still sold in black markets but their prices should stop most from poisoning themselves.”  
That made the trio smile, relieved. One less problem for people.  
Rose continued the conversation, “Anyway, we did some Shepherd-Squire things then. Have you felt Sorey bless the village?”  
The nobles did, “The Church was all aflutter: Forton even closed herself in for several days. Even the disappearances stopped for a moment.”

Draconis curled his hands under his chin, “What happened with Forton then? She’s now blind, isn’t she?” he didn’t sound accusatory but his eyes were suddenly sharp.  
It made Alisha frown, “It was necessary. She was a Hellion: a powerful creature called a Medusa. Do you know of the legend? All is true.”  
It made Draconis flinch, “She petrified them!?”  
“She did,” said Rose, “they all were stone statues and only Sorey’s great power even made the survival of the knights in the healing room possible.”  
It made Sorey carry on, seeing their horrified faces. “I was the one that decided to blind her: her petrifaction was too dangerous. We had to fight her to go to her victims and she confessed to be the cause of the rain, to the Plague… we had to stop her.”  
He looked at the three in the eyes all during his answer, making them shudder.  
To have the Shepherd petrified would have been catastrophic but Sorey was so absolute, so resolute… his eyes hard and aglow... it was rather frightening: they had seen him heal and fight but deciding to maim, and they were sure, put down adversaries made him very dangerous.  
They were very glad Shepherd Sorey wasn’t their enemy.

“Of course, you were right. With the rain gone, the Plague should now disappear, doesn’t it?”  
Ignoring Abraxas’ rather weak answer, Sorey agreed.  
“No new victims will befall from it with the Malevolence this weakened but there is still a nexus of it in the city: we can take care of the creature eating the pets… and their owners.”  
They all winced. It made Orion frown though.  
“It’s another Hellion then? Do you know where it is?”  
“From what we managed to get it’s a beast which attack at night and from what was heard, it may comes from the square near the palace.” Answered Rose  
Alisha continued then, “If you authorize us, we’ll investigate the square near midnight: tomorrow would be beast being a full moon.”  
It made Draconis smile in relief.  
“I don’t see why not. Could my generals assist to the fight?” which made the two noble perk up.  
“We saw quite the number of Hellions around but never saw a purification now that we can see…”  
Sorey hummed at Orion’s justification, “With a wind shield to protect you, it should be fine but please, no more than you two? We don’t know the strength of this Hellion!”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you.”  
Sorey continued, “I’ll heal the victims of the Plague you have there in the palace but I won’t be able to heal all the people all by myself.”  
Draconis and his generals smiled, relieved.  
“Please Shepherd Sorey; it’ll be an honor to have our fountain blessed! Your power will surely save many people this way!”  
But before they could answer him, Draconis gained a certain glint in his eye.  
“Wouldn’t healing those poor souls in the healing wing be better if some rooms were prepared for you?” a quick glance revealed that the two generals agreed with him.  
To say that the party was surprised at the blunt offer was an understatement.  
Only nobles could sojourn in the palatial wings!  
Rose asked how it could be done.  
“That would be great but wouldn’t your people complain? I thought only nobles could live here?”  
Alisha stayed silent: it was quite a political act to grant a commoner royal quarter, even for a Shepherd of Sorey’s renown.  
It may make Hylander nobility either scornful or needing to follow to do the same… but with Bartlow having met them, and deeming them ‘foes’, he’d surely do the opposite…  
Unless the people of Highland decided by itself to follow them, of course.  
Draconis smiled at them, “We did vote beforehand: with how you saved Luce Black and with the reports from Lastonbell and Sergei’s knights, the vote was near unanimous.”  
This visibly pleased Mikleo who stared at the nobles, eyes glinting.

Still, it would be good to have a place in Pendrago: their room at the inn had been rented to another, but it would create quite a wave… maybe too much of one to be truthful.  
It would be better not to have such a known place for the Shepherd and his retinue…  
Alisha took the floor then, “That would be lovely but aren’t you afraid the Church may take it as an affront? And Highland may use this as a pretext to declare war… even though I believe the Hylanders may be unwilling to oppose Sorey both because of Marlind and the Basin.”  
“The Church has lost a lot of its influence and Malefore is pretty much ridiculed around.”  
Orion grimaced, “As for Hyland… Bartlow is pushing for a war. Apparently, they are under rain as we were and while they have no plague, their resources are pretty much empty…”  
Abraxas continued, “That you accept our proposition or not, a war seems inescapable. We’ll try to keep the fighting to a minimum but if Hyland attack us to steal from us, we’ll have to counterattack.” And that, as said before, would be bad.  
“Then we accept. Healing the victims is going to be energy consuming and to have somewhere to rest in the vicinity is a good thing! Thank you, emperor.”  
Sorey bowed to him and this concluded their talk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey continue to heal the plagued, meeting back with chief healer Anagi...

Later, in their new suite, they talked about it.  
Lailah and Edna, who had gone to see the plague victims; Dezel and Zaveid who had spied on the soldiers and tried to find clues about the roaring voracious beast: all were back.

“All they said looked to be the truth: nothing indicated they could have lied… and it wasn’t in their interest to do so, thus…”  
Mikleo shrugged, he was in an armchair full on against Sorey whom was sitting at his side.  
Rose shook her head, “Yeah of course they don’t wanna lie! Sorey is gonna heal Pendrago’s people and his mere presence is raising morale! It would be a political suicide to have the Shepherd against them!”  
“Almost all the nobility must be with us too: they voted for Sorey to live in the palace after all!”

Lailah nodded at Mikleo, sitting at rose’s side on the comfortable couch.  
“The problem is with Hyland: both can’t take a war, their population are near starving already and such things create great Malevolence… to have all these men back to the Basin would be a veritable crucible for it.”

Alisha sighed, downhearted, “I would need to go back to Ladylake to even hope to be listened to but with Bartlow at the reins… my father would have to take a stand for the situation to change…”  
Rose curled around her, looking troubled at the princess’ powerlessness.  
Sorey hummed, “Alisha, your father let Bartlow to lead Highland because he’s ill, right? But what of your family? Are they all under the yoke of that man?”  
Alisha nodded mutely which made Edna scowl, tapping her umbrella on the ground.  
“Your family is stupid then. The Church is with Bartlow too, right? Morons led by morons…”

“Yes, many nobles are clergymen… but Sorey, when you refused them they should have had their eyes opened, right?”  
But Sorey looked grim, “If we take Malefore as example, it may be untrue, unfortunately.”  
Mikleo frowned, both at the situation and at how it made his beloved so unhappy.  
“I can’t understand how the Church could have fallen so low: the Church of the Seraphim was renowned barely a decade ago for its wisdom and wholesomeness!”

Zaveid snorted from his position against one of the bookshelves, “It always comes back to Human nature and its natural greed! There are some good guys in the Church, has to be, but the one with power are corrupted. That’s often the case.”  
Dezel nodded, “Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.”  
It made Edna laugh, “Then we’re all screwed because if super-Sorey is to become corrupted, we’re all dead! Tada!”  
“He’s the Shepherd; he doesn’t really count, right?” Rose turned Sorey who looked amused, “Oh great Shepherd, will you stay pure and virginal to the betterment of our world? To save the land rife with evilness?”  
He laughed alongside Lailah and Edna, Zaveid smirking at Mikleo’s blushing face.  
“I’ll do my best, my lovely Squire!”

Alisha giggled gently at the silliness of her friends but still looked down. Zaveid decided to try to make her feel better. In his own way, that is.  
“Well, the virginal part may be not to the taste of all of us, isn’t it Mikster?” he wiggled his eyebrows, looking ridiculous.

Mikleo blushed harder, glaring at the smug long-haired Seraph.  
“I don’t see what you mean by that!” still, he made sure not to look at Sorey who was blushing too by now.  
“Really? Real men never lie, especially to themselves!”  
It made the small earth Seraph snort, “So all of you are boys then? Too bad.”  
Zaveid only laughed while Dezel sighed, disgusted by them. Rose, Lailah, Alisha and Sorey snickered at them.

Mikleo huffed; as an Elohim, Sorey couldn’t be corrupted anyway.  
“Whatever, Emperor Draconis gave us the authorization to both investigate the square and to bless the fountain. His generals will come to watch for the Hellion but other than that, we’re free to act.”

Lailah clapped her hands; it was great that the Humans could have some common senses!  
“Great! That done, Pendrago should be near Malevolence-free!” she tilted her head, “Free at least of other than Human-born corruption of course, but it’ll be a great help!”  
“But what if Highland attacks Rolance? They’ll go down in the Basin to murder each other and then what?”

Rose’s question made Sorey smile, a terrible thing with teeth.  
“Then we go show them we don’t approve of this little war of them.”  
They all shuddered but Edna and Zaveid smiled toothily.  
“Oh, I like this plan! We would go throw Highland around then?”  
The Shepherd nodded, “It’ll give us the opportunity to purify some of the high-ranking officers of both armies too. Two birds with one stone!” he curled back against Mikleo, arms crossed loosely over his belly.

“Well for now, what about the victims here? What could you learn about them, Lailah, Edna?”  
The earth Seraph sat down on the sofa’s arm near Rose.  
“There are about eleven really sick people and ten more that should be relatively easy to heal.”  
Lailah continued, “Three children are almost as bad as Luce was so you should take care of them first. I used my fire-healing to ease their pain, loosening their lungs with heated air, but only the Armatus can really heal them fully. ”  
Sorey hummed, “Thank you Edna, Lailah.”

Dezel and Zaveid spoke then too.  
“On our side, we spied on all those busybodies around, on the knights and guards too, and learned that all the disappearances only happen at night.”  
“It’s cyclic too.”  
Zaveid sighed at his fellow wind Seraph’s loquacity. Or lack thereof.  
“What dear Dezel means is that the disappearances only happen about every two weeks… but with the number of hypothetic victims, it’s a damned glutton rampant inside Pendrago!”  
“We told the generals and the emperor we’ll go tomorrow night with it being the full moon.”  
The crimson-eyed Seraph nodded at Alisha, “Good plan!”

Rose yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  
“So tomorrow we go kick the Hellion’s gluttonous ass? Great. In the meanwhile, a bath is calling me. Someone’s interested?”  
Edna and Lailah raised their hands and Zaveid did too with a smirk.  
“I should have known… Alisha, Sorey?”  
They shook their heads, “I’m going to go talk to the emperor about drafting a non-aggression pact: if we manage to heal my father, I believe he would be willing to at least consider it.”  
“Oh! That’s a great idea! What about you, Sorey?”  
“I’m going to go heal the children and after, I’ll go take a nap. I’ll need it, I think.”  
Rose blinked, “Oh, do you need help? To aerate them or something?”  
But Sorey shook his head, “I’ll be fine! Go take your bath: I’ll take one after my nap too.”  
“Okay, later then!”

Dezel disappeared to go stalk Symonne while Rose, Edna, Zaveid and Lailah went to the Gilione inn. Alisha walked with him and Mikleo until they separated.

* * *

The three children were surrounded by their teary, heartbroken parents when Sorey and Mikleo entered the healing room.  
Both they and the healers ignored their arrival which gave the two the occasion to observe the infirmary.

The room was large and airy, the children separated from the other ill people by a thick oiled cloth on a rail. The scent of herbs and potions was rather thick, thankfully covering any sickness smells. This was visibly reserved for those downed by the plague.

“Only twenty victims… I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad one…”  
The cemeteries they had glimpsed in and around the city had a lot of fresh tombs so…  
Mikleo grimaced.  
“It’s made worse by being their beloved cardinal’s fault that all those persons died…thankfully now that she’s whole again, that damned illness will become something of the past.”  
Eyes roving over the multiple beds full of sick people, he smiled grimly at his bonded.  
“Now we have to help with the fall-down… let’s hope Alisha will be able to help with Highland…”

The Seraph shrugged, standing even nearer to his Shepherd in order to be out of range of the healers’ path.  
“We’ll have to see. We can’t do anything about it for now anyway so there is no need to worry.”  
Sorey gave him a radiant smile which made the silver-haired boy flush.  
“Well said, thanks Mikleo.”

However their presence, Sorey’s to them, finally got remarked and some healers came over.  
The main healer who had been present when he healed Luce was here, his beady eyes full of disdain. He scowled at Sorey, “You! What are you doing here? It’s a private wing. Out!”

Sorey merely smiled at him, unbothered by the man’s rudeness. Mikleo glared at the guy.  
“Emperor Draconis gave me the authorization to come here.”  
The guy flushed redder, an ugly sneer spreading on his flabby face.  
“Right, you’re the ‘Shepherd’; the pretty-boy savior himself.”  
He leered at him with a deliberate up and down glance that made Mikleo grit his teeth in outrage.  
“My, but you are pretty. You must be doing some ‘bowing’ to be in our emperor good books!”  
Sorey’s smile froze at the allusion: was the guy really saying what he thought he did? Eying Mikleo and seeing his furious glare aimed at the healer, Sorey grimaced. He was.

The female healers standing behind the guy looked rather horrified to watch their chief talk to the Shepherd, and of their emperor, this way which somewhat soothed Sorey’s nerves.  
“Yes, I am Shepherd Sorey. Emperor Draconis is certainly awaiting reports on the children so, please, let me heal them.”  
But the guy snorted, beady eyes vicious and dismissive.  
“Ah! I don’t know how you managed to turn everyone’s head around but I don’t believe you. Those ‘powers’ of yours and all that bullshit is just that: shit.”  
He smirked, assured of himself and his convictions.  
Now Sorey stared at the man, crossing his arms on his chest.  
“I did heal Luce Black. You must have examined him afterward, don’t you? His lungs were repaired: how do you explain it otherwise?”

He saw the nurses nod but the healer merely snorted contemptuously.  
“My potions and concoctions finally worked and your ‘powers’ are just illusions. You profited from the situation to gain the approval of the nobles and to discredit the real Chosen… you gained support from the people, from the emperor! Credit that should be mine!”  
At the end his voice, which had been rising during his monologue, was shouting and he was sending spit everywhere. Both Sorey and Mikleo grimaced.  
The healer looked crazed, hands fisted and eyes bulging.

Two of his nurses, frightened by his display, tried to calm him.  
“Chief! Come on, he’s the Shepherd! The true one!”  
“Chief Anagi, calm down… if he says he can heal the children, let him try!”  
The last one tried to tug on his sleeve only to get slapped away violently, staying up thanks to her fellow nurse whom held her up. Now they looked angry too.  
“Shut up you bitch! The patients are all improving thanks to me! I won’t let a little boytoy take more respect and gald from me!” it made the two shake their head, annoyed.

Mikleo had summoned his staff by now, ready to defend his pregnant Shepherd should the moron try to attack. Sorey himself was ready to create a wind-barrier to separate them from the rest of the room: if the man attacked his own healers, Elysians know what he could do to the defenseless victims; crazed he could try to hurt them just in spite.  
“I’m sure the emperor, his suite and the people of Pendrago know your worth… but those children and the other patients in this room need the help of a Shepherd; no potions will help them, not even a full dose of elixir would.” His voice was calm, reasonable.

Unfortunately, it angered Anagi even more. Taking a thin knife-like blade in hand, he sneered at him, “The Church is right, Pope Sylvis is right. You’re a poison, a user of demonic magic! You must be the one who cursed those poor people, those children! I’ll do well to rid the world of you right here and there!” Mikleo snarled at that.  
As soon as the man took the knife Sorey had made the barrier, protecting the room from the madman and from possible damage.  
However, even if the man was armed and Sorey weaponless, the guy’s dumpy appearance from too many rich food and wine made his attacks easy to dodge. He had nothing on hellions.  
Evading a poorly coordinated lunge, Sorey used the Giant’s Strength and broke the knife like a twig, much to the wide-eyed awe of his audience.  
Truthfully the thin knife, very sharp but also very brittle, could have been broken by anyone…  
The awe came from the bright flames suddenly popping out on the remains of the weapon and surrounding Sorey, on Sorey.  
Those on his clothing, on his hair took a bright golden-white color making the verdant-eyed boy look like an avenging angel of lore.  
His angry, burning green eyes with aglow pupils only added to the image.  
With a high-pitched scream, Anagi fell on his ass and crawled backward only to bump into the wind-shield.

Apparently unaware of the fire all over his form, Sorey crossed back his arms, glaring.  
Mikleo could only stare.  
“I am the Shepherd and whatever those ‘demonic’ powers may be, I don’t possess them. My elemental powers are from my bonds to the Seraphim. You know, the angelic being your Church should be revering? Those.”  
“Pope Sylvi-!”  
Anagi couldn’t finish because annoyed, Sorey had hit one of the wall; his hand creating a visible depression with a large spider-web of cracks all around the thick stone surface.  
“You attacked me, attacked your own personnel… I will speak to Sergei about this and your pope won’t save you from the consequences of your acts!”

Blanching, the man stood up and fled the room, or tried.  
Turning toward the nurses, Sorey froze seeing their scared faces, their wide eyes where white was visible around the irises.  
They were petrified in fear, like preys hunted by a predator. Sorey stared at them, forlorn.  
Mikleo sighed, “Sorey… you should try to calm down… you can be quite… riveting when angry.”  
Enthralling but quite terrifying and Mikleo found that he quite liked it.

The weird golden flames seemed to hug his from before disappearing as Sorey took a deep breath. Bringing the shield down, he managed to ignore Anagi who ran for the exit unashamed of leaving his patients alone with a ‘demon’ around.  
Smiling gently and walking with slow movement, Sorey approached the nurses.  
“Please, do not be afraid… I shouldn’t have lost my calm: I didn’t want to frighten you.”  
As always, his boyish charm and striking looks helped him.  
The oldest nurse, the one who got slapped around, gulped but nodded shakily. The redhead looked somewhat reassured but stayed mute and white-faced.  
“I… no Shepherd Sorey, you were right to be angry: the chief attacked you…”  
The second woman straightened, managing to collect some of her composure.  
Mikleo looked on, approvingly.  
“Gentle Shepherd, thank you for protecting us… the chief is a fervent churchgoer but we didn’t even think he would attack you so suddenly and so violently…”  
Now next to them, Sorey looked them over: other than looking rather pale, they seemed alright.  
“The Church is quite against me, I’m afraid. Anyway, I came here for the children: can I heal them or do you need to find someone to oversee?”  
They needed to cover all their bases.

However the parents, who had been chased off the room must have heard something because the three couples entered back and thus immediately recognized Sorey as the Shepherd: the Dynes recognized him from when he went against Malefore near the knight’s tower while the two others either saw him during the ball or around in the city.  
“Shepherd Sorey! You’re back!”  
“Are you here to help us? Thanks the lords!”  
Sorey smiled at them, “Yes, I’m here to help those poor children. I tried to gain the chief healer’s authorization but he refused.”  
The tall black-haired man amongst the parents sneered.  
“We saw him flee the infirmary as if hounds were at his heels. He almost hit us in his hurry.”  
The near white-blond woman shook her head, “Chief Anagi was a lot alike Malefore with his use of potions but he’s our best healer…”  
Patriarch Styne, dark-eyed like a starless night, scowled, “Shepherd Sorey, please do not listen to that man. You have my consent to treat my daughter.”  
His wife nodded, sniffling.  
The other two couples followed the noble’s lead, the Dynes and Marlots authorizing him to act even with the chief healer out of the room.  
“Very well, if you agree to let me help, I’ll do so.”  
The nurses hesitated but nodded: the parents agreed after all.

Preparing to armatize, Sorey looked at them all.  
“I’m going to use the Armatus: the white clothing you saw when I healed Luce black. Do you have something to collect the vitiated blood? It’ll need to be disposed off.”  
The nurses nodded mutely. Mikleo wanted to laugh: people always froze when he prepared to armatize… but the Armatus was something else altogether!  
He smiled at his Shepherd as Sorey glanced at him in askance.  
“_Luzrov=Rulay_ ”

To heal the three little ones was energy consuming but ‘easy’ otherwise and soon, a metallic pan was full of putrid blood and the children were healed; breathing normally once more and fever gone. The three sets of parents, mute and in awe of the Armatus, were soon hugging their sleepy sons and daughters and thanking Sorey from all their hearts.  
(They did so only when the Armatus was released though, too overwhelmed by it otherwise.)  
“Gentle Shepherd… thank you, so much! We were told you healed the little Luce but… I’m ashamed to say that I didn’t really believe it. The Church, Shepherd Malefore and even chief Anagi said it was lies… oh; I should never have believed them! Please, pardon me…”  
Lady Marlot really looked ashamed but…  
Sorey smiled gently at them, his aglow appearance making them stare.  
Mikleo huffed at them, amused if annoyed.  
“The Church has been doing its utmost to gild their man in detriment of myself: I am aware of the reputation they give me… I don’t blame people listening to them but now that I shown you the truth… please do believe in me and in the Seraphim. This is very important, more so than some ego-boosting.”  
They all agreed but lord Styne snorted, “Do believe me that I’ll make sure their ‘ego-boosting’ is seen as it is: propaganda. Many gave their money for their blessing and with how their potions were addictive… they’ll see the truth too.”

Thus Sorey and Mikleo went back to their room with the knowledge that more people supported them and would help them.  
With a sigh, Sorey let himself fall on the truly enormous bed in ‘his’ suite. Mikleo sat at his side with more grace.  
“I’m less tired than I thought I’d be after three healings but, ugh…”  
Mikleo laughed softly, “You’re really something, Sorey… that moron of a healer couldn’t even touch you!” this made Sorey snort, “Of course! Have you seen the guy? I would have to be half-asleep and drugged for him to even hit me! A concussed pickleboar has more aim than that guy!”  
The water Seraph burst in laughter, “True, true!”  
Groaning, Sorey sat up on the bed and got his cloak and his boots off. Then he stood and got his pants and shirts shucked off, making Mikleo do a strange strangled sound. He stretched.  
Sorey stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips.  
“What? Come on Mikleo, that’s not the first time I unclothed with you around! I’m not even naked!”  
But Mikleo was staring wide-eyed at his friend’s body: at the curves of his hips, thighs… and at the bared curve of his belly. Sorey followed his stare and thus laid a hand self-consciously on his abdomen. Mikleo startled at that, blushing furiously.  
“Ha, sorry… it’s just that’s the first time I really see you, you know, with your… yeah.”  
He flailed his hand around.  
Sorey shrugged and untied his hair which fell like a waterfall down his back, down his legs. With another sigh, he went to ruffle around his pack for his large nightshirt.  
To Mikleo’s dismay, it quite hid the bump.  
Seeing the expression on his face, Sorey shook his head at him.  
“Come sleep with me, Mikleo. You can… you can touch it if you want… I don’t mind.”  
The silver-haired boy did so happily.

He now knew about the duty since eleven days ago and while he knew his beloved was pregnant, seeing it truly for the first time really made him realize it was true.  
Sorey really was pregnant with his child! It made him feel light-headed.  
Half-hidden in chestnut hair, he pressed a trembling hand to that bump.  
“I can’t believe you have babies in there… it’s crazy!”  
Sorey hummed, “I think they’re even moving! I feel little fluttering… it’s weird!”  
“Really!? Whoah!” he pressed harder on it but knew that they were too small to be felt still.  
They were just only fluttering but Sorey was already large enough to have a visible bump… and with how wide was his pelvis, it would be quite a belly on a smaller, thinner person.  
Sorey seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
“Good thing I’m the Shepherd and not, say, yourself because your toothpick body would be all bulgy already!”  
Mikleo laughed and poked at his friend’s hard belly.  
“I’m thin and lithe, not a toothpick you brute!”  
“A thin and lithe toothpick then!”  
Mikleo poked him again, “You’re kinda bulgy already, you know? Good thing people seeing the Armatus get all stupidly star-eyed because some could see your shape: it looks like nothing but pregnancy already.”  
Sorey shrugged with one shoulder, “Or a food baby. I’m sure some people will end saying I’m a glutton or something, at least for awhile. Hopefully, it’ll give us enough time to find a way to hide my Duty from ‘normal’ people’s view.”  
Mikleo grimaced. In barely eleven days he became visibly larger (or was he just hyper-aware of it?) thus in the incoming months? People will never believe his beloved’s belly was only made of food, of fat. Every lines of the Shepherd were perfectly drawn, his face a little too lean even: his cheekbones and chin sharp.  
“Your belly is nothing but round and hard… women will see for what it is, you know… but anyway, let’s nap shall we?”  
Sorey nodded sleepily and soon was asleep Mikleo cuddled to his back, hand on his belly and buried in chestnut hair.

* * *

However while Sorey was sleeping, protected by his Seraph, Dezel was roaming the city.  
He was searching for her, that damned shadow freak. He snarled with Rose’s red lips.  
She was the one who made him doubt, who lead to the death of both Lafarga and Brad.  
He’ll avenge them or die trying.  
He would love to have the Shepherd unlock his full power but if he found Symonne… power or not he’ll try to kill the bitch.  
(It wasn’t his blessing that killed them! It wasn’t!)  
But whatever she was up to, she was well hidden: he could feel she was around but even the wind couldn’t find her exact position…  
Snarling, he went back to discover all he could on the beast of Pendrago.  
It was his ‘job’ after all.

* * *

Symonne was much too interested into watching the Shepherd to even care about one of her favorite player roaming about.  
After the news of the dragonfiend of Rayfalke following the boy like a puppy, the Seraph had made some research. Her master had been very interested, making her all the more eager to study the verdant-eyed boy.

In the month since she had began her reading, she had found very little and lord Heldalf, while a great warrior and tactician, knew little of history. (Or at least of the Shepherds’ one.)  
Still…  
The little thing that had been niggling at her finally came to her attention as she had reread some of her rarest books on history: several times, multiple authors had spoken of the Gods’ Chosen, of the Elysians’ avatars… but also of greatly powerful being who gave life to Seraphim.  
Exceptionally rare and powerful Seraphim.

As a shadow Seraph, Symonne is a terribly powerful elemental, able to manipulate and use shadows but also to use illusions. (She did have to do an oath for those, though.)  
But as a _shadow_ elemental, she was aware that she wasn’t a normal Seraph: those came into ‘basic flavors’ of fire, water, earth and wind.  
Light, shadow, nature and thunder Seraphim were excessively rare and nobody knew from whence they came: not from Gaia’s nexuses, not from Ishim Seraphim (or at least very, very rarely) but her instincts were tingling when she spied on the new Shepherd and his particular appearance was making what she read about those ‘Elohim’ Shepherds bud suspicions in her mind.  
She would need to approach him, to touch him to be sure but…

Were ‘exotic’ Seraphim born from those Elohim?

Could Shepherd Sorey be one and bearing a new generation of her kind!?

Her master had seen her preoccupation and had asked about what made her so pensive…  
She hadn’t been able to answer, her instincts closing off her voice.  
It had been rather frightening and enough to have the lord of Calamity preparing to leave his lair in the north to investigate the Shepherd himself.

He needed, he wanted to meet the boy whom worried his companion so much, whom made dragonfiends act strangely… whom terrified hellions and could purify any of them.  
He had felt the powerful domain of his Hellion in Pendrago wither and was sure the second one, the corrupted Seraph’s, will soon follow.  
The clergywoman had been a rare self-righteous one who had been so sure of her beliefs she should have been impossible to purify…  
Thus a new mystery to resolve.

Symonne was glad to see sir Heldalf so interested but if her hypothesis was accurate and the boy really was an Elohim, how would she react seeing him endangered?  
She couldn’t even speak of her findings!

It was worrying but also so great! Despite everything, despite her damned ‘blessing’ and her duty to her master, she still wanted to see more Seraphim; possibly more shadow elementals…

Hopefully she’ll be able to have her master in the known.

Soon they’ll meet, soon!

* * *

Back from her bath, Rose joined back with Alisha and both talked with the Seraphim (minus Mikleo) about everything and nothing. She must have fallen asleep at the bath because she was both tired and kinda muddy.  
“So we smack the Hellion, bless their ugly fountain and after? What do we do? The Trials?”  
Alisha shrugged, stretching her arms and making Zaveid look at her with appreciation.  
“The earth Trial should be nearest, right? It must be near Aifread’s hunting ground from what I remember. It’s not that far, especially with our horses.”

It made Edna smile, happy. “Great! This way, I’ll become super-Edna! I’ll rock you all, you’ll see!”  
Zaveid laughed, leering at her, “Really girly? You can rock me all you want, even without our dragon-whisperer helping you… though him ‘helping’ would make it all the sweeter!”  
It made Lailah giggle, “I’m not sure Mikleo would agree with you! He’ll even be boiling hot hearing you say that!” she made ‘pff’ sound that had most of them laughing.  
“You mean he’d try to murder Zaveid! Forget boiling, he’d freeze you solid if you tried to get his man!”  
Alisha giggled, “That would stop you cold for sure, isn’t it Zaveid?”  
“Made you blue-balled even.” Edna crude joke had both Zaveid and Rose laugh uproariously while Lailah and Alisha blushed, crying out.  
Dezel merely sighed, petting Fhaná who had come back from her explorations.  
“Water boy would happily murder you so don’t try.”  
“He speaks!”  
Rose threw herself at him, making the shark-toothed Seraph squeak and Fhaná coo as she migrated to his hat.  
“Rose, what are you… argh!”  
Edna poked him with her umbrella even as the assassin hugged her reluctant Seraph around the neck. Lailah chuckled at the sight.

It was so good to be awake, to be so very lively!  
She was so happy to be with them all; to have such a great Shepherd bound to her!

She was very young back then but she remembered the Abbey… and the Malakhim.

She clapped her hands.  
“I think the earth Trial is a great idea! Its power will make Sorey’s blessings all the stronger! Those he already made included!”  
Edna nodded, “Yep. Let’s make our crazy-powerful super-Sorey even more crazy-powerful. I also want to be able to blow shit up.”  
They laughed at her shameless, and deadpan, delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad with names! But I did try. Kinda.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More preparations, both for the presentation and for the monster's purification.

The next day, Sorey and Mikleo went to find Sergei.  
(Sorey hadn’t gone to the bath, sleeping like a log after the healing. Mikleo let him.)  
They found him in the ‘recovery room’, watching over Boris.

Unlike last time, he’s awake and very happy to greet Sorey.  
He spoke softly as to not bother his twin, “Sorey! How are you today? Did you accept Sire’s proposition then?”  
Sorey gave him a nod, “Hello Sergei. Yes, I did: as I told emperor Draconis, it’s great to be able to be on place to heal all those poor victims.”  
The knight’s eyes widened, “I’ve heard rumors from the nurses that the three children in the infirmary are now healed! Thanks you, Sorey.” He bowed his head to him which made Sorey grin.  
“I’m happy to help!”  
But he then sighed, frowning. It made Sergei sit up.  
“Something happened?”  
“Before I healed the children, I talked to chief Anagi, tried to get his approval. I didn’t need it with the emperor’s authorization but it was the natural thing to do.”  
He grimaced, “He accused me of being a fake and even… what did he call me? A ‘boytoy’, before he tried to attack me.”  
Sergei gaped at him, disbelieving. He rose to his feet. “He attacked you!? Are you alright?”  
Sorey nodded, looking much to Mikleo’s mirth, annoyed that the knight could believe the dumpy medicine man could hurt him, could even touch him.  
“He’s apparently a fervent churchgoer and was very adamant saying I’m a ‘poison’. The new pope is trying to have his men oppose me even with violence now?”  
Sergei grimaced, “Unfortunately, it seems to be the case. Pope Sylvis is preaching that you, the ‘demon’, corrupt our city. He’s even saying you’re the one making the people sick.  
Unlike with Malefore, whom is disbelieved now, the pope has got great influence on his followers… however, the people of Pendrago isn’t easily manipulated, especially with the ban on the elixir…”

Sorey sighed half annoyed, half tiredly.  
Humans were always afraid of power, trying to fight it.  
Still…  
“The healer hurt his own personal too… can you watch him?”  
He was a little too fanatical for their taste…  
Sergei agreed, looking so very serious that Mikleo looked amused.  
“Of course, Sorey. I’ll report it to Sire and to general Orion.”  
Sorey thanked him.

“What about your brother? Is he going to awaken soon?”  
Sergei looked at Boris with a smile. Turning to Sorey, he agreed.  
“My brother was exhausted and weak but healthy thanks to you! He only needs to gain back his strength and will wake. His sergeant, Mishka, should awaken soon too. The other guards are somewhat more weakened but should wake too very soon.”  
“I’m glad! I feel a little bad having blinded Forton but knowing some of her victims are alright makes up for it.”  
Sergei nodded, looking thoughtful.  
“Had you not blinded her she could have petrified you, right? During a fight like it, everything is good to win; nobody can fault you for your own survival against a foe, especially against such a powerful one.”  
Mikleo agreed, “Exactly. It’s great people understand this: it’ll be good for us.”  
The Shepherd smiled at them both, “Thank you.”

Sergei sat back at Boris’ side.  
“You are going to bless our city? To help the people fight off the plague remaining at its core? With the rain stopped, will we be safe?”  
Sorey hummed, “We’ll renew the blessing tonight. Generals Orion and Abraxas maybe told you? This done, the new blessing I’ll do with the fountain as anchor should protect the whole city and obliterate that Plague… the rain gone, no new victims will appear but those still ill could worsen if their negative thoughts corrupt them further.”  
“Very well. We can’t begin to thank you enough for all you’re doing for us, Shepherd Sorey.”  
The verdant eyed boy merely smiled, happy.

* * *

They all passed the day either training, roaming around or simply watching people and appreciating the new sunny weather.  
“It’s so good to be able to feel the sun! I feel refreshed!”  
“Of course miss Sunshine! You’re a fire Seraph, are you not?”  
Lailah giggled at Edna’s nickname for her.  
“Oh, I like that name! But it’s true! I’m sure even you’re happy to see it shining!”  
Under the umbrella, Edna smiled. She had been bored of rain.

Sorey, Rose and Alisha were taking in the sun too and observing the people of the capital: they for sure looked happier, still somewhat gloomy and depressed but compared to what it was only days before, it was a great improvement!  
They were still in the imperial quarter, the people of Pendrago too happy to mob them otherwise, but there were enough persons around to see the effects of their efforts.  
It was heartwarming.

However Sorey wanted to do something in the quarter.  
“I want to find myself some clothes, someone’s interested to come with me to Lunalyn’s Outfits?”  
Rose hummed but shook her head while Alisha looked curious.  
“I remember hearing you talking about new pants, right? You should outfit yourself for when you’ll be presented in front of the crowd before you bless the city: I believe journalists may be present with their daguerreotypes.”  
Zaveid cocked his head to the side, “Those newfangled things that make pictures of what’s in front? Those are hella expansive… but well, it’s gonna be an official affair so… you better make yourself pretty, well prettier in your case, dear Dragon-whisperer!”  
Sorey reddened and agreed but Mikleo felt put upon: artists will have to redraw the images for publication but…  
“All kinds of people will see the Shepherd then? I mean those pictures will be in… journals, right?”  
Rose nodded, “Yep! All those that can read, and even those that can’t, will be able to gaze at our Shepherd! The official journal is gonna be all over Rolance, even if it’s expensive.”  
Alisha added more information, “I believe it’ll be in Highland too… do you think I should be pictured too? I’ve been gone since the fight in the Basin and while I’ve acted as an ambassador and did some acts, the people of Hyland, my people is unaware of my well-being.”  
Lailah looked thoughtful but nodded.  
“It may be a good idea but you should make an interview and speak of your role: your detractors will say you’re a traitor otherwise.”  
Edna snorted, “They’ll say it anyway but people, if they’re not too moronic, will see another perspective with you telling them you’re working for them still.”  
Alisha nodded decisively, “I’ll do that then, thank you.”  
Sorey smiled at her, “It’ll be good for when we go back to Highland: the water Trial should be next right to Ladylake! We’ll go back one way or another and then you’ll be able to explain yourself then!”  
Rose grinned, “Awesome! Still, clothes? I’m gonna see my men so I can’t come, sorry.”  
He shrugged, smiling at her.  
“I’ll come with you: I’ll need some clothes too if I have my picture taken!” said Alisha which made Mikleo nod, “I’ll accompany you two, even if I don’t need clothes.”

Rose suddenly stared shrewdly at him, making the silver-haired boy bump into Sorey, unnerved by her look.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“How do you find clothes? All Seraphim clothing is too intricate to be handmade… and made with precious material too!”  
She fingered a pan of his cape-thing which made him scowl at her.  
“I don’t know! One day I had it, that’s all!”  
She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him but Sorey proved that he was right, curious himself.  
“It’s true! One day he was clothed in all these belts! I always believed someone gave the outfit to him but…”  
It made Zaveid laugh, “’All these belts’! It’s true that your clothes are rather special, huh Mikster? All bondage chic!”  
The amethyst-eyed Seraph sputtered, bright red.  
“Zaveid! They’re not… argh!”  
Edna laughed at him with Rose pointing at said belts with twinkling eyes.

Lailah giggled, “Well our clothes are made with our Æther… yours too when you’re armatized. They correspond to our personalities, to our elements.”  
“To our maturity too,” added Zaveid. He patted his tattooed torso. “This appeared when I was full grown, as well as my hair.”  
Alisha looked fascinated alongside Sorey.  
“So your clothing changed as you matured? But why do you have long hair? Back in Elysia, Sorey said all Seraphim were short haired, right?”  
Sorey hummed, “I think Gramps has long hair too but all the others do not.”  
Lailah smiled, “Hair length showcase power-ability but it’s also a personal peculiarity: Zaveid, you Sorey and myself we’re powerful and we like long hair so, tada! Long hair for us! Edna is strong too but she doesn’t like really long hair so she has her cute side ponytail instead.”  
“And you can’t cut it either?”  
“Exactly but normally, Shepherds and Squires don’t have that little quirk happening to them! You all have Seraph-hair! It’s hair-rising!”  
They laughed or groaned at her pun.

Edna smirked, looking at Mikleo with shining eyes, “Thus all this means that Mibo is a bondage fetishist. That’s quite an interesting clothing choice, I applaud you.”  
“No! I’m not, damn you!”  
They laughed at the angry Seraph whom glared at them.  
Rose suddenly stopped with a strangled noise, “Wait. Clothes made of Æther… do that mean you’re naked underneath? That we’re naked when we armatize!?”  
Lailah took a serious mien, “We’re all naked underneath our clothes, even you.”  
Zaveid burst in laughter at Rose’s face, “Well said Lailah dear, well said!”  
Edna gave him a pointed stare, “Some are more naked than others though…”  
She eyed his bare torso which made the tall Seraph leer at her with a grin.

Alisha shook her head at them but looked curious still.  
“What about the Armatus? Do we somehow change its form too?”  
“Being the Prime-lord, its form takes after me with the long hair, the heels… and the golden plating as well as the white color are always present but the rest is from you!”  
“So the mini-skirts, the skin-tight clothing, the pretty clothes… it’s all them? Our bonded have great tastes!” The three Humans reddened under Edna’s stare.  
“Especially you Dragon-whisperer: your good tastes have everybody drool at you! Congratulation!” Zaveid looked amused, red eyes glinting in good humor.

Sorey blushed bright-red, ruffling the shorter stands of hair at the back of his head.  
“Well, I always did love all the great costumes in the legends I read back in Elysia…”  
Especially with how his clothing was always either wide and loose or too big to permit him growing and playing around ruins without needing to replace them too often; leatherwork is a real pain!

Alisha then took his arm in hers, “Then let’s go find some pretty clothes, shall we?”  
“Let’s! see you later!”  
Sorey waved to Rose and the others and with Mikleo in tow, the both of them walked down the road, toward the outfitters.  
“You’re going to ask for the woman who outfitted you for the ball, right? What are you going to tell her about… you know?”  
Alisha hummed, “She’s used to all kind of body-types but she’ll recognize something with you: she must have had children at her age.”  
Sorey nodded at the two, “I’ll have the tailor, Amanda, do a vow of silence like I did for you and Rose, Alisha. This way, she’ll be able to help and we’ll be secure knowing she can’t say anything.”

Soon enough, they were in Lunalyn’s Outfits shop but unlike last time, Sorey was wearing his cloak and thus the poor women who came to greet them froze, mute.  
Smiling, Sorey entered the main room fully, “Hello! Could I have Amanda helping me? She was a great help with the outfits for the imperial bal.”  
One of the girls scampered away while the second approached timidly.  
Amused, Alisha made herself known to the poor woman who jumped, startled.  
“I would like to be helped too, please. I need some more clothes.”  
The woman blanched at ignoring the Hylander princess and with a bow, left with her.

Mikleo would only shake his head.  
“They’re not very professional…even if you are the Shepherd, and look the part, they should be used to cater to lords and all that, right?”  
Sorey nodded, a little surprised too; there must be quite some rumors about him for them to react this way: they were awed but thankfully not afraid or cowed…  
“Ah, Shepherd Sorey!”  
They turned to watch Amanda enter the room, “Sorry for the girls! They’re like little mice with you there, weren’t they? Tsk.”  
Sorey shrugged at her, “A little… what people are saying about me that could make them all aflutter this way?”  
They followed her toward the dressing room.  
“I’m afraid it’s my fault… you see, my grand-daughter was ill, plagued. She was in the castle and you healed her yesterday! Maria told me the good new almost immediately and I could even see Luna from my own eyes!”  
Now that he looked, Amanda’s near white hair was the same as the mother of the little girl he had healed yesterday.  
“I must have been a little too loud because all the girls here knew it almost as soon as I did!”  
Sorey smiled at her, “I’m happy to have been able to help!” he was relieved too…  
She shook her head, clapping her hands.  
“Okay, so you need clothes? Great! What do you need?”

Sorey gave a quick look at Mikleo, “You should take some of my measurements again beforehand though.”  
This made her look confused, “I did that, what, two months ago? You must be at least eighteen… are you still growing?”  
Sorey reddened a little, “I am but not in the way you think… can you do it? I’ll explain a little more afterward.”  
“Well if you’re sure… you know the deal!”  
They followed her to her measuring room.

A little self-consciously, Sorey unclothed and stood on the small stool with Mikleo at his side in case he fell. (And if he could stare at his beloved, it was merely a bonus!)  
Amanda, who had been ruffling though with her things to find her tape measure, raised curious eyebrows seeing his new shape.  
“Mmh, I see what you mean. You have even wider hips and pelvis… and huh…”  
She frowned as she touched his belly while measuring his pelvis.  
“Mmh…”  
She then looked half-curious and half-worried at the Shepherd.  
“Are you alright? This is a strange development, on a boy at least. Would you be a girl, I’d say you were with child but…”  
Measures taken, Sorey clothed himself back, forgoing the cloak.  
“Can you promise that our conversation will remain secret?”  
“I… _I Amanda Dyne promise not to reveal anything Shepherd Sorey will impart to me._  
_So mote it be._”  
Sorey led the gaping woman toward the little sitting room nearby.  
“Sorry for this but it’s an information too important to let it revealed without a vow.  
You see, I am with child. Children in fact.”  
The tailor’s jaw gaped open then, in shock. “But… how?!”  
“You know about Seraphim, the elemental beings protecting us? One of my duties, my greatest one, is to bear and give life to them, to more protectors for our world.”  
Mikleo curled around him, proud.  
“This is… really, it’s incredible… to know our Shepherd, our male Shepherd is bearing life…  
It’s a miracle!”  
Sorey smiled, a little tight-lipped. From his books, he knew almost all Humans reacted this way: pregnancy was near sacred with their population so low. The awe and near adoration from a grandmother was a little unnerving still.

“You understand why I needed the vow: this information need to stay hidden as long as possible… even if at the rate I’m growing, it’s going to be a real problem soon enough…”  
Amanda shook herself at this, “I can help disguise your bump with my cuts but… maybe you could use wrappings? I’d be uncomfortable but could help if you don’t use them continuously. You’re about four months along, right? You should be fine for a while yet.”  
Sorey thanked her, “I’ll find a solution to hide it later on, with magic, but meanwhile I need clothes both for everyday and for the presentation I’ll do soon to bless the city… maybe… do you know someone of good reputation that could help me with my… situation? A good midwife that could examine me? I’m in the dark about many things, unfortunately.”  
A little wide-eyed, she nodded, “Well yes… I know a good woman; healer Tatiana. She took good care of my Maria!” she took a loose sheet of paper and scribbled something on it.  
“This should let her listen to you: Tatiana is very disbelieving of religion, miracles and all that…”  
Sorey stored in one of his pouch and seeing this, Amanda clapped her hands.  
“Anyway, clothes! What do you need? Casual wear I believe but what else?”  
She was shaken and rather pale so he repeated himself gently.  
Mikleo took the occasion to look around, curious.  
“I’ll do a presentation soon, with the emperor and his generals: I’ll bless the fountain in the main place to purify you all of this plague, once and for all. Thus I need some more of you elegant clothing. I could wear what I did for the ball but I’m pretty sure the pants don’t fit anymore…”  
His leather pants barely fits and he had remade the stitching to accommodate his widened pelvis.  
His fitted pants had no hopes to be able to be worn again at the moment, unfortunately.  
Amanda hummed, “I could redo the pants with new measurement… but your pelvis will surely widen some more later on so not now… what do you want for your new clothes and… oh your hair got longer!”  
Sorey smiled and undid his ponytail which had his hair fall down to his ankles.  
Fortunately it seemed to finally be fully grown! (But his hips could still widen?!)

“I’d like the same style as before but…”  
Maybe he could armatize and show her his form? It would be a good idea to look as elegant as it made him look to meet with the nobles and clergy.  
“Can I think about it for a minute?”  
“Of course, I’ll go look for hair accessories! Such beautiful hair must be showcased!”  
And while she left to do just that, Sorey went to Mikleo with his idea.  
Mikleo, staring happily at his friend’s loosened mane, found the idea interesting.  
“Showing her the Armatus is rather a good idea! This way, you’ll look even more like the Shepherds of old time!”  
It made the verdant-eyed boy snort, “Without the slavery though. Artorius Collebrande may have looked like a hero but, well…”  
“Without it of course! But people will recognize the white clothes and the gold, thanks to the Celestial records! And you armatizing then, it’ll be maybe a little less jarring for the audience!”  
Because seeing all these people stare and gape was becoming old, fast.  
But with how powerful was his beloved, he wasn’t so sure of it…  
Sorey looked dubious too, “Maybe… but clothing modeled after the Armatus would do its effect, that’s certain!” he grinned at his friend who beamed at him.  
“For sure! It’s not called the Celestial Garment for nothing after all!”

Amanda coming back stopped their conversation but it had been enough: he had his Seraph’s approval! (Because one of the books he took from the Marlind’s museum had been about previous Shepherds, before they could purify thanks to the Elysians; about Collebrande and the Abbey’s disgusting behaviors. He’ll do everything not to be like that “Chosen”)  
“My dear, I’ve found some beautiful things for you! Independent on what you want, they’ll make you look splendid nonetheless!”  
Sorey smiled again, this time in thanks, “That’s great! But before that I tell you what I want, could you take care of my casual clothes? My pants are becoming kinda tight… and my shirts will need to be wider…”  
Because he had felt heavier after the first Trial, a little larger too… if gaining the elemental power gifted him a child, he was looking to gain at least three more of them! He was certain about having Lailah’s, Mikleo’s and Edna’s children but… he would have been oblivious to the change had he not grown larger so he may well have Dezel’s and Zaveid’s too curled in his core…  
And six up to nine children, however wide his pelvis was, was going to be very visible even with at least fourteen months of gestation…

The idea made Sorey wince: he was ready and accepted the fact he bore multiple but four children was a little more acceptable than six or, Elysians save him, nine of them!

“Sorey?”  
Amanda’s voice, and Mikleo’s worried stare, brought him back to the present.  
“Sorry. Did you say something? I was lost in my thoughts…”  
“Yes… I can do some soft leather pants in dark brown that would be comfortable, resistant and accommodating to your needs; at least for a while. The shirts should be easy but… do your nipples hurt?” it made Mikleo blush but to his shock, Sorey didn’t. He winced instead.  
Amanda nodded knowingly, “I’ll do something to help alleviate the chaffing. Do I do them in dark colors?”  
“A shirt in Dark blue, one in grey and maybe a green one?”  
“Can do. I’ll do some belts for your weapons and pouches too. Now for the formal wear, do you have an idea?”  
“Hm! You must have heard that I can take a form wearing white when I use my full powers, right?” she nodded, curious.  
“I’d like clothing looking like my Armatus… I can show it to you for reference.”  
Amanda startled, amber-brown eyes wide, “Really? That would be great! For reference, of course!” Sorey didn’t mention her red-tipped ears and merely nodded.  
“Ok then._ Luzrov=Rulay_ ”  
Needing the Armatus without the bow and only for show had the transformation happens swiftly and easily. It barely took any energy!  
“Whoa… I understand now why people seeing you at work are raving about your looks…”  
The blush only made Sorey’s aglow appearance prettier. The outfitter shook herself out of her daze and circled him, observing the Armatus.  
“This is truly beautiful! I can’t see any stitching! It’s as if you’re one with it!”  
It made Sorey blush all the harder as Rose’s questions and Lailah’s answers came back to mind.  
“Oh, I love the heels! Can you walk on them?”  
Sorey did so by walking around the room, swaying gracefully on his high heels.  
“Great! But it’s strange that you become blond though… but it’s true that your hair color does have golden highlights so maybe not.”  
Collebrande was the first to armatize… maybe the hair color was something like the white clothing and gold plating? That guy had been blond.  
“Alright, I believe I know how to do something for you, dear Shepherd! I hope I’ll create something even a tenth as beautiful as your garment!”

Sorey released the Armatus and the three of them sat on the armchairs nearby.  
“We have a metalworker that’ll be able to do some plating to look like your Armatus: the shoulder plates, the wristbands, the plating at the small of your back and curling in front with the belts… I’ll use thick silk and white leather for the main clothing: your magic clothes are really thin but you’ll need more for talking to people! I’ll do a waist cape that’ll attach to the plating around the waist! And…” she presented them a beautiful gold and citrine hair-clasp.  
“This will be great along with your ribbon: it will reinforce it because containing all that hair must be hard!”  
Mikleo was now great at everything pertaining to his beloved’s hair but a hair-bind would help for sure!  
“This is great, thank you Amanda!”  
“We’ll need about a week for the formal wear, with all the metalworking to do, but the casual things will be done by tomorrow! I have all the material ready!”

Happy with their time, they paid for her work and exited the shop.  
“This is expensive stuff but it’ll be great! The nobles will be awed!”  
Mikleo hummed, “Especially with your hair so long: we’ll have to make it look fabulous!”  
They had bound it back into a high ponytail but it was still long enough to go down Sorey’s mid-calves. The verdant-eyed boy rolled his eyes, gently elbowing his friend.  
“Come on Mikleo, everyone knows you love it! It’s always fabulous to your eyes!”  
The silver-haired boy laughed but didn’t deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my fully written chapters; I've got a lot of material still but need to rewrite it well: my paper fic have a lot of mistakes so the time between chapters may be longer... but I'll still post them! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally purify Pendrago from all Hellions! (the big bads at least)

Later that day, they all met back in the castle for dinner.  
Dinning with the emperor and his suite could be quite a hassle but only by themselves, it was almost casual.  
They all knew the power Sorey wielded; it would be preposterous to try to control or cow him with physical force… and if they tried via political one, the people would eat them if they tried.  
“So, we are coming along to witness you vanquish the Beast eating our people… can you walk us one what will happen?”  
Lailah smiled at the black haired general, “We will find the Hellion, attract it with Sorey’s domain if we must and ‘vanquish’ it!”  
Rose shook her head at the Prime lord, amused by her enthusiasm.  
“Yeah, we’ll kick its gluttonous ass! You only have to watch!”  
“We know where it is but not of its form or power… you’ll have to be wary and ready to protect yourselves should you need it. Most Hellions are unpredictable,” added Mikleo.  
Edna stuck her tongue at him, “Don’t be such a wet blanket Mibo! Live a little!”  
Said wet blanket huffed, looking annoyed.  
“I’m not! It’s not because I’m prudent that I’m boring!”  
Alisha patted his hand, “You’re right! This Hellion is an unknown: even our wind Seraphim, the best at collecting intelligence, couldn’t see it so we’re in the dark about its form and abilities…”  
Orion and Abraxas nodded, watching the Seraphim interact (and rile) their Human companions and fellow elementals.  
Zaveid snorted, “That thing is well hidden: my wind couldn’t find much and I’m badass!”  
He pointed at himself, proud. Dezel snickered at his fellow Seraph, “So you say…”

Draconis could only watch his generals’ heads move to and fro, their faces fascinated.  
Turning to Sorey, sat at his side, he shook his head, “I would like to see what is happening… but I can tell you that the Ministry of the Imperial Court agreed to give you free rein for the blessing.  
Some of the Church’s legates voted against but the majority was on your side… Princess Alisha’s attendance was essential to the vote, as was your actions of course.”  
The blonde reddened a little, pleased.  
“When do you think you’ll be able to do it?”  
Sorey hummed, “Alisha and I went to procure ourselves some clothes so in a week at the least… however, the Beast purified we will depart from Pendrago to the earth Trial in Aifread’s Hunting Ground. Fully unleashed, the earth power will strengthen my blessings.”  
The emperor seemed surprised but acquiesced.

They could do the Trial later on, of course, but they would have to backtrack to Rolance… and they needed to go back to Ladylake.  
War between the two countries seemed more and more like evidence.  
“It’ll give us time to prepare the presentation then: we’ll need to convey for photographers and their daguerreotypes; good metal plates need to be forged, the chemical material to be readied...”  
“This done, we’ll go back to Ladylake: Alisha need to have her father sign the treaty you all worked so hard to realize for it to be official… and with the current government, we’ll need to persuade them not to enter war or, if it began anew like we all fear, manage to stop it.”

Orion and Abraxas’ divisions were surveying the whole of the Basin and the border towns, Lastonbell and Goddodin as well but the treaty of non-aggression (but not of non-retaliation) had already been signed on Rolance’s side, thanks to Alisha working diligently with the Ministry, the Generals and Sergei.  
That was a great step toward peace!

Sorey had promised to be on their side should Hyland use its stronger military power against Rolance and this had been, thanks to his reputation, helpful.  
(Lailah had been against his participation but a full war would be catastrophic so she complied: Sorey had no intention of actively fighting, just defending.)  
The emperor nodded, “Very well. Thank you Shepherd Sorey, Princess Alisha.”  
The princess, who had been listening to them with a smile, nodded gracefully.

This was why she had followed Sorey: to protect Glenwood’s people. She now had power through him but teaching the Shepherd the art of politics and using her own reputation and political power was wonderful.  
It was better than being a knight: it made her proud to be a princess again.  
(Even if she still hated the courtly things: she was happy to be a Squire for this alone.)  
She wondered what lady Maltran would say of her new dedication to politics…

“Alright people! Now that we’re fed and watered let’s go kick some ass, shall we?”  
They all got a chuckle out of Rose’s exclamation, Dezel shaking his head in dismay at her crudeness. The generals saluted the emperor and followed the Sparrowfeather.  
All the Seraphim but for Mikleo did the same.  
Alisha smiled at Draconis, “We’ll protect them even if they’re great warriors. We won’t let any harm come to them.”  
“I know. Are you sure you don’t need Sergei? He and some of his squadron’s men could secure the perimeters.”  
Sorey shook his head, “we’ll raise a Wind-shield between the hellion and the generals: more men could be protected from harm but, like we said, we don’t know about its power or even its form… better safe than sorry as they say.”  
“I understand… may the Elysians protect you and your friends, Shepherd.”  
He and Alisha bowed to the emperor and left the room to follow their friends and guests outside, Mikleo following at Sorey’s side as always.

Crossing the imperial quarter, they soon found themselves in the main place.  
Being late at night, it was next to abandoned: only stray animals and some lovers out to see the stars present.

Rose, Alisha, Sorey and the seraphim entered the plaza warily and the generals followed, ready to jump out of the way if needed.  
The elevated stand in the middle was empty of all life.

Seeing the danger absent, at least for the moment, Orion had to say his piece.  
“Those people we saw out, what were they thinking!? We have an imperial order for curfew, made to protect them, ant those were risking their lives and breaking the law!”  
Zaveid shrugged at him, “Love is stronger than survival. Laws will never stop people being stupid about it… and those morons may not believe that the curfew is needed.”  
Abraxas agreed, “There are orders to survey the paths so they’ll soon be taken by some guards but… it’s how victims happened: people going out even with the curfew and meeting the Beast! Especially now that no more people are taking ill and that the rain is gone…”  
Rose huffed, “Pretty sky or not, those morons know the danger they’re in!”  
“Are you going to fine them or imprison them for the night?” asked Alisha.  
“Both.”  
“Good.”  
Edna snorted, “Good to know that stupidity will be put to good use for the royal treasury but what about the ‘Beast’? Super-Sorey, we do need your aid!”

The verdant-eyed boy nodded and closing his eyes, concentrated his Domain in such a way that all hellions nearby will either run for the hills or rush them to fight such a foe.  
Zaveid, who had been following Alisha protectively, smirked toothily.  
Edna and Dezel did the same.  
Their Shepherd is so strong, it’s awesome!  
Sorey opened back his eyes and looked at the two generals who seemed unnerved, looking around, spooked.  
“I used my Domain to call for hellions. The Beast will surely react to it and come to use now.”  
And as if prophesized, a loud roar cut whatever answers the generals could have made.  
Zaveid grinned bloodthirstily, “Showtime!”

They all positioned themselves and as soon as the huge shape of the Hellion was on the dais, Sorey and the wind Seraphim had the wind shields up and closing them off with it; Zaveid and Dezel ready to reinforce them should the Beast try to destroy the barriers.

“Oh! It’s a big kitty!”  
Lailah’s description was almost accurate but for its saber teeth and huge musculature…  
“Damn! It’s also a corrupted Seraph! Be prudent!”  
Alisha eyed Mikleo, “We knew it was a possibility!”  
“It should be an impossibility! Super-Sorey, do try not to transform it into another birdie? That would be great!”  
Sorey huffed, “I’ll try. Come on, let’s purify that Seraph!”

Unsheathing his sword, Sorey alongside his Squires attacked the Beast: it was very powerful as one of its missed punches annihilated the wall behind them, but fortunately slow and stupid.  
Tripping it up, it was easy for Lailah to use her flames to burn it… but even her full power didn’t down it even if ended seriously singed. Seeing it wasn’t staying put, she threw it away with an explosion, destroying more construction with a shower of concrete and stone.  
It wasn’t a corrupted Seraph for nothing after all!  
Even one of Sorey’s overpowered attack didn’t defeat it and it jumped out, hurt but furious.  
Edna and Mikleo used their weaker powers to annoy it but its skin, impervious to their blade and magic, was too thick. It let them take a breather.  
“We need to armatize! It’s too strong otherwise!”

The problem was that the thing being a fire elemental, they couldn’t use the fire Armatus, and in such an enclosed space the bow and wind-daggers would be hard to use… and the earth gantlets would be too dangerous to use with such a powerful martial attacker…  
(Especially in their situations!)  
“Sorey! I’ll take it on with Edna! You and Mikleo use the water Armatus and kick its ass, fast!”  
Panting, Alisha retreated, “I’ll go with Zaveid to bind it and confuse it with the wind!”  
“Let’s do that! _Luzrov=Rulay _!”

The might of the Armatus from the three Humans blinded it and they used the confusion to attack. Lailah healed them from the hits they couldn’t dodge and Dezel maintained the barriers but they retreated as the violence increased.  
The overpowered ice arrows exploded in bright showers of blue and white against its pelt… Rose used Edna’s gantlets to parry the Beast’s attacks while Alisha tried to tie it to the columns and to the ground.  
It was chaos.  
Lailah watched it all with worried eyes, her teeth clamped over her lower lip.  
“The Seraph protecting Pendrago should be Morgrim… the Beast is so strong, it must be the case…” she healed Rose who took a hit and cried out, bleeding.  
Dezel gritted his teeth, “Whoever it is, it became a Hellion… there are a lot around.”  
It made the fire Seraph sigh, weary, “it’s truly terrible… the lord of Calamity must use some dreadful magic to have such strife happening… all the cities and towns we visits are unprotected! It’s unheard off!”

However, while the two Seraphim were trying to understand how it was possible for the world to be so badly off, the generals were gaping at the fight, watching the element fly and the plaza be destroyed as the three warriors danced around the howling monster.  
The two Squires were now resplendent in white, floor-length hair flying, the Shepherd himself glowed like a star in own Armatus…  
But it wasn’t what was making them stare like peasants: wielding wickedly clawed gauntlets, impossible wing-like swords and an enormous bow, the three were throwing great magical attacks; slowly but surely weakening the Beast. Binding it, slashing it, piercing it, crushing it…  
Red and black blood from both sides splattered the ground… and to their awe, Alisha dodged the Beast only to plunge her wing-daggers in the Hellion, making it shriek horribly.  
“I’m ready!”  
Immediately, Rose kicked away from the Hellion while Alisha disengaged herself only for the Shepherd, glowing so bright he looked to be burning, to release a terrible, overcharged arrow at it. It may be even stronger that the one he unleashed at the Drake back in Marlind and with a bloodcurdling screech, the Beast fell down heavily and shimmered…  
Into quite a portly cat.

Breathing hard after the harsh fight and the charged attack, Sorey kept his bow pointed toward the cat, wary. But Lailah had run to its side and was petting it; talking to it soothingly this Sorey dematerialized his bow and released the Armatus with a sigh.  
He and his Squires, tired, let the Seraphim take care of the cat and went to sit on the dais, soon joined by the generals. They looked awed.  
“That was quite a fight, huh? What did you think of it?”  
Orion nodded at Rose, his eyes sparkling, “That was a great fight indeed! I didn’t know you could also transform! You and Princess Alisha were wonderful! So strong…”  
Rose grinned while Alisha reddened, pleased.  
“Being the Shepherd’s Squire can be awesome! We kicked its ass!”  
Sorey stretched with a yawn, “That done, we should go sleep! People will feel better with the protector back, even if we only renew the blessing tomorrow.”  
Alisha nodded, explaining further, “It seems the cat is still out of it… so we should go rest. With the guardian back, its Domain will protect the whole of Pendrago again!”  
Abraxas smiled at them, “That’s good to know. For the fights, are they always like that? I mean, I remember seeing you fight Shepherd Sorey, but this Beast was stronger, right? However, you could vanquish with one decisive blow!”  
It made Rose shrug, pleased. “Sorey is just that awesome; that beastie was really strong but our Shepherd is just that much stronger still!”

Both Orion and Abraxas shuddered: that last attack, with that terribly beautiful bow, annihilated the Beast… against normal foes; it would have made a veritable bloodbath.  
To know that the sapphire-blue form could bring such destruction even as they all saw it save lives was both horrifying and marvelous.  
The Shepherds really are the celestial warriors as told in legends!

Unaware of the thoughts of their small audience, the three rose from their sitting position.  
“Let’s go see that cat: I wanna go sleep!”  
Alisha giggled tiredly at her fellow Squire’s complains.  
“Let’s. If only to save it from Dezel’s grasp!”  
“Oh damn, you’re right! Let’s hope it won’t be an old perverted man like with Oysh though!”  
It made Sorey grimace at the idea,”If that’s the case, you go talk to him!”  
“But Sorey! You must be used to be looked at like a delicious steak by now! Why should I do it?!”  
“As my Squire, you must take on some of my burdens! Be a good Squire and go talk to the cat, will you?” it made Alisha burst in laughter seeing Rose’s pout and Sorey’s decisive expression, hands on his wide hips.  
The two generals could only shake their head, confused.

* * *

Once back to their suite, they deposed Morgrim in one of the armchairs and pretty much fell on the sinfully comfortable furniture of their living room.  
With barely a glance, Sorey lit up the fireplace which did so with a burst of gold flames before it burned a warm orange. Lailah stared at them before blinking, looking thoughtful.  
Dezel, as Rose had feared, was petting the cat he had laid on his lap… Edna and Zaveid were snickering at his besotted face while Rose and Alisha were half-asleep in the sofa, Lailah in the middle with her arms curled around both of them.  
Sorey and Mikleo were back in their armchair, pressed together. They all were happily relaxing, most of them near dozing.

Alisha was staring with half-closed eyes at the restored Seraph, “I can’t believe this is the Beast… the horrible creature that ate pets and citizen alike… she, he? Looks so peaceful…”  
Lailah sighed, “She. Morgrim will hate herself when she’ll remember… but I wonder what happened: she’s old and used to live with Humans… for her to become a Hellion…”  
Zaveid and Edna came to sit on each arm of the sofa, “She’s gonna be pissed to be petted like a housecat too! Though she seems less wild than before… more like a too well fed kitty in fact!” Zaveid laughed softly making Edna snort, “Too well fed on delicious meaty Humans maybe… that’s kinda bad.”  
Rose poked her, making the Seraph squeak, “That’s horrible and disgusting! Eww!”  
Dezel hummed, “I wonder why she ate those guys… Human flesh is disgusting; I can’t understand why she did it…”  
Alisha grimaced, “To frighten people? To create more malevolence? Because someone ordered her to do so?”  
Rose opened one sleepy eye, “How do you know how Human meat taste anyway? That’s a weird thing to know…!” but Dezel merely shrugged, petting Morgrim.  
Mikleo gave the shark-toothed Seraph a weirded-out stare, “I don’t want to know…”  
More than half-asleep, Sorey hummed in agreement.  
Seeing their Humans almost asleep in the furniture, Lailah went to her feet and clapped her hands gently. “Come on my friends, bedtime! You’ll be better in your beds!”  
Separating to go into the three different bedrooms, they all happily fell asleep, exhausted by the hard fight.

* * *

The nest day, Morgrim had awoken and, after excusing herself, decided to renew the blessing as fast as possible.  
“Dear Empyreans… I can’t believe I let myself go like that…”  
Even with her strange voice, Dezel petted her consolingly.  
Purring in thanks, she continued addressing the others sitting all around where she sat next to the sharp-toothed Seraph.  
“The people of Pendrago became quite vicious with the Church, the breaking war and with their sheer… humanity but… their emotions shouldn’t have been able to corrupt me so thoroughly!”  
She opened her startlingly amber-red eyes, “The new lord of Calamity… he must be very powerful to create such malevolence… but if the rumors are true, who he was would make it all the easier for him to control things…”  
The three Humans shoot looks at each other. Alisha was the one who asked the Seraph their question, “The rumor about who he was? Can you tell us of it?”  
Morgrim looked confused, “You haven’t met him yet? I think I remember hearing he went to the Basin to watch the fight? But… you must have left before he went there.”  
Good thing too! Alisha had been injured, her men hurt… Sorey himself had just finished his transformation then…  
To have met the lord of Calamity then would have been bad.  
They shook their head at Morgrim. Zaveid hummed, looking thoughtful.  
“So he was someone important? He appeared about fifteen years ago thus he shouldn’t he that old…” Morgrim agreed, “Rumors says that the lord of Calamity and the general of Rolance, Georg Heldalf, are one and the same.”  
There were expressions of shock all around.  
“Heldalf, the hero of Rolance!?”  
“Why would he want to destroy his own country!?”  
Lailah stayed silent, looking at the ground as Mikleo and Alisha questioned the feline Seraph.

“It’s said that he became cursed: his family died, his honor got lost… I believe something dire happened to him. When he was general, and before that, I remember watching him, watching the people of Pendrago love him…” she looked sad.  
It made Sorey frown, “Nothing is said about him in the Celestial Records but I imagine it was written well before the general was born… when did he became crazy?”  
Edna answered this time, “I heard about it even on my mountains: he and his men attacked Hylanders in a small village near Ladylake and when he came back, lots of people were unhappy that he left with his tail between his legs.”  
Zaveid nodded, “He left the battlefield to save his men but that was seen as cowardice.”  
Morgrim continued, “it was about twenty years ago, I believe.”  
Edna took back the reins, “After that, all kind of horrible things happened to him which ended with him leaving Pendrago altogether. Like many, I thought he went to plant potatoes or something…”  
Mikleo frowned, “So he became a lord of Calamity in less than five years? That’s quite horrifying… he’s a general, he knows how to organize things, how to control an army…”  
Sorey grimaced, “So he’s a crazed general with an army at his beck and call, unknown powers and insidious plots?”  
Edna nodded, “Yep. We would be screwed if you weren’t there, Super-Sorey.”  
It made Dezel snort, “We’ll still need all the Trials’ powers if we want to kill such a powerful foe… super or not.”  
It made Sorey grim at the idea that he may have to kill Heldalf but if he was as despairing, as grief-crazed as they believed…  
Alisha turned back toward Morgrim, “Morgrim, you’ll grant Pendrago your blessing once again, right? What vessel did you use as anchor?” the cat seemed to smile at the princess.  
“I’ll do so, of course! My vessel is the stand where you gave me back my sanity! I love watching people while on it!”  
Normal for a cat.

That said, they went back to that dais and watched the Seraph take back her role as protector.  
As her Domain encompassed the whole of Pendrago and its surroundings, they sighed feeling the malevolence, already well diminished, extinguish all the further.  
“Here! Now Pendrago is almost free of malevolence! The Domain will either repel Hellions or have them flee from it!”  
Rose smiled at Morgrim, happy.  
“Good! People need to be secure to reconstruct and regroup all they’ve lost! To have these fugly things attacking them was terrible!”  
Alisha shook her head at Rose’s way of speaking, fond.  
Sorey smiled at the cat himself, “We’ll tell people to pray for you: the Church has lost a lot of its influence thus people will do it!”  
Edna poked him gently with her umbrella, “Especially with Super-Sorey using his wiles to make people crazy for him! You should have seen all those guys and gals all stupid trying to even glimpse him!” it made the Shepherd grin, a little red in the cheeks.  
“If it works to help us, I don’t see any problem!”  
Zaveid passed an arm around his shoulders, eyes alit and full of laughter.  
“That’s the idea!”  
Mikleo humphed, annoyed, “People are always either crazy about Shepherds or terrified of them… I don’t like either.”  
The subject of Heldalf away, Lailah answered that.  
“Well, better love than hate! We have enough Hellions and clergymen against us already!”  
Dezel nodded, “True.”  
Rose clapped her hands, “Well Morgrim, we’ll leave the blessing to you! Come on people, we need to prepare if we want to go visit the Earth Trial!”  
Nodding Alisha and Sorey followed after her after some goodbyes to the renewed protector who sat on her dais, observing the people around.  
She was glad to see people happy again!

When they were away from her, Alisha addressed the wind Seraphim, expression grim.  
“Dezel, Zaveid… did you find the Beast’s… Morgrim’s lair?”  
They grimaced in concert but nodded.  
“Yep. It’s grisly and disgusting… some bodies could be given back to their families but some are… well, let’s say that even their mothers wouldn’t be able to recognize them.”  
Sorey winced, “With the bodies in the Shrine, it makes a lot of victims from Hellions…”  
“And the Plague killed many too…” added Dezel.  
Alisha curled her arms around herself.  
“It’s fortunate we came here… imagine what would have happened had we not come…”  
Especially with how the emperor himself had been sick with it too… grimacing Rose nodded.  
“It would have ended in tears and blood: now with the rain gone, they can re-grow food but war would have happened; Pendrago would have attacked Highland for its food… even though they surely have even less of it than Rolance do…”

Dezel spoke then, “It’s great that Morgrim forgot all that horror about eating people but shouldn’t we have talked to her about it? She’s responsible after all.”  
Edna sighed, “I’m all about hitting her with the truth but… Pendrago needs her. How would she react knowing she ate people she should have protected? Let me tell you: badly.”  
It made Lailah sigh too, “With the state of Glenwood, we need all the protectors we can find… hopefully, Morgrim will be able to remember what she did and accept it but she seemed very muddled on the facts… it’s strange. Usually purification made people accept their acts, forcefully if needed, but Morgrim seems to have forgotten everything while she was the Beast…”  
Mikleo hummed, “She may have been manipulated by Heldalf in some way…?”  
“Maybe…”  
Dezel gritted his teeth: it smelt of Symonne’s brand of magic.  
It stank of it even.

Rose shrugged, “We can’t do much about it so… let’s prepare for the Earth Trial!”  
Sorey nodded, “Aifread’s Hunting ground is near the ocean, right? So it’ll be kind of windy and cold?” Zaveid nodded at him, “Righto! We’ll need some reinforced tents: the salt will eat at it otherwise.”  
Alisha hummed, “We can use our cloaks for protection… and buy new tents; ours are badly damaged.” Rose nodded, “The one in the cart need to be replaced anyway so it’s a good idea to buy new ones.  
They all agreed, Sorey hummed, “I’ll go talk to Sergei and to his majesty: telling them we’ll go do the Trial. Do you think the Hunting ground will take long to pass through?”  
Zaveid shook his head, “From what I remember, it’s kinda straightforward: we can even take the cart.” Lailah gave a nod, “There will be hellions, of course, and it depends on a lot of things but I believe it won’t take too long. Especially if we use the Fire Travel to come back to Pendrago!”

As if summoned, Fhaná, who had been suspiciously absent, appeared.  
Dezel visibly perked up and even smiled as she took her usual perch on his shoulder, cooing at them all in greeting.  
“Where were you? I missed you.” She merely thrilled at him, of course.  
Rose clapped her hands, “So we go buy tents? On it!”  
Alisha smiled, “I’ll go get our cloaks from the castle intendant: we forgot them when we fled for Goddodin.” Sorey nodded, “Let’s do this!”  
Edna pointed her umbrella like a sword, “To the Trial and to the awesome powers!”  
It made Lailah and the Humans giggle at her while Zaveid took the same posture, using his arm as a ‘sword’, “Forward to the pirate’s den!”  
Dezel and Mikleo could only shake their heads, the water Seraph went to Sorey’s side and sighed at his friends’ behaviors.  
“Why a pirate’s den? That’s a little strange.”  
Zaveid smirked at him, “Why, because Aifread was a pirate! There are legends on him, on several of his treasures said to have sunk in the ocean!”  
Rose groaned as Sorey, Alisha and Mikleo went to the smug Seraph with glittering eyes.  
“And here we go! We lost them to history… even if it’s badass piratey history…”  
Lailah and Edna smiled, entertained.  
Dezel sighed long-sufferingly at them all.

* * *

Alisha, Zaveid and Mikleo accompanying him, Sorey went back to the palace, to the ‘medical’ room. Sergei went inside but Boris was finally awake on his bed!  
“Sergei, Boris! How are you? Are you finally well again? Are you healed fully?”  
The two brothers smiled at them all.  
“Princess Alisha, Shepherd Sorey! Thanks to you my brother is finally up!”  
Boris still looked a little pale but he was aware, alive.  
He was also staring at Mikleo and Zaveid, who were standing behind the two Humans. The two shared a glance.  
As Sorey and Alisha were waiting for his answer, Boris addressed them.  
“I’m feeling much better, thanks to you…” now he stared at Sorey with an unblinking stare that made the verdant-eyed boy flush.  
“I… I remember when you saved me…? I thought you were angel… are… are your friends… Seraphim? I’ve heard that you’re the real Shepherd… and that you speak of them.”  
Sergei stared around and turned to his brother, confused.  
“There are Seraphim around? You can see them?”  
Alisha hummed, making the two knights look at her.  
“ Boris, you are right.” She took a step to the side and the two Seraphim approached to stand level with the two Humans. “Boris, this is my friends and bonded Seraph Mikleo and Seraph Zaveid.” Added Sorey, presenting the two. He was still red from the ‘angel’ comparison.  
The wind Seraph grinned at the awed knight while Mikleo merely nodded, standing hip to hip with Sorey.  
“So you can see us, huh? The more the merrier as they say!”  
“I’m glad to meet you, Boris, and happy to see you well.”  
The knight nodded blankly, rather overwhelmed.  
Sergei addressed Sorey and Alisha, confused still.  
“My brother can now see Seraphim? Is your healing the reason he can?”  
Sorey hesitated but agreed, “Perhaps. Petrifaction is a powerful curse to undo… both Alisha, Rose and I used a lot of power… however, Boris had to have Resonance for the ability to see Seraphim anyway… all the Æther must have awakened it.”

Boris hearing this bowed his head to the princess, making her smile.  
“Thank you Princess Alisha, Shepherd Sorey for your help, for this blessing. Will my men, Miska, be able to See too?”  
“If your men have the ability, I think so. At least for the red-haired man, Miska was it? ” Answered Alisha. The knight confirmed it. Sorey continued, “We had to use a lot of power on him also. Your other men were somewhat less touched… how are they? They’re not in the healing room…” Boris smiled at the consideration as Sergei answered.  
“Miska is with his family, in their manor nearby. My other men are too with their family; all are healthy.” It made Mikleo grin, pleased.

“Will you accompany us to go retrieve the poor souls that couldn’t be saved? A burial will need to be done soon…”  
They all grimaced. The poorest victims had been buried in pauper’s graves and only the rich could afford full burials… fortunately, some clergymen prayed for all without regarding classes, or wealth which made the population feel somewhat relieved…  
Zaveid winced, “Unfortunately, you’ll have more victims to bury still…”  
Alisha answered Boris’ unsaid question, “Last night, we fought and vanquished the Beast… Zaveid and Dezel, another of our Seraph friend, found its lair…”  
The red-eyed Seraph addressed Boris too, “We found more victims. Some can be retrieved but most are… badly damaged.” It made the Rolanese grimace. “I see.”  
Sorey answered Sergei’s own questioning stare, “The victims in the Shrinechurch will be easy to retrieve as we purified Cardinal Forton. However, the Beast’s victims will be much worse off… you must be ready to find quite a grisly scene there, I’m afraid.”  
Grim-faced, Sergei nodded.  
From the corpses they found of the Beast’s, Sergei had an idea of the resulting carnage they’ll find in that lair. It promised to be horrifying.  
“I’ll send men to retrieve the victims… however; his majesty told me you’ll soon depart for Aifread’s hunting ground, right? Would it be possible that we go find our men in the Shrinechurch beforehand?”  
Alisha saw Boris look shocked at the news. Seeing his expression Mikleo reassured him, believing he was afraid to lose his saviors so soon. Zaveid narrowed his eyes at the knight, curious but a little wary of such a reaction.  
“We’ll be back for the presentation Emperor Draconis is organizing for us: we’ll bless the fountain to fully heal Pendrago.” Boris gave a thankful look at the water Seraph.  
Sorey, oblivious, answered Sergei, “We’ll go for the Trial as soon as possible thus it would be good if we could go to the Shrinechurch today…”  
“Let me an hour to organize my men and we’ll go do the retrieval?”  
Sorey agreed.  
“Very well! I’ll go talk to general Orion and built the team. Meet you in the front of the cathedral in one hour then?” Sorey nodded and with goodbyes, they left Boris to rest.

In an empty corridor, Zaveid talked about his suspicions.  
“My dear Dragon-whisperer… I believe you’ve got a new fan! You had that big knight drink your every words!”  
Alisha shook her head, “We saved him! Of course he’s grateful!”  
Sorey laughed softly, “I’m glad that I could save him and having a normal ‘fan’ is good. Those people out there were a little… too much to be honest.” It made Mikleo groan in agreement.  
“True but I do believe that people don’t act this way normally… however, it got known that you saved the guards and stopped the rain… so it made them crazed.”  
Zaveid rolled his eyes, “Come on people! Let’s go prepare ourselves. The Shrinechurch’s monsters are gonna be weaker but still strong… for the squishy Humans following us!”  
They could be so oblivious!  
It made the princess shrug, “They’re knights: they’re trained to be warriors. They shouldn’t be as ‘squishy’ as you think.”  
Laughing Zaveid raised his hands placatingly, “Defending the knight’s code and honor are you? Very well knightly princess! I’ll hold my judgment until I see them on site.”  
He bowed exaggeratedly to her which made Alisha take a falsely pompous expression.  
“Indeed! Do not presume of our might!”  
They all laughed.  
Sorey had the feeling he was Alisha’s ‘Sire’, thus seeing the two joking and laughing together made him feel warm.

* * *

Several hours later, they met back with Rose and the other Seraphim in the inn to eat.  
They were exhausted.  
“Hey! Welcome back!”  
They sat at their customary table, out of people’s view. They smiled at Rose.  
Sorey went to sat at her side, “Hey yourself. You found what we need?”  
“Yep! We’re the proud owners of a large water-proof, wind and salt resistant, extra large tent! That thing was hella expensive but it’s the best. We’re gonna sleep in it so better it be comfortable!”  
Edna smiled at Sorey, “We got a deal by saying we know you. It was great.”  
Lailah nodded, “The advantages of being friends with a celebrity!”  
It made Zaveid smirk, “Such good friends you have, dear Dragon-whisperer! Ready to use your name to buy things! Youth today…” it made Dezel smirk at this.  
“Shut up grandpa. It was a great commercial operation, that’s all.”  
Rose nodded happily, grinning, “Yep! A great operation like Mr. Grumpy said! What about you?”

Alisha, Sorey and Mikleo grimaced while Zaveid shrugged.  
“A lot less interesting and way grimmer: we helped the Captain to retrieve his fallen men in the Shrinechurch.”  
“Hah… I see…”  
Alisha continued, “We talked about the lair too so he’ll take care of it…”  
Breaking the suddenly heavy atmosphere, Sorey smiled brightly.  
“But when we went back to the Tower, Sergei showed us a portrait of Georg Heldalf as a general! And he talked about him too!”  
Mikleo threw a glance at his Shepherd but nodded, “He was a renowned general: he was talked about in knightly class apparently!”  
Alisha nodded enthusiastically to him, “I got lessons on him too! He was a great strategist.”  
Edna twirled her umbrella, “Too bad he went all crazy, huh? I’m sure he would love to have you all gush on him otherwise”  
Lailah perked up, “He would be in arms to have such a good General reputation!”  
They all groaned even as she giggled, proud.  
“Alright, less puns and more preparations! Come on! We have the tent, food in the cart…”  
“I’ve got the cloaks!” added Alisha, smiling at Rose.  
“We helped Sergei and the knights…” said Mikleo.  
“Then we need to go save the poor Pendrago’s stable boys from the Devil Horse, talk to his majesty and go!”  
Alisha shook her head, “We met general Orion when Sergei reported to him: he’ll talk to Emperor Draconis for us; he’s busy with the court trying to organize and write a treaty between Rolance and Highland.”  
Rose’s eyes widened and she grinned at the princess.  
“A treaty? Well done Alisha! You’re a great ambassador to have it in the works already!”  
Alisha smiled, pleased but looked a little downhearted nonetheless.  
“Highland has to accept it for the treaty to be in use… and with Bartlow at the reins…”  
Edna huffed, “We’ll take care of these morons later! Let’s do the Trial!”  
Mikleo stared at her, “You just want to be able to blow stuff up, don’t you?”  
“Yep”  
Zaveid laughed knowingly, “I understand you, my dear Edna! I do too hope to be able to blow things up again! I do miss my wings too…”  
Sorey looked at the tattooed Seraph with curiosity, “Wings?”  
“Yep! Not physical ones but ones made of Æther! I could fly with them when I was at full power, so long ago…”  
Rose looked starry-eyed, “Fly, really? That’s so awesome! Mr. Grumpy will fly too? Oh… will Sorey? He can already teleport like Fhaná and Lailah!”  
“Who knows!”  
Zaveid smirked, “But Dezel-boy will have to be fully matured for this!”  
Said ‘boy’ snarled at the older wind Seraph, “I am fully mature you damn streaker! I only need more power to be stronger!”  
“I’m not a streaker! I’ve got pants on!”  
He grumbled, frowning. “One day, I’ll really be a streaker and you’ll have a good reason to complain then!”  
They laughed as Dezel grimaced in answer, snarling.

* * *

Deep in the Primordial forest, far from all living creatures which had fled the place now deemed ‘cursed’, a great being began to awake; its transformation almost done.  
Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but now I should be able to update at least monthly: all my previous chapters were already written.  
Many more are on paper but I need time to type them without any weird word or sentence that looks good but are mistakes...  
Thanks Elysians for Dictionary.com! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the earth Trial... but the Seraphim are becoming worried and want to discover what's happening with their Humans...  
And the Trial itself reveals to be much harder than expected.
> 
> (Please, go look at the mapworld I posted! It's in the 'White Light project' collection.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's an extra long chapter to compensate! :^)  
It could have been much longer but the next conversations will be for the next chapter!  
<3
> 
> (I wrote this when the whole ME TOO thing exploded so I'm kinda talking of it in this. Kinda.  
also, warning for talk of child abandonment and child death: without modern medicine there was a lot of both...)

They had finished the day by getting new clothes; with Sorey getting his casual wear while the others got leather gloves for the cold weather, and by healing the remaining ill people in the ‘medical’ wing.  
(Rose using Lailah’s power, Alisha Zaveid’s to help Sorey and Mikleo.)  
And now after a good sleep, a hearty breakfast and various goodbyes, they were off to Aifread’s Hunting ground.  
Eephon, Aska and Horsie were happy to be out of the royal boxes, cantering gladly amongst the slowly drying plains of the Pearloat Pasture.

It was still lake-like but that would change: soft green grass was already growing back in the less waterlogged places! To the north of Pendrago, the river was still crazed but, unfortunately, that would need time for it to truly calm, the excess water draining away to the ocean.  
Still, the blue sky and the bright atmosphere changed the whole landscape; making it believable that the pasture really was Glenwood’s best place for growing food.

“Oh the cows are back! Those are famous! They’re great for both milk and meat production! The Rolanese goats should be higher in the land: those are great for their hairs.”  
Sorey and Mikleo stared at the huge beasts in awe: they had mountain goats back in Elysia (whose horns had impressed Alisha back then) but these cows were much larger!

Eephon snorted which made Sorey pet him gently.  
Rose glanced at the horse beside the cart, Mikleo at her side. Sorey and Alisha, on their horses, were travelling beside her merchant’s cart, watching said cows with interest.  
Since the verdant-eyed Shepherd began to show, subtly still and only for those that knew of his ‘situation’, he must smell heavier of pregnancy because all animals seemed to react to him…  
And to her too.  
Well, some came to her at least. Horsie had been curious and rather more possessive than the usual… and if gentle Horsie was possessive… Hellbeast Eephon was a true monster!  
Even Aska was of the party with Alisha!  
(Which confirmed what they thought: the princess was pregnant too! They were sure of it now!)  
The few hellions stupid enough to try to attack them were either near trampled to death or rolled over by the cart! It would be awesome if the horses weren’t trying to kill the beasts going to Sorey to be purified or to bite the few Humans courageous (or crazy) enough to approach the warhorses.

Anyway, two days of travel had them in the Hunting Ground and while they could only see the ocean far away, the wind brought its distinct smell and its related weather.  
They were glad for the fur cloaks because it was cold and damp all around!  
Now in their tent, warm thanks to Lailah, they rested.  
“It’s weird: I don’t know for you but I don’t feel cold… outside I mean. We’ve got cloaks and gloves but…” it made Alisha nod at Rose’s observation while she brushed her thigh-length hair.  
“That’s true… such weather should be more uncomfortable even with the sun shining… not that I’m complaining!”

Both were sitting on their pallets, Sorey on his own facing them.  
Edna, Lailah and Mikleo were either sitting or standing around, the two wind Seraphim outside and taking in the air and surveying the surroundings. (Wind Seraphim sure loved the outside!)  
Mikleo, who was brushing Sorey’s hair, seemed surprised but Lailah nodded.  
“Well, when my powers got unlocked during the Trial, Sorey, and thus his Squires by extension, gained heat resistance! Cold is merely a lack of heat thus the resistance works both ways too! Isn’t it wonderful?”  
It made Rose grin, “Yes! Cold and hot resistances are awesome!”  
Lailah continued, “You may have found that your sight is better too, especially in darkness? That’s from me too! The Fire boons!”  
It made Edna whistle, “Trials gave boons like that too, huh? I wonder what the Earth one will have as benefits…”  
Mikleo hummed, “If Fire give heat and cold resistances along with advanced vision, maybe Earth gives… physical resistance? And a better sense?”  
It made Lailah nod, “Maybe smell for Earth?”  
Sorey looked at them after smiling at Mikleo in thanks for his hair.  
“So all our senses will be enhanced? Our bodies too? Well, more enhanced?”  
“I believe so. Like I’ve told you, these Trials are rather unknown and my previous Shepherds didn’t do them. Zaveid, even being older than both Edna and I, is in the dark too...”  
Alisha cocked her head to the side, “He said that at full power, he had wings? Energy ones but… what about you Edna?”  
“When I travelled the world with my brother… we were known for our physical prowess and resistance. Take the Giant’s Strength and makes it much stronger and that was it.”  
She looked then down at her glove, at her boots.  
“Do you… do you think we’ll meet brother again? He left to… transform? But…”  
Sorey smiled at her, laying a hand on her shoulder were she sat next to him.  
“I think we’ll meet him soon: he left for the Primordial Forrest quite a while ago… I believe he’ll be soon ready to be fully purified. I’ve got quite the hunch about it.”  
Alike last time, this made Edna cry in joy and she hid her face against Sorey’s shoulder. Cuddled to his side with Mikleo at his back, Sorey was happy. His Squires looked on, glad to be all together this way.

However, Sorey was oblivious to Edna’s look of worry as she cuddled to him and inconspicuously gently prodded at his abdomen. They didn’t see Lailah bite her lips in answer to Edna’s look.

* * *

Knowing Mikleo was in the known and that he either wouldn’t or couldn’t talk to them, Lailah, Edna, Zaveid and Dezel were trying to understand all the clues they had about their Bonded.

“So we know that our Dragon-whisperer is crazy powerful, that his Domain is really strong, that he can purify dragonfiends… even though we only met the one, thanks Elysians…”  
Lailah continued, “Sorey had been sick from the very beginning: I found him a tea against nausea and he’s still taking it even now. I always believed it was resulting from his powers but…”  
Dezel ruffled his hair under the hat, grimacing.  
“Rose and Alisha too are drinking this damn tea… and Rose hate tea. Always did. She had been looking sick several times before she began to drink it too.”  
Lailah nodded, “Sorey was the first concerned but now, all three of them are sick… my previous Shepherds never had that problem before but… they weren’t half as powerful as Sorey is…”  
Zaveid shook his head.  
“Powerful or not, they shouldn’t be sick! You remember Birochet Ridge? Our Shepherd was so sick that he fainted off his horse! That’s not normal however ‘powerful’ he is!”

Edna then spoke, silent till then.  
“And there is the fact that our super-Sorey can grow all these plants if he loses concentration over Gaia’s power… and the hair… and well…”  
She looked somehow scared now, which made the male Seraphim straighten, worried.  
“I’m sure you’ve seen, or felt, that he’s gaining weight… I’ve watched him eating: if nothing, he’s eating less than before! Yesterday, I used the occasion when we spoke of brother to prod his stomach and… it was hard.”  
Their eyebrows rose. Zaveid looked uncertain.  
“Hard? As in muscle? That’s weird…”  
But Edna shook her head at that.  
“No, not muscle. As an Earth Seraph, I’ve got some strong healing powers, second to Water’s only, and even though I’m very weak power-wise, I could tell that whatever is happening to our Shepherd, it’s not normal.”  
Sounding weary, Dezel added more to this.  
“The girls told us it was a ‘Shepherd thing’, a natural thing…”  
But it made Lailah shake her head, “That kind of ‘thing’ isn’t natural… he’s hiding himself but it’s apparent that his stomach is swelling…”

“Not his stomach, his whole abdomen…” added Edna. “Maybe the growth of his pelvis is connected? Because I don’t know for you, but I’ve never seen a boy with such hips before.”  
It made Zaveid smile at that, “he’s got a pair of childbearing ones for sure! Guys, and girls, from all over Glenwood have been appreciating them in the Armatus!”  
Edna smirked, “Much to Mibo’s fury!”

But Lailah had whitened, become lily white. Dezel felt her breath stall and turned to her.  
“Lailah?”  
Zaveid and Edna turned to her and saw her face, “Lailah, are you alright?”  
“Childbearing… what if that was the answer…?”  
Dezel, Zaveid and Edna shot glances at each other.  
“As in… what? Our Shepherd, our male Shepherd would be… pregnant?”  
She nodded weakly to him, making the sharp-toothed Seraph snort but the two others’ sudden paleness and wide eyes made Lailah bit her lips bloody in stress.  
Seeing them serious, Dezel choked on his laugh.  
“What? You’re serious! Come on, he’s a boy!”  
Zaveid ignored him.  
“Huge powers, great Domain, the ability to purify dragonfiends, the thing with the hair and the Armatus… and the sickness and now weight-gain…”  
Edna’s turquoise eyes were wide.  
“That would make Sorey an Elohim!? So it means that…”  
She hugged herself, curled against the travel-bag near her.

The cart was silent before Dezel broke the silence, confused  
“What…? Elohim? What are you talking about?”  
Zaveid looked at him, “That’s right, you’re so young… barely mature…”  
Before the shark-toothed Seraph could complain, Zaveid continued.  
“Elohim are special Shepherds. They’re very, very rare but they’re our most sacred treasure; without the few Elohim that graced our world, we would already be all dead.”  
“What?!”

Lailah continued, looking uncharacteristically serious.  
“Elohim are recent: the first one appeared about 500 years ago… During the Era of Asgard, and later the Death Age, many of our fellows died, got enslaved or changed into dragonfiends…  
At the beginning, Elohim appeared because there were so many Humans to protect and not enough Seraphim to help.”  
Zaveid and Edna glanced at her for ‘forgetting’ about the Era of Maotelus but continued the impromptu history lesson.  
“Elohim are treasures because they give life to new Seraphim. Literally.”  
Edna nodded, “In the 300 years before the Death Age, the three Elohim managed to birth enough of us to save both the Human and Seraphim population.”  
Dezel’s eyes were wide too, showing his blindness to all.  
“They birthed new Seraphim!? So Sorey is…?”  
They all nodded to him, pale-faced once more. Zaveid kept on explaining.  
“He would be the first since the Death Age… I got to see one Elohim, so long ago, and while they’re treasure to Human and Seraphim alike, they were… they were nothing but broodmares. I think one even ended killing himself to escape that fate…”  
He had heard rumors about it back then… And this made Dezel look horrified.  
“But… didn’t it corrupt them to be treated this way!? Good lords…”  
It made Lailah shakes her head, “Fledgling Seraphim absorb malevolence and Elohim themselves are always pure… They only die when someone kill them. They have a Seraph’s lifespan otherwise.”

Edna added then something, “If Sorey is Elohim and… bearing life then his Squires may be too and judging by their symptoms… They are.”  
Dezel crumpled from his sitting position, dazed.  
“Rose… she’s pregnant too!? But, but…”  
Zaveid patted his shoulder, “Better, or worse, you being who she armatizes with the most, you may be the Sire or her child. I could be Alisha’s… ” Dezel whimpered at the news.  
Edna’s eyes brightened.  
“That’s why Mibo acts like this with Sorey! He must know the truth!”  
“With him being my first sub-lord, Sorey have a great chance of bearing his child…” agreed Lailah.  
Zaveid scratched at the back of his hair, “So he must bear yours and Edna’s too?”  
It made the blonde hum, “He’s what, at most five and a half months in? Already large enough to show even with how Elohim bears life longer than Humans…  
He’s got to have more than three fledglings in him…”  
Dezel’s head rose at that.  
“How long would their… pregnancies last? Human ones are nine to ten months long, right?”  
Zaveid shrugged, “Ten months for the girls. They’ll only have one too… as for our Dragon-whisperer… twelve if he has two. If he has five, at least fourteen.”  
Dezel winced. If Sorey was showing already at barely a third of his pregnancy…

“Anyway, what do we do about this bad of cats? Elohim are powerful but also aggressive: the ones in the castle had special runes stopping them using their powers…”  
Lailah looked rather disbelieving.  
“Are you saying that Sorey will attack us?! His magic may silence us, for his security, but he won’t hurt us!”  
Edna agreed with the fire Seraph, “Mibo is still alive and kicking so I think we’ll be fine… it’s the other Seraphim around that should be wary… if they discover the cats, super-Sorey may react… badly.”  
It made Zaveid shrug, “Fine but what about our situation?”  
Dezel rose shakily to his feet, “Let’s be sure of the situation before we say anything.”  
“Mibo may be unable to talk about it, no? What if he and our Bonded were under a vow of silence too? They may wait for us to… you know, ask them?”  
They all agreed. It was quite a pill to swallow: Elohim and fledglings!  
It wouldn’t do if it was a false supposition.

* * *

Huge boulders pushed aside and, the next day, they found the Earth Trial.  
Releasing the horses, they protected the cart.

The old temple was sprawling and covered in plants of all size and shape. It was enormous but empty: even hellions seemed absent.  
“Look! These frescos are characteristic of Ancient time! Oh! This is Eumacia’s crest!”  
Alisha and Mikleo nodded enthusiastically at Sorey, eyes shining as much as his.  
“This must be the Earth lord’s temple talked about in history books! This is fascinating!”  
“I read about it the castle’s library! To think I would one day see it from my own eyes, it’s incredible!”  
The other Seraphim, unobtrusively observing the quartet gushing over the Trial, either smiled or shook their head.  
Because Rose was with them, trying to partake into their nerdy joy… and mostly managing to annoy Mikleo with her stupid questions while making both Sorey and Alisha confused and amused by their antics.  
“What are all those squiggles? And those thingies, they’re images? Whoa…”  
“That’s the Ancient language, you boor! These ‘thingies’ are invaluable artifacts from Ancient times!”  
“Oh! So we could cut them out and sell them to rich dudes and become filthy rich too?”  
“What!?”  
The four observing Seraphim saw how the three Humans navigated carefully the ruins, how they protected their middle almost unconsciously… even as Rose continued to troll Mikleo.

Entering the great temple’s hallway, they all met back, wary.  
It was too silent to be normal, their steps echoing eerily.  
They fell silent; observing the large room they found themselves in… only to jump as a Seraph appeared, sounding very happy to see them…  
“Oh, oh! If it isn’t the lovely Lailah! And the beautiful Edna! And… oh, such lovely Humans too! Hello my pretty, come here as often as you want!”  
Gaping, Alisha blushed at the Seraph, the Guardian’s, seductive voice and mannerism.  
Rose came to her rescue, “Hello weird Guardian! That’s the first time I came here! But…you know some of us but we don’t know you…?”  
The guy seemed to smile lewdly, even with the weird mask covering his face.  
“I’m Guardian Pawan! Pleased to meet you!”

Edna opened her umbrella, smirking even as the two wind Seraphim approached. Dezel was barring his teeth, uneasy. Zaveid squinted at him, making Pawan step back.  
“Pawan, huh? Like Pawan the Shepherd who quelled a thousand hellions?”  
Lailah nodded at the Squire’s questioning look, standing as far away from Pawan as she could.  
Sorey, whom had been speaking to Mikleo about the architecture, approached the Guardian then, smiling welcomingly, oblivious.  
“Hi! I’m Shepherd Sorey. You were a Chosen too then?”  
His smile stiffened as the guy obviously leered at him.  
“You’re the new Shepherd then? We didn’t make them this pretty in my time! I was Shepherd, yes!”  
Before Mikleo could say something or Rose tease Sorey about a new admirer, Dezel snarled loudly; making them all look at him. Zaveid then stiffened, red eyes hard.  
“Something is coming this way!”  
“A Hellion, a powerful one.”

Sorey, Alisha and Rose retreated behind a half broken wall; Lailah, Edna and Mikleo following in their stead while Dezel and Zaveid wind-stepped up to look out, hidden amongst the high ledges.  
Pawan stayed where he was; unconcerned.  
A huge creature then appeared at the other side of the room: it didn’t approach and continued its ponderous way away from them but they could see it.  
The Minotauros.  
Pawan watched them stare at it and then moved to go to them.  
“Why did you come to Morgause? For the Trial, for the power… for me perhaps?”  
He slinked up to Sorey and his Squires, “Please say you came for me, that you’ll come for m… urgh!”  
Mikleo hit him with his staff, hard.  
“What the… agh!”  
And Edna happily tripped him up with her umbrella, Lailah ‘accidently’ stepping on him as she came from behind the wall.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!”  
He rose to his feet, staring conspicuously at her breasts.  
“You can kiss me to be forgiven…”  
“I’m good, thank you!”  
She danced out of his way, trying not to shudder at the lusty glance she could feel on her.  
Pawan continued to ‘seduce’ her and Alisha, not wanting to talk to the pervert, went to guard the perimeter with the wind Seraphim.  
Rose and Sorey went to question the Seraph, saving Lailah at the same time.  
“Guardian Pawan?” The guy turned toward Sorey with the same lusty stare, making Rose grimace.  
“Yes, lovely Shepherd? You can ask anything of me, I’ll try to… _please_ you.”

Rose went to Mikleo at that, to try to stop him from clubbing the moron to death but also to escape Lailah and Sorey’s fate.  
“That guy is a creep! Ekseo and now him… I wonder if all previous Shepherds were as fucked up as these two…”  
The water Seraph stopped glaring death at the pervert to answer Rose.  
“That’s only two ex-Shepherds we met… I hope they were more wholesome when Humans…”  
Rose agreed, “That would have sucked otherwise.”  
They watched as Sorey asked him questions while dancing around, doing like Lailah and leaving as much space as they could between them and the Guardian.

Seeing that the creeper wasn’t answering and only making his victims more and more uncomfortable, Edna hesitated a second: wanting to see Mibo lose it and attack the moron trying now to sniff at his man, but decided to act.  
Looking as cute and young as she could make herself, she came to Pawan.  
“Mister? I’m lonely, help!”  
The moron froze, which let Sorey and Lailah escape.  
“Ah… but we need to do the Trial, find my shrine…”  
She then stared hard at him, that’s all they needed.  
“Thanks, you moron.”  
She then walked determinedly toward the next room… and the Minotauros.  
Alisha jerked seeing her pass her, “Edna! That’s dangerous! That beast is just next the door!”  
Zaveid and Dezel wind-stepped near them.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Hey!”  
She ignored them and the rest of the team coming behind her.

The Minotauros turned to her with beady red eyes, snorting. Concentrating Æther in her voice and in her glare, she stared balefully at it.  
“Out. Of. My. Way.”  
To all their shock, it bellowed in fear and fled with a great clamor; causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Seeing Pawan approaching, she addressed him.  
“That done, what do we have to do? Find the shrine?”  
“Yes but…the trial is quelling that Minotauros…”  
Rose snorted, “And rather than harassing us, you couldn’t tell us before!?”  
He sighed, lowering his head. “Sorry.”  
“This is bullshit!”  
“Well at least we can follow the tail…”  
Lailah smiled at Zaveid and Mikleo’s puns.  
“We’ve got no beef with it but we must purify it!”  
Rose groaned alongside Dezel while Sorey and Alisha snickered.  
Edna ignored Pawan’s amused stance and advanced further into the room.  
“Come on people, we’ve got a bull to tame! “  
They left the ex-Shepherd in the antechamber and went to find the Minotauros.

* * *

The sprawling temple was large but easy to navigate.  
Edna was just glad that Sorey’s incredible power made the use of the Giant’s strength inconsequential for her: had he been another Shepherd, she would be nothing but a giant ache by now! Because to open some doors, they had to destroy pillars; hard stone ones and it should hurt…  
Sorey’s Domain added to their owns plus the Squires’ had the hellions run for hills and the few crazy enough to try hurting them smacked easily and purified.  
The hardest thing they have to fight is the realization of where come most of those hellions: indeed, there were a lot of children’s toys around… all unused and rotting.

Alisha grimaced seeing an old half rotten cradle nearby. It wasn’t the first they’d found…  
Sorey, Mikleo and Edna stayed away from those, pale-faced while Rose and Alisha tried to ignore them. Some contained little clothes, toys or worse, tiny skeletons…  
The children’s laughs they could hear with the Fae hellions’ presence made the three Humans want to curl around their middle and weep. The Phoenix had reappeared when they had made the grisly discovery and sang to them but Edna and Lailah, watching over their Bonded, had seen their reactions.  
Saw their Shepherd and Squires curl their arms protectively around themselves, saw how Sorey’s hand stayed on the gentle curve of his belly as he stared grimly at the fleeing Faes.

It pretty much confirmed all their fears.

The three Humans were pregnant. Sorey was Elohim!  
They only needed confirmation from the three.

“This Trial looked to be easy and everything, even with that creep at the entrance but…”  
Rose shuddered, “It’s so creepy…”  
Lailah nodded, looking grim. “Those hellions were born of those poor children’s pain and despair… it’s horrifying.”  
Sorey snarled, furious which made Fhaná sing a little sad song in answer.  
“Children are so rare! So precious to us all! How could these people leave _infants_ to die there!?”  
Eyes glowing bright enough to halo his head even in sunshine, he glared at yet another cradle; eyes wet. Mikleo was about the only one courageous enough to try to reassure him physically, all the others instinctively cowed by the sparks they could see around his tightly fisted hands and along his mid-calf rope of hair.

Zaveid winced, “Unfortunately, the calamities have made food scarce… some people were desperate…”  
Dezel bared his teeth, “That’s not a reason!”  
Alisha shook her head, “Even now, the Church find babes abandoned in front of their steps… special openings has been made for people to leave them in churches to stop them leaving infants in the slums…” Rose bit her lips, “Or to be eaten by beasts.”  
Edna scowled. “Humanity can really be disgusting. These things are what make me hate it…”  
Lailah sighed, downhearted. This had always happened but the famines made child abandonment happen all the more… for all Seraphim, who couldn’t produce children and for whom new members were a blessing, it was unconceivable.  
For Sorey, Alisha and Rose; whom bore life in their core, it must be truly horrifying to be confronted with this truth.  
Even if the Squires must have known of it already.  
Fortunately, the cowardly Minotauros was just ahead and they had to run after it.

* * *

“How can such a big burly beast be so fast!?”  
Alisha laid her hands on her knees, panting. Rose and Sorey, just behind her, were in the same state.  
They had been running after the damn Hellion the whole morning and they were exhausted.  
“That thing is nothing but a big scaredy-cat!” huffed Rose.  
Sighing deeply, Sorey sat on a wall nearby, wincing.  
All the Seraphim in him for the moment, he rubbed at his belly soothingly. All these dead children all around made him want to either cry or use his sword in a decidedly violent way.  
Rose and Alisha came to sit at his side.  
“Sorey?”  
“You alright?”  
He hummed, smiling reassuringly at them, “I’m just thinking about these poor children left to die in there… I can understand not being able to care for one but to abandon a child in an old forsaken temple kilometers away from civilization… it’s…” he curled his arms around his belly.  
Rose sighed. “In Elysia, I imagine there are very few children, if any, but unfortunately it’s not the case in Human cities. Most are loved but…”  
Alisha continued, “The largest cities have orphanages and Churches but… that’s horrible but it’s a fact that some of those orphans die…”  
Sorey took his braid, playing with the end of it to calm himself. “I’m biased but I still can’t understand wanting to kill your own child: there are surely people able to care for a child even in small villages!”

Before his Squires could answer, a strange and eerie sound could be heard in the next room: multiple children’s voices which were either crying or murmuring.  
Rising to their feet, they took a step back as the discordant murmur approached their position.  
“Great Seraphim, if you could go out of Sorey’s headspace that would be great!”  
Rose’s voice was tremulous, scared.  
Alisha brandished her lance but she looked spooked too.  
Sorey unleashing his full Domain, and mentally asking help, had his five Bonded materializing around them, wary.  
Mikleo immediately stood at Sorey’s side while Dezel and Zaveid went to the sides; ready to attack with their pendulums.  
Lailah and Edna looked questioningly at the three.  
“Why did you wake us? You need some company? Want a reading?”  
Lailah presented them her reading cards with a little twirl, making Edna snort.  
“Didn’t think so, nobody believes into that junk anyway.”  
“Hey!”  
Rose rolled her eyes, reassured by the usual silliness.  
“Nope. Listen will you? Something freaky is coming around…”  
“Something frea- Whoah!”  
Both Rose and Alisha squeaked as a huge shadowy thing appeared then.  
“Lailah! Can you better light the room? We need to see it to fight!”  
Because his blue fire wouldn’t help much.  
“Of course!”

Producing a ball of fire, she threw it near the hellion and, as it burst and illuminated the suddenly dark room brightly, they all could see the Minotauros head.  
The floating, slightly see-through head.  
Coating his unsheathed sword with his own eerie silvery-blue fire, Sorey walked forward; Mikleo at his side.  
They all winced as it opened its muzzle and spoke in that horrifying discordant voice.  
“Help us…why…”  
“Randgriz…spirit…save…”  
“Alone…dark and cold…alone…”  
Alisha flinched at the meanings of those sentences. Her hands tightened over her lance.  
“We will help! We will save you!”  
Sorey nodded at her, glancing back swiftly, “Yes, let’s!”

Since Lailah and Sorey got the full power of the Flames, the Squires had trained with the fire Seraph; thus when they attacked the phantom, which teleported in their midst, it was with fire coated weapons. While Alisha’s lance and Rose’s daggers were coated in normal flames, the Ætheric nature of those made their attacks effective while normal weapons would have been useless.

With a war cry, the princess pierced the head with her flaming lance; disrupting its shape and making it gnash its teeth in her direction only to have Rose attack it from behind.  
When they stepped back to gain some distance, dodging its paralyzing stares, the wind Seraphim attacked it with their wind-coated weapons; making the hellion bellow in pain while Mikleo and Edna healed wounds. Sorey and Lailah blinded it and tried to purify it but it was _strong_.

The three’s attacks, the pendulums, Lailah’s powerful flames allied to water and earth artes made it screech horribly and retreat but it was visibly not enough.  
“Please step back! I’ll use my full power to attack it!”  
They did so, leaving Lailah in the front.  
Dezel and Zaveid immediately made a shield around them all to protect them from possible shrapnel or burning rubble.  
Eyes glowing brightly, pupils white, Lailah formed a veritable inferno as the heat alone made it scream nearly unbearable only for Sorey to silence it by slashing at a distance with his silver flames.  
The heat and the two incredibly powerful fires had transformed the place where the disembodied head had been into a mass of melted rock with vermillion stones inside, reflecting the little light there was inside and glowing in the gloom of the room.

“That’s it? It’s kinda… a letdown.”  
Nut Sorey, Edna and Lailah were still in fighting stance, weapons ready. Zaveid maintained the shield up too.  
“This thing is a ghost-type… we should be still wary.”  
Rose eyed Alisha with wide-eyes but too back her ready stance… thus they were prepared when the Minotauros’ head attacked them anew but were still hard-pressed to dodge and counter its stronger attacks: it was bellowing in rage, berserk.  
“Damn! It’s completely crazed!”  
Alisha plunged her lance in it but unlike before, it merely made it angrier; almost hitting her in the chest with one of its shadowy slash. It scored a bloody gash in her arm.  
Eyes glowing and snarling, Sorey armatized.  
“That’s enough! _Hephsin=Yulind _”

First, he invoked a Fairie Ring; healing them all of the multiple contusions, scrapes and diverse wounds taken while battling the crazed hellion… then he jumped up.  
The strength and stamina of the earth itself, of Gaia’s, made the resulting attack literally explode the ground underneath them all!  
He redirected the blast and the resulting destruction toward the monster… and this time, the horribly powerful attack had the thing shimmer and change.  
It was heartbreaking to find their fears founded as several Human shapes, translucent and child-sized, seemed to look at them; relieved and thankful, before disappearing to the Æther.

Releasing the Armatus after making sure the evil presence he had felt had really went away, Sorey sighed; light-headed and exhausted.  
“That creature was so strong… those children had been so filled with hate for so long…”  
Alisha and Mikleo went to him, touching him in reassurance by either pressing to his side or by holding his hand. It also reassured both of them.  
Rose stared, along her Seraph and the rest of the team, at the destructed room.  
It was a miracle the whole of the temple hadn’t fallen on them. Yet.  
The crater where the disembodied head had been was at least a foot deep and the bottom was still a melted mass of rock, thanks to Lailah’s attack; but now…  
Great fissures spread like a spider-web from the impact and went to the walls where, surely thanks to Sorey’s power, they were still whole. Rose and Dezel went to stare at those, wary.

Edna whistled, awed at the destructive power of her teammates, of her element wielded by Sorey: this temple being a shrine to Eumacia it was naturally coated, soaked and even saturated with earth Aether… but Sorey’s great power was too much even for it!  
Zaveid shook his head, wide-eyed. “Such strength… and to think he’s not even full powered yet! That your power isn’t complete yet, dear Edna!”  
She shrugged at him, “He’s super-Sorey.” She looked at Lailah who was gazing at the cooling mass of lava in the center of the crater. “Her full power is awesome too… I can’t wait to be able to really help too… my Aether armor will be great to protect the three, especially as they’re in a… delicate situation. ”  
Zaveid nodded, “I remember that thing! Eizen was really good making people break themselves over it!” it made Edna hum, smiling at the memory, “Do you… do you think we’ll meet him again soon? Sorey said he needed time to ‘change’ before he could be purified fully… he had been hiding for so long already. I mean, a full dragonfiend hiding sounds stupid but…”  
Zaveid shrugged at that, lost. “The Primordial Forest is unknown: he could be roaming it and eating his fill that we all would be none the wiser.”

“Ah!?”  
Lailah’s cry of shock had all of them stop what they were doing to rush at her side, worried.  
“Lailah?”  
“What’s happening?”  
“Are you alright?”  
Rose, looking down at the crater made a shocked noise too. Pointing toward it, she exclaimed.  
“Look! There is something down there!”  
Something wiggling gently, alive.  
Before someone could try climbing down, Fhaná appeared and landed bellow. With a short fire-travel, she popped out and appeared amongst them… but she wasn’t alone.  
A small puppy was with her: it was sand colored with a weird collar of coral-colored pikes around its paler ruff and along its body in diverse places… it looked small and weak.  
And totally unearthly.  
They all blinked at it in shock which made the thing yip at them cutely. It left Fhaná to come nose at Sorey’s feet which made the verdant-eyed Shepherd take it to cuddle it to his chest.  
The puppy sighed in pure bliss at this.

Alisha and Lailah looked a hair away from squeezing at it while Mikleo and Rose stare at it wide-eyed.  
Zaveid looked disbelieving while Dezel was petting Fhaná. (and fighting the urge to coo at the puppy)  
“Did you… create another cute beast by beating the shit out of a hellion!?”  
Sorey looked uncertain but ended nodding at the long-haired wind Seraph’s exclamation.  
Lailah shook her head, her long hair swaying with the motion.  
“Does that mean… this is Eumacia’s Avatar? One of Randgriz’ children?”  
The puppy yipped excitedly at that, orange tongue hanging.  
They all stared at it and then at their Shepherd who reddened under the attention. He shrugged at their looks, mute.  
Edna smiled at it and gently petted one of its soft ears.  
“If the Teris are back, it’s a great thing: Phoenix temper heat, Teris calm volcanoes and earthquakes…”  
Alisha looked up, eyes brightening, “Thus Goddodin should be better off and those quakes that started the Age of Chaos will be a thing of the past? This is marvelous!”  
Rose smiled too, enthusiastic.

Mikleo nodded, “The absence of the Avatars was a great loss for all of Glenwood… but why did they disappear? Why coming back only now? I mean, Sorey isn’t the first Shepherd since then if Michael was one about 20 years ago…”  
And Sorey is the fourth Elohim.  
Edna grimaced, “About 1000 years ago, during the Age of Asgard for you ruin nerds, Artorius Collebrande and his jolly band of murdering exorcists killed many of us, used us like slaves and pretty much spat on the Empyreans…”  
Zaveid continued, “They had allied with one Empyrean, Innominat, and their horribly fucked up Abbey about killed off all Sacred Beasts. Had the lord of Calamity not stepped up, we all would still be slaves to their fuckers.”  
It made Mikleo frown, “Innominat? He isn’t in any history book that we could read, isn’t he?”  
Sorey hiked up the puppy in his arms and nodded.  
“I don’t remember that name, no.” Alisha agreed, “Same.”  
Zaveid smiled wryly, “Considering what he did, that’s not a surprise.”  
“That moron was a freak. He allied to that quack of a Shepherd and made the world a hell for all of us! Collebrande made all Humans able to see Hellions and Seraphim but used our powers to do so, taking our liberty.”  
Lailah hummed, “Seraphic true names were created after that, to protect us from being enslaved… many wannabe Shepherds died in the shrine under Ladylake when they couldn’t force Seraphim to use their powers to help them…” it had been atrocious, but…  
Mikleo and Sorey looked at each other while Alisha, Rose and Dezel either looked horrified, fascinated or both at the impromptu history lesson.  
“That shrine with the stone sword… the torched we had to light using fire Æther…they would have left the doors closed if the Shepherds weren’t true Chosen…”  
“Yes…”

Edna shook her head, “Anyway, Shepherds became more powerful after Collebrande, as Maotelus replaced Innominat and gave them the ability to purify… which made them essential for Glenwood but much, much harder to find. It wasn’t rare to have half a dozen Oracles working together before that but after… it was great to have one every decade or so.”  
“It became much worse with the loss of Resonance and with the Death Age killing half of Glenwood’s population…”  
Zaveid sighed, “Many dragonfiends appeared then…”

Edna decided to try her luck finding if Sorey really is Elohim.  
“About 500 years ago some really powerful Shepherds appeared, they’re rare and mysterious but Elohim were said to be near elysian-worth in power… maybe you’re one, super-Sorey?”  
“Ha…”  
The three tried to hide it but their panicked expressions, accompanied by Mikleo’s bitch-face had them opening their mouth…  
Only to be interrupted by a bellow as the Minotauros found them and refused to flee this time.  
Damn its timing!

The beast annihilated and more children released, Pawan reappeared near them; leering at Lailah, Sorey and his Squires.  
“Very good! You have quelled the Minotauros but… what is this little thing?”  
He squinted at the animal in their midst. The Teris, still in Sorey’s arms, yipped happily tail wagging.  
Seeing the characteristic spines of rock on the puppy had the ex-Shepherd squeak and jump backward, almost tripping on rubble.  
“This is… this is a Teris!? A Sacred Beasts, one of Avatar Randgriz’ children!?”  
Edna twirled her umbrella, “Yep. Isn’t it cute? It saw super-Sorey and had to follow him!”  
The Teris yipped again, gleeful.  
“But… but how!? They have been gone since the Age of Maotelus! Even before that!”  
“Simple. Have you felt a great shake, felt the whole temple tremble? That was us smacking a freaky flying head and winning.” She twirled her umbrella again.  
Pawan’s eyes looked to be bulging out of his mask.  
“You vanquished the Bison Heddin!? That thing was incredibly strong! I’m pretty sure it killed at least a couple of royal guard squads!”  
About all of them snorted. Zaveid made a grimace.  
“To compare knights to Shepherds is stupid, as you should know!”  
Alisha agreed, “Normal knights would have no hope of winning against that thing… and as proud as I am of being one, it’s useless to compare them to Sorey.”  
Pawan nodded but gazed at the boy cuddling the Teris with a disbelieving body posture.  
How could such a beauty be so powerful, so strong?  
Feeling the incredulous stare, Sorey smiled a little tightly at the guardian while Mikleo and Dezel scowled at the man. Rose, Alisha and Zaveid merely smirked at the poor guy. Lailah and Edna looked very amused.  
“Don’t let Sorey’s appearance fool you: he’s a very powerful Chosen.”  
“Yep! He can really kick some ass!”  
Pawan seemed to shake himself out of his shock.  
“Whatever! You quelled the Minotauros thus you only need to find the shrine and you’ll be golden! See you!”

They stared where the Seraphic Guardian disappeared.  
“I believe he was rather shaken to discover that you’re so strong, Sorey! He was near losing his marble!”  
Rose and Mikleo groaned at the rock-specific pun but Sorey only scowled, annoyed.  
“Even if I’m ‘pretty’, I don’t see how it would make me weak!” then he muttered, eyes glowing.  
“Stupid perverted Guardian…”  
Edna looked at Sorey, now staring at the ground with those eyes and winced. Pawan was for quite a fight if he continued to act, well, like himself.  
Because Sorey could be scary when he wanted.  
Rose snorted, “He’s the kind of guy who see a pretty face and think that he or she should stay at home being pretty!”  
Alisha nodded, “It’s a problem being ‘beautiful’ causes. Women are especially victims of this and some are even aggressed because of it and can’t work where they want to.”  
It made Sorey’s scowl deepens, his eyes now glowing a vicious green and pupils a bright white.  
Most of his team shuddered and froze as he stared at them with that unearthly gaze.  
Damn.  
“Have that ever happened to you?”  
“Hmm…”  
“Err…”  
The silence and stutter made Sorey growl as he took them as confirmation. Edna and Lailah tried to diffuse the situation.  
“Sorey? I’m sure Rose and Alisha weren’t in that situation!”  
“Or if they were, they kicked the moron’s asses.”  
But Mikleo was riled too, “How can things like that still happen!? Our civilizations are too weakened to take such stupidity! Humans need all the help they can find, not to act like pigs and killing their children!”  
Dezel snorted while Zaveid stayed silent. He hoped his flirtatious ways wouldn’t be taken badly: the Dragon-whisperer was scary when angered.  
“Let’s find that shrine and leave. The faster the better.”  
Fhaná, on the shark-toothed Seraph’s shoulder, sang a little song that calmed their spirits and made most of them shoot her thankful glances. Even Dezel petted her in answer.  
It wouldn’t do for Pawan to receive the same fate Sorey gave to Ekseo… Lailah hummed loudly.  
“Let’s find the shrine! We need to rock it!”  
Edna rolled her eyes, “Yay.”  
Groaning and snickering, they advanced further down the temple.

* * *

Dodging golems, fighting annoying fairies and breaking stone slabs didn’t take too long and soon, they were in the central room and meeting back with Pawan.  
Sorey curled his arms tighter around the little Teris and glared at the ex-Shepherd whom was trying to talk Lailah up. Again.  
Pawan was really bad at it but seemed happy enough to be able to stare at the fire Seraph’s bust…  
It made Alisha grimace. So crude…  
Seeing Sorey, Mikleo Rose and Alisha look angrily at the oblivious Guardian, Edna, Dezel and Zaveid decided to save the moron.  
Well, Dezel wanted Fhaná back as she didn’t want to show herself to the Guardian and Zaveid felt a little bad for him. Edna wanted her power unleashed: they were there for that after all!  
“Hey, you creep!”  
Pawan turned toward the earth Seraph, surprised.  
“Let’s do the transfer or whatever it is: you’re annoying.”  
“Annoying? Little girls shouldn’t interrupt adults! I’m speaking to dear Lailah here!” huffed Pawan, annoyed. Most of them snorted at that but Mikleo sneered.  
“Edna isn’t a child… but hearing you, I’m not sure if you haven’t got the maturity of one.”  
“Or of a teenager.” Added Rose.

Sorey, eyes back to their eerie luminescence advanced. He was scowling; braid swaying strongly as he marched toward the Guardian. Seeing his burning eyes, Pawan froze.  
“Huh oh…”  
Sorey planted himself in front of him, managing to stare down at the taller man. He let the Teris down at his feet.  
“We quelled the Minotauros and found the shrine. Now what do we need to do? Armatize?”  
Pawan nodded, cowed. Sorey made an annoyed sound and staring still at the Guardian with his unnerving stare, armatized.  
“_Hephsin=Yulind _”  
Edna was more than happy to do so.  
Now gowned into the beautiful Armatus, Sorey made sure to have all of his considerable power concentrated on the Seraph in front of him. The power made the Guardian gasps loudly and falls down on his knees; crushed by its terrible might.  
He maintained the terrible pressure on Pawan for a moment and, assured the creep was realizing how strong he was and that his ‘beauty’ wasn’t all he had for him; he released him and gracefully turned on his sharp heels to slink toward the center of the room to lay down on the earth crest.  
As he closed his eyes, he ‘heard’ a soft voice in his mind.  
It was male but ageless, soft and hard at the same time.

“_Dear Elohim, I thank you for your presence, your purity. Alongside lady Fenia’s power, I gladly offer you my own. Your strength and power revived my children and thus I offer you Terra’s help. She’ll be able to scent whoever you seek to find. Be the Earth God be with you, Elohim._”

Like previously, the great wave of power overwhelmed him and left Sorey and Edna unconscious.

* * *

Gasping like a landed fish, Pawan couldn’t but stare stupidly at the now unconscious Shepherd.  
“That… what happened just then?” he stood up, staggering.  
Mikleo, having taken Sorey in his arms, snorted in passing his position toward a better resting place for his beloved. Dezel following him with Edna’s insensate body merely shook his head.  
Rose, Alisha and Lailah smiled a little condescendingly at the guardian.  
The princess addressed him, “You were rather dismissing of him and it made Sorey quite annoyed with you… especially with how you treat Lailah, him and us.”  
Pawan whitened, “I… I didn’t want to… lady Lailah and Shepherd Sorey as well as yourself and lady Rose are very lovely but I have no doubt about your prowess or your might!”  
And with how completely overwhelmed he was under the beautiful Shepherd’s power, his possible lust had died very rapidly. Such power was a little unbelievable coming from such a lovely being but he was aware that beauty could be deadly…  
“I’m sorry if my behavior was inadequate. Please, give your Shepherd and your fellow Seraph my apologies.” He bowed to them.

Rose rubbed the back of her head sheepishly (in a very Sorey-like fashion) while Alisha looked a little guilty.  
“We may have been a little too sharp about the ‘beautiful is weak’ thing: people tend to look at us and think “Oh pretty!” When Sorey asked if it had happened to us, if we ever got attacked because of it we… kinda froze and it made him even more pissed off!”  
Alisha nodded, “We’re sorry too. The situation worsened because of us…”  
Pawan shrugged off their excuses.  
“My behavior was still inacceptable but… it has been so long since I saw another Seraph or Shepherd! You are so lovely it went to my head. I’m sorry.”  
Lailah nodded to him. If the last people he saw was herself, years ago when she studied the Trials for Michael’s research to write the Celestial Records, it was a long time to be left alone, even for a Seraph. (With only those _children_ to keep him company to boot.)  
Zaveid then spoke, breaking them from their thoughts.  
“Our Shepherd can be a scary guy, pretty or not. Better not piss off powerful people: that’s a primordial law of life.”

He shook his head, “Anyway, don’t you have to give us a proof or something? Ekseo gave us a token.”  
Pawan’s eyes brightened in interest, gleaming though the slits of his mask.  
“You met him then? How did it go?”  
Seeing their coordinated grimace, his shoulders rose in question.  
Lailah answered it, “He disguised himself as a Hellion and hurt us, badly even. Sorey being very protective of all of us, he reacted quite… badly.”  
Rose and Alisha snorted while Zaveid laughed sharply.  
“Badly meaning he unleashed a Mystic arte on his ass and threw a literal bolt of lightning at him!  
In all my years, I’ve never seen such a destructive arte: it was worth an attack of the god of Lightning, Zenrus himself! You were lucky Sorey only crushed you with his power!”  
The earth Guardian had paled even more, his hands white and trembling.  
“Ah… well I’m glad then that Shepherd Sorey only decided to show me the error of my ways in such a peaceful way… here is my token…”

Alisha, seeing the Guardian look sad to see them go, decided then to help him somehow.  
“I will talk to the Emperor about all these children left at the temple… he must be made aware of the need of guarding the entrance…”  
Zaveid snorted. He better!  
Seeing where she was going with this, Rose nodded and added more.  
“We saved some guards from quite a pinch and we think that most of them will end Resonant… it wouldn’t be impossible you’d end with someone to talk to… just make sure to have the whole sexing-up thing on the low because these guys won’t react well to that either.”  
The Guardian now looked disbelieving but for quite a different reason.  
“Really? Thank you Squire Alisha, Squire Rose!”  
Waving to him, the four joined back their companions who had laid their unconscious teammates on their pallets placed in the middle of the largest room, near the entrance.  
Pawan left then, not following.

Mikleo looked up from watching Sorey sleep, the Teris near him.  
“So that guy gave you the token? I hope he said something about how he acted?”  
They nodded to him, “He apologized… and he gave us the token thus we can go back to Pendrago!”  
Alisha smiled at Rose’s enthusiasm but Zaveid had a question for the redhead.  
“You’re really happy to have a part in the presentation, aren’t you… but it’ll be alright with you being a Scatterbone member?”  
Rose hummed, “Yep! I’ve got a mask and everything! Plus I’m not the cute little merchant when I’m an assassin; I’m a Scatterbone! People can’t see us as the same thanks to that!”  
“That’s good I suppose… anyway, let’s bundle our Shepherd and little earth Seraph and go out of this creepy temple: all those giggling hellions makes me wanna hit something.”  
They all nodded to Zaveid, agreeing. Rose shuddered.  
“I wouldn’t be able to sleep inside anyway…”  
Grimacing, Alisha nodded at her, “Same. Outside is windy and colder but… purer. All these children’s rancor is poisonous at length…”  
Lailah clasped her hands together, “Let’s hope the Minotauros gone, and that horrible specter purified, the temple will end somewhat cleansed too… with the Teris back, Eumacia’s powers should be strengthened.”  
Mikleo hummed, “Let’s hope that’s the case. If we manage to have guards protecting the temple, stopping people leaving their poor little ones inside, it’ll help too.”  
Dezel snorted, Fhaná on his shoulder in her customary way.  
“They’ll stop for a while but surely will begin again later: Humanity is terribly predictable in this.”  
“Maybe but it may be enough for this terrible ritual to be forsaken or at least forgotten.”  
“Let’s hope that’s going to be the case.”

Rose laid her hands on Lailah and Mikleo’s shoulders.  
“Come on! Let’s go outside! This place is giving me the heebie jeebies!”  
“Fine, fine! No need to push us! We’re going…”  
Alisha smiled at her friends: Zaveid and Dezel watching, smirking as Rose annoyed Mikleo who was trying to stay calm for the sake of his best friend… and failing.  
Lailah had taken Edna in her arms, sleeping bag and all, and with Mikleo cuddling Sorey to his chest, they exited the earth Trial.  
The little Teris followed them, walking at Mikleo’s feet and acting like a tiny guard.  
Dezel wanted to coo at it, making Fhaná sing in amusement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the confirmation that Sorey really is Elohim, and all the consequences... Someone also want to help.  
Want to help in a way that's really helping Glenwood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's 11k of conversation and puns! :)

Now outside and in their fully-made tent, they rested.

They were much happier out of that creepy temple.

Zaveid was still rather annoyed to have a Primordial temple used as a tomb for unwanted children.

“I can’t believe people… the temple was renowned for its beauty and was in books, as our Dragon-whisperer, princess and waterspout know so well… how people can dare do something like this!

It was corrupted and full of hellions because of those Humans’ acts!”

Mikleo glared at him for the ‘waterspout’ thing but nodded nonetheless.

“It’s fortunate that they’re confined to the temple otherwise the guards would be unable to protect it from more abandonment…”

It made Alisha sigh tiredly, “Most of the lore about the Great Lords, about our past even, has been lost… you all call us ‘ruin nerds’ as a joke but unfortunately, we are considered as bookworms or worse as weird and backward-looking; lost in the past… almost no-one knows about all that lore, or if they do, ignore it or don’t believe it to be any other than stories.” 

Rose looked surprised at this, “But people are happy about having a new Shepherd? I mean, sure, there are morons like Malefore but most seem to know about them…”

Dezel snorted, “They want someone to save them. They were happy to believe that pitiful ‘Shepherd’ of them even though it was easy to see he’s powerless.”

Lailah shook her head, “People have always believed into Shepherds, even if it’s just as a myth. The Festival of the Holy Sword you renewed is one of the best examples, dear Alisha.”

It made the princess smile, happy that she could help this way: she had to fight for her government to authorize it back.

“However, I understand why the ceremony is done elsewhere from the catacombs, with the history inside and all, but why all these people tried to pull the sword out like it was a game!? I mean, come on! Being Shepherd isn’t a piece of cake!”

They shrugged at Zaveid who snorted in answer, annoyed.

“Same problem as said previously: people have lost the lore and believe these stupid things instead.”

Dezel was wry but right.

Alisha and Rose seated on their pallets near Sorey’s (and Edna’s) grimaced. They had seen and heard people bragging about becoming Shepherds and while it had never really bothered them before, knowing Sorey and his trials (literal and not so) it had opened their eyes.

“That moron Malefore did shit and must have contributed to that false image too!”

“Let’s hope Sorey’s wholesome being, abilities and the way he uses them have helped to bring back the Shepherds’ true might in the people’s heart!”

Both Zaveid and Dezel burst in laughter then, shocking them all.

“Pff! Come on, you saw how people are reacting to him, right?”

“They want to jump his bones but they’re also very aware of his abilities! Malefore lost all his little audience as soon as our Dragon-whisperer appeared! It’s a good thing he’s so pretty and so pleasant because otherwise, he’d be terrifying.”

Mikleo stared at his beloved curled around Edna, the two of them sleeping soundly with the Teris cuddled between them.

He could be terrifying, sure, but…

Well, he had read about how strong, horribly powerful and truly pitiless Elohim could be thus he stayed silent; wincing at the idea of his friend’s possible wrath against foes and enemies.

Shaking his head, he asked a question instead.

“What about the Avatars? Fhaná hid from Pawan, people can’t see her or the Teris…”

Lailah hummed, “People don’t believe in them thus can’t see them… fortunately, they don’t need belief to be able to use their powers… the lore about them is the same as the Trials: lost.”

Rose looked uncertain, “These Avatars, what do they really do? I mean, they represent these bigwig Elysians and you and Sorey can use their powers but…”

Zaveid answered her, “The Elysian’s Avatars are very important: their disappearance back then really fucked things up. They help our world to balance itself. Phoenix helps with droughts, Teris with earthquakes, Wonambi with floods and Griffin with tempests.

If Sorey manage to summon all four, something he’s on good way to be doing, it’ll be a great boon for all of Glenwood”

Edna sitting up from her sleeping position attracted all their attention and stopped the conversation.

“Edna! How are you feeling?”

“Are you well, dear Edna?”

Alisha and Lailah went to stand near her while Rose and Mikleo stayed sitting down near them. Zaveid and Dezel (With Fhaná) were still leaning against the tent’s support beams.

Alike Lailah, Edna now looked livelier, lighter somehow: her eyes were bright, her hair shiny and her clothes new.

“Hi. I feel good. Really good.”

She stared at Sorey’s still sleeping face, at the Teris snuffling gently in its sleep.

“He’s really something our Shepherd… he summoned the Teris to him too… incredible!”

Alisha nodded, smiling.

“That he is!” She sat at Edna’s side, her hip against Sorey.

Edna stayed sitting almost against him, petting the train of hair spilling down the pallet.

“I… we saw Randgriz himself, he taught is a little something… you remember the thing with the plants? Take that and had thorns, poison and all those little lovely tidbits added to it! He called it a thorny shield but as it makes nature itself batshit-crazy, a ‘shield’ is kinda a false advertisement.”

They looked surprised and awed at this.

“Poison, really? As if he needed that… but he’ll have to keep the control if he doesn’t want to poison everyone on his sleep…”

Edna looked back to Sorey’s peaceful face and then at Dezel with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, he’s out to chase pickleboars in his dreams and we aren’t all dying so it should be alright: our Shepherd got some great control, you know.”

Zaveid smirked while Dezel snorted in answer, “Do that mean that all kind of freaky plants will grow everywhere if he’s pissed off? Because I saw that weird fire of his appear several times already.”

Lailah’s eyes widened, “You’ve seen it too, that strange golden fire? It seems to have almost a mind of its own!” She looked excited but nervous too. 

Rose and Alisha had seen it too.

“Isn’t that… well not normal but he’s, well… Sorey so…?”

“It’s the color that’s unusual? The way it… acts?”

Lailah nodded to Alisha, “That the flames of my element became protective of him is unusual but with the Trial and the now customary strangeness, it’s not that unexpected… it’s the color that’s remarkable; you must have seen that my own fire is red and white? That’s part of my power. Sorey’s gold and white fire would mean he’s a powerful fire Seraph, not a Shepherd as he should be using my personal fire and I’m his Bonded…”

Rose shrugged, “But he can use Fire-Travel? Maybe that’s why he has his own Technicolor fire?”

“Maybe…”

Zaveid shook his head, “Anyway, deadly poisonous plants, people! Randgriz taught you to control it? Because Gaia’s power was hard enough to stop when our Dragon-whisperer first got it!”

It made Edna looks mischievous, “Yep! Taught us to use Gaia’s level-up to attack, block and seize enemies! That the roots and vines and whatever will poison the hell out of whomever they’re against is the cherry on top!” she smiled at them all, happy as a clam.

It made Rose moan theatrically, “Who decided it was a good idea giving powers to blood-thirsty girlies?” she yelped as said ‘girlie’ poked her with her umbrella.

Edna scowled playfully at her, “Do not lower me to the same level as these wind morons: I am not bloodthirsty, merely… a little gleeful to be back at full power. My specialty is all about that nifty little shield of mine anyway.”

“’A little gleeful’, she says…” Mikleo too yelped as Edna poked him, harder than what she did with Rose.

“Anyway, let’s super Sorey sleeps. We’ll have to prepare ourselves for going back to Pendrago… did we receive a hawk or something about the presentation’s date?”

Lailah and Alisha nodded while Rose answered, “We’ve been gone almost six days by now and the Emperor gave us a date about weeks to prepare the journals and to ready the photographers so…”

Alisha continued, “We did get a hawk though: Dezel, you were the one who receipted it, right?”

He nodded, “Fhaná was the one who led it to me, but yes.”

He cleared his throat.

“Orion wrote that everything should be ready in eight days… Emperor Draconis want to have the articles published as soon as possible: Hyland is really advancing into Rolance’s territory and he hopes the news that Sorey is in Pendrago will have their leaders, their government, wary enough to stop their attacks…”

“Damn…”

They all looked toward Sorey whom blinked sleepily at them. Edna, who had stopped petting his fall of hair at his exclamation, began again to run her fingers through it.

Mikleo helped him to sit up on the bed, curling to his side while Rose and Alisha positioned themselves better on the bed, smiling at him.

Both Zaveid and Lailah approached, grinning. Dezel stayed put with Fhaná, observing.

“Sorey! How do you feel?”

He smiled at them all, at the Teris snuffling against his thigh.

“I feel good. A little tired but good!”

Edna hummed, “Same. That power-burst is great but oh boy, it’s exhausting; especially with that mind-training thing afterward!”

Yawning, Sorey stretched his arms which made his shirt pull tight over his belly… one that was visible a little larger, heavier than barely hours ago…

Mikleo Rose and Alisha saw it; saw the expressions on the faces of their friends.

Apparently that little conversation which had been in the wings for so long was finally going to happen. 

Lailah took the plunge, “So… about what we had been speaking about in the Trial before the Minotauros attacked… Sorey are you… Elohim?”

He looked at her, seemingly analyzing her with those beautiful, eerie eyes of his… and nodded to her.

They all either sighed or gasped, having stopped breathing.

Edna gulped, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“Are you… do you have… I mean…”

He smiled reassuringly at the young-looking Seraph clutching at his hair like a safety blanket.

He nodded again.

Zaveid moaned, sitting down harshly at their feet, hands on his face, “You’re really, really pregnant with some of our babies then? Good Lords…”

They had found that Mikleo, even not taking a vow, couldn’t speak of their secret and now, with the cat out of the bag from their Bonded own mouths, Sorey answered vocally.

“That I am, to both questions.”

Lailah pretty much fell on the bed, looking dazed. Was it because of her…?

Did she fate Sorey to…?

“We had believed it was the case but… Rose, Alisha are you two…?”

They acquiesced.

“Yep.”

“Yes, we are too.”

Dezel approached then, looking grim and very white. He laid a hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“Why… why didn’t you tell us?” ‘Told me’ said his unseeing eyes.

“We couldn’t… Sorey managed to indirectly tell Mikleo, but it was hard.”

Sorey nodded, “I had to fight against my instincts and it was exhausting… you had to be the ones asking us.”

Edna curled against his side, against his abdomen, his hair still gripped in her hands.

Mikleo sighed but didn’t added anything, curled too around his beloved. He felt guilty to have stayed silent about it all but he had been under a vow… kind of.

Alisha petted Zaveid’s hair which had the red-eyes Seraph look at her in askance and then laid his head on her thighs.

“I’m sorry to have worried you: we all saw that you were afraid for us…”

Dezel gulped audibly, “Do you know who are… who are the fathers?”

Rose patted his hand, making his sit at her side, “I’m like 99% sure you’re mine, Mr. Grumpy!”

She grimaced, “well not my father… or I hope so… Seraphim can’t have Human children, right?!”

Rose’s wide eyed question made Lailah laugh, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Sorey took one of her hand in his, squeezing gently. She smiled tremulously at him and after a moment turned toward Rose with a steadier smile on her lips.

“ No. Seraphim can’t have children, Human or otherwise. Only Elohim can bless us with some.”

“Pfiou!”

Rose wiping her brow in such a dramatic way made the air a little lighter. Alisha hummed.

“I’m less far around than both Sorey and Rose but I’m pretty sure you’re the father of my child, sir Zaveid!”

He looked at her with wide wine-red eyes, “Really? This is great!”

He grinned up at her, “I never thought I’ll end being sire! It’s awesome!” 

Edna unburied her face from Sorey’s hair to speak, “Super-Sorey… are we girls sires too? Does that make us fathers to be too?”

Lailah choked at that question, her hand freezing under Sorey’s. The green-eyed boy patted it. 

He answered Edna with a playful glint in his eyes, a mischievous curl to his lips.

“That you are! I’m sure you’ll be great daddies too!”

His Squires and female Seraphim giggled at the ridiculous situation, at the idea that they’ll _be_ fathers!

Reality as sometimes unbelievable!

The situation now completely lightened, Sorey sighed happily: their silence had been a security for all of them, something scribed at their core with the vow but to finally have all Seraphim in the known was freeing.

Edna laid her face against her Shepherd’s neck, sniffing and scenting him: now that she thought about it, that wonderful smell he gave off, which had her instincts purr in glee, could only come from an Elohim. All those animals looking dazed and happy should have clued them on, so long ago.

Lailah sat at her side, near Alisha, and shook her head.

“I’ll try to be the best daddy then! So Edna, Mikleo and I are sires?” Sorey shrugged.

“I’m not sure… I mean, I know you three are my sires but I feel that I have more than three Lights growing in me…”

It made Zaveid hum, “Don’t take it badly Dragon-whisperer but you’re way too big to bear only three ‘Lights’. Seraphim babies take long to grow and you’re what, barely five month in and already showing in a fourteen months pregnancy!”

Sorey blushed and grimaced a little.

“I’m not five months in… about four and a half at most. My body had to adapt before my Lights began their growth…”

They all stared at him at that but for his Squires whom grimaced in empathy. Mikleo, who had been mute till then spoke then.

“It means that you have almost ten more months to go though!? And we’ve only done two Trails too…”

Zaveid looked confused at that (as did the others).

“What do the Trials have to do with… you know?”

He gestured toward Sorey’s midsection (and Edna still draped over it). In answer, the verdant-eyed boy blushed brighter, looking unsure.

“Well… I’m not sure but I feel that each Trail kinda… add more Lights in me? Mikleo got the idea I was sick after I did the fire Trial…”

Said Seraph nodded at their gaping, disbelieving audience, “I saw that Sorey’s body changed afterward, as I was the one who took care of him… I freaked out and while Sorey reassured me, he ended explaining the situation as I was still afraid for his health.” He curled tighter against his beloved.

Dezel shook his head, looking frazzled, “Is that even possible? To add more children and that they grow as big as their siblings in… days?” maybe even in hours!

Zaveid shrugged, staring at their Shepherd in disbelief, “Sorey is the fourth Elohim… surely the first to do the Trials too so… who knows?” 

Alisha sighed deeply, “If that’s the case, you’re possibly looking for two more children… and if other Seraphim learns of the ability…”

Rose continued, “Good things we’re all under a Vow, huh…”

But Sorey’s behavior had changed at the idea, Mikleo could feel it.

Growling, he glared at the cover he now clenched in his fists.

Raising terrible, glowing eyes he stared at them and they had to stop themselves flinching or freezing like preys.

“I will _not_ permit anyone using me: my Duty is sacred and anyone trying to corrupt it in any way will learn to not even _think_ about it in my presence!” Damn…

They all collectively shuddered.

Elohim were horrifyingly powerful individuals, only controlled via the use of powerful runes… and Sorey had already two Trials under his belt added to his already considerable powers…

Anyone trying to forcefully gift him more ‘Lights’ would be for a rude awakening… a deadly one judging by his expression. 

Edna patted his belly, her hand flat against it.

“Super-Sorey, no. no homicidal thoughts. Mibo would destroy them for you anyway… and we would all help to eradicate the few he’d miss. Come on, let me sleep on you: you’re warm…”

Mikleo threw her a thankful glance as Sorey calmed down.

Crisis averted, they all decided to follow Edna’s example and went to cuddle to their Bonded/fellow Seraphim. Zaveid laid down with Alisha, Dezel with Rose while Lailah kept guard and smiled down at them all, at Edna and Mikleo curled on their Shepherd.

An Elohim! A Chosen bearing her very own child!

Even with the danger, the possible dire consequences…

It was a miracle.

Sorey was bearing a new generation of Seraphim! One that their world desperately needed…

She had never been happier to be out of her shrine, watching her new Bonded and companions rest.

* * *

They all took the next days to rest: the earth Trial had been much simpler than the fire one, done in only one day even! Still the boost in power both Edna and Sorey got was as overwhelming as last time and while they hadn’t been as tired/mentally exhausted, it was still something to rest over.

That Edna took the occasion to test her new powers threw the ‘rest’ part kinda out the window though…

They either flinched or laughed along her girlish giggles as rocks and dirt swirled and were throw around.

Explosively.

“This is great! I don’t remember being so strong even when I was travelling with Brother!”

Lailah, glibly unconcerned with the chaos, nodded sagely at her.

“It’s the same for me: my fire is so strong now! I can use it again as strongly by myself as I could armatized with my previous Shepherds!”

The two wind Seraphim, who had left their Squires to their Shepherd, agreed with Edna’s awed look.

“Really? As strong as armatized with a normal Shepherd?”

“How strong are you with Sorey then?”

She fanned her paper talismans and hid her mouth with them at Dezel’s question.

“Well I can’t really say… his power is so overwhelming we lose all awareness… but my power was strong enough to create a sea of vermillion stone! Before the Trial too!”

Edna approached then, having listened to them.

“Hey, did you see all those sparkly stones super-Sorey made when he smacked that freaky bull head? These things were diamonds! I got enough of them that we’re never gonna need money anymore!”

The fissures were full of them!

Dezel looked uncertain but Lailah and Zaveid gasped.

“Really!? Holy shit!”

“He used enough pressure to made diamonds! I though those were quartz crystals!”

The sharp-toothed Seraph shook his head, “Wait, diamonds are rare and very expensive, right? They are made only with some pressure?”

Edna snorted, “’Some’ pressure meaning here the localized pressure of a large scale earthquake on a single place. Now that I think of it, it’s a miracle the temple didn’t fall on our head. Super-Sorey must have reinforced its structure when he used my powers.”

Dezel blinked, surprised at this but merely nodded.

Zaveid rolled his eyes, “So diamonds aside, what about the fact that he’s a godamn Elohim pregnant with at least five children!? That his Squires are all pregnant too!? This shit is more important, I think!”

At that they eyed Dezel. They knew he was doing things without Rose’s consent, had tried to warn and even threaten him over it… but wind Seraphim were the rarest and the best to manipulate Humans, to take control over their bodies, and even Zaveid hadn’t been able to stop him doing what he wanted. Lailah could make him but…

“Now that you know that Rose is bearing your child, I hope you’ll care better for her? Such a miracle takes precedence over vengeance.” Dezel bared his sharp teeth at her, only to have Edna smack him with her umbrella. Hard.

“Don’t be a freaking moron! If she doesn’t end thrashing you, super-Sorey will! Do you remember what he did to stupid Ekseo? Do you wanna risk his wrath?”

Dezel had to wince at that: the Guardian was at least ten times as strong as he is and he had absolutely no chance to rivalize power-wise…

The very same Guardian who got hit with their Shepherd’s power (his own power too!) that he ended embedded in solid rock…

Zaveid grimaced remembering that scene.

“Elohim are full of life, metaphorically and literally, but it makes them protective, possessive and very dangerous. If he wanted, the Dragon-whisperer could fight all of us, fully powered, and certainly win! Our instincts are to protect him and it shackles us somewhat while he would be pitiless should he need to fight Seraphim…”

“Yep, you’re screwed!”

Lailah shook her head at Edna’s sarcastic delivery, “What we want to say is that Sorey won’t pardon you if you endanger his Squires. Rose won’t either! Your friendship to her, your duty as father to her child are primordial!”

She then stared at him, a white glow appearing like a star in the middle of her pupils.

“I won’t let your vengeance threaten our Shepherd and Squires. I will use my authority as your Prime is you endanger use, are we clear?”

Her serious behavior and that white glow in her eyes so alike Sorey’s made Dezel shudder. He snarled at her but stayed silent.

He couldn’t have Lailah shackle him…

“Whatever. So we go back to Pendrago, right? And then what?”

Lailah nodded at Zaveid, glad for the change of subject, “Well, we need to do the blessing, do the two remaining Trials, cleanse the crucibles somehow… there is also the lord of Calamity: we managed to miss him in the Basin but with the Blessings of both Marlind and Gododdin as well as the numerous purifications we did… there is no way he isn’t aware of us, of where we are. He’ll probably try to oppose us soon…”

They cringed: if he was really Georg Heldalf, a corrupted powerful version at that, that little meeting could end very badly.

Yes, Sorey is Elohim and very powerful but a lord of Calamity able to create such strife, such horrors as those crucibles and their Night-walkers would be an opponent miles above even the strongest Hellion. His Domain alone could defeat them!

Edna grimaced at the idea.

“Right, so we need to train. I can help super-Sorey learn some sweet defensive moves, offensive too, now that I can use them again… I have the Æther Shield to teach too…”

Lailah hummed, “I’ve taught him some things already, mostly about how to reinforce his purifying flames and about the Fire-Travel but… Mmh, I could teach him my techniques… we’d need to find a large field to train… maybe some ruins to fight too…”

Even if Dezel stayed stubbornly silent Zaveid could see his face: he wanted to train too.

He voiced their thoughts, “Man, I want to train too! The Wind-chains are cool and all but I wanna use my full powers too; Vacuums, wind blades and everything!” Zaveid whined, loudly.

Edna smirked at him, “Too bad you can’t. Good thing that you’re a good butterfly net, huh!”

Lailah giggled as the two males sputtered, looking either amused or not-amused at the image.

“Well, let’s go back to the tent. Sorey should wake soon! We’ll tell him about the training then!”

Agreeing, they did just that.

Sorey was awake, Mikleo blissedly brushing his mane while he talked to Rose and Alisha, sat on the bedding facing theirs. Their Shepherd looked tired still, a little pale.

He smiled at them as they entered the tent.

“Hey. Went to a little walk?”

Edna snorted, “I won’t do it again: salt is evil and that damn wind is blowing it everywhere!”

She went to sit at his side. If he was surprised at her new clinginess, he said nothing. He might be used to it because of Mikleo?

Said waterspout looked a little annoyed at her but merely continued to brush his beloved’s hair.

“That’s why Rose bought us a special tent made for it, you know?”

She rolled her eyes at him in answer.

Zaveid laughed loudly at their interaction, sitting cross-legged on Alisha’s bedding.

“Come on! Fresh air is good, is great! A little salt never killed anyone!”

Dezel sat near Rose, “Nh…”

Shaking her head, Lailah sat down near Edna and addressed her Bonded.

“We talked about training, amongst other things. If we can find a large field away from people, Edna and I will teach you some of our techniques! You will be able to use them armatized… some even when you’re not!”

The three Humans looked very interested.

“Can we learn them too?”

“Can we become awesome too!?”

The female Seraphim smiled at the Squires.

“I don’t see why not!”

“Why not.”

Rose did a high-five with Sorey who grinned at her while Alisha eyes sparkled in happiness.

Zaveid and Mikleo added their pinch of salt too.

“We can train with the Wind-stepping too!”

“And with the Water-cloak!”

Sorey patted Mikleo’s hand which made the silver-haired boy grin while Rose and Alisha smiled at their respective wind Seraphim. Edna and Lailah looked on, happy.

With training and some luck, they hoped the fated meeting with the lord of Calamity would end well… that they’ll flee or retreat without too much harm…

They could only prepare themselves and hope for the best…

* * *

Away in the Primordial Forest, a pair of luminous turquoise eyes twitched. The huge cocoon-like thing lost in shadows shuddered before stilling once more.

The forest around was utterly silent, terrified.

Soon he’ll be free and ready. Soon.

* * *

Taking two full days to rest, to absorb the news of their situation and to train a little, they were ready to travel back to Pendrago.

They had received a hawk with a missive explaining they would be invited to the presentation in one week. Everything was ready: the fountain had been cleaned, the photographs and journalists booked, the population readied…

“So we use the Fire-Travel to go back to the Pearloat Pastures… we take a moment to breathe and then go to Pendrago itself. This way we got time to prepare, to train, whatever. That’s it?”

They nodded to Rose.

“Yep.”

“Well resumed!”

“That’s it.”

“Great! So Sorey and Lailah, ready? Fhaná too?”

The firebird cooed in agreement while Sorey and Lailah nodded.

Dezel snorted at them only to startle as Eephon bit at his hat in return, annoyed at his attitude.

Edna smirked, “You’re so annoying the Hellhorse is gonna eat you! You’ve better run, shark teeth!”

The Friesian neighing made them laugh.

Sorey went to caress his soft nose while Alisha cooed at Aska.

“You’ve better not eat him: he’s give you heartburn.”

Zaveid laughed loudly, “Eating us wind Seraphim would give you people gas!”

Edna hitting him for his lame joke only made him laugh harder.

“Does that mean that eating Mikleo would give them the runs?”

Alisha giggled as Lailah poked Edna for this.

“Lailah would be the one giving heartburn then?”

Edna rolled her eyes, “and I would make them constipated as all hell. We done with those gastric jokes?”

“Oh don’t be so anal about it! Ouch!”

Mikleo was the one whom hit Zaveid this time.

“So we go into the cart where Lailah and Sorey teleport us while Fhaná takes care of Eephon, Aska and Horsie?”

The red-eyed Seraph rubbed where Mikleo had hit him but nodded.

“That’s it Mikster. Let’s do it then!”

Rose an Alisha went into the cart alongside Sorey and Lailah while Fhaná took her true form and curled her great wings around the calm-looking horses. All the other Seraphim went into Sorey’s vessel space.

The two had trained their Fire-travel, both to increase their stamina and to bear larger weight and Lailah and Sorey were fully confident about travelling this way.

Their great fire-wings appearing around them, they concentrated into one of the strange little glyph they had found in the pasture.

When training, their increased ability to use the Fire-travel made them aware that those symbols were… beacons or markers used by Phoenixes and, as they had their power granted by lady Fenia herself, they could use them too!

Sorey looked at his Squires, flushing at their awed stares toward his wings.

“Ready? The landing may be harsh so be careful!”

The two nodded while Lailah grinned at them all, white-pupilled eyes noon-bright.

In a flash of flame, they were gone; cart and all.

* * *

Hours later, they were almost back to Pendrago.

The landing had been harsh but fortunately Rose’s Sparrowfeather vehicle had been well taken care of and it wasn’t damaged.

Fhaná, still much better at using her innate ability, had transported the horses without any problems, not even snarling their manes.

The little Teris, who was now called ‘Terra’ thanks to the dream, had finally awakened and was now curled into the earth Seraph’s arms; tongue hanging in glee at all the new things all around.

Mikleo watched it from where he was sitting behind Sorey on Eephon.

“I wonder why it’s still a pup… maybe it needs to meet lord Randgriz to develop fully?”

Edna shrugged from her position at Rose’s side in the cart’s front.

“Maybe… but u don’t care. I prefer having her small. She’s so cute like that!”

Alisha laughed, sitting on Aska, “It’s true that she’s cute! Who knew Avatars could!”

Lailah nodded, coming from the back of the cart, “Terra is very cute, so soft too!”

She cooed at the pup who looked pleased from all the attention.

“But she’s also a great tracker! Her nose is even better than that of a wolf! If she’s hunting something or someone, she won’t stop until she finds her target!”

Sorey hummed, “This can be a great help… if we need to find a lost person or an object, it’ll be much easier with her help!”

The Teris yipped, making them laugh.

Mikleo looked thoughtful, “I wonder if she have a special ability… did you receive one when you did the Trial and talked to lord Randgriz?”

Edna rolled her eyes at him, “You’re young to be already senile… I already said we got the crazy plant thing get even crazier; with poison, acid, thorns and all those cute things included!”

Before Mikleo could answer, rather spitefully, Sorey turned to look at him.

“Lord Randgriz increases my affinity with Gaia… I believe the Wild’s Blessing may heal all those around us if we use it… or drain their life if they’re enemies…”

Rose and Alisha looked at each other. If it acted like that strange golden fire, they would have to make sure morons trying to piss Sorey off lived another day. (Malefore for example…)

Lailah looked a little uncertain while Mikleo visibly thought the same as they just did.

“Lord Randgriz helped you to control it, then? No plants spouted while you were out after the Trial.”

Sorey nodded at Lailah, “That was special as we were in the Trial, and near it afterward, but my control of it should be a little better…”

But Edna then added, “Well, Gaia may be now really murderous if she feels one of her favorite in danger so… be prepared for some natural chaos should super-Sorey fell unconscious, be attacked or decide to unlash it himself.”

Alisha didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or to cry: her government would either be cowed or annihilated when they’ll go back to Ladylake… 

Arriving to Pendrago at night was a good forethought as even then, the guards and few night-owls swarmed them: happy to see them back.

“The true Shepherd is back!”

“Have you heard? He’ll bless us! Kill all the remaining plague and illness! We’ll be truly saved!”

“Emperor Draconis is making a ceremony! With daguerreotypes and everything!”

The guards hushed the busybodies and escorted them to the castle.

“We’ll report your arrival to the captain! Please, take the time to rest!”

Sorey smiled at the guards, which made them flush, much to their amusement and Mikleo’s ire.

Talking to the imperial guards was about the same and soon, they were back into their suite of rooms.

Rose stretched like a cat, yawning, “Right, I’m knackered. My bed is calling me so good night all!”

Alisha followed her example, stifling a yawn too, “ ’Night! Sweet dreams for all of you!”

Their wind Seraphim followed them while Lailah went into Sorey after her own goodbyes.

Edna hesitated, “Hey super-Sorey… can I sleep with you? Being in the Seraph headspace is dandy and all but…”

With her newly enhanced nose, he smelled so good… and she liked to cuddle to his front. Feeling that bump against her own belly.

He smiled at her while Mikleo gave her a knowing look, “Of course! Just… I feel really hot in proper beds and don’t wear much so…”

She raised an eyebrow and then smirked at Mikleo whom looked suddenly uncomfortable.

“« Not wearing much » huh? No wonder Mibo is always sleeping with you, dear super-Sorey!”

Mikleo sputtered while Sorey reddened a little.

“We’ve done that since we were kids!”

“That’s true…”

She kept smirking at the silver-haired boy, her eyebrow still raised.

“If you say so… whatever. Let’s cuddle!”

That made the verdant-eyed boy laugh, “Let’s!”

* * *

Being pressed against him, Edna could confirm that Sorey was very warm, very pretty and very pregnant.

He _was_ larger than just days ago when he was still assimilating the earth power the Trial gave him… and he was too little along for that growth to be natural.

Whispering as to not wake him, she addressed Mikleo.

“Hey Mibo… Sorey is really bearing our babies… and it looks like Rapunzel, the girl-version of ours, and I got two of them too…”

She saw amethyst eyes gleam as he turned to look at her in the gloom.

“Yes… it means he got at least five babies in him… maybe more if the wind given ones are somewhat hidden to his instinctive knowledge…”

Sighing, she curled tighter to that hot abdomen containing some of _her_ babies.

“He made Brother a little saner, will even save him somehow and now that…. I don’t think I’ll ever be really able to thank him enough for all that…” she heard Mikleo sigh.

“Sorey… he isn’t doing any of that for thanks. He’s just… Sorey.”

“Still… I remember the talks about the Abbey… how they used us like slaves. «Malakhim» meant «holy servants» and it was what we were… to have someone like Sorey, so strong, so pure… when one know how the first «true Shepherd» was, he’s even more of a gift.

He’s so strong; we’re totally overwhelmed in Armatus: he could do whatever the hell he wants with us but he doesn’t! He even let me choose, seemingly so long ago on that cursed mountain, even though I was a bitch to you all…”

Mikleo’s hand, which was curled around his beloved’s warm back, found hers; squeezing gently.

“We understood… you are old, much older than I; almost as old as Lailah… that you would be unhappy to help a Human was understandable… especially with that whole Abbey business…”

“They were freaks. Murderers and slavers. It’s a miracle that Collebrande made Shepherds so revered.”

The two Seraphim froze as the boy between them answered. Feeling them frozen Sorey huffed a laugh and both curled around Edna and managed to press harder into Mikleo.

“I didn’t know about the Abbey, Mikleo didn’t either, but that some Humans would have used their Shepherd’s powers against Seraphim was a given… as a specie, we’re quite aggressive, curious, innovative and arrogant… I understood why you were reluctant.”

Mikleo carded his hand though that glorious hair, sheepish.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Edna merely buried her face in Sorey’s neck. He patted her back.

“It’s nothing… as for why I’m doing this… it feels right. Back in Elysia, life was great but we could see all those hellions, feel the malevolence… when Alisha came to the Arroundtight forest, lost herself in the Mabbinogio’s ruins… it was an opportunity to see the world…”

He sighed, “I couldn’t feel the corruption then but… it was terrible to see almost no Seraphim, to see the few there avoid all Humans like the plague… it made our dreams to have Humans and Seraphim living together an important goal… and becoming Shepherd and then Elohim was a great step toward stopping that corruption and helping make our kinds live together, like in the Era of Avarost…”

“For all its worth, I’m sorry for my behavior back then and I’m really happy to have met you, super-Sorey.”

Mikleo patted her head, “You’re not too bad… sometimes at least.”

“And you’ve got a stick up your ass, Mibo.”

As the water Seraph spluttered, Sorey laughed at them.

“I’m glad to have become a Shepherd and meeting you all! Life is weird, sometimes scary or depressing but it’s an adventure for sure!”

He curled his hand on theirs on his belly.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast (and their tea!), they went to meet Sergei and his brother.

Orion, Abraxas and Draconis would join them later, their meeting done.

The two knights looked happy to see them back to the castle.

“Shepherd Sorey! Princess Alisha and Squire Rose; welcome back!”

They smiled at him. Rose addressed Sergei then, “We’re glad to be back too! We received your missive: everything is ready then?”

“Indeed! The knights will assure the protection for the event while the guards will protect you and the nobles assisting to it.”

Boris nodded, stoic as always.

The two brothers seemed strangely uncomfortable about something but as they seemed to want to stay silent about whatever was bothering them, they didn’t ask.

Alisha nodded at them, “On our side, we found and accomplished our objective. However, a situation there needs to be known to you: in the temple we explored, we found proof that people use it to abandon their children… it was quite… horrifying to have to purify the souls of those poor unwanted children…”

Seeing their angry look, Alisha nodded to herself. Something will surely be done.

Sorey continued, “The Guardian of the Trial, Seraph Pawan, is quite sick of seeing all those little children die without being able to act… Emperor Draconis should be made aware of this… maybe you could organize patrols to stop that… despicable custom? With the earth Trial around, the hellions should be manageable.”

Especially with the Teris now protecting the land.

Both Sergei and Boris gave them grave nods.

“Child abandonment is a crime around there… we were unaware that its practice is used still, far from our eyes, but we’ll try to stop it once and for all. Thank you for letting us knows.”

Good. Rose added then, to finish, “You should send guys with Resonance: Pawan is rather… special but some interaction will do him good.”

And it would be good for the traumatized guards to be sent somewhere rather hellion-free with a single Seraph to get them used to their new ability.

The two knights understood the unsaid and agreed.

Boris then addressed them, “After the medical chief attacked you, we made a case about him, about his interests… he’s a follower of the new Pope Sylvis and indoctrinated by his new Order… unfortunately, being a rich member of the nobility with an important position, we couldn’t jail him, or even fire him…” Sergei gave the rest of the explanation.

“The pope and his «Primarchs» are very loud about opposing you: they tell all they can that you are a demon using the guise of an angel… Shepherd Malefore, being one of his best disciples, has made his theology and Order unpopular toward the population but being pope, he has influence nonetheless.”

Rose shook her head while Alisha and Sorey looked annoyed or discomfited. Mikleo silent at his beloved’s side looked angry, much to Boris’ interest.

“What about archbishop Nathael? He always preached for peace and love… he mustn’t be happy about the new pope spitting on all that.”

The two knights snorted.

“No he isn’t!”

“That’s quite an understatement!”

Sergei shook his head, “He’s invited to the royal dais thus you’ll be able to talk to him. But I can say that he isn’t agreeing with the new pope’s ways.”

Boris nodded, a little smirk on his thin lips, “At all.”

Alisha hummed, “The new Pope… Highland’s Church has been at war with the Rolance’s branch since they broke from the Seraphim’s Church decades ago… this way be another reason for war or an opportunity for us to appeal to them… do you have new about the peace-treaty?”

Boris shook his head while Sergei answered, “I do not know… you should ask general Abraxas. Politic is not my forte.”

Sorey nodded, “We’ll ask him later then, thank you.”

But before they could say their goodbyes, Boris interrupted them.

“Shepherd Sorey, Squire Alisha, Squire Rose and Seraph Mikleo… could I ask something?”

They turned back to the twins, curious.

Sergei looked uncomfortable again, a little uncertain.

Boris either ignored him or was oblivious to his malaise.

“I’ve thought long and hard on everything I learned, on the importance of the duty you accomplish for us all… I would like to help.”

The foursome looked at each other. Mikleo asked him what they all were thinking.

“Help how exactly? You are already a great warrior and a great protector for the inhabitants of this city… it’s an important task.”

“Perhaps but…my men and I were totally powerless against the cardinal… against the true evil, all our training was useless. Please Shepherd Sorey, train me! I want to defeat those beasts and contribute to the real fight!”

He took both of Sorey’s hands in his own armored ones. The verdant-eyed boy’s were tiny in those paws and it made Mikleo’s hackles rise.

“We can’t train you! Only Squires can use the powers to vanquish hellions!” he went to stay even closer to Sorey.

Watching the cart-wreck happening in front of them, Rose groaned at that.

“Oh boy, now Mikleo’s done it…”

Alisha nodded, looking at how the tall knight’s eyes lit up at the new.

“Of course! Please Shepherd Sorey; take me as one of your Squire! I’ll protect you to repay for you saving my men and I from that terrible curse!” he ignored Mikleo completely.

Wide-eyed, Sorey didn’t know how to react to such a heartfelt plea, floundering. Coming from Boris, it was so uncharacteristically emotional that it was almost shocking. Boris still held his hands.

Now visibly awkward, Sergei tried to arrange the situation.

“Brother… the Shepherd must be much occupied… you shouldn’t bother him…”

“Listen to Sergei! We don’t have time to train a Squire from start!” snarled Mikleo.

But Boris wasn’t listening: he was making the most pitiful puppy-dog eyes to Sorey Glenwood ever saw. Who knew huge, muscular knights could look so adorable?

Rose intervened before Sorey failed faced with such a terrible foe.

“Right, Boris? Being Squire can be awesome, we kick some serious ass… but it’s not all roses.”

She grimaced at the terrible pun while Alisha agreed, looking very serious.

“If you’re to become Squire, you will have to leave your work, your home, your brother… we follow our Shepherd: where he goes, we go. You have to be prepared for this.”

Having calmed down somewhat, Mikleo continued, “Sorey is a very powerful Shepherd: o be bound to him is something that can’t be undone… or we don’t know how.”

The verdant-eyed boy freed his hands to hold on of Boris’.

“Think about it a little more: if you really want to become my Squire… come to our rooms in the castle. Some things are peculiar about my power and while it shouldn’t concern you… it may make you uncomfortable…”

“Very well… but I won’t change my mind, Shepherd Sorey.”

“In that case, I’ll see you later then… Sergei, will you talk to Orion about the Trial’s unholy custom?”

The captain acquiesced, “I will. See you later Shepherd Sorey.”

Leaving the two brothers behind, they all sighed at the dissipation of the tension in the air.

“Whoa! Who thought Boris would declare himself to you in such an emotional way!”

Sorey blushed at Alisha’s way of speaking about the knight’s proposition.

Rose laughed, “And I thought he was all stick in the mud stoic! He’s got quite the frothing emotions under it all! Happy to have a great fan, Sorey?”

The green-eyed boy smiles, shrugging.

“Better than having people telling me I’m a demon at least. Still, we’ll have to explain the Duty to him… he’ll be under the Vow but… it’s gonna be embarrassing!”

Mikleo huffed, irate anew, “He wants to be a Squire, he’ll have to accept the truth!”

“It doesn’t make it any less embarrassing…”

The silver-haired boy crossed his arms, “Tell him becoming a Squire will change him into a woman. Guys like him will run for the hills and we’ll be fine!”

Rose burst in laughter while Alisha giggled. Sorey raised an eyebrow at his best friend’s proposition.

“I’m proof that you don’t need to be a woman to be in my situation… but even then, Boris looks very sure if his choice… even a sex-change wouldn’t stop him!”

Alisha stood straighter, “We knights are stubborn and proud of our choices! You won’t frighten Boris this easily!”

Rose snorted in laughter while Mikleo grit his teeth, staring death at the door of the room holding the brothers.

“Too bad…”

Sorey patted his shoulder, “Come on, we’ve got things to do! Prepare ourselves for the ceremony, train our powers… we’ll care of a possible new Squire later!”

“Well said Sorey! Let’s go!” whooped Rose.

They went down the corridor, unaware that someone had listened to them and heard some of the conversation.

* * *

In the following days, they met the generals, talked to the emperor… bought or went to retrieve their fitted clothes, trained their powers into the labyrinth underneath the cathedral, in the Shrinechurch…

They even got to talk to Forton: having been forcefully made aware of her sins, and having blindness as proof of her malevolence, she had wanted to talk to them.

She wanted to expiate her sins.

Even blind, she was still cardinal and thus had been able to assist to the new pope’s preaches… able to determinate how he truly saw Sorey.

From what she heard, the guy could be a Hellion himself; count Royas and someone called Symonne were in contact with him, asking all kind of things on Sorey and ordering Sylvis around.

Forton, being purified, had learned of that second-handed from her own followers but it seemed legit.

(Dezel had been hard-pressed not to storm the manor used by Lucius so long ago. Symonne, that bitch, was there with that damned traitor!)

Anyway, it made Rose (as the Scattered Bones’ leader) wary. They had been asked to survey Sylvis, to kill him should he be corrupted the ‘normal’ way… but if he’s a Hellion…

She would have to inform the guild: Hellions were too powerful even to professionals such as them.

Lucius had been very powerful, enough to make Sorey himself wary, and he may be in that Order with Malefore and the other fanatics…

They also got to meet the midwife recommended by Sorey’s outfitter at Lunalyn’s: Tatiana.

Deciding to keep Sorey’s and Alisha’s condition secret, Rose went to be examined and to learn all they could on a ‘normal’ pregnancy. If Tatiana found it strange that a boy (even if he’s the Shepherd) assisted to the exam even as he wasn’t the father, she didn’t say anything.

Rose was annoyed to _not_ have the ‘father’ with her as both Zaveid and Mikleo were listening raptly at the healer.

Lailah and Edna, present as well, promised themselves to hunt that moronic shark-toothed idiot for leaving Rose alone now.

Sorey and his Squires had asked the oldest Seraphim in their group to talk about what they knew about their situation, on its length, the size of the babies…

But unfortunately, even Zaveid knew very little.

Thus why they were now there, listening to Tatiana speak to Rose about how to manage nausea, heartburn and cravings. How fatigue and shortness of breath would make her weak as she got farther along her pregnancy…

(Sorey was glad to only have nausea as the worst of his ailment: he would hate to be unable to sleep or to eat what he wants. To be unable to be the Shepherd because of that weakness brought on by his Duty. Thanks the Lords Elohim were not impaired this way!)

Like they had read, the healer told them Rose (and thus Alisha too) will have the babe in nine solar months (ten lunar ones), that it’ll move at four…

That it must be eight months old along at least to live if born prematurely as their lungs won’t be finished otherwise…

Leaving her house, they were still pretty much in the dark.

“That was well and good and everything but… all these information are good for us, kinda, but it’s pretty much useless for you, Sorey…”

He shrugged at Rose, “It’s better than nothing… you know that you’re healthy at least!”

She smiled, “That’s that but you told us we «were made for it» so, of course!”

Alisha nodded, “We’re lucky not to have all those symptoms lady Tatiana told us off… we really seems to be good at it!”

It made Zaveid snort, “Elohim are like the best of the best for bearing life! I mean, only them can have Seraph fledglings and lady Gaia made sure they’ll do it well!”

Edna hummed in agreement, “And with already two Trials done, you three have even pore powers than the previous Elohim and Squires!”

But Mikleo looked anxious, “All the other Elohim were safe in castles though… they weren’t fighting Hellions left and right with a military-minded lord of Calamity around…”

Sorey crossed his arms on his chest, “Those were ‘safe’ but a gilded cage is still a cage… we’ll have to do our best, that’s all.”

Lailah, which had been writing the midwife’s teaching and tidbits of information, looked up at that.

“Well said Sorey! What will you do about Boris’ proposition? I believe that his presence would be good: with your powers boosting his abilities, he would be a good help to us.”

Zaveid smirked and added his own pinch of salt, “Knowing his «angel» is full of babies will make him so protective too! Such a man will be good to protect you, dear Dragon-whisperer!”

Mikleo sputtered, rather white, “’Full of babies’!?”

Sorey only blushed brightly, “Maybe… it’s good that he’s thinking about it like we told him to… I’ll tell him the truth and if he decides to still become my new Squire… I’ll accept.”

Lailah patted Mikleo’s shaking hands while Edna addressed them.

“That knight is gonna be fun: he’s gonna go crazy… Mibo, stop hyperventilating and rejoice! You’re gonna have a brand new rival!”

“No! That guy will never be a rival!”

Rose and Alisha only laughed as they teased Mikleo, making him forget his stress at Zaveid’s alarming but adequate description. Aware of that, Sorey let them talk about ‘rivalry’ without complains.

(Rivals, huh? Pff.)

* * *

When Boris came to them the next day, four days after his proposition, they were ready.

“Shepherd Sorey, I’ve thought over all the consequences, all the demands… I have still to hear your warnings but I am sure of my choice. I want to help fighting the real war.”

“Very well… please, come in.”

They all went to sit in the sinfully comfortable furniture.

Placing themselves in a way to not corner the knight, they all readied themselves for the conversation.

A new Squire, a new Bonded, was very important and personal after all.

Facing him on a sofa, Rose and Alisha at his side, Sorey spoke.

“What we are going to tell you is a very important secret. Do you promise not to reveal anything we’ll speak to you now to anyone, even to your emperor and to your brother?”

Boris nodded resolutely, barely surprised as the vow took.

“_I Boris Strelka promise not to reveal anything Shepherd Sorey will impart to me. So mote it be_.”

The runic glyph under their feet flashed before disappearing, signifying the vow was now in place. Boris glanced at it but looked very calm about the sudden light show.

Rose was almost envious: it had freaked her out then!

She took the lead.

“Awesome. Boris? Being Sorey’s Squire is great and all but we have to takes some of his burdens: purifying Hellions means feeling their corruption, understanding them is terrible but primordial to do so. That can be really grueling.”

Seeing the knight nod, Alisha continued, “This is hard but not unusual for a Squire to accomplish… you will certainly be able to armatize to do so, take the white guise Sorey wear. Normal people will be unaware of it but Resonant people, Seraphim and Hellions will see it.”

Rose wondered how Boris would look armatized… because their pretty Shepherd was a vision with his heels and tight clothes but imagining the big, burly knight in the same apparel made her want to laugh, loudly.

Sorey looked the knight in the eye, trying not to feel self-conscious.

“What is weird and difficult for my Squires is the fact that they share y burdens but also mu Duty… you see, when I became Shepherd back in Ladylake, I also took the mantle of an Elohim; as Shepherd-Elohim, we are very important for both Humans and Seraphim…”

He took a breath, steeling himself. It was still embarrassing.

“I… my Duty is to bear life. Bear new generations of Seraphim to our world… I have Lights in me… and my current Squires do too.”

Boris had bee, listening raptly until then but now he looked blank, uncomprehending.

Sorey sighed. He really needed to saw it clearly.

“When we armatize, we can create life from our bonds with our Seraphim: I’m pregnant with some of their children as is Rose and Alisha.”

Now the amber-eyed man gasped, staring and Sorey blushed; curling his arms around his abdomen. (And making the curve of it obvious.)

Not able to wait any longer, Mikleo materialized and seeing his beloved’s position, went to cuddle him; ignoring the smirk Rose threw him as she moved to give him place.

He glared at the knight, “Now you know the secret. What will you do?”

The other Seraphim appeared too, going to either sit or to stand around them all.

Boris was oblivious, staring at the now foursome in front of him.

“You are…? This is… and you can still fight…?” he gulped, “Will I… too?”

Mikleo huffed, annoyed while Alisha answered him, Rose and Sorey smiling reassuringly at the knight.

“We can still fight. As Elohim and as his Squires, we are made to fight even in our situation.”

Mikleo continued, “We’re all there to help! Especially as Lailah and Edna are full-powered once again!”

Lailah approached the awed, still disbelieving knight.

“Sir Boris… this is very unusual: Elohim are incredibly rare and thus very little is known about them… you _could_ end sharing the Duty…”

Unseen by the two, Edna winced at the idea: like Rose, imagining the huge knight pregnant was… she shuddered.

Zaveid advanced too, coming to stand behind the sofa holding the foursome.

“Being a male Squire should make you unable to bear life, the few who were with Elohim were exempt, but like lovely Lailah here said: very little is known about Elohim.”

Rose shrugged and smiled brightly at the poor guy.

“If our Sorey manage to get you knocked up… via magic bonding! Mikleo don’t hurt me!”

She inched away from the water Seraph whom glared at her as Sorey blushed bright red in embarrassment, hiding his face as she continued.

“If that happens, you’ll only have one! That’s kinda overwhelming but doable!”

With a huff, Boris sat heavily on the armchair behind him.

He never would have thought the lovely Shepherd was pregnant and that he could possibly end in the same situation too! Wait…

“You said ‘children’? As in several!?”

Sorey agreed, still blushing.

“Only Elohim can give life to Seraphim… I have to bear several for their number to be replenished…”

Their world needed all the help it could get.

Boris looked near reverent at that.

Even with the possibility that he could end bearing a child, he couldn’t leave the lovely Shepherd and his Squires, all pregnant and fighting evil, alone!

He would never be able to go back to his life knowing what was really happening!

Rising back to his feet, he went to kneel at the verdant-eyed boy’s feet, looking up at him with certitude.

“Gentle Shepherd, even with this information, that possibility of sharing your Duty… I want to help you, to help protect you and you too Rose, princess Alisha.

I want to become your Squire.”

Sorey, still flushed, looked at him, at his assurance.

“Very well. I can only accept if your heart is set on it. Lailah, can you help?”

“Of course!”

Patting Mikleo’s hand to calm him down a little, the Shepherd rose from his seat to stand in front of Boris, off to the side.

The knight and Lailah went to stand in front of him and at their side respectively.

Lailah addressed him, “Now I’ll bond you to Sorey, to us.”

Great runes of Seraphic, Ancient tongue appeared under their feet as she closed her eyes and concentrated her power.

_“A new bud forms on the holy branch. Its flowers bring fruits. Its fruits beget seeds._

_The circle of destiny turns once more! Give life into the will of the Shepherd, and let it be proof of their bond! Thy true name as Squire shall be…_”

Sorey gazed at the reverent knight in front of him.

“_Amarein=Riwel_. _Valorous Boris, may my light shine upon thy soul.” _

Rose and Alisha came to them the ritual done.

“Welcome to the team!”

“Welcome, Boris!”

Now that Boris, a knight of Rolance, was with them nobody could say Alisha’s presence was proof of the Shepherd’s attachment to Hyland… Mikleo was satisfied on that point on the knight’s presence.

That man won’t be a rival though, he won’t accept it!

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Boris talking to his fellow Squires, to his Shepherd and to his new Seraphim teammates.

“Why do Mikleo is so… reluctant to speak to me? Lady Lailah told me she was glad I could help protect Sorey. I don’t understand.”

It made Rose snort while Alisha answered him. They could see Mikleo stare at Sorey where he was training with Lailah on using her attacks while non-armatized.

“Mikleo is Sorey’s best and oldest friend… he’s jealous of you, of the importance you’ll have as Squire.”

Rose snorted, louder.

“That and Mikleo is crushing on our Sorey like nobody’s business. As a man, you’re a ‘rival’ as Edna said, even if he’ll never acknowledge it.”

The poor man’s eyes were wide.

“I’ve seen how protective, how possessive he is… but he’s in love with his best friend?”

The guy looked interested, touched even! Was Boris a romantic? It made both female Squires grin which attracted Edna to them.

“You look like you’re sharing juicy rumors! Do tell pretty Edna about them, don’t be stringy!”

Alisha tittered at the small Seraph, “We’re talking about Mikleo and his unwillingness to even talk to Boris…”

Rose added, amused, “And about his deep, profound and unresolved sexual tension toward our pretty Shepherd.”

It made Edna snort too, “That isn’t even a rumor… still juicy I suppose… super-Sorey is oblivious to a fault, or is he? And it’s so fun watching Mibo loose it when people look at his man, it’s hilarious!”

Alike with Edna, Zaveid approached them; attracted by the gossip. He was grinning widely.

“Hey there! You’re good amongst us crazies, Mr. Knight?”

“Pff crazies? Talk for yourself you damn streaker!”

“I am a proud knight myself! Craziness is not in my vocabulary!”

Poor Boris looked lost as his fellow Squires ribbed the long-haired wind Seraph whom grinned happily, red eyes glinting as Rose and Alisha threw barbs against their supposed ‘craziness’ at him.

Edna elbowed him.

“Don’t listen to that wind moron. Not to that one either.”

She gestured toward Dezel who was staring at their Shepherd too.

“Their stupidity is near legendary. If you need something, come to us girls… and to super-Sorey.

Mibo isn’t too bad when he isn’t a jealous waterspout too…”

He nodded to her, serious as always.

“I will do so.”

Zaveid snickered, “Ha! I’m maybe stupid but I’m the oldest here! I know many things in my great wisdom!” he hit his chest.

“Great wisdom my ass! Last time, Mikleo and Sorey were the ones who answered our questions on history!”

Alisha smiled at him, “You couldn’t even answer the easiest of them! I was so disappointed! I would have thought you’d be better than old, dusty books…”

Edna looked Zaveid over, “He’s old but not too dusty… too bad his head is empty of everything but lewd things.”

The wind Seraph looked theatrically hurt, hand pressed to his chest as if he was mortally wounded.

“So harsh! Poor Zaveid is hurt from such reproaches! And to compare my history knowledge to the waterspout and to the Dragon-whisperer’s is unfair! These two must have devoured a library to all that that bookworm knowledge! I know more about… life things.”

The way he wiggled his eyebrow made Alisha laugh and Rose and Edna snort in laughter.

“See? Lewd things, all of them in that empty head!”

By now Boris looked amused too even as Zaveid moaned and whined at the girls, trying to make them say he was a fount of knowledge.

Who would have thought these fabled Seraphim could be so… Human!

The lovely lady Lailah had made them eat all sort of vegetable, (much to their disgust: nobody liked broiled endives), Mikleo passing Shepherd Sorey, their Shepherd, some of his food and blushing when he smiled at him in return… with Edna, Rose and Zaveid mocking him for his blush.

It was incredibly… normal. Like a team made of all kind of people…

If it wasn’t for the Duty itself...

Speaking of powers…

A great flash of white-gold light made them all freeze… and the following blast had Zaveid and himself hold his fellow Squires while Edna and Lailah fell head over teakettle.

Dezel wind-stepped just in time, having assisted to Sorey’s training, while Mikleo fell flat on his face.

“It worked! I could use the ‘Inferno’! …ha? Ha!?”

Sorey hastened to summon water to extinguish the large burning patch of greenery before the gold flames ate at the whole forest.

Up on shacking legs, Mikleo went to help while Lailah sat up, dazed and still on the ground.

“Hey Lailah, you alright?” Edna went to her.

She nodded to the earth Seraph, “ Yes… I didn’t think Sorey would be able to use my fire, non-armatized that it, so easily! So powerfully!”

Terra had joined the two boys, digging holes and throwing great amount of dirt everywhere. She seemed have the time of her life compared to the two’s rushed job to extinguish the flames.

Edna stared at the mayhem.

“He’s super-Sorey, a damned Elohim with two Trials under his belt… training to use fire was giving fate a stick to beat us with…”

“Note to myself: do not train fire-attacks while in wilderness. Not even all the humidity stopped these weird flames of his!”

Lailah went to help as the fire continued to burn wet plants away.

“Sorey! This fire is yours! You can control it! Tell it to stop and it’ll do it!”

Fortunately it did, even though embers were still sparkling on the Shepherd’s clothes and hair.

“It was so happy to burn all that wetness away I lost control… you’re alright?”

They nodded to him.

“Yep! Boris here protected me! Such a gentleman! Not like someone else…”

Rose glared at Dezel who huffed.

Alisha patted Zaveid’s arm, “Zaveid helped me so it’s fine just… be more prudent with it, Sorey. Fire is dangerous! Especially one that can’t be doused normal means!”

Because they were in a forest near Pendrago and it was saturated in water still but that strange gold fire evaporated it and managed to burn some of the greenery!

He nodded at her, “Now that I know how it feels, how it acts, I’ll be prudent.”

Mikleo sighed; having finished putting out the last smocking things, Terra trotting at his feet, tongue lolling.

“Let’s train doing less dangerous things next time: «Inferno» is a high level Seraphim arte!”

Lailah wriggled her hands, “But I thought Sorey would be able to use it at low intensity only! I didn’t believe the flames would really have a mind of their own and be powerful enough to burn wet trees to the core.” She wailed.

Alisha patted her hands, “We’ll know for the next time! Everything is fine! Burning some trees will give the others some food anyway.”

Rose nodded, “And some place too!”

Sorey went to her, smiling sheepishly, “I should have stopped when I felt the flame grow too strong… but I was curious. We’ll be more prepared for them next time!”

Boris found it all fascinating.

* * *

However, while Sorey and his retinue had been training wand welcoming Boris, the Order presided by Pope Sylvis was preparing too…

Being Hellion, Sylvis knew that the Shepherd would destroy him if they met…

He would have to do it first.

That Seraph and ‘count Royas’ had ordered him to only observe and analyze the Shepherd thanks to his greedy little fanatic paws but using Humans to attack their savior was so beautiful an idea, he couldn’t _not_ use it!

It was so easy to use those pigs’ arrogance and anger to do so too!

Them being Humans, corrupted but nowhere near hellionized, the pretty boy wouldn’t be able to retaliate!

His little speech based on what one of his spies heard about the royal guard, about ‘changing sex’ had the effect of a lit gunpowder trail; he was pretty sure at least one of his fanatics will attack the boy during the presentation…

He will be horrified of course but… fanatics are fanatics after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DU DU DUN  
Next chappie is the Blessing and shit will happens. Stay tuned! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendrago's blessing, part 1.

The day had finally come: the blessing was only hours away!

The Shepherd’s retinue, now including Boris much to Sergei’s pride, was listening to the generals, captain and emperor’s final recommendations.

They had already done a rehearsal but with all the important people around, security was paramount.

“Shepherd Sorey, Squire Alisha, Rose and Boris I hope you’re all ready?”

They nodded or smiled at Abraxas.

“We are ready.”

“ Yes, we are.”

“Yep!”

“Indeed.”

Draconis smiled in return, “Perfect. Sergei will coordinate both the soldiers and the guards, helped by captain Mishka and general Orion. With your agreement, your men are in plain clothes and ready to evacuate the civilians should we need it Lady Alisha.”

Abraxas continued, “The dais for the presentation will be secured and a company of knight will be posted to protect you as well as the guests in the imperial boxes but could Seraph Dezel or Seraph Zaveid assist with a barrier?”

Said seraphim, standing behind the seated Humans of their group, nodded at the gold-haired general.

“No problem. I’ll do a barrier around the perimeter, being stronger, while this one will take care of the boxes.” 

Dezel crossed his arms feeling Zaveid point at him but agreed.

Orion continued, “Sir Mikleo, could you detect if the food is safe during the feast? All the cooks are professionals and known to us but better safe than sorry as they say.”

The water Seraph, seated at Sorey’s side as always, nodded to him.

“Of course.”

Lailah and Edna, sitting between Rose and Alisha and poking Boris respectively, added their piece too.

“I’ll watch from above! I’ll send signals if I see something dangerous!”

“Same: I’ll create some chaos to announce that shit is happening, believe in me.”

Sorey took the helm as he shook his head at his bonded, amused.

“As for the Hellions, with my full Domain out and the Armatus we should be secure on this point. As I did two of the Trials, even lord Royas shouldn’t be able to stay in the city for long.”

“With the knights, guards, barriers and all our Domains we should be well prepared… so at 9 in the morning we begin the presentation, we explain the blessing and do it to the fountain… After that, we do the interviews and the photographers take our picture… at 12, we do the feast. Am I right?” confirmed Alisha.

Draconis nodded.

“It’ll take at least three hours even with the speeches shortened thanks to how we prepared the public… the banquet will happens on the place but the dinner will be really done at the palace with all the guests later on.”

Rose shook her head, “Why does the ‘banquet’ then if we dine with you at the palace afterward?”

Mikleo answered her, “Politics, that’s all.”

Orion nodded at the water Seraph.

“The people of Pendrago want to see the Shepherd: they know you healed the plagued, saved the cardinal and the guards but they want to meet you officially.

Watching as you are will help them to see the man underneath the Shepherd. It’s scripted of course, and they know it, but all figures have to do it. We’ll let a few people pass of course.”

Alisha’s lessons, having made Sorey aware of the need to please the populations, the verdant-eyed boy merely inclined his head.

Rose snorted while Boris hummed, recognizing the political play at work.

“Fine. So we look pretty for the raving crowd and we end the day with a dinner and the palace?” and with their beds!

It promised to be exhausting: they had awoken early too!

Sorey nodded decisively, standing up.

“Well then, we need to prepare! We’ll see you in about two hours?”

Sergei, Orion and Abraxas had risen as Sorey did and as his Squires followed his example and the Seraphim went into the vessel space, Draconis spoke to them.

“Everything is prepared and should go according to plan… but please Shepherd, be on your guard: chief Anagi is amongst the guests as well as several of Sylvis ‘Primarchs’…”

Sorey smiled at the emperor. (Making his flush: he remembered his healing and the following scene he made!)

“Thank you for your concern, Sire. We’ll be careful.”

* * *

During the days they trained beforehand, they had gone to receipt their clothing: Rose and Alisha had dresses made for them and with no need to dance; space to hide weaponry was included. Sorey got beautiful clothing modeled after the Armatus.

“Well, it’s a good thing we have you all to help us, lovely Seraphim, because two hours is kinda short to prepare!”

Edna rolled her eyes at Rose.

“Come on! We’re five to help three of you! I think we’ll manage.”

Alisha tittered at Rose’s pout, “We bathed first just before talking to the emperor and his suite too! Clothing ourselves will be fast!”

They were in way to their rooms.

“I hope I’ll be worthy to stand at your side… I do not have any special clothing…”

Sorey smiled at Boris, which made Mikleo scowl, much to Edna’s amusement.

“You have a ceremonial uniform to use during military events, do you not? It’ll be perfect!”

It made Alisha hum, “You’ll have to procure yourself formal clothes, non-military ones, for the next events though: when we’ll go back to Ladylake, being armored during receptions will be badly received.” 

Boris nodded to her, thankful for her recommendation.

“I’ll make sure to do so, Lady Alisha.”

“Just Alisha is fine!”

Rose snorted with how the big burly man was all shy with them.

“Lighten up, dear knight! You’re one of us now! No need of all that sir, lady or whatever with us anymore!” she slapped his back.

“I’ll try la… Rose.”

“Good!”

They separated from him whom went to his military quarter in the palace. (He would soon change of room to be nearest to their suite, which would make it better to prepare, to talk.)

They too separated to go into their room, Edna following Alisha while Lailah went with Rose. Mikleo and Zaveid followed Sorey.

Dezel took the occasion to go look at that infamous manor: Lailah, Edna and even the others had given him an earful for not being present when Rose went to that healer… and his Prime-lord had been watching him like a hawk ever then.

He needed to find and destroy that bitch.

Now more than ever that Rose bared his child.

He would use it to make him suffer, use Rose…

He would rather die than to watch another of his loved one perish in front of his eyes because of her.

(Because of him.)

* * *

Soon enough the three were ready, thanks to the four Seraphim helping and Alisha, in champagne and turquoise with a lovely loose braid joined Rose.

She was beautiful in crimson and gold, her hair down but bejeweled in gold, making the red bright.

Both wore the jewelry set their Shepherds gifted them.

“Oh! You’re both so pretty! It’s a shame you can’t wear those kinds of clothes all the time!”

Zaveid agreed eagerly with Lailah, “You’ll make heads turn for sure! You make mine swirl!”

It made Rose snicker, “We can’t all have magic clothes! And, huh, every pretty girls makes your head turn, you old perv!”

“Me an old ‘perv’? How harsh… my lovely princess, be good to Zaveid!”

Alisha giggled at his puppy-dog eyes, “If you’re old, you don’t look it. I do not mind having you look when you see me!”

The long-haired Seraph wiped a false tear away.

“I recognize in you a true princess, dear Alisha! Not like this one there who pitilessly attacked a poor wind Seraph!”

Rose took a falsely arrogant air, “Of course! I am a merchant! You can’t ask of me the same as for a princess!”

Lailah watched them with a twinkle in her eyes, happy.

“Watching you eat only reinforce the fact that you’re not a princess.”

They turned to see Edna, Sorey and Mikleo enter the common room.

Sorey was all in white, like his Armatus, with armored panels encircling his waist and small spaulders. The armored pieces were all gold colored but looked strong and regal.

His long hair was alike Lailah’s in a high tail but adorned with gold beads and pearls which made the chestnut color pop out beautifully.

He was also wearing his set of citrine jewels. (Without the pendant of course.)

“Well, if Rose isn’t a princess, you sure look like a prince, dear Dragon-whisperer!”

Mikleo smiled at the two Squires, ignoring the long-haired wind Seraph with aplomb.

“Rose, Alisha you are both lovely! Those colors suit you well!”

“Why, thank you Mikleo!”

“Our respective nation-colors go well with our coloring, that’s a fun fact!”

Mikleo hummed in agreement.

Smiling, Sorey sashayed to them, his long waistcape swishing.

“All those people are going to be crazy seeing you, my dear Squires! I hope you’re ready Zaveid!”

“Yep! I’ve got a stick I found especially for those occasions!”

It made them laugh. A stick, really?

“ Violence is often the answer for morons so I approve… even if I think you’ll need to hit yourself with that stick of yours, you old perv.”

“I’ll even help!”

Zaveid cried false tears even as Edna and Rose laughed at his reaction with Sorey and Alisha looked on, amused.

Mikleo looked around, “Where is Dezel? Did he escape again?”

Lailah sighed, “He left when we went to help our Bonded to dress… I think he went to the mansion cardinal Forton mentioned to us the last time we saw her…” she shook her head.

It made the water Seraph frown, “He’s been tense ever since we entered Pendrago… but he’s downright stressed now… to leave Rose now that he knows the truth…”

Lailah’s expression darkened, “I told him I’d use my status as Prime Lord to stop him should he endanger us but he still leave alone to do… do whatever! I can’t believe him! Aren’t we a team?” her fists were closed, her eyes bright.

Her last exclamation had the rest of their group listen and participate to the discussion.

Alisha went to stand at the taller woman’s side.

“Lailah… Dezel is visibly fighting some demons… some peoples feel that they have to do it alone… or that it’s dangerous for others to be included…”

Rose snorted, “That moron is always like that! He doesn’t say anything to anyone! I remember hearing Seraph Lafarga, my mentor’s friend, bitch at Brad at how annoying Dezel was!”

Zaveid nodded, “We wind Seraphim are more independent than others and that moron is power-thirsty to boot: the two combined makes for a shady guy. A really bad combination that.”

“Well he better be back to protect the guests: he was the one accepting to do it and you can’t do it while shielding the plaza, Zaveid!”

The long-haired male Seraph answered his Shepherd, “I am awesome but not to the point to be able to shield so many people all at once… if I were full-powered it would be, well, not really a piece of cake, but at least much easier!” he boasted.

Alisha hummed, “Isn’t the Wind Trial near the Pearloat Pasture? That old fresco was somewhat non-descriptive but we could find the Fire and Earth ones with it so…” 

Mikleo looked thoughtful, “From what I remember of it, the Wind Trial looked to be more to the east… thus toward the Lohgrim region?”

“If that’s the case, we’re for a long trip: we would have to pass the Great Camlain Bridge near the Pearloat Pasture or take the pass toward Westronbolt Gorge…”

Rose interrupted whatever answers her companions may have given Zaveid even if it had made Lailah lighten up a little.

“People! We have to do a long, bring political thingy before! Let’s go help those poor guys kicking that damned plague for good before talking about the next Trial! We’ve got to retrieve Mr. Knight too!” and find her wayward Seraph too…

Lailah clapped her hands, “You’re right! Let’s go bless that infamous fountain and awe the people! They’ll rain compliments on us or maybe storm the place to shower us with gifts!”

They either groaned or laughed at her water-based puns.

“Or just stare at us like morons. Whatever, let’s do it.”

Laughing, they followed Edna out of the room.

* * *

‘Retrieving’ a fully armored Boris on the way, they went to meet with the generals, the emperor and the various guards/knights that would accompany them all during the ceremony.

“If we’re all ready, let’s begin: we have to go to the plaza…”

And damn if it wasn’t packed! The ceremony had been announced to everyone for a good week, to let those living in Lastonbell to participate for example, thus many people were present… rumors had made even more people aware and there too!

If not for their protective escort, and the organization made beforehand to handle the crowd, it would have been utter chaos.

It was still chaotic enough thought, especially when they were seen and people began to act up to be able to glance at them.

Act crazy that is: the protection detail had to work to let them pass.

“There they are!”

“I can see him! He’s so beautiful!”

“Is that Boris Strelka with them?”

“I’ve heard he gave his life to the Shepherd after he got saved! It’s so romantic!”

« Romantic » really?

Rose had to bite her lips seeing Mikleo’s bitch face at the busybodies’ reactions to Boris’ presence and at the resulting rumors.

“Now he’s got both a Highland royal and a noble Rolanese knight!”

“He only needs a Suraga’s noble and the Shepherd would have one of each!”

Alisha snorted softly at that, “What are we, collectible? Pff.” 

Edna smirked at her and at Boris whom was listening, surveying the frothing crowd.

“Better collectible than fucktoys, right?”

It made them choke on their spit while Zaveid laughed loudly.

“Wasn’t it what that stupid healer referred our Dragon-whisperer off? Being a ‘boytoy’ for the emperor?”

“What!?”

“Anagi said what!?”

Apparently the generals were unaware of the despicable little shit’s accusations… Mikleo gritted his teeth.

“He did. To Sorey’s face at that.”

“And he’s still alive?”

“Unfortunately.”

Rather red, Sorey coughed lightly, “Speaking of him, I can see him in the royal stand… Malefore is with him.”

Boris nodded; looking displeased seeing the false Shepherd smiling smarmily around him.

“He’s with his cousin Idris Malefore: as a Church legate, we couldn’t veto his guest…”

Lailah sighed. Again. 

“Let’s hope he won’t make a spectacle of himself…”

Both Zaveid and Rose snorted, loudly, as did Orion and Abraxas.

“I wouldn’t count on it, my lovely Lailah.”

“He’ll make the whole thing a circus if he could!”

The generals agreed.

“Idris is warned: even his status as Legate won’t help his cousin if he causes trouble… that’s if the false Shepherd isn’t torn apart by the crowd first that is.”

Orion pursed his lips, “The people of Pendrago were very… displeased learning of both his importance into the selling of those damned elixirs and into your escape from the capital, postponing this very ceremony for late then.”

“Let them do it, it would help if nothing else.”

Sorey glanced at his grumbling fried, Mikleo glaring at the ‘Shepherd’, and smiled in thanks for the information.

Good to know the guy wouldn’t leave the day unpunished if he caused trouble.

The generals were still looking very annoyed tho.

Finally arriving on the plaza, they stood with Draconis.

The emperor, wearing imperial robes in deep crimson and black allied to a diamond and gold crown on his fair hair then spoke up to the now silent crowd.

“My dear people, today is a great day! Shepherd Sorey will gift our great city, the pearl of Rolance, with his holy blessing!”

He smiled at the loud cheer even as Sorey reddened, pleased.

“I’ve been witness to his prowess and can attest to their truth!”

Sorey then stepped up and joined Draconis, staying a step behind in respect to his rank.

(It was important to follow protocol especially with people like those ‘Primarchs’ watching him like a hawk.)

He smiled beautifully at them all.

Even non-armatized, his regal clothes, diverse jewels and sheer presence had people awestruck, drinking each of his words. Even the imperials were impressed.

“I’m very happy to be here amongst you and glad to be able to help. I am to bless the principal fountain using my Shepherd’s abilities; this done, all those hurting or disabled will be soothed drinking some of its water…”

His green, green eyes glittering, he sighed.

“It has been decided that the water shouldn’t be used wrongly, die to some abuse using healing medicine, and thus only people drinking from it directly will be healed.”

Many glares were sent toward the suddenly grim-looking false Shepherd and Church Legates at that.

Orion stepped up at Sorey’s side at that.

“All those whom need it will be able to drink some, of course. Some rooms and spaces will be reserved for those people.” Everything had been thought over.

A loud scoff could be heard from the imperial stand, coming from both Anagi and Torrance Malefore. It made Rose, Alisha and the seraphim look at them at this.

It was easy to see who were those following Pope Sylvis, who was shining from his absence, and those neutral or merely unbelieving from the Church.

Most of the Rolanese noblesse, having witnessed his healing of little Luce and aware that he healed all those in the palace’s medical room, eyeballed those people either with annoyance or disgust. Even some from the clergy looked annoyed.

Draconis continued, ignoring that rude interruption with merely a glare toward the two.

“Shepherd Sorey will now bless our city. Those who have questions will be able to ask them afterward.”

Upon having that tacit authorization, Mikleo and Sorey both descended the richly decorated dais to go stand in front if the monument, aware but ignoring all the stares on them.

Mikleo had to gaze at the beautiful vision his beloved made with his long hair swishing and glittering, the leather and silk clothing he wore lovingly cradling body, his glowing form.

(It was hard to believe he was bearing life: Lunalyn’s was really good at what they did, even if Sorey was barely showing still.)

Halfway to the little walk toward the fountain, Sorey armatized.

“_Luzrov=Rulay”_

With the special made clothing resembling the Armatus, the junction was less striking than usual but the sheer power of the Celestial Garment was still so strong that loud gasps and awed silences came from the enthralled crowd nonetheless.

Even the clergymen were silenced by the Armatus.

By then used to the usual silences caused by the armatization, Sorey didn’t head the silence and concentrated his now truly terrible power into his being, into his Domain.

Glowing like an astral object, he gently touched his fingers to the marble statue representing Draconis.

Alike for the statue in Goddodin, his power spilling itself in the stone transformed it: as he was using water Aether to create the blessing, and the healing water itself, the fountain was changing into crystal and blue and white-hued jewels…

Sorey was blind to it, concentrating on the blessing as he was.

As they had time to think, create and visualize the blessing, all his Seraphim had worked the best way to make the rather complicated boon work; not wanting the Church to use the water for their shady markets, they needed to create a radius where the Pure water would lose its potency even if bottled…

Zaveid and Lailah had thus created a kind of “magic spell” (thank to Rose and Edna for the description) that’ll lock the Pure water to the fountain itself.

For it not to be stolen, because some people could be incredible to steal things they wanted, additional Ancient glyphs would be created all around the plaza…

Those asked great concentration and power out of Sorey but they would assure no water got out of the fountain to be sold and that nothing could be constructed around it to block those who needed it… and that the fountain itself couldn’t be moved.

And with the sheer power the now sapphire-eyed Shepherd was pouring into the whole of the blessing, all of it would stay intact and working for a long, long while only with Morgrim’s boon.

Sighing tiredly at the toil the boon asked of him, Sorey opening white-pupilled eyes to stare at the sigils nearest him. Nodding in pride at the result of all their work, he turned on his heels to smile brightly at the still silent crowd.

“The main fountain is now blessed: its water will heal all those whom are ill or poisoned. As I won’t stay in Pendrago, the boon will keep its potency thanks to the sigils and to your prayers to the Seraphim; to Morgrim which is this city’s protector.

Give her your respect and she’ll do her utmost to help you all in return.”

He was so lovely, so powerful; his aura creating awe to all watching him that none even thought that he could be lying.

They will pray to the Seraphim and to Morgrim without question.

* * *

Archbishop Nathael could only watch the proof of the Shepherd’s power, his celestial appearance and presence, and smile.

The new pope and his so-called Order will be hard-pressed to propagate the Shepherd’s power as evil and demonic with such result created for all to see!

The whole Rolanese Church was divided into those who were neutral or disbelieving (and those that believed too) and those that were ardent adversaries of the ‘demonic’ Shepherd.

With Torrance Malefore’s terrible publicity, the scandal about the false elixirs and Cardinal Forton being treated for depression (for being corrupted), the Church was becoming wary of those detractors: the angelic-looking Shepherd was very dangerous and to be his foe would be very bad for anyone.

He had the royalty and the people in his hands and allied to his real power, it would be a great danger to the emperor himself! (Who was amongst the boy’s allies if Idris Malefore’s report was right.)

Alike Forton, he’ll ally to the Shepherd: the boy had saved those sick people, without asking anything for doing so, and now blessed the plaza! He could feel the great power coming from it, from the Shepherd himself after all.

Unfortunately, those very same detractors were only assured into their idea by seeing such conspicuous power… it made them furious to see such evil passed as good!

To see those vicious glowing eyes staring at them…

As he did beforehand, Sorey used the short walk toward the imperial dais to release the Armatus and took back his place one step behind Draconis, still smiling at the agape crowd.

His friends all looked proud; Mikleo almost smug snuggled to his side.

Sorey was literally glowing.

(Rose, Zaveid and Edna were entertained watching all those people gaping at their pretty Shepherd: it never got old.)

Alisha was talking to Abraxas: some of the people in their bow were unknown and it made her wary; her instincts smelling danger.

“Legate Malefore is with Torrance and Anthon Miski. He’s an avid follower of Sylvis and is a priest in our cathedral. Cardinal Forton is with Bishop Lucia. She’s neutral if not on our side already. Sorey saved several of her men.”

Alisha recognized her as being one of the people who helped the most toward finding and healing the plagued. She had been the one presiding many of the burials too…

Abraxas showed her several more people either with Sylvis or neutral to them.

It was a little down-hearting to see so many non-corrupted Humans following what looked to be a Hellion…

“The tall white-haired man near priest Maroski is Archbishop Nathael. He’s against Pope Sylvis’ little witch-hunt against Sorey and seems very approving of the ceremony.

If he’s on our side, most of the neutral clergymen will come to us too.”

Humming, Alisha thanked the blond general for his help.

It seemed they had some allies in the Church after all.

Draconis, having left his people to let them gain back their bearing and to listen to security reports, addressed them all again when noise went up again.

“The ceremony done, we’ll get to the questions and interviews. Please do ask us your interrogations.” The crowd sand in approval.

Journalists of all Rolance had come for this; some were even from Highland Rose: was sure of it! Photographs had already taken some great shots and were happy listening on, preparing more silver plaques for their daguerreotypes.

A mousy-looking woman was the first courageous enough to talk in front of both the emperor and the Shepherd, his Squires, the Church and the nobility.

Her uniform showed her to be from Rolance largest journal, one of Glenwood largest paper.

The “Dragon’s Hoard” was also the periodic used by the royals.

She bowed to the emperor, curtsying prettily.

“Greeting Emperor Draconis, Gentle Shepherd. Could you tell us the reason of the plague? I’ve heard it was because of the rain that once befell the whole of Rolance… but why only the Shepherd could be able to heal it?”

They could read between the lines: was it provoked by the Shepherd himself?

They both answered promptly.

“Shepherd Sorey was the only one able to purify the poor souls corrupted by that rain. All our medicine, true elixirs included, were ineffective. When he came to Pendrago, many of our victims had already perished from it.”

Sorey continued, “Back in Marlind, even in Falkewin Hillside, that rain was already there. Not being full of corruption, the city was purified from its plague thanks to a medicine from Lastonbell. Captain Strelka came to interrogate my retinue and I about the fight in the Meadow of Triumph and as I accepted to talk to him, and later to Emperor Draconis, I came here in Rolance.”

The woman hummed, writing fiendishly in her booklet.

Another journalist asked about the Plague too.

“Marlind, back in Hyland, was plagued too then? Did you help them, shepherd Sorey? I heard something about a tree?”

Sorey smiled at that, “Being a young city, Marlind was without protection against Malevolence thus I blessed them. The tree giving it its name was the vessel for it.”

A sharp eyed man asked another question.

“Malevolence? What is it? Why aren’t we aware of it?”

“Malevolence is an energy present in everything: in fauna, in flora, in places and building… it is created by negative feelings and ends corrupting life itself. Humans are preys to it and called Hellions when they accept or seek the powers it give. Resonance is the ability to see both Hellions and Seraphim. Some people are born with Resonance while others have the ability but need belief or a Shepherd to help them getting the full ability.”

At that a priest, Anton Miski, interrupted them. Aggressively.

“This is utter nonsense! Only holy men can vanquish demons! This resonance and malevolence are only a veil to hide your true nature! That of a demon yourself!”

He looked sure of himself.

Rose, Alisha, Boris, Orion and Abraxas rose from their seat to go at Draconis and Sorey’s side while the Seraphim prepared themselves if non-verbal attacks were to happen.

Self-righteousness could be dangerous.

Seeing and feeling the mounting tension, both cardinal Forton and archbishop Nathael stood too while the other clergymen either looked on with glee or disdain.

Bishop Lucia looked angry.

“I can attest that Malevolence exists: unfortunately I fell to its siren call and found myself corrupted. My blindness is result of my sin.”

“Whatever is the truth, it is not your place to question, priest Miski.” added Nathael.

The man merely smirked, “Pope Sylvis gave us, his Order, carte blanche to reveal the truth to all!”

Malefore, always to be the loudest, added his grain of salt to the mayhem.

“« Shepherd » Sorey is a demon! He attacked my person with those gloomy blue flames! The same fire that now burn in our beloved cathedral and render the beautiful place unholy!”

But people were booing but not at Sorey, guards trying to calm them up.

“They’re silver and he made them when you accused him of being powerless!”

“You’re useless! Better a demon that help than a thief! You scammed us with your thrice-damned elixirs!”

“They almost poisoned us! The Church is the one that is corrupted!”

Miski glared darkly at Torrance at that which had the Shepherd-garbed clergyman gulp.

He turned back to the demon that was looking at them with that aglow, beautiful face and body. Feeling his loins stir, he glared at the thing: only a devil would make him feel that disgusting lust!

Unfortunately, with his demonic powers brainwashing even the cardinal and the emperor to him, the sheep people was eating in his beautiful lick-worthy hands! Pope Sylvis himself had given him orders… he needed to free people from its yoke on them.

However he was ready for that eventuality…

After that, people seeing how tense the situation was, how the guards and the knights alike were biting at the bit to intervene, the following questions were all irrelevant, the interviews done swiftly.

The most important had been said: Malevolence and Resonance, Marlind and the blessings…

Sorey had even talked about the importance of praying to the Seraphim which had Miski almost froth to the mouth and the knights getting involved.

During all that, his Squires and Seraphim had talked to the generals (and watched the mayhem: their Elohim was very important!)

Rose was furious (and worried) though.

“That damn Dezel is still absent! When I’ll get my hands on him…”

But Lailah looked concerned, watching the plaza’s boundaries from her position from above, Edna on the opposite side.

She had been strict with the boy and knew he wouldn’t risk her wrath and her authority as Prime-lord… he needed the power too much.

She feared that his obsession with the demons hiding in his past had caught up to him…

Maybe even literally.

But right now it meant that Sorey himself was shielding their stand while Zaveid protected the crowd… it wasn’t hard but it still demanded additional concentration…

The journalists frightened by the tension, the press too new and too unused still to have brave or reckless men and women loving vocal battle, the three hours of interviews and questions/answers were shortened to merely two and the emperor decided to advance the banquet as a result.

“Let’s do it now but do not contact the cooks: we’ll sit at the tables and talk. I have some things to say to those damn church-goers…”

Abraxas and Orion smirked even as they went to talk to Miska about the change in program.

As he stepped up again, people watched him rather than the angry nobles being glared at by the Shepherd’s Squires (and most of the other nobles, even some from the Church itself.) 

“If there are no more questions, let’s get ourselves comfortable at the tables we prepared for the banquet. There, we’ll be able to talk freely.”

Sergei and Miska with their men where there already.

Of course, most of the crowd wasn’t invited: only those whom had signed a reservation could, which made the protection detail easier to organize and to manage.

They all began to move.

Alisha watched it all happen, feeling unnerved: something was going to happen.

Something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update sooner this time: monthly if I can!  
Part 2 should come faster, I promise!


End file.
